Ojos grises
by L.P.Mellark
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Voldemort fue derrotado. Hermione vive supuestamente feliz con su novio Ron, pero ambos saben que algo falla en su relación. Harry decide animar a Hermione de alguna forma, y le regala un pequeño viaje a Miami, para que pueda relajarse, y volver a ser ella misma. Pero el encuentro inesperado con su enemigo Draco Malfoy cambiará el rumbo de sus vacaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Soy Hermione Granger, y he sido una de las supervivientes de la gran guerra en el mundo mágico", son palabras que debía repetirme una y otra vez día a día para no olvidar quien era. La guerra hizo estragos en muchos de los magos y brujas que participaron. Sobre todo en los que sacrificamos lo realmente importante en la vida: la familia. Tuve que renunciar a ella y poner toda la valentía Gryffindor para hacer lo que hice. No sabía cómo cambiaría mi vida al borrarles la memoria a mis padres, pero lo cierto es que me arrepentía a cada momento. En su día actué para protegerlos, sí, pero no pensé en las terribles consecuencias.

Todas las semanas me acercaba a mi antigua casa y observaba en la oscuridad a mis padres. Estaban bien, pero su mirada parecía perdida. Vivían como fantasmas, sin rumbo ni dirección. Solo intentaban sobrevivir sin más, sin tener un objetivo en la vida más que comer, trabajar y dormir. Dolía muchísimo verlos en ese estado, sabiendo que no conocían ni recordaban a su hija, con la que compartieron una gran parte de sus vidas. No sé cuantas veces lloré por ellos, ni cuánto tiempo pasé atormentándome por dentro, pero sabía que jamás podría superarlo del todo.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?-preguntó la voz de mi queridísimo Ron, como siempre preocupándose por mi comportamiento.

-Estoy descansando.

Cambié de postura y cerré los ojos nuevamente, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Sabía que Ron iba a entrar en la habitación y no quería por nada del mundo que me viera llorar, no otra vez.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar… Espero que no faltes a la cita con Harry, está muy ilusionado por verte.-noté como se acercaba a mí silenciosamente. Me apartó el pelo y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Ya, ya…iré, quédate tranquilo.-le dediqué una sonrisa algo cansada y abrí los ojos por un momento. Me vi reflejada en los suyos, que estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos. Vi en ellos preocupación, miedo y ternura- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Instantes después, me quedé sola en la casa. Sola de nuevo. La verdad es que a veces pensaba que era lo mejor. Intentaba convencerme a mí misma que nadie en el mundo me entendía y que nunca conseguirían hacerme cambiar de parecer. Pero otras veces, la sensación de soledad y abandono era tan fuerte que al final acababa en brazos de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny… incluso de Luna o Neville. Pese a que nuestras vidas se habían separado en caminos diferentes, habíamos forjado una sólida amistad, y nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Eso me daba muchas fuerzas, pero no era suficiente para poder levantarme. A veces, ni siquiera yo misma entendía lo que me pasaba.

Estuve un rato indecisa. Había quedado con Harry dentro de una hora y no me apetecía nada vestirme, ni peinarme, ni siquiera salir a tomar el aire. Pero al final decidí que ver a Harry siempre me hacía bien, y por lo tanto verle era la mejor opción. Cuando quedábamos me contaba cosas interesantes de su oficio (de auror, obviamente) que me distraían completamente. Al fin y al cabo, mi curiosidad era uno de mis rasgos que se mantenían completamente intactos. Así que, una hora más tarde ya estaba vestida y peinada. Decidí estrenar un vestido nuevo, de punto, blanco y sencillo. Quería causar una buena impresión a Harry, pues siempre se preocupaba demasiado por mí.

"¿Qué sorpresa me tendrá preparada hoy?", pensé durante el corto trayecto hacia la cafetería "muggle" donde habíamos quedado. Y es que Harry había cambiado mucho desde la guerra, a pesar de que tan solo había transcurrido un año. Creía que con todo lo que había pasado, se volvería mucho más maduro y serio (cosa que ya era) pero para mi sorpresa fue totalmente al contrario. Se había vuelto despreocupado, alegre a todas horas, extrovertido y muy bromista. Naturalmente, era formal en el trabajo y seguía con los pies en la tierra, pero el hecho de haber desaparecido por completo su mortal enemigo, había hecho que Harry se tomara la vida de otra manera.

-Llegas pronto.-me saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

Estaba tremendamente guapísimo. Por un momento, llegué a envidiar a Ginny. Harry llevaba el pelo ligeramente engominado, pero al mismo tiempo natural, desordenado pero con forma. Sus gafas redondas habían sido sustituidas de hacía tiempo por unas "lentillas mágicas" que hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes al máximo. Y había potenciado de sobremanera su cuerpo, fruto del esfuerzo físico que conllevaba su trabajo.

-Estás radiante, Hermione.

Le dirigí una mirada escéptica.

-Vamos Harry, estoy horrible. No duermo bien por las noches y no me molesto en tapar mis ojeras con maquillaje.-le dije mientras nos sentábamos en una de las mesas de la terraza.

-Oye, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Sé que lo estás pasando mal, y por eso… he venido a hacerte un increíble regalo.-me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Pero si todavía no es mi cumpleaños.-le miré algo extrañada.

-¿Qué más da? Quiero regalártelo porque te lo mereces y porque te quiero muchísimo.-me cogió de la mano con delicadeza- Aunque ya no nos veamos tanto, Ron me cuenta muchas cosas sobre ti, sobre vosotros… Y yo te sigo considerando mi mejor amiga. Así que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-¿Y qué es lo que te ha contado Ron exactamente?-le pregunté alzando ligeramente una ceja. Sabía que Ron tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento, pero no me gustaba la idea de que mi novio y mi mejor amigo cuchichearan sobre mí.

-Él lo sabe. Sabe que no eres feliz…-confiesa incómodo- No deberá decírtelo, él no quiere que lo sepas, pero se da cuenta y es una tontería seguir evitando el tema.

-Harry, yo le quiero...-y era la verdad. Había hecho tanto por mí, me había cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba, estaba teniendo una increíble paciencia conmigo a pesar de que él también lo estaba pasando fatal por la muerte de Fred. Era un novio cariñoso, atento como nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser. Pero aun así, yo no conseguía salir de mi burbuja. Necesitaba algo más, y el pobre Ron no sabía cómo dármelo. Por mi culpa acabaría volviéndose loco.

-Ya lo sé, tranquila. Y como él también te quiere a ti, y yo os quiero a los dos, he pensado que… deberías cambiar de aires por un tiempo.

Le miré algo desconcertada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que me vaya de aquí?

-Sí, quiero que te tomes unas vacaciones… No, no me interrumpas.-añadió cuando vio que intentaba protestar- He hablado con el ministro de Magia y entiende por lo que estás pasando. Así que no hay ningún problema, cuando vuelvas podrás hacerlo manteniendo tu trabajo.

-Harry, no creo que yéndome de vacaciones se vaya a solucionar mi vida.

-Y no creo que pase eso. Pero necesitas pensar lejos de aquí, de los recuerdos que te trae esta ciudad, de la gente que conoces, de todo. Tienes que desconectar, y unas vacaciones puede que lleguen a cambiar tu perspectiva de la vida, ¿quién sabe?-encogió los hombros inocentemente.

-Claro, a ti te funcionó, ¿no es así?-recordé que Harry se había tomado un par de meses de vacaciones justo después del final de la guerra. Ciertamente, había vuelto completamente nuevo.

-Es cierto. Sé que es difícil, pero es la única forma de apreciar lo que tienes y ver las cosas de forma más positiva. Relájate y disfruta, porque te he preparado un maravilloso viaje a… ¡Miami!-exclamó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Sinceramente, mi reacción fue de completa indiferencia. No me apetecía viajar, y mucho menos tan lejos de Inglaterra. Pero Harry estaba tan ilusionado… Si lo rechazaba le decepcionaría muchísimo. Y por otra parte, era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho en la vida.

-Está bien, no me convence mucho broncearme la piel o bañarme con enormes y variados peces de colores. Y mucho menos quiero mezclarme con gente pija y asquerosamente rica, pero ya que te has tomado tantas molestias… Solo espero que no me hayas pagado tú el viaje.-le dije con reprobación.

-¡Sí! Sabía que aceptarías… En el fondo todas las chicas soñáis con unas vacaciones así, tú no podías ser menos.-sonrió y me guiñó un ojo- Y sí, lo he pagado yo, pero te juro que no me importa en absoluto lo que pienses. Es MI regalo y no se hable más.

Se levantó rápidamente y me dio un gran abrazo. Me sentí muy reconfortada y a la vez tan emocionada, que no pude reprimir las lágrimas.

-Oh, Hermione…-me susurró Harry oyendo mis pequeños sollozos.-Te mereces eso y mucho más. Te aseguro que gracias a mi regalo volverás a ser la Hermione que yo conocía, siempre riñéndome, discutiendo con Ron, alegre y tranquila hasta en los peores momentos… Sé que volverás a ser tú.

-Gracias por todo, Harry.-fue lo único que salió de mis labios.-Te quiero mucho.

Después me estuvo contando todo lo que tenía planeado durante mi estancia en Miami, me dio unos cuantos folletos del hotel en el que me alojaría y me habló alegremente sobre todas las actividades que podría realizar allí. La verdad es que logró animarme e incluso comencé a hacerme ilusiones por el viaje. No quería reconocerlo, pero tenía ganas de desaparecer por un tiempo. Harry era un gran amigo, siempre lo había sido, pero esta vez se había pasado.

Estaba bastante contenta cuando llegué a casa y vi a Ron en el sofá. Estaba dormido y roncaba suavemente. Me quedé embobada escuchando su respiración e imaginándome con él de nuevo en Hogwarts, en una de nuestras infinitas discusiones absurdas. Sonreí con nostalgia, echaba tanto de menos aquellos momentos… Sabía que volverían, a pesar de que en situaciones diferentes. Pero lucharía por él, por Harry y por todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Tenía que volver a ser feliz, de esa forma podría hacerles felices a ellos, mi nueva familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Pasaron los días lentamente sin ningún cambio especial. Conseguí mostrarme más alegre con Ron y centrarme de verdad en el trabajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía ilusión por algo, y Ron lo aceptó con alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo.

-Hermi, ¿seguro que vas a ir, verdad?-me preguntaba cada día dos o tres veces con gesto preocupado. Su característica inseguridad por todo se había incrementado mucho, en parte por mi culpa.

-Si me lo preguntas tanto, voy a pensar que no quieres que vaya.-repliqué con cansancio la octava vez que me lo preguntaba.

-No es eso, pero espero que sepas que te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

Su expresión era sincera y clara. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos durante unos segundos. Ahí estaba él, mi amigo, mi amante, mi media naranja… Queriéndome y apoyándome como nadie había hecho. No se merecía tanto sufrimiento, me sentí tan culpable… Me acerqué a él hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Su flequillo seguía tapándole los ojos, dándole un aire misterioso. Sus labios carnosos me atraían como siempre lo habían hecho, pero en ese momento me sorprendió lo que sentí: necesitaba probarlos con urgencia. Una mariposa parecía haberse adentrado en mi estómago proporcionándome pequeños cosquilleos, y casi sin darnos cuenta, nos fundimos en un suave beso que podría haber sido envidiado por cualquier película romántica. Luego se tornó apasionado, nuestras manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, el deseo apareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo en mí… No quería que acabara ese momento por nada en el mundo.

Sé que esa noche le hice feliz…. Y yo había estado tan cerca de la felicidad, que durante los siguientes días me empecé a plantear el ir al viaje o no. Ron no admitía un no por respuesta, y Harry se puso de los nervios, imaginándose ya el fracaso de su regalo. Así que no me quedó más remedio que irme, tal y como estaba previsto.

Y sin darme cuenta ya estoy aquí, metida en el avión. Es por la noche, está lloviendo y hace muchísimo frío. Así que llevo conmigo una chaqueta, aunque sé perfectamente que voy a dejarla en el armario del hotel durante toda la semana.

Recuerdo por un momento la expresión de Ron al despedirnos. Estaba nervioso, tenso y bastante emocionado. Harry, por el contrario parecía encantado, como si fuera él el que se iba de vacaciones. Sus palabras al despedirse de mí fueron:

-Recuerda, los masajes del hotel son fantásticos. Intenta recibir uno por la mañana y otro por la noche, ¡luego me lo agradecerás!

Sonrío para mis adentros ya con nostalgia y me dedico a contemplar el paisaje por la ventanilla. Calculo por el recorrido del sol que, aproximadamente, llevo la mitad del viaje recorrido, puesto que no se ve en el paisaje nada más que un mar azul, salvaje e infinito y el cielo ha cambiado de la noche al día como por arte de magia. De repente siento unas ganas terribles de bañarme, de probar la tonificante agua del océano Atlántico. Pero debo tener paciencia, así que me dedico a pensar con entusiasmo en todo lo que voy a poder disfrutar del hotel. Harry me ha comentado, que (aparte de los masajes relajantes), el hotel dispone de un lujoso SPA, de una playa privada y cuenta con una decoración completamente oriental. La verdad es que la cosa pinta muy bien, para qué engañarme. Nunca he estado a favor de los viajes de este tipo, sin ningún fundamento cultural. Pero esta vez es diferente, sé que lo necesito.

Me he echado una pequeña siesta, aburrida de observar revistas de cotilleos y admirar el paisaje. Y al fin, tras unas 6 horas de viaje que se me han hecho interminables por la emoción, el avión ha comenzado a descender. No me lo puedo creer. Estoy llegando al paraíso de Miami, voy a disfrutar de (probablemente) las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y todo gracias a Harry. Ni 100 puntos para Gryffindor a mi costa podrían haberme hecho más feliz de lo que me siento en este momento al pensar en cuanto voy a disfrutar durante esa semana.

Una vez he bajado del avión, experimento una sensación desconocida. El calor me pega una sacudida y me quedo impresionada por el color del cielo, intensamente azul. No hay una sola nube en el cielo. Entonces me arrepiento de no haberme puesto ropa más veraniega antes de subir al avión. La camisa que llevo se me está pegando por completo al cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me recoge una lujosa limusina, donde un amabilísimo chófer se presenta diciéndome que Harry ha pensado en todo para que estuviera como en casa. "Típico de Harry", pienso mientras me aguanto las ganas de reír. Me recuesto en el amplísimo asiento negro de cuero de la enorme limusina y bebo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, que sale mágicamente de una boquilla enfrente de mí. No tardamos más de cinco minutos cuando la limusina se detiene y el chófer me abre la puerta.

-Muchas gracias señor…-vacilo al recordar que no sé su nombre.

-Puedes llamarme Kilik.-responde con una ligera sonrisa. En ese momento aprecio el gran bronceado de su piel, que le hace aparentar la edad de un joven treintañero.-No se preocupe, señorita Granger, le aseguro que el sol le acompañará durante su estancia.

Siento como se enrojecen mis mejillas. Kilik naturalmente se ha dado cuenta de mi cara de absoluto asombro al observarle por primera vez.

-Pues gracias, Kilik. Espero que tengas razón, ¿es éste el hotel?-pregunto una vez me doy la vuelta. En frente de nosotros se encuentra un enorme edificio moderno de color blanco perla, decorado con palmeras por todas partes, jardines y envuelto del mágico mar, haciendo parecer el hotel una pequeña isla paradisiaca.

-Así es. Es el hotel Mandarin Oriental.-afirma Kilik señalando un cartel a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban. Descuide, yo le llevaré la maleta a su habitación enseguida. Mientras, vaya a recepción e infórmese de todo. Cuando suba a su habitación, sus maletas habrán aparecido "mágicamente", no se preocupe.-me guiña un ojo y abre la puerta de la limusina para disponerse a entrar en ella- No sabe cuánto me costó aprender a conducir un vehículo muggle como éste. Aunque claro está a la vista que mi varita me ayuda en muchas ocasiones, lo que hay que hacer para el Ministerio….Bueno, que disfrute señorita Granger. Si necesita cualquier cosa, dígaselo a la recepcionista y ella me avisará al momento.

-Muy bien.

No esperaba encontrarme con esta magnífica vista al atravesar las grandiosas puertas de cristal. Me quedo atónita. Mi mente no puede dejar de observar todo cuanto tengo a mi alrededor: moquetas de suaves colores adornan el suelo, las paredes están recubiertas de cuadros exóticos y relajantes, dejando visible en algunas zonas el reluciente mármol blanco. Unas enormes escaleras se muestran al fondo de la estancia, dando un aire de grandeza y elegancia máxima que podría ser envidiada por cualquier rey. También hay miles de detalles que llaman mi atención, como plantas japonesas, lámparas de lava, y enormes sofás blanquecinos llenos de numerosos cojines perfectamente dispuestos alrededor de mesitas de café. Pero lo que más me fascina es el gran ventanal a la derecha, justo enfrente de la recepción, a través del cual se me ofrece el mejor paisaje que he visto en mi vida. "La playa privada", pienso interiormente. Es sencillamente increíble. Arena blanca, palmeras, miles de tumbonas, agua turquesa y serena… Todo un paraíso a mi alcance. En ese momento me siento muy afortunada, pero también trise por no poder compartir todo esto con alguien más.

Finalmente, me dirijo a recepción. Una mujer pelirroja y de piel extremadamente morena me atiende. Su acento es suave y agradable.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger. Tengo reservada una suite.

-Hola querida, ahora mismo se lo busco…-empieza a teclear en su ordenador con extremada rapidez y a continuación me da la llave de mi suite, la número 45.- Esta noche hay espectáculo de baile, es muy divertido y se conoce gente-agrega lanzándome una mirada de complicidad.

Le quiero devolver el gesto, pero me cuesta imaginarme conociendo gente "muggle" y bailando con ellos. O quizá no… tal vez hayan magos y brujas como yo, no es tan raro. Si Harry me ha recomendado este sitio sería por algo. Aunque por otra parte, lo que él quería era asegurarse de que iba a desconectar de todo, con lo cual la magia podría quedar descartada.

Cuando llego a la suite, mis maletas reposan sobre la amplia cama con dosel que hay en el centro de la habitación. Las vistas son alucinantes, el mar y la ciudad parecen convivir en armonía dentro del paisaje. La suite desprende relajación por todas partes, tanto por los colores como por la decoración que la envuelve. Blanco y azul por donde quiera que mire… Me tumbo en la cama mientras leo el folleto del hotel: masajes, yoga, SPA, piscina, playa privada, restaurantes, espectáculos… No sé por dónde empezar. Estoy tan a gusto en este momento que no me importaría quedarme descansando todo el resto del día, pero sabía que Ron y Harry no hubieran estado de acuerdo. Pienso en lo que me había comentado Harry en el momento de la despedida y entonces me decido: comenzar el día con un masaje exótico y relajante parece la mejor opción.

Bajo al primer piso, donde se encuentra la sala de masajes junto con el SPA. Recorro con la mirada todo el circuito de piscinas con cascadas, jacuzzis y demás antes de adentrarme por una puerta que hay a la izquierda. Una joven rubia muy dicharachera me atiende y me convence para que pruebe un tipo de masaje oriental, según ella, muy efectivo para el estrés y el cansancio. La chica, Camila, estaba en lo cierto. Ha sido fantástico. El masajista, un señor de unos 50 años es todo un experto. Es japonés, por supuesto, y sabe realmente como destensar cada músculo de la espalda y de las cervicales. En un momento dado del masaje, estoy a punto de quedarme dormida. Cuando termina, me quedo completamente relajada y subo de nuevo a la suite. Entonces, tras tumbarme de nuevo en la cama, el sueño se apodera de mí y en 5 minutos ya estoy profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuando me despierto, me cuesta recordar dónde me encuentro. Abro los ojos un par de veces y recapacito. Acto seguido miro el reloj de mi muñeca: marca medianoche. No puede ser, ¿he dormido tantas horas? Luego caigo en la cuenta de que no he adaptado mi reloj al horario de Estados Unidos. Así que deben ser aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde.

Descorro las cortinas y vislumbro de lejos la majestuosa playa privada. Desde luego, me apetece visitarla. Nunca he llegado a pisar arena de playa, y tengo muchísima curiosidad por saber que se siente al andar por ella y mojarme los pies en la orilla. Así que no tardo en buscar en mi maleta el bikini que me compré hace unos días, uno de color rosa fresa que a Ron le había dejado sin palabras. Sonrío al recordar la cara que había puesto al observarme en el probador y como se había puesto tan colorado al pedir su opinión. Nunca cambiará…

Después me pongo un pareo de colores vivos, me calzo las chanclas, me cubro la cabeza con un sombrero de paja y antes de salir me observo un momento en el gran espejo del baño. En un primer momento ni siquiera me reconozco: unos ojos de color almendra me devuelven la mirada, con una expresión de asombro. Llevo el pelo muy largo, el bikini se ajusta perfectamente a mis curvas, y mi piel pálida parece brillar más de lo normal. Además no se me notan prácticamente las ojeras, he dormido tan bien… Me siento incluso atractiva y sonrío algo avergonzada por mis pensamientos. Después de todo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin fijarme en mí misma. No me ha importado mi aspecto durante todos estos meses. Y todavía no sé el motivo de ese descuido a ciencia cierta. Supongo que se debe al gran cambio en mi vida, al vacío que ocupa la ausencia de mis padres… De todas formas, en este momento me siento bien. Así que sin más dilación, me dirijo a la playa privada, escondida al exterior.

Comienzo a andar por la blanca arena, más suave de lo que había imaginado. Es precioso ver el mar, tan tranquilo, tan azul y tan limpio. Cojo una tumbona blanca, pongo allí mi toalla y me quedp recostada un momento. Qué maravilla, la suave brisa me acaricia dulcemente. Únicamente escucho el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla. Es una maravilla. Estoy tan relajada que no me doy cuenta de que he cerrado los ojos. Estoy un buen rato así, hasta que los abro por miedo de quedarme dormida de nuevo. No quiero desaprovechar el día.

ES entonces cuando lo veo. De espaldas, tirándose al agua con elegancia. Un joven de amplias espaldas, piel ligeramente bronceada y cabellera de un color rubio platino. No puedo observarle la cara mientras comienza a nadar grácilmente, estirando completamente sus trabajados músculos, pero me imagino cómo puede ser… Ojos claros, mirada seductora, rostro duro pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Por desgracia, ya no puedo continuar observándole y seguir imaginándolo en mi mente. El chico se dispone a salir del agua y aparto mi vista de su cuerpo en cuanto me doy cuenta. Me sonrojo ligeramente, es la primera vez que me fijo en un chico desde hace muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Así actúa el calor en este lugar?

El muchacho se está acercando a mí, lo noto. Siento su mirada analizándome detenidamente, cosa que hace que me ruborice aun más si cabe. Yo cierro los ojos al sol, ocultándome cuanto puedp de él mientras me tumbo por completo en mi tumbona. Aguardo a que el chico pase de largo y abandone la playa, preguntándome vagamente si será cliente del hotel, pero no eseso lo que ocurre.

-¿Granger? ¿Eres tú?

Esa voz socarrona, arrastrando las palabras, con su deje prepotente tan característico… No, no puede ser él. Abro los ojos al instante y compruebo mis peores sospechas. Delante de mis narices se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el niño rico y detestable que tanto daño nos ha hecho tanto a mí como a mis amigos durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-me pongo nerviosa irremediablemente, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Sus ojos grises me miran desconcertados, pero esboza una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia, una que desgraciadamente conozco muy bien. Le observo durante unos segundos, lo que me basta para darme cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado el chico (al menos físicamente). Ha trabajado mucho sus músculos, lleva el pelo un poco más largo y algo desordenado y su rostro afilado se ha endurecido un tanto. Me llama mucho la atención el tan surfero bañador que lleva puesto, cosa que me habría hecho reír en otra situación.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¿Desde cuándo una sangresucia como tú visita estos sitios tan caros? –pongo los ojos en blanco, ya estoy acostumbrada a ese insulto y no me afecta lo más mínimo- ¿Qué ha tenido que hacer Weasley para poder pagar esto? Ni con la paga de toda su vida se podría permitir una noche aquí…

-No hables de lo que no sepas. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida.-le replico fríamente sintiendo una intensa oleada de furia- Pensaba que todavía estabas siendo vigilado por el Ministerio… Tal vez tendría que informarles.

Malfoy deja escapar una risotada desagradable, pero a la vez me está mirando… ¿el bikini?

-Habla con todos tus amiguitos si quieres. Potter sabe perfectamente que el Ministerio ya no me persigue desde que invertí una buena suma de dinero en el departamento de Secretos.-sonríe de nuevo con altanería.

-Igualmente, no creo que puedas usar la magia… ¿cierto?-esta vez me toca a mi sonreír al ver la expresión de apuro en el rostro de aquel Malfoy veraniego- Hay reglas que no pueden incumplirse, por mucho que se intenten sobornar con dinero.

-No tardarán en quitarme ese absurdo castigo, estate atenta Granger, porque podría pillarte desprevenida … y quien sabe lo que podría llegar a hacerte.

-No me das ningún miedo-digo con indiferencia, levantándome de la tumbona y encarándome a él.-Me voy al agua, Malfoy. Espero no tener que verte más, no quiero que arruines mis vacaciones con tu maldita arrogancia.

Me dirijp al mar, dispuesta a descargar mi rabia a brazadas. Siento su mirada sobre mí en todo momento, se ha quedado clavado en la arena. Cuando me doy la vuelta, comienza a caminar hacia el hotel y me grita:

-¡Voy a pasar aquí el resto de la semana, Granger! Yo que tú andaría con cuidado.-y desaparece de mi vista.

Me he metido en el agua sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Comienzo a nadar frenéticamente, siempre se me ha dado bien la natación, de pequeña mis padres me apuntaron a varios cursillos e incluso llegué a competir en alguna ocasión. No quiero pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Es mi primer día aquí y he tenido una discusión con Draco Malfoy. Y recordar lo relajada que me había quedado después del masaje… Ahora la tensión se apodera de mí, y no me deja pensar con claridad. ¿Voy a tener que soportar una semana entera la presencia de Malfoy? ¿Sin tener a nadie más cerca? No le tengo miedo, pero ya no voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones. Ya no voy a poder desconectar del mundo, y mucho menos relajarme. Debo estar al acecho, Malfoy nunca será de fiar, incluso aunque al final hubiera resultado no ser leal a Voldemort. Pienso en la otra posibilidad que me queda: irme. Tal vez sea lo mejor… De todas formas, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. ¿Cómo he podido haberme hecho tantas ilusiones con el viaje? Sabía que algo iría mal, lo sabía desde el primer momento. Pero, ¿dónde queda mi valentía Gryffindor? Desde luego, he pasado por situaciones mucho peores, y de todas ellas he salido sana y salva. ¿Me voy a dejar avasallar por este rubio engreído que ni siquiera puede utilizar su varita? Seguramente, él estará más incómodo que yo por eso. Tal vez sí sea buena idea quedarse, y de paso vigilarlo. Si él va a intentar hacerme la vida imposible, yo pienso vengarme por todos sus actos del pasado. Tengo una gran oportunidad de hacerle pagar sus fechorías… Está solo, sin magia. Las cosas en mi mente cada vez pintan mejor. Así que, brazada tras brazada, mis músculos se relajan cada vez más, y al final disfruto de un baño increíble y tonificante en este agua cristalina. Sí, esa serpiente va a tener que ir con pies de plomo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ya es de noche y decido visitar el restaurante del hotel, que es como el resto de servicios: impresionante. Los camareros muy educados, la comida variadísima y presentada de forma espectacular, el lugar encantador… En realidad no como mucho, tengo el estómago algo revuelto por lo sucedido en la playa. Un rato después, voy al gran salón, lleno de cómodos sofás, y me tomo un café mientras observo en la gran televisión de pantalla plana una serie "muggle" que me encanta: House. Cuando llega la hora, me dirijo a la terraza: tengo curiosidad por ver el espectáculo de bailes latinos. Ya hay gente ocupando su sitio en sillas dispuestas alrededor de unas mesas circulares, expectantes ante la alta tarima que han colocado justo en frente. Yo busco una mesa vacía mientras siento cómo miradas desconocidas me analizan curiosamente. No quiero observar demasiado a mi alrededor, por si una de esos ojos son los ojos grises de Malfoy. Así que me dedico a observar el folleto de postres y bebidas que reposa en mi mesa.

Pasan unos diez minutos, cuando de pronto las luces se apagan dejándome en una oscuridad completa. Inconscientemente, agarro mi varita con fuerza: la guerra me ha vuelto un poco paranoica. Entonces, sin previo aviso, unos focos blancos iluminan la gran tarima y una música latina empieza a escucharse por todos lados. Uno a uno, los bailarines se van incorporando en la tarima y comienzan a bailar alegremente. Chicos y chicas jóvenes, todos de piel morena, bailan por parejas, aparentemente con una facilidad asombrosa en sus movimientos. Los observo fascinada durante unos minutos hasta que un camarero me pregunta si quiero tomar algo. Como estoy animada y fascinada, decido probar uno de los chupitos de orujo que hay en la carta.

Los bailarines descansan tras un par de canciones. Mientras tanto, una suave música suena de fondo. Me dedico a disfrutar de esta tranquilidad mientras siento el calor del alcohol pasar por mi garganta y me reconforta. Y cuando más tranquila estoy, vislumbro entre la gente un cabello rubio platino inconfundible. Es Malfoy, está de espaldas hablando con uno de los bailarines. Lleva una camisa negra que, para bien o para mal, le sienta fenomenal, hay que reconocerlo. Pero no es eso lo que me llama la atención. Malfoy habla animadamente con el bailarín. Da el aspecto de ser un chico agradable, simpático y… normal. Es sorprendente como parece camuflarse con los muggles, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese mundo. Me quedo realmente sorprendida por ello. Supongo que tantos meses sin magia le habrán obligado a entenderse con los no-mágicos. La verdad es que es una agradable sorpresa… Desde ese punto de vista, me parece un poco más humano.

El espectáculo se reanuda y Malfoy vuelve a su sitio, unas mesas a la derecha de la que me encuentro yo. Me dirige una rápida mirada con una expresión algo extraña en sus ojos. Enseguida aparto el contacto visual, decido no pensar mucho en ello y llevo mi atención de nuevo al espectáculo. Los bailes se vuelven más arriesgados, utilizando como objeto el fuego y cambiando pasos de baile por toda clase de volteretas y portés. Es realmente increíble, bailan tan coordinados que a veces da la sensación de estar programados. Se me antoja muy corto cuando anuncian que ya se haterminado. Entonces, sin previo aviso, uno de los bailarines, el que había estado hablando con Malfoy comienza a hablar al público:

-Antes de irnos, siempre escogemos un voluntario para bailar una última canción.-dice el moreno bailarín con un acento brasileño- Sabemos que entre el público se encuentra una apasionada del baile latino, y nos gustaría que fuera ella quien suba y nos demuestre de lo que es capaz.

Su mirada sigue la dirección de donde yo estoy sentada. Por un momento supongo que es alguien que se encuentra delante de mí, pero la gente comienza a mirarme y noto como mis mejillas se encienden inmediatamente y mi pulso se acelera. No puede ser, es a mí a quien está mirando el bailarín de pelo rizado, soy yo la voluntaria y apasionada del baile latino. Pero ¿por qué yo? Debe ser un error, ¿quién puede haber informado a esos bailarines de aquello? Pero enseguida caigo en la cuenta… No puede haber sido otra persona: Draco Malfoy.

-Vamos, señorita Granger, no tenga miedo y salga a escena.

-Yo, yo…-comienzo a tartamudear. Miro brevemente donde está sentado Malfoy, y él simplemente me sonríe con maldad en sus terribles ojos grises.

"Maldita serpiente, quiere ponerme en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. Pero se va a quedar con las ganas. Soy una Gryffindor y no pienso huir, yo no soy una cobarde", pienso mientras la vergüenza se comienza a transformar en furia. Antes de levantarme de la silla murmuro un hechizo sin que nadie se dé cuenta y me deslizo poco a poco hasta subir a la tarima con determinación.

-Me alegro de que no haya rechazado la invitación.-me dice el bailarín con simpatía en sus ojos negros cuando llego a la tarima. Me tiende la mano y me ayuda a subir.-Yo soy Gael, y voy a ser su pareja durante esta canción. Seguro que lo hace muy bien, por lo que me han informado, es usted capaz de aprender los pasos con una rapidez increíble. Al principio déjese llevar por mí y poco a poco se irá soltando.

La gente observa expectante, sus caras parecen expresar asombro. Supongo que no tengo ninguna apariencia de bailarina con esta tez tan pálida y la falda vaquera que llevo a juego con la camiseta playera de color azul cielo. Más bien, parezco a punto de irme a pasear a la playa. Pero no me dejo intimidar. Sonrío a Gael tímidamente, asiento con la cabeza y se despide del público diciendo: "Enseguida volvemos, hay que ensayar un poco" Entonces, vamos detrás del escenario, a una especie de camerino donde se encuentran los demás bailarines. Los demás resultan ser tan encantadores como Gael. Me preguntan de dónde soy con curiosidad y me enseñan los pasos básicos rápidamente, esperando que me acuerde de todos y dándome muchos ánimos.

-Seguro que lo haces estupendo.-me dice una bailarina muy guapa de pelo ondulado y largo que le hace parecer una leona- Tienes un cuerpo perfecto para el baile, estoy deseando verte en acción.

-Gracias, espero no defraudaros.-contesto encogiendo los hombros.

Estoy un poco cohibida, pero para nada preocupada. El hechizo que he realizado me ha servido para memorizar a una velocidad vertiginosa cada paso y cada movimiento que me han enseñado. Obviamente, es un hechizo temporal, pero me basta con tenerlo durante unos minutos que dure la canción. Así que al cabo de unos instantes, Gael y los demás se disponen a salir de nuevo a la amplia tarima, esta vez conmigo entre ellos. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Malfoy cuando me vea bailando tan despreocupadamente.

Por fin la actuación comienza. Al principio bailo de pareja con Gael en el centro de la tarima. Me cuesta soltarme, pues a pesar de haber memorizado los pasos, es muy diferente llevarlos a la práctica. Pero antes de entrar en Hogwarts, bailé durante unos años ballet, y al menos sé controlar mi cuerpo sin parecer un robot articulado. La música es preciosa, salsera pero no muy rápida. Me siento muy bien al lado de Gael: me dirige miradas tranquilizadoras y llenas de complicidad. Es alucinante estar aquí, disfrutando de la música y dejándome llevar por él. De vez en cuando, miro a Malfoy a los ojos y él no duda en apartar sus ojos de los míos, sin expresar ningún tipo de reacción. Quiere ocultarlo, pero me doy cuenta de que está decepcionado y abatido. Su plan no le ha salido bien. Y yo sólo puedo seguir bailando, cada vez más efusivamente.

La actuación llega a su fin y me despido de todos los bailarines que me llenan de halagos y felicitaciones. El público aplaude fervientemente y con emoción, y una vez me bajo de la tarima, se me acercan muchos de ellos haciéndome cumplidos sobre mi baile. Siento algo extraño pero inmensamente agradable: es la primera vez que me admiran de esa forma, no por haber sacado un excelente en el examen más difícil de Pociones, sino por mi cuerpo y mi forma de bailar. Sé que he hecho trampas, pero ahora no me importa, estoy satisfecha porque Malfoy no se ha salido con la suya.

Un rato después empieza a sonar la música de una discomóvil, llena de sonidos electrónicos y pachangueros. Para celebrar mi triunfo decido beberme una copa. Un día es un día. En el momento más inesperado, una silla se mueve a mi lado y es el rubio platino quien ocupa su lugar.

-Bonito baile, Granger. Me has sorprendido, pero no por tu forma de bailar, sino por tu rápida manera de reaccionar.-dice desdeñosamente arrastrando las palabras.

-Vamos, ambos sabemos que un hechizo no lo hace todo. Reconoce que me he sabido defender de tu ataque perfectamente.-le sonrío con prepotencia, imitándole. Él, al parecer, no se da cuenta de ello.-Por cierto, ¿qué le diste a Gael para que decidiera escogerme a mí?

-Nada, sólo le conté historias que les gusta escuchar a los muggles. Le dije que quería recuperarte y que dándote una sorpresa así seguro que me perdonabas… -pone cara fingida lástima -Patéticos muggles, ellos y sus sentimientos.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada…-replico algo decepcionada- Espero que me dejes en paz o acabarás muy mal, Malfoy.

-¿Me estás amenazando? Granger, sé perfectamente cómo eres y también sé que tú tampoco has cambiado nada. Eres una maldita noble Gryffindor, nunca traicionarías a tu casa.

-Te equivocas otra vez.-le miro a los ojos fríamente cogiendo mi copa y me dirijo a la pista de baile.

Me mezclo con la gente joven, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. No sé porqué pero Malfoy está consiguiendo que volviera a ser la misma. Me ataca y yo me defiendo. Seguramente esto era lo que me hacía falta para volver a ser yo, reaccionar ante un estímulo así. Eso es lo que se me ha dado bien siempre al fin y al cabo. Entonces lo veo de nuevo. Él también se ha incorporado a la pista, bailando con una chica rubia. Baila bastante bien a pesar de ser una asquerosa serpiente, pero yo sé que lo hace para engatusar a la pobre chica. Entonces, se me ocurre un brillante plan que fastidiaría muchísimo al rubio. Pero si lo llevo a cabo, él seguramente me lo devuelva… Aunque quizá eso es lo que me conviene, ¿no? Un poco de acción, sí. Sonrío para mí misma con algo de maldad. No sé cómo me decido a hacerlo, seguramente sienta más confianza por el hecho de llevar alcohol en la sangre, pero me acerco a ellos y comienza mi actuación estando ambos ya abrazados. Le pincho con el dedo a la chica en la espalda y ésta se da la vuelta. Es una chica explosiva, con grandes labios rojizos y un escotazo de infarto. "Típico de Malfoy", pienso aguantando las ganas de reírme.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ligando con mi novio?-le digo sin pensar, actuando por instinto. Intento parecer realmente ofendida y miro a Malfoy con ira contenida e indignación. Su cara se vuelve más blanca de lo habitual, y no hay reacción aparente por su parte.

-¿Tu novio?-pregunta ella realmente sorprendida. Inspecciona a Malfoy con detenimiento.-¿Es eso verdad?

Malfoy aguarda un momento, pero enseguida contesta algo.

-No, no, por supuesto que no…-dice vacilante.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto con aparente enfado y dolor en mi rostro. Acto seguido me acerco a Malfoy y le propino una buena bofetada.-Siempre me haces lo mismo, ¡estoy harta de ti y tus infidelidades!-entonces lo que me quedaba de bebida en la copa se la vuelco a la chica en todo su escote y me alejo de ellos con paso firme. Me doy la vuelta el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo Malfoy intenta darle explicaciones y ella le grita furiosa mientras se va a toda prisa.

¿He hecho yo eso? Quiero reír como nunca, a carcajada limpia, pero estoy tan sorprendida de mí misma que no soy capaz. He pegado a Malfoy, como aquella vez en Hogwarts. Y ha sido la misma reacción por parte de él: absolutamente ninguna. Me siento fuerte, triunfante y poderosa. ¡Esto era lo que necesitaba!

Salgo de la pista de baile en dirección a mi habitación, nerviosa y excitada por las consecuencias que puede traerme todo esto. Seguramente esta noche no, pero el rubio me la va a devolver tarde o temprano, de eso estoy segura. Siempre ha sido muy vengativo. Le he fastidiado a su ligue, y eso me va a costar caro. Pero no me importa en absoluto, es más, una parte de mí inexplicablemente quiere seguir peleándose con la serpiente. Entiendo en este momento porqué se dice que no se puede vivir sin los enemigos, ellos te dan razones para luchar y te hacen ser más fuerte.

Por fin me tumbo en la cómoda cama de la suite mientras reflexiono sobre todo lo sucedido. Cierro los ojos. Todo me da vueltas. No debía haber bebido tanto, no estoy acostumbrada y me ha hecho más efecto de lo que esperaba. Al cabo de un rato voy al baño a lavarme la cara, y una Hermione nueva me da la bienvenida en el espejo. Ahí estoy yo de nuevo. Un color rojo en mis mejillas, un brillo especial en los ojos. Estoy bien, emocionada y nerviosa, pero me siento yo misma, como en mis mejores tiempos. Como cuando escapaba de una de mis peligrosas aventuras junto a mis amigos durante la época de Hogwarts. Eso era lo que necesitaba, y ahora lo sé.

**La cosa se pone interesante! :)**

**No duden en enviarme reviws y opinen sobre la historia, quiero saber que piensan y que les gusta más y menos. Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Me despierto muy temprano. Me siento con energía, con ganas de hacer cosas nuevas. Decido visitar al masajista japonés y relajar los músculos para comenzar bien el día. Hiroshi, así se llama, me recomienda un masaje especial con hierbas aromatizadas. Desde luego, el hombre sabe lo que hace con sus manos. La hora que dura esta mágica sensación se pasa rápidamente, por desgracia.

-Le recomiendo una visita al SPA. Las cascadas serán un buen complemento para sus músculos del cuello, he notado que están un poco tensos.-me propone Hiroshi sonriendo amigablemente cuando le pregunto qué puedo hacer.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

La verdad es que es una buena idea. Nunca antes había estado en un SPA, y Harry me lo describió como el paraíso de la relajación. Así que, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me pongo en marcha hacia allí. La joven que está en el mostrador me da un gorro y una toalla y me adentro en este mundo tan nuevo para mí. Hay tanto por donde elegir que no sé por dónde empezar. Opto por meterme en la piscina principal, dar unas cuantas brazadas y siento de vez en cuando la sensación que producen las pequeñas cascadas sobre los músculos de mi cuello. Después pruebo uno de los calientes jacuzzis mientras dejo divagar mi mente.

La verdad es que echo de menos a Ron, Harry, el trabajo… La rutina de siempre. Pero también reconozco que la idea de Harry ha sido buenísima. No había querido darme cuenta de ello por miedo, pero era evidente que necesitaba un cambio radical en mi vida que pudiera hacerme olvidar por un tiempo. El problema iba a ser cuando volviera… ¿Podría ser yo misma de nuevo? Me imaginé por un momento con Ron, aconsejándole, replicándole como solía hacer antes. Responsable como nadie en el trabajo, siendo la número uno de la redacción de "El Profeta"… Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de hacerlo, pero he mejorado tanto en un solo día que he pasado aquí, que en una semana no puedo imaginar qué pasará. De todas formas, tengo que aprovechar el momento y no pensar en el futuro.

Se está muy bien entre estas burbujas calientes y relajantes, pero tengo ganas de probar todo lo demás. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por las saunas cuando las veía en la televisión durante mi infancia _muggle._ Por lo tanto, me adentro en la de la izquierda, en la que se refleja un cartel diciendo "Baño turco" habiendo cogido anteriormente la toalla que había dejado en una de las tumbonas que había alrededor de la piscina principal. No hay nadie más allí dentro, así que me acomodo en uno de los bancos de madera intentando acostumbrarme a aquella extraña sensación al respirar vapor caliente. Poco a poco, siento como mi cuerpo, gracias a la sudorización, libera toxinas y activa mi circulación sanguínea. La humedad es elevada, y sé que por ser mi primera vez, no aguantaré mucho allí dentro. Decido resistir unos 15 minutos, y cuando pasan estoy agotada físicamente. Me dirijo a la puerta decidida a tomar un baño en la piscina fría cuando entonces tiro del pomo…pero no se abre. Con fuerza, una y otra vez tiro de él, cada vez con más desesperación. Al sentir que me falta aire, desisto e intento pensar racionalmente. Pero eso me es imposible, pues por el pequeño cristal de la puerta vislumbro el cabello rubio de mi querido enemigo Draco Malfoy. Pienso en llamar su atención y pedirle ayuda, pero cuando veo que me está observando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me doy cuenta de lo que ha pasado. ¡Él me ha encerrado aquí! Terriblemente asustada, me dirijo al banco donde estaba sentada y aparto la toalla esperando encontrar mi varita. Como sospechaba, no está. ¿Dónde podía habérmela dejado? Pienso en todo lo que he hecho durante mi estancia en el SPA con detenimiento, sin que el pánico me domine. Claro, me la he dejado en la tumbona junto con el albornoz. Mierda, ¿cómo podía ser tan despistada?Voy rápidamente de nuevo a la puerta e intento hablar con Malfoy por señas y pedirle que me saque de aquí. Como respuesta, el Slytherin me enseña mi varita y se encoge de hombros con inocencia.

-No tengo la culpa de que andes por ahí desprotegida… Solo me he beneficiado de tu situación.-dice la voz ahogada del rubio tras la fina puerta.

-¡Eres un rastrero, una rata asquerosa! Me estabas siguiendo, ¿verdad?-exclamo con furia sintiendo como el sudor cae por mi frente- ¡Sácame de aquí, maldita serpiente o te juro que…!

-Así no vas a conseguir nada, Granger, ¿dónde está tu amabilidad y templanza Gryffindor?

-¡Déjame salir, por favor! Lo de ayer fue solo una pequeña broma…-replico un poco más calmada. Sé que Draco no va a ceder fácilmente, y cuanto más alterada aparente estar más va a tardar en abrir la dichosa puerta.

-¿Y desde cuando la sabelotodo tiene sentido del humor?-dice con falsa sorpresa en su rostro- Esto también es una pequeña broma, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Oye, yo sólo te la devolví. Tú anoche intentaste que quedara en ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Tienes pruebas para acusarme?-contesta levantando las cejas intentando conseguir un gesto inocente- Anoche perdí una oportunidad muy buena por tu culpa, y nadie se mete con un Malfoy sin recibir duras consecuencias.

-Pues yo pensaba que un Malfoy ante todo no intentaría ligar con una simple y mugrosa _muggle_.-le miro con la máxima frialdad de la que me es posible, recordando como siempre había despreciado todo lo relacionado con los no-mágicos, incluso a mí misma por ser hija de padres _muggles._

-¿Te crees que me importan sus sentimientos? Solo las utilizo como un simple objeto con el que entretenerme durante un rato, no seas ingenua.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…tan… despreciable?-empiezo a toser, mis pulmones están sufriendo como nunca. Estoy muy nerviosa y respiro agitadamente. Tengo muchísimo calor, necesito salir de aquí como sea, aunque me tenga que rebajar a las condiciones que me ponga Malfoy.-Por favor, déjame salir. Hazlo aunque sea por Harry, él te salvó la vida…

Parece meditarlo durante un momento.

-Está bien, te dejaré salir… a cambio de algo.-dice casi en un susurro malicioso.

- Lo que quieras.-acepto débilmente.

-Perfecto.-abre la puerta y corro tras ella desesperadamente. Necesito urgentemente respirar aire relativamente frío. Poco a poco recobro el aliento y me arrodillo en el borde la piscina de agua fría para mojarme la cara. El alivio es tremendo, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Cuando me levanto, Draco Malfoy se encuentra detrás de mí, en bañador y mirándome con una extraña expresión, pensativo pero medio sonriendo. No puedo evitar admirar sus abdominales por un momento, sin duda ha ganado físicamente. Entonces mis ojos se dirigen hacia una de sus manos, que sujeta mi varita. Instintivamente intento quitársela, pero Malfoy reacciona al instante y atrapa una de mis manos con fuerza.

-No tan rápido, querida Granger. La varita será una garantía para que cumplas tu castigo correctamente.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!-protesto intentando buscar en su rostro algo de compasión.

-El ministerio ya se encargó de hacérmelo a mí a pesar de traicionar al Señor Tenebroso… ¿Un poco injusto, no crees? La vida es así, Granger…

Mierda, ¿cómo he podido haberme llegado a plantear que pelearme con Malfoy iba a hacerme sentir mejor? He cometido un estúpido error, sólo debía de haberle ignorado, pero no. Ahora tengo que resignarme y aceptar las consecuencias, así actúa una verdadera Gryffindor, ¿no? Abatida como estoy, le digo a Malfoy que haré lo que me él me diga.

-Así me gusta. Bien entonces… Desde hoy, serás mi sirvienta personal.-le miro con ojos desorbitados. ¿He escuchado bien?

-No puedes hablar en serio. Aquí tienes todo tipo de lujos, ¿y aun así quieres una sirvienta más?-replico totalmente desconcertada.

-No es una sirvienta cualquiera la que quiero… Voy a disfrutar mucho viendo como una sangresucia Gryffindor hace todo lo que yo le pida, como siempre tendría que haber sido.- sonríe con altanería- Disfruta de tu último baño, porque a partir de las 5 te quiero en mi suite con la merienda preparada. No me mires así-añade observando mi rostro de puro terror- No será para tanto, sólo tienes que traérmela, informaré al servicio de habitaciones ahora mismo para que estén al tanto. Te dejo, hasta las 5 Granger…

Me quedo ahí de pie, paralizada por mis pensamientos, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Intento asimilar todo esto de alguna forma, pero era tan surrealista… ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? Voy a tener que servir a Malfoy durante su estancia. Adiós a la relajación, a mi libertad. Adiós a la nueva Hermione. El mundo parece derrumbarse por un momento. Pienso en escribir a Ron o Harry y contarles lo que ha pasado para que vuelvan a por mí y le den su merecido a Malfoy, pero no, me lo he ganado a pulso. Por ser tan tonta, irresponsable e inmadura. A duras penas, me meto de nuevo en la piscina e intento convencerme a mí misma de que no va a resultar tan malo como parece. Después de todo, Malfoy siempre he resultado ser un cobarde… No me da ningún miedo. Meto la cabeza en el agua helada, despejando por completo mi mente. Ahora voy disfrutar de mis últimos momentos libres y cogeré fuerzas para lo que venga.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Buscaba la suite donde se encontraba Malfoy, la número 102. Llevaba la merienda en un carrito que me había dado una de las sirvientas, no sin haberme dicho antes pícaramente que "yo sí que sabía cuidar a un hombre" mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Si ella supiera…

Su habitación se encuentra en uno de los últimos pisos, es decir, la zona más cara del hotel. Ya me lo había imaginado,aunque estoy convencida de que Malfoy tampoco es un multimillonario. ¿Tanta riqueza poseerá el heredero de esa siniestra familia? ¿Fue Voldemort quien se la proporcionó? No lo creo. Por un momento me entran las sospechas. ¿Y si Malfoy está haciendo algo…ilegal? Al fin y al cabo, no puede utilizar la magia y seguro que está aburrido y desalentado. Probablemente ha encontrado una manera de divertirse y ganar dinero fácilmente, es decir, negocios sucios. Sí, debe ser eso. Entonces, se me ocurre una excelente idea: si me porto bien haciendo de sirvienta, tal vez Malfoy me confie sin darse cuenta algunos de sus secretos. Y si no lo hace, siempre puedo investigar un poco entre sus cosas, pues aunque no quiera seguramente voy a pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Un poco más segura y motivada, me encuentro delante de la habitación 102. Vacilo por un momento, pero me obliguo a no pensar en lo que vendrá a continuación y llamo a la puerta de madera blanca.

Un Malfoy acabado de salir de la ducha me recibe con un ademán superficial para que pase. Tiene el cabello mojado perfectamente peinado, y sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones, al parecer de pijama. Al darme cuenta de que me he quedado embobada al observarle, me enfado conmigo misma y aparto la mirada algo ruborizada.

-¿Dónde te dejo la bandeja?-pregunto bruscamente.

-Sobre la mesa, obviamente. Como se nota que nunca has trabajado…-como si él lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, qué gracioso- Voy a acabar de arreglarme y salgo enseguida.

-Bien, entonces si no quieres nada más me voy.-digo dándome la vuelta rápidamente dispuesta a salir de aquí cuanto antes. Pero evidentemente no va a ser tan fácil.

-Eh eh, ¿adónde crees que vas? En cuanto acabes en el baño quiero que lo recojas como es debido.-ordena con naturalidad, al parecer divertido con la situación.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras pongo los ojos en blanco. Mientras él acaba me acomodo un momento en la cama y miro a mi alrededor. La habitación es el doble grande que la mía y… oh, no puede ser, a su izquierda unas escaleritas llevaban a un increíble jacuzzi con luces de color azul. "Y pensaba que mi habitación era un paraíso…" Malfoy me saca entonces de mis pensamientos.

-Granger, no te he dicho que te sentaras...-dirige su vista hacia donde yo estoy mirando- ¿Qué, te gusta el jacuzzi? Si te portas bien durante estos días puede que te deje probarlo, pero no te prometo nada…

Qué detestable es. Pero la forma en que me mira no se corresponde con sus palabras y noto un brillo en su mirada que me da miedo, pero también me intriga. ¿Qué significa? Además sus pequeños ojos grises revolotean sobre mis piernas, ajustadas en unos shorts vaqueros. No puede ser, Malfoy no se fijaría en mí de esa manera. Algo extrañada, decido seguirle el juego para ver si pica.

-¿Y si lo probamos los dos?-propongo inocentemente.

-Granger, vas lista si crees que voy a meterme en un jacuzzi contigo. Antes muerto o en Azkaban.-contesta rápidamente dándome la espalda. No ha querido mirarme a los ojos, así que supongo que eso es una buena señal. Le intimido, sí.

Coge una galleta de chocolate de la bandeja y me dice que vaya al baño inmediatamente. A regañadientes, lo hago. Cielos, está todo hecho un desastre: ropa por el suelo prácticamente inundado, toallas en el lavabo, todos los jabones y champús abiertos… Con un suspiro, hago la faena lo más rápidamente posible. No tengo intención de "hacer mi trabajo" como si fuera para sacar nota en clase de Astronomía. Con que se calle ya tengo bastante. Cuando al fin salgo del baño, Malfoy se está acabando de tomar un zumo de naranja en la gran terraza. Así, callado y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, hasta parece un chico bueno y tranquilo. Pero qué diferentes son las cosas…

-Ya he acabado.-anuncio desde la habitación haciendo que se sobresalte- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Por supuesto… que no.-responde con su maldita sonrisa arrogante que tanto odio.- Ahora limpia la habitación.

-Pero, ¿de qué vas?-protesto ofendida- Para eso ya están las chicas del servicio de habitación. Que lo hagan ellas.

-Prefiero que lo hagas tú, Granger.

Al final acepto a regañadientes. Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez ordenando y limpiando la suite encuentre algo interesante sobre la vida privada del rubio que pueda ponerle en un aprieto. También se me ocurre que mi varita puede estar escondida en alguna parte, aunque la verdad es que no creo tan estúpido a Malfoy como para dejarla a mi alcance.

Mientras ordeno y al mismo tiempo rebusco sin llamar la atención en los cajones, él continua contemplando al horizonte sin inmutarse, como si yo no existiera. Parece que no le preocupa lo más mínimo que yo esté manoseando todas sus pertenencias. De todas formas, sigo con mi trabajo esperando un error de Malfoy. En uno de los momentos en los que vigilo que Malfoy no cambie su posición y me vea rebuscar, veo un destello de esperanza. En el pantalón de Malfoy de pijama, por detrás, sobresale la punta de madera de lo que parece ser… ¡mi varita! Si me acerco sigilosamente, puede que Malfoy, tan absorto como está en sus pensamientos, no reaccione a tiempo de que se la arrebate del pantalón. Así pues, paso a paso, voy caminando con sigilo, conteniendo la respiración, teniendo cuidado de dónde y cómo piso, lentamente, con el corazón latiendo con fiereza. Estoy ya a un metro escaso de él, alargo la mano y entonces…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pretendías, Granger?-Malfoy se ha dado la vuelta en el momento preciso. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? Me coge la mano con fuerza y me empuja hacia atrás.

-No me toques, maldita serpiente.-ahora sí que me ha enfadado. Me ha metido un empujón que casi me tira al suelo, solo por intentar recuperar lo que es mío. Este rubio prepotente me está sacando de mis casillas.

-Si pretendes recuperar tu varita, tendrás que ser un poco más inteligente. ¿Dónde han quedado tus años de sabelotodo? ¿Sólo te motivabas al tener al lado a dos lelos como Potter y Weasley?-comenta soltando una carcajada.

Ya he tenido suficiente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me abalanzo como puedo sobre él tirándolo al suelo. El problema es que yo caigo encima de él. Estoy furiosa, no voy a consentir que me humille más. Decido que si no le logro quitar la varita a la fuerza, hablaré con Harry.

Mientras forcejeamos, intento colar mi mano entre el suelo y el trasero de Malfoy con la intención de sacar mi varita. Pero él ha sentido mi intención, por supuesto y me agarra la mano de nuevo.

-No sabía que te gustara tanto mi culo, Granger. Pero lo siento mucho, tú no eres digna de tocarlo.-susurra intentando ser frío.

Nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros, es una situación muy extraña. Nunca he tenido tan cerca a mi enemigo, y mucho menos había contactado con él físicamente. Estoy confusa, pero también llena de ira y hago lo primero que se me ocurre: le doy un cabezazo para que me suelte y me levanto. Malfoy se queda completamente atónito ante mi acción, sin poder moverse del suelo.

-Me voy de aquí, y no creas que no voy a informar a Harry de todo esto. Haré que me devuelvas la varita tarde o temprano.-dicho esto, me encamino hacia la puerta, pero asombrosamente el rubio llega justo a tiempo y la cierra en mis narices, poniéndose en seguida entre ella y yo.

-Tú de aquí no te mueves.-me amenaza en apenas un susurro, recordándome entonces a una verdadera serpiente. Siento un escalofrío al ver la frialdad de sus ojos intentando hacerme retroceder.

Pero mi reacción es la contraria. Me sorprendo a mí misma una vez más cuando, con todo el valor Gryffindor que me ha sido otorgado, le pego un buen puñetazo en los abdominales que le hace doblarse un poco por la mitad y, aprovechando su distracción, le robo la varita del pantalón. Seguidamente lo acorralo a una de las paredes, mientras sujeto firmemente mi varita apuntando peligrosamente hacia el cuello de Malfoy. La guerra me ha enseñado a improvisar lo mejor posible.

-Déjame ir, o te echaré una maldición.-le digo suavemente, intentando aparentar paz y tranquilidad, pero respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Una imperdonable?-alza ligeramente una ceja, en plan irónico. Pero detecto algo de miedo en sus ojos grises-Ojalá tuviera mi varita, le daría un mejor uso que tú. Te torturaría lentamente hasta que confesaras lo humillante que es ser una sangresucia. –mi varita comienza a temblar ligeramente- Porque no hay más que ver tu cara de fracasada. En vez de intentar convertirte en una alumna repelente, tendrías que haberte quedado en casa con tus patéticos padres muggles, tan estúpidos, tan ignorantes, tan necios e indignos…

-¡_Efialtes_!-exclamo ya sin poder soportarlo más.

De mi varita sale una luz blanquecina que va directamente a la cabeza de un asustado Malfoy, envolviéndola poco a poco, hipnotizándole. Se queda atontado por un momento, mientras los ojos se le van cerrando poco a poco hasta que, finalmente, la inconsciencia invade su cuerpo. Con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca, deposito el cuerpo de Malfoy en la cama con ayuda de la magia y entonces me doy cuenta de que se me había olvidado respirar. Inspiro profundamente, intentando recapacitar.

Mierda, he perdido los nervios. Ese rubio arrogante ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas de una forma increíblemente fácil, me ha dado en mi punto débil: mis padres. Pero aun así me siento avergonzada de mí misma. He atacado a alguien que no podía defenderse, y además lo he hecho con un hechizo muy duro. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Pero se lo merecía. Porque es una mala persona y solo quiere hacerme daño. Sin importarle nada más que él mismo. Sin sentimientos, sin nadie que le quiera. Solo y abandonado, habiendo traicionado a los suyos. Perdido en un mundo muggle tan desconocido como hostil para él. Sin magia, confuso y desorientado, intentando volver a ser él mismo. Y entonces había aparecido yo.

Un momento, tal vez (no era una idea tan descabellada), Malfoy y yo no seamos tan diferentes. Puede que él también haya pensado que le haría más fuerte enfrentarse a mí, que eso lo ayudaría a volver a ser él mismo. Y eso mismo he pensado yo también, ¿no?

Suspiro algo cansada y voy hacia la cabecera de Malfoy. Su expresión es de sufrimiento continuo. El hechizo con el que le he atacado hace que recuerdes tus peores momentos en la vida una y otra vez. Es muy cruel y nunca me había planteado poder usarlo contra alguien, pero el impulso y los sentimientos de odio han podido conmigo. Me arrepiento de ello, no es propio de mí ni de una verdadera bruja. Así que poco a poco voy invirtiendo el hechizo hasta que desaparece por completo. Al no despertarse Malfoy, comienzo a preocuparme. El rubio respira profundamente, pero está tiritando. ¿Cómo puede tener frío en pleno verano de Miami? Le toco la frente con la mano. Está muy caliente… Puede que el hechizo tenga efectos secundarios en algunas personas psicológicamente débiles. Comienzo a realizar hechizos de saneamiento, pero ninguno de ellos da resultado. No noto en el rubio ni el más insignificante cambio. Tiembla del frío, pero no despierta. Al menos, su expresión es más relajada… En este instante no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él. No puedo dejarlo así, es una persona, por muy despreciable que sea tiene sentimientos.

Se hace de noche. Como no hay manera de despertarlo, utilizo una técnica _muggle_ con la que mis padres lograban quitarme la fiebre cuando era pequeña. Cojo un trapo, lo mojo en agua fría y una vez escurrido, lo dejo sobre la frente del rubio. Así una y otra vez, esperando que su temblor disminuya por momentos. Al cabo de una hora parece mejorar un poco, pues al menos sus temblores ya no aparecen con tanta facilidad. De todas formas, soy incapaz de abandonarlo así y me quedo velando por él toda la noche, sentada en un pequeño sillón que está cerca de la cama. Me despierto a ratos, comprobando el estado del Slytherin e intento volver a dormir. Es una situación muy extraña. Por un lado tengo miedo de si el rubio despierta y me ataca de cualquier forma, pero por otro me siento tan culpable que no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar que despierte. Incluso si decide atacarme, me sentiría incluso mejor de lo que estoy ahora.

Amanece. Un rayo de sol se cuela por el hueco de la cortina medio abierta. Abro lentamente los ojos, desconcertada por un momento, preguntándome dónde estoy. Pero en seguida me viene a la cabeza todo lo sucedido la tarde y noche anterior. Al recordar, mi mirada va instantáneamente al lugar donde reposa Malfoy. Parece tranquilo, su respiración es profunda y acompasada. No quiero interrumpir su descanso, pero necesito asegurarme de que ya está bien. Así que me acerco a él con sigilo y lo llamo en susurros.

-Malfoy… despierta.-como no reacciona, le toco suavemente el hombro. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando el rubio comienza a moverse intentando cambiar de postura. ¿Cómo reaccionará? Tal vez aún estoy a tiempo de irme sin que él se dé cuenta y hacer como que no ha pasado nada. Luego fingiré que todo ha sido un sueño si Malfoy me pregunta y asunto solucionado. Pero no, estoy completamente paralizada. Solo consigo volver a tocarle, incitándolo a que despierte.-Vamos, Malfoy. Despierta ya.

El rubio abre los ojos con lentitud, esos ojos grises fríos y tentadores al mismo tiempo. Su expresión es única, nunca había pensado que Malfoy pudiera resultar tan inocente. Pero así es, parece un niño pequeño que se niega a abandonar su cama para ir al cole mientras cierraa de nuevo los ojos. Los abre unos segundos más tarde y entonces su mirada se encuentra brevemente con la mía. Entonces, sin una sola reacción vuelve a cerrarlos una vez más. Pero entonces, parece recapacitar y darse cuenta de la extraña situación en la que se encuentra porque abre de nuevo los ojos, esta vez por completo. Una expresión de absoluto desconcierto mezclado con miedo surca su rostro.

-¿Qué…?-intenta decir algo, pero se le quiebra la voz. Parece estar débil.

-Malfoy, no sé si te acordarás de lo que pasó ayer.-contesto yo, con tanta naturalidad como me es posible.

-Tú…me hechizaste, ¿verdad?-sus ojos vuelven a transmitir lo de siempre, puro odio y desprecio.

-Sí, y no me siento orgullosa de ello. Lo siento, de verdad.-replico con sinceridad, aguantando la mirada dura del rubio, pero en ningún momento dejando de apartar mis ojos de los suyos.-Te pasaste de la ralla y yo reaccioné mal. He estado toda la noche cuidándote aunque no te lo merecieras, ¿sabes?

-Me encuentro mal.-es toda respuesta por su parte. Cierra los ojos de nuevo y escucho el rugido de su estómago, pidiendo a gritos algo de comer.

-Está bien, bajaré a por algo de desayuno.-acepto resignada- Ahora vuelvo.

Se queda así recostado con los ojos cerrados, sin decir una palabra más. Yo avanzo hacia la puerta algo inquieta. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo va a acabar todo esto?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo más! Es un poco más corto, pero importante para la relación entre estos dos personajes. Espero que les guste! Dejenme sus opiniones :)**

**Los personajes pertenecen, como es evidente, a J.K Rowling.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Regreso a la habitación después de visitar el bar y pedir unas cuantas ensaimadas, galletas y zumo de naranja. Con eso bastará, tampoco es cuestión de atiborrarse a bollería. Malfoy tendrá malestar en el cuerpo y es cuestión de que le siente mal la comida… ¿Un momento? ¿Yo, preocupándome por el estómago de Malfoy? Alejo inmediatemente esa idea de mi mente, solo me siento culpable, nada más. Me sentiría así por cualquier persona. Totalmente convencida de esa idea, me adentro de nuevo en la fastuosa suite del Slytherin.

Cuando entro en la habitación Malfoy intenta incorporarse torpemente, pero no puede. Ahoguo una pequeña risa y me acerco a él. Cojo una almohada del sillón donde he pasado la noche como he podido y se la pongo detrás de la espalda. Después le acerco la bandeja del desayuno sin decir una palabra. Es una situación tensa e incómoda. Malfoy me mira con una expresión extraña, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

-¿No había nada mejor? Qué poca clase tienes, Granger.-comenta finalmente el rubio con voz ronca, pero arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. Sin embargo, en sus ojos hay un ápice de humor, o eso me parece a mí.

Los dos comenzamos a comer, mirándonos de vez en cuando furtivamente. Es una situación tan surrealista que, mientras me acabo una de las ensaimadas, en un momento dado comienzo a reírme a carcajada limpia sin saber muy bien por qué.

Malfoy se queda mirándome completamente sorprendido.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-enarca una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

Intento parar de reírme, pero no puedo. Cada vez que me mira Malfoy, la risa me sale de los pulmones con tanta energía que mis ojos comienzan a lagrimear y las mejillas se me encienden por momentos.

-En serio, Granger. Para, me estás asustando. –dice Malfoy completamente serio- ¿Te ríes de mí, no?

-No, no es eso.-respondo entrecortadamente intentando mantener la compostura- Es esta situación… ¿no te parece completamente surrealista?

Malfoy asiente con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-inquiero esta vez más seria.

-Bien…me duele la espalda. Un buen baño me ayudaría bastante.-me mira como esperando a que yo le proponga algo, pero no sé a qué se refiere. ¿Tal vez querrá que lo acompañara a la piscina, a la playa… al jacuzzi? Solo de imaginarlo, me entra otra vez la risa floja.

-Vale, te dejaré si no necesitas nada más.-respondo finalmente con una sonrisa tensa.

Parece que está a punto de decir algo, pero al no reaccionar me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta de la suite. No sé por qué, pero sospecho que en unos segundos el niño rico me llamará de nuevo, pidiendo que me quede con él. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando Malfoy pronuncia un tímido "Granger". Tengo que reconocerlo, me está divirtiendo la idea de que Malfoy me necesite, y eso a su vez me hace preocuparme por mi salud mental.

Me doy la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que necesito tu ayuda para llegar a la piscina, no tengo suficiente fuerza en las piernas.-pide casi en un susurro. Su cara es todo un poema.

Me enternece ese rostro avergonzado y tímido, no puedo negarme. Al fin y al cabo, he sido yo la responsable de que se encuentre así.

-Vale, no sé por qué soy tan buena contigo.-me encojo de hombros mientras me acerco a él de nuevo.

-Te recuerdo que estoy así por tu maldito hechizo.-replica él fríamente.

-Sabes perfectamente quien empezó con todo esto.-le recuerdo poniendo los ojos en blanco y ayudándole a levantarse-¿Hace falta que te ayude a vestirte también?

El rostro de Malfoy se ruboriza, adquiriendo un tono escarlata muy visible en su pálida piel.

-Obviamente no. Ahora vengo.-responde en tono cortante.

Va a la terraza lentamente, coge uno de sus bañadores surferos y se adentra en el baño con torpeza. Desde luego, es muy gracioso ver al prepotente Malfoy con tantas dificultades. Decido hacer un poco de magia, pues yo también necesito cambiarme. Él no es el único que va a pegarse un chapuzón. Después de ponerme el bikini y el pareo, me asomo a la terraza y un sol majestuoso hace que se me achinen los ojos. "El día va a ser muy interesante", pienso mientras nota como los rayos de sol comienzan a calentar mi piel. Intento imaginar qué va a pasar, cómo vamos a comportarnos el uno con el otro, pero es demasiado difícil. Nunca he estado a solas con este arrogante Slytherin,y mucho menos en una situación en la que no nos insultemos ni intentemos matarnos.

Por fin salimos de la suite. El trayecto hasta la piscina, aunque es breve, se me hace eterno. Al no poder caminar bien, Malfoy a veces se apoya en mi hombro. A pesar de que no le guste el contacto conmigo, no puede sostenerse por su propio pie. La verdad es que me cuesta creer que esté tan mal, pues el hechizo no dura más de 3 horas, incluso con efectos secundarios. Pero es absurdo pensar que lo esté haciendo a propósito, él conoce muchas más formas de incordiarme, y bastante peores.

No intercambiamos palabra hasta llegar a la piscina. Es enorme, con forma de elipse. Al ser tan temprano, está completamente desierta y supongo que el agua estará helada. Por eso, mientras Malfoy se acerca a la ducha, yo decido reposar un rato en una de las tumbonas y dejar que el calor me diera motivos para bañarme. Observo un rato el cielo, tan limpio y azul que parece el reflejo del agua de la piscina. En Inglaterra nunca se ve de este modo. Pienso en Ron, en Harry. ¿Qué estarán haciendo en ese momento? Intento imaginar la reacción que tendrían ambos si les contara lo que me ha pasado y sonrío. Puedo ver claramente la cara de indignación de Harry y sus intenciones de hacer todo lo posible para que echasen al rubio del hotel inmediatamente. Y Ron… seguramente sería capaz de propinarle un buen puñetazo en cuanto lo viera. Los echo de menos, sí. Pero el caso es que no se estaba tan mal en Miami. Incluso a pesar de tener que aguantar la insoportable soberbia de una de las personas que más he odiado en mi vida, me siento bien. Y eso es tan extraño que por un momento pienso que de verdad puedo estar algo trastornada.

En ese momento observo cómo Malfoy se dispone a salir de la piscina, al parecer en mejores condiciones que antes. Ya se mueve como de costumbre, con ese aire chulesco y al mismo tiempo elegante que le caracterizan, pero tiene la piel de gallina y tirita un poco. Se acomoda en la tumbona de al lado, cara al sol y con los ojos cerrados. Está tan, tan… atractivo, sí, esa esla palabra, aunque me cueste reconocerlo.

-Ya estás mejor por lo que veo.-comento sin apenas mirarle.

-Sí, el agua fría es buena para el cuerpo.-dice con aires de listo mientras se incorpora un poco para mirarme.

-Bueno… me alegro.-aunque mi expresión no es muy convincente, porque la respuesta de Malfoy es una carcajada. Pero esta vez noto algo diferente en su risa… sinceridad.

-No hace falta que seas falsa conmigo, Granger. No a estas alturas.-como no sé qué contestar, Malfoy continúa- Todavía me pregunto por qué decidiste quedarte anoche. ¿Tan culpable te sentías? ¿O lo hiciste por algo más?

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto sobresaltada. De repente tengo mucho más calor y desconozco el motivo. ¿Estoy ruborizada, tal vez?-Por supuesto que lo hice por culpabilidad y nada más. Pero no te lo merecías después de todo lo que me has hecho desde que llegué aquí.

-Puede ser.-admitie Malfoy mirándome a los ojos, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se sacude el pelo de forma natural, dejando que caiga el flequillo suavemente por encima de sus ojos.- Digamos que hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía un poco de acción en mi vida y tu aparición fue como una señal. Puede que lo hiciera inconscientemente, quien sabe.

-¿Es tu forma de pedir perdón?-le miro a los ojos, levantando ligeramente una ceja.

-Yo no pido perdón. –dice mientras asomaba en su rostro una de sus sonrisas arrogantes que tan bien conozco - ¿Tienes calor?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Frunzo el ceño totalmente desconcertada. ¿Tanto estoy sudando? Tengo calor, sí, llevo casi una hora expuesta a los rayos matutinos del sol. Pero no tanto como para que se me note.

-Sí… Es normal.-digo finalmente en voz baja, como temiendo que ocurra algo.

Malfoy entonces se levanta súbitamente de la tumbona y me tiende su mano.

-Vamos a bañarnos. El agua está buenísima.-le miro llena de dudas, temerosa de confiar en él. Pero su expresión parece totalmente sincera…- Venga, no muerdo Granger. ¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y tomo su mano para poder levantarme. Está fría. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al sentir ese contacto tan suave con el Slytherin. Enseguida la suelto algo incómoda y me dirijo al borde de la piscina. Tímidamente, toco el agua con uno de mis pies. Malfoy me mira de reojo, tapándose la boca con una mano, al parecer riéndose a escondidas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Esto-Malfoy se ha acercado sigilosamente por detrás de mí y en un instante, sus manos me empujan, haciéndome caer a la piscina de cualquier forma.

Siento como el cambio brusco de temperatura que hay entre mi piel y el agua me refresca inmediatamente. Es una sensación revitalizante pero dura poco tiempo. Porque en cuanto salgo a flote y veo a mi lado el cuerpo de Malfoy la sangre me hierve de ira.

-¡Serás estúpido! Odio que me hagan eso…-le salpico con furia a la cara varias veces seguidas. Malfoy responde internándose en el agua y esperando a que mi ataque cese. Nada más volver a la superficie, voy directa a él y le realizo una ahogadilla, haciendo toda la fuerza posible con mi cuerpo. Pero no hay mucha profundidad, así que en seguida el rubio toca fondo y vuelve a alzarse de nuevo a la superficie, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? La magia no se te dará mal, pero en el agua dejas mucho que desear.-ahora estamos agarrados al borde de la piscina, ya más calmados. Pero mi expresión sigue siendo de enfado y molestia evidentes. Aunque no es aquel enfado típico, lleno de ira, desprecio y lástima hacia aquel Slytherin que tantas veces he sentido hacia él tiempo atrás. Es un simple rebote tonto, como de niños, sin maldad. Algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, pero todavía no sé hasta qué punto. ¿Podríamos mantener una conversación como dos personas adultas o civilizadas? Es una cuestión que no dejo de hacerme en este momento- ¿En qué piensas tan embobada si se puede saber? No, no me lo digas… Echas de menos a tu pobre pelirrojo pecoso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-contesto algo despistada- No, no tiene nada que ver con Ron. Déjale en paz, ¿quieres?

-Sinceramente Granger, creía que tenías mejor gusto.-comenta arrastrando más que nunca cada sílaba que proncuncia.

-Y lo dice el que iba detrás de la devora-hombres Parkinson.-replico en tono burlón.

-Lo de Pansy fue un simple capricho tonto. En realidad yo soy MUY exigente con las mujeres.

-No quiero pensar qué puede buscar Malfoy en una mujer. Ah, sí, que sea manipulable, sin cerebro, que tenga buen culo y… ¿me dejo algo?-pregunto totalmente sarcástica. Malfoy me mira misteriosamente, sin reírse. Parece pensativo.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso, siempre pensé que eso era justo lo que quería. Pero he tenido tantas chicas así en mis manos que ha llegado un momento en el que me aburre esa situación. Pierdo el interés en seguida.- mira al horizonte, parece estar en otra parte. Me quedo callada, sin saber qué decir. Es un silencio incómodo… Nunca había hablado con Malfoy de nada. Y aquí estamos, en medio de la piscina, el uno junto al otro. Él está expresando sus reflexiones y yo no sé cómo actuar. En un preciso momento, el rubio sale de sus pensamientos y me mira con una expresión muy rara en sus ojos. ¿Es tristeza, melancolía…? No sé muy bien qué significa esa mirada, pero no es propia de él. ¿Ha cambiado a pesar de todo?

-¿Y tú, Granger? Siempre has tenido las ideas claras. Siempre tan segura de ti misma.

-Bueno…-no sé qué decir. Intento mirarle a los ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo, no tengo confianza en ellos. Aun así, intento ser sincera-Si tuviera todo tan claro, no estaría en Miami ahora mismo.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que habías venido a vigilarme por orden de San Potter…-confiesa Malfoy riéndose.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que fue Harry quien me convenció de venir. Pero por distintos motivos.-respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Entonces ya estás mejor?

-Sí, antes de venir a la piscina he exagerado un poco para que te sintieras culpable.

-¿Por qué?

Malfoy encoge los hombros.

-No sé, es divertido…

Pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo del agua. Desde luego, hay cosas que jamás cambiarán.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo ;)**

**No se olviden de comentar qué les ha parecido, muchas gracias!**

CAPÍTULO 8

La mañana pasa muy rápido. Me meto unas cuantas veces más en la piscina para hidratarme después de mi continua exposición a los rayos del sol, y Malfoy se va después de darse un par de chapuzones más. No hemos hablado mucho más después de la corta conversación que hemos mantenido dentro del agua. Sin embargo, al despedirse me da a entender que nos veremos más tarde. Como no se me ocurre qué decir, solo asiento con la cabeza.

Analizo la situación una vez llego a mi habitación y me meto dentro de la ducha para quitarme el cloro del cuerpo.

La verdad es que algo parece haber cambiado en el Slytherin. Intenta ser tan detestable, irónico e inaguantable como lo era antes, pero no lo llega a conseguir. Hay algo en él diferente, y todavía no sé con certeza qué es. Tengo curiosidad, demasiada curiosidad… Quiero saber qué ronda por la cabeza del rubio, necesito saberlo. Me muero de ganas por preguntarle cómo ha pasado su vida después de la guerra, intentar conocer su punto de vista. Y no lo entiendo… Nunca me he preocupado por las opiniones de Malfoy, pues siempre ha actuado de una forma: despreciándome a mí y a mis amigos. Pero ahora me interesa.

Mientras el agua fría relaja cada músculo de mi cuerpo, intento buscar una explicación a mis pensamientos y a mis deseos de saber. No sé por qué, pero tengo la intuición de que junto a Malfoy puedo llegar a conocerme mejor a mí misma. Él podría analizar desde otra perspectiva mis problemas y viceversa. Podríamos llegar a complementarnos en ese sentido, ¿no? Pero es una locura, jamás nos llevaremos bien. Y mucho menos vamos a contarnos nuestros secretos, es sencillamente imposible. Estoy dejando llevar mi imaginación a límites insospechados. Sí, definitivamente estoy loca… Estamos destinados a odiarnos y lo de hoy solo ha sido una simple tregua. Algo decepcionada por mis conclusiones, me acuesto en la cama con el pelo mojado. Estoy bastante cansada, no dormí bien la anoche. Así que decido descansar un poco y cierro los ojos. Lo último que pienso antes de quedarme dormida es que Malfoy tiene los ojos bonitos, y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Es el dolor de estómago reclamando comida la causa de que me despierte. Me visto rápidamente, me arreglo un poco el pelo y corro hacia el restaurante del hotel. Como siempre, el menú es deliciosamente perfecto. No como, devoro todo cuanto me ponen. Una vez me quedo satisfecha, decido acercarme al campo de tenis. Todavía no lo he visitado y siente curiosidad por verlo y probarlo. Me visto para la ocasión (con ayuda de la varita) y en recepción me dan una raqueta y pelotas para jugar. La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado este deporte, más verlo que jugarlo, pero no se me da mal.

Tras rodear el hotel, está la pista de tenis. El suelo es de color azul y la superficie dura. En la pista se encuentra un chico joven practicando con ferviente entusiasmo. No quiero interrumpirle, así que me quedo un rato observándole. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el chico por fin repara en mi presencia. Me mira con interés dirigiéndome una amplia sonrisa.

-Señorita, no le había visto. ¿Viene a jugar?-pregunta el joven con un fuerte acento francés. Tiene el pelo negro, bigote fino y expresión aristócrata.

-Sí, pero esperaré a que acabe.-le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-No, no, de ninguna manera.-niega con la cabeza de manera sobre actuada- Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no jugamos un set?

-Vale, de acuerdo.-acepto un poco vacilante. Hace bastante tiempo que no juego al tenis, y la idea de enfrentarme a un jugador al parecer tan experimentado no me gusta. Seguramente acabaré haciendo el ridículo.

A pesar de todo, comenzamos a jugar. Al principio me cuesta mucho correr, mis movimientos son rígidos y no acierto la fuerza con la que debo darle a la pelota. Ya habiendo perdido dos juegos, convencida de que voy a hacer un desastroso espectáculo delante de este presumido, que ahora sonríe con suficiencia, me desato. Estoy en Miami, nadie me conoce. Puedo actuar como quiera, puedo ser yo misma. Siempre me he crecido ante todo lo que se me ha puesto delante, sea lo que sea. Soy una persona fuerte y capaz, con o sin magia. Me auto-convenzo de esta idea, la psicología es muy importante en el tenis. Y entonces, a partir de ese momento mi derecha es más precisa. Mi saque se vuelve más potente, el revés mejora notablemente y mis movimientos alcanzan un nuevo nivel de rapidez. Mi contrincante ya no sonríe. Está completamente concentrado en el juego, sorprendido de mi repentino cambio.

Tras una media hora intensa de juego profesional, consigo remontar sorprendentemente llegando a igualar el resultado a 6 juegos. Entonces, el chico francés se acerca a mí para darme la mano. Habla entrecortadamente, al parecer exhausto.

-Muy bien jugado, ha sido un partido magnífico. Creo que los dos merecemos ganar.

-Sí, claro, ha sido un buen partido.-respondo alegremente, respirando con dificultad también.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Alexandre, aunque puedes llamarme Álex.-me guiña un ojo con elegancia- Usted no me ha dicho el suyo, ¿verdad?

-No, yo soy Hermione. Encantada de conocerle… Álex.-le sonrío con simpatía. Aunque sea asquerosamente rico, el chico finalmente me ha caído bien y ha sabido retirarse a tiempo antes de perder.

-Me ha impresionado su manera de jugar. Me gustaría conocerla un poco más, si me lo permite… ¿Puedo invitarle esta noche a cenar?-me propone casi en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

En seguida noto como la sangre me sube a las mejillas. No sé cómo contestar a tal invitación sin herir sus sentimientos. El joven es apuesto, amable, elegante… Pero yo quiero a Ron, no estoy dispuesta a conocer a ningún otro chico por mucho que me insistan. No voy a "traicionarle", pues así me sentiría yo en la situación opuesta.

Aún estoy tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, cuando de pronto la solución se presenta ante mis ojos. Draco Malfoy está fuera del campo de tenis, observándonos a Álex y a mí. Va vestido de blanco, con un polo y unos pantalones a juego que le resaltan su bronceado al máximo. Miro al rubio como rogándole algo de ayuda. Intento poner cara de súplica y él se limita a seguir mirándonos, esta vez medio sonriendo, intentando imaginar lo que ocurre. Abatida, intento responder como puedo al pobre chico.

-Verás Álex, no es que no quiera cenar contigo, pero…

-Pero la señorita ya tenía planes esta noche.-dice una voz arrastrando las palabras justo a mi lado. No puedo creerlo, ahí está Malfoy. Me está ayudando a salir de la situación, nunca podría haberlo imaginado.

-Oh, discúlpenme…-responde el francés decepcionado, dándose cuenta de que ha metido la pata –Entonces, _Au revoir_ señorita Hermione.

Se marcha cabizbajo, dejando un poco de lado su elegancia. Me da pena, pero al mismo tiempo siento un alivio tremendo al ver marchar al joven francés.

-Me has ayudado…-susurro atónita mientras dirij la mirada al rubio que tengo junto a mí- ¿Por qué?

-Tú me cuidaste anoche, ahora estamos en paz. No quiero deberte nada, Granger.-contesta no queriéndole dar más importancia al asunto- Por cierto, te he visto jugar… No habrás usado ningún hechizo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no…-pongo cara de ofendida-La otra noche era un caso de emergencia, pero yo no soy ninguna tramposa.

-Tal y como pensaba.-se queda pensativo un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Pues me acabas de arruinar el partido, ese afrancesado era mi rival de hoy. Así que podrías hacerme el favor y jugar en su lugar…

-¿Yo? Malfoy, acabo de jugar un set hace 10 minutos. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que no jugaba al tenis?-repongo algo alterada. Estoy exhausta, por hoy ya he tenido suficiente deporte.

-Qué exagerada eres.-pone los ojos en blanco- Bueno, entonces no te queda más remedio que aceptar mi invitación.

-¿Qué invitación?

-Esta noche, nos vemos en el hall a las 8. No llegues tarde.- cuando quiero protestar, Malfoy ya se ha dado la vuelta y camina en dirección al hotel.

-¡Ponte elegante!-exclama cuando ya está lejos. Y observo a lo lejos un brillo maligno en su mirada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que no he movido un solo músculo desde que el rubio me ha propuesto esa cita. La sorpresa, la incredulidad y la indignación corren por mis venas aún. Por supuesto, no voy a aceptar esa descarada invitación, porque de invitación tenía poco. Más bien ha sido una orden. ¿Qué se cree esa serpiente, que estoy tan desesperada como para salir con él? Nunca jamás lo haría. Y mucho menos de esta manera. Qué engreído, qué seguridad en sí mismo… La verdad es que por una parte admiro esa osadía, tan típica de los Slytherins. Pero por otra la odio profundamente, no puedo evitarlo.

Me voy de vuelta al hotel con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Subo a mi habitación inconscientemente y me pongo el bikini. Hace un día fabuloso, y unas brazadas en el mar me vendrían bien para aclarar mis ideas.

Sopla una suave brisa, unos jóvenes juegan al volley, varias parejas pasean por la orilla… Es una imagen preciosa. Cojo sitio cerca de la orilla y sin pensármelo demasiado me interno en el cristalino mar, que está a una temperatura ideal. Ni muy fría ni excesivamente caliente. Estoy nadando en varios estilos diferentes, pero me canso antes de lo previsto. El partido de tenis está teniendo sus consecuencias. Decido relajarme dejando mi cuerpo inerte flotar en la superficie del mar mientras cierro los ojos. Se está de maravilla… Pero entonces visualizo su rostro. Draco. El pequeño de los Malfoy me sonríe arrogantemente. Pero tiene una sonrisa tan magnética… Y sus ojos grises me observan, magnéticos y atrayentes…

Me hundo en el agua bruscamente.

¿Qué hago pensando estas cosas? ¿Por qué no me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Ron? Me enfado conmigo misma. Malfoy no se merece aparecer en mis pensamientos, y menos de esta forma. Pero me ha invitado por una extraña razón a salir. No sé por qué ni adónde, pero quiere salir CONMIGO. Aún no sé cómo tomármelo. ¿Estará tramando algo otra vez? Es probable, pero mi intuición me dice que no es así. Que la tregua durante la piscina ha hecho cambiar algo entre nosotros. Entonces, ¿tengo que aceptar la invitación? No puedo imaginar de ninguna manera una "cita" donde los protagonistas seamos nosotros dos. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por probar… Tal vez Malfoy haya decidido por fin enseñarme su verdadera personalidad. Quizá se haya dado cuenta de que sus prejuicios hacia mí no tenían sentido, o puede que quiera demostrarme que ha cambiado. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Tiene remordimientos? Y lo que es mejor, aun suponiendo que fuera así… ¿Podríamos llevarnos bien? Lo dudo mucho, seguimos siendo diferentes… Pero entonces, pienso en lo bien que me ha hecho su presencia. Irónicamente, gracias a mi enemigo estoy volviendo a ser yo, y me siento bien por muy extraño que pueda parecer. Tal vez no es una locura aceptar esa invitación y dejarme llevar un poco. Me repito mentalmente que estoy sola en Miami, que soy completamente libre de hacer lo que quiera. Sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, solo preocupándome por mí misma.

Salgo del agua tras tantas reflexiones, bastante más confusa que antes. Ahora ya no tengo nada claro. Tomo un rato más el sol, esperando ver esa cabellera rubia por alguna parte de la playa. Quiero hablar con él, preguntarle si la invitación ha sido en serio, porque también dudo mucho sobre eso. Pero no tengo suerte. Finalmente, vuelvo a mi cuarto para ducharme e inconscientemente comienzo a arreglarme a pesar de que sólo son las 6.

No sé cuándo me decido a ello, pero mi elección final ha sido aceptar la invitación. Me he probado un vestido precioso palabra de honor que nunca había podido estrenar en Inglaterra, de color rosa fresa, moderno pero elegante, corto y con volantes, estrecho pero cómodo, que estiliza mi figura bastante más de lo que recordaba. Al mirarme en el espejo con el vestido puesto, no puedo quitármelo. Nunca he sido presumida, ni me he obsesionado de ninguna forma con la moda, pero me veo tan atractiva que no puedo resistir el hecho de seguir arreglándome. Con un simple hechizo, me plancho el pelo, ondeando un poco mis puntas después. Elijo unos zapatos negros de tacón, perfectos para la ocasión. Como sé el sufrimiento que provoca ese tacón de aguja, realizo un hechizo que aprendí de la revista "Corazón de bruja" para que me resulten tan cómodos como unas deportivas. Por último, me maquillo sin excederme para resaltar mis ojos y mis labios, estos últimos a juego con mi vestido. Me miro de nuevo en el espejo ya lista, sólo me faltan los complementos. Unos pendientes pequeños de plata y un colgante en forma de delfín finalizan el modelo. Estoy fantástica.

Miré el reloj, preocupada por lo que podría haber tardado: las 8 menos 10. Nunca he tardado tanto en vestirme para salir. Pero la pregunta es… ¿voy a salir? ¿Seguro? Imagino la cara que pondría Malfoy si me viera así y una risita tonta se me escapa. ¿Qué me pasaba? Mi corazón late con fuerza, estoy nerviosa y no sé muy bien la razón. ¿Es emoción, excitación? No estoy segura. ¿Tal vez miedo? Mientras me asaltan estas preguntas, preparo mi bolso negro de raso. Ya no voy a echarme atrás… Así que decido bajar al hall sin más dilaciones y enfrentarme a la situación.

Me siento en uno de los sofás blancos, pues no se ve ninguna señal del Slytherin. Intentando no ponerme nerviosa, espero y espero. Cinco, diez minutos… Y no llega. La gente sale del hotel en parejas y me lanzan miradas llenas de curiosidad. Algún que otro joven me dedica más de una miradita con intención, y yo estoy empezando a enfadarme. Pero en el momento menos pensado, justo al levantarme del sofá para marcharme de allí, ya creyendo que Malfoy había vuelto a hacerme una de las suyas, una mano me agarra del brazo por detrás.

-¿Dónde ibas, Granger?-aquí está Draco Malfoy. Pelo engominado, formal pero desenfadado, camisa negra de lino, pantalones oscuros y mirada penetrante. Sus ojos grises brillan de emoción, a pesar de que intentan disimularla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic :) Les prometo que les va a gustar mucho! Es un poco más largo, pero no se van a dar ni cuenta! Muchas gracias por leerme y no se olviden de dejar su opinión. Intentaré actualizarlo diariamente, un saludo a todos!**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Me iba. Habíamos quedado a las 8.-replico con mal humor.

-Pensé que llegarías tarde. Eso hacen siempre las mujeres.-dice encogiendo los hombros

-Yo no soy una mujer cualquiera, Malfoy.

-Lo sé.-asiente con una sonrisa- Por eso también por un momento pensé que ibas a ser la primera mujer que rechazaba una invitación mía.

-La verdad es que no iba a venir… -murmuro más para mí que para él.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?-pregunta divertido.

-No lo sé, tal vez la curiosidad por saber si podemos estar juntos sin matarnos.

El rubio levanta una ceja en señal de escepticismo, pero no comenta nada.

-Bueno, vámonos. El chófer nos está esperando en la puerta.-una vez comenzamos a andar, se para un momento en seco y me dirige una mirada analizadora, como si me viera por primera vez - Veo que me has hecho caso… La verdad es que no estás nada mal, Granger. Pero siempre se puede mejorar.-añadió con una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia.

-Estúpido…-susurro de forma que me oiga perfectamente, mientras salimos por la puerta del hotel. Aunque viniendo de Malfoy, eso era un gran halago.

Ahí está la limusina, no tan grande como la que había alquilado Harry para mí, pero igual de elegante y llamativa. Es de color negro y brilla de forma espectacular. El chófer nos abre la puerta con suma elegancia y le pregunta a Malfoy el destino.

-Dirección South Beach, por favor.-responde el rubio mientras entramos en el vehículo.

-¿Vamos a una playa?-inquiero algo preocupada. No me he arreglado tanto para meter mi vestido y zapatos en la arena.

-Vamos a visitar la zona donde se encuentran las mejores playas de Miami, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos precisamente a la playa.

Asiento con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco tonta. No hablamos más durante el trayecto. Malfoy se dedica a mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla, y yo le doy vueltas a la cabeza como de costumbre. Los dos en el mismo asiento de cuero de la limusina, vamos a salir solos por la noche de Miami. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que somos una feliz pareja adinerada. Pero no, simplemente somos dos conocidos y al mismo tiempo desconocidos, odiados el uno por el otro desde el principio de los tiempos, y por alguna extraña razón hemos decidido dejar el pasado atrás por un momento. ¿Saldrá todo bien? ¿O la noche será un completo desastre?

Tras unos 20 minutos que se me antojan eternos, el paisaje urbano cambia completamente, dejando entrever la playa de vez en cuando. Supongo que hemos llegado a South Beach, pues además de la playa, todas las calles están abarrotadas de locales y restaurantes, las aceras repletas de gente, mayoritariamente turistas dispuestos a gastarse increíbles sumas de dinero. Es el ambiente de la gente rica, como el rubio que se encuentra sentado junto a mí. Por un momento, me siento fuera de lugar. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Soy sencilla, práctica y odio la dependencia que tiene la gente así por comprar y tener lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero aquí me encuentro, en este mundo tan distinto para mí, dispuesta a ser una infiltrada al menos durante esta noche. Ya no puedo echarme atrás.

Bajamos de la limusina, yo con mucho cuidado de no enseñar nada más que mis piernas (el vestido es algo corto). Malfoy me previene diciéndome que vamos a tener que andar un poco, pero no me importa: el hechizo realizado en los zapatos funciona de maravilla. Me siento tan extraña caminando con él que a veces le dirijo miradas furtivas y nerviosas inconscientemente. En un momento dado parece darse cuenta de ello, porque frunce el entrecejo y dice:

-¿Qué te ocurre, Granger? Creía que tenías más paciencia.

-Quiero saber adónde vamos exactamente. No me fio de ti, Malfoy.-confieso con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

El Slytherin pone los ojos en blanco en un gesto desesperado.

-¿Tiene esto pinta de ser una trampa? ¿De verdad lo crees?-encojo los hombros a toda respuesta- La guerra te ha vuelto muy paranoica…

-Puede ser, pero esta situación es demasiado extraña. En eso tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo.

-Nadie te ha obligado a venir, Granger.-replica él un poco ofendido.

-¿No? ¿Te recuerdo la manera en la que me propusiste el plan?

-No sé a qué te refieres…-replica con inocencia-Pero bueno, si quieres volver al hotel eres libre de hacerlo en cualquier momento.

-Debería haberme quedado allí, eso seguro.-cruzo los brazos en señal de enfado. ¿Por qué se empeña en hacerse el bueno? A mí no me va a engañar.

-Eres insoportable… -dice el rubio entre dientes. Estoy a punto de protestar cuando añade con desgana- Ya hemos llegado.

El cartel del restaurante reza "Quattro", teniendo como fondo una bandera italiana. Malfoy abre la puerta y pasamos al interior.

Un salón enorme y encantador nos recibe, iluminado tenuemente y decorado con exquisito gusto. Cuadros de artistas italianos cuelgan en las paredes, las mesas redondas se distribuyen a la perfección en el espacio dejando la intimidad necesaria entre unas y otras, y las parejas y familias nos miran con admiración y curiosidad. Un camarero moreno de ojos verdes nos atiende y educadamente nos lleva a una mesa bastante apartada que al parecer había reservado Malfoy. ¿La había reservado esperando que yo le acompañara?

Una vez sentados en un cómodo sofá rojo alrededor de la mesa, no puedo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción por este encantador lugar. De fondo, suena una _napolitana_, canción típica de Italia, que me recuerda el verano en el que estuve en Sicilia con mis padres. Es como estar de nuevo con ellos…. Disfruto del momento, olvidándome de todo lo demás y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por la música.

Cuando termina soy consciente de lo que he hecho y abro súbitamente los ojos, avergonzada y deseando que el Slytherin no se haya dado cuenta de mi comportamiento… Pero efectivamente, está mirándome, y sus ojos destilan curiosidad y sorpresa.

-Mejor no preguntes.-susurro algo incómoda.

-Por lo menos parece que te gusta el sitio…-coge la carta de la mesa y comienza a meditar en voz alta-Hay tantos tipos de pizza que no sé cual probar. Por otro lado la _lasagna_ es el plato estrella del restaurante….

-¿Ya habías estado en este sitio?-pregunto interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

-No, pero me han hablado muy bien de él.

-¿Y también te han hablado de los precios?-pregunto mientras consulto la lista de platos abriendo los ojos atónita. En la vida podría permitirme una cena así.

-Tranquila, invito yo.-me dice Malfoy sonriendo con prepotencia.

-¿Por qué? Todavía no llego a entender nada de esto.

-Ya somos adultos, Granger, ¿tan difícil te resulta dejar atrás nuestras diferencias por un rato?-sus ojos destellan con exasperación.

-No es eso. Tú siempre me has hecho la vida imposible. ¿Qué ha cambiado para que en vez de eso me invites a cenar? ¡No tiene sentido!-exclamo desconcertada y al mismo tiempo dejando sacar todo el rencor que llevo dentro.

-Todo ha cambiado y no te das cuenta.-se intenta explicar algo abatido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento el camarero de ojos verdes interrumpe la discusión preguntándonos qué vamos a beber. Sin ni siquiera preguntarme, Malfoy pide una jarra de sangría y el camarero se va, no sin antes dedicarme una encantadora sonrisa.

-Oye, si quieres le aclaro al camarero que entre tú y yo no hay nada… -me propone el Slytherin con una sonrisa maligna cruzando su rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra. Prefiero que piense eso.-el rubor sube por mis mejillas.

-¿No te gusta?

-Simplemente nunca traicionaría a Ron. Estoy con él, ¿recuerdas?- Además, no pienso decirte cómo me gustan los chicos.

-Pero sales a cenar con el Slytherin que tanto has odiado desde que lo conociste. Un poco contradictorio…-le miro furiosa, sabiendo que tiene razón. Pero no me da tiempo a decir nada- Bueno, yo pediré la _margharitta. _¿Ya te has decidido?

-Sí, probaré la _lasagna_.-respondo entre dientes, intentando contener mi ira. ¿Por qué quiere ser tan detestable?

El rubio capta la atención del camarero haciendo un gesto con la mano y realiza el pedido, añadiendo como entrante un plato de aros de cebolla rebozados.

Después de lo que ha dicho Malfoy me siento un poco mal. Escierto, estoy con Ron, y por un momento imagino su reacción si le cuento que he salido a cenar con Malfoy a un restaurante de lujo. Se indignaría, se sentiría traicionado y decepcionado. Seguramente pensaría cosas que no eran… Un gran remordimiento me embriaga.

De repente y sacándome por fortuna de mis pensamientos, Malfoy comienza a hablar en voz alta de Italia. Tiene muchos conocimientos acerca de la cultura y de la gastronomía, y los quiere compartir conmigo. Gratamente sorprendida, revivo con él mis recuerdos de Italia y las cosas que aprendí cuando visité Roma. A continuación él me explica que de pequeño solía ir a Florencia, pues una tía suya le invitaba a veranear a menudo. Intercambiamos opiniones sin discutir, intentando conocernos un poco mejor.

Entonces llega la comida y la conversación se detiene momentáneamente, haciéndome volver de nuevo a la realidad. La verdad es que me estaba sintiendo muy cómoda, sobre todo hablando de mis padres. Le he contado con demasiada naturalidad detalles íntimos y él me ha relatado historias de su infancia. Y todo ha resultado tan sencillo por un momento… Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que consigo hablar de mis padres con alguien desde que les borré la memoria y me he sentido tranquila, cosa que a su vez me inquieta.

-Está buenísima.-comento para detener mis pensamientos.

-¿Ves como valía la pena venir? Déjame probarla.-con vergüenza y torpemente le acerco el tenedor a sus labios. Pero me empiezo a reír cuando un trocito de lasagna le queda colgando de la barbilla. Por lo visto él también está nervioso.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado entre nosotros?-pregunto reanudando de nuevo la conversación anterior.

-No me refería solo a nosotros. En general, Granger… Todo ha cambiado.

-Obviament. Ahora vivimos en un mundo mejor y sin miedo de ser atacados en cada esquina.-hago una pequeña pausa y trago lasagna. Pienso con detenimiento las palabras que voy a pronunciar a continuación- Pero nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos, y por lo tanto deberíamos seguir odiándonos, con o sin Voldemort de por medio.

-La verdad, me decepciona mucho que pienses de esa forma.

-¿Que te decepciona? No puedes hablar en serio.-digo mostrándome tan indignada como me es posible- ¡Y me lo dices tú! ¡El que me hacía la vida imposible sin ningún motivo!

-No te alteres, Granger.-me advierte Malfoy señalando con la cabeza a los clientes de las mesas más próximas. Están mirándonos de reojo con cara de desaprobación. Para tranquilizarme, continuo con la lasagna y trato de no mirar al rubio tan atractivo pero tan contradictorio que tengo enfrente de mí. Ha tocado uno de mis puntos débiles: el rencor. No puede pretender que actúe como si fuésemos amigos o incluso viejos conocidos, cuando nuestra relación ha sido todo lo contrario.

Al cabo de un largo silencio en el que tan sólo se escucha el tintineo de nuestros cubiertos cuando tocan el plato, es Draco el que vuelve a reanudar la conversación.

-Cuando acabemos de cenar seguiremos hablando de esto.-comenta en voz baja.-Ahora vamos a tomar el postre, ¿de acuerdo?-me mira a los ojos y yo no pude hacer más que asentir. Noto en su mirada impotencia, arrepentimiento... Tal vez tengo que darle una oportunidad y dejar que se explique, ¿no? Después de todo yo siempre he creído en que todas las personas tienen su parte buena.

Nos tomamos un brownie con chocolate y helado de vainilla que está increíblemente delicioso, mientras charlamos de nuevo de cosas más superficiales, como de libros y de música (nunca imaginé que Draco Malfoy leyera novelas y escuchara música rock, algo que me deja gratamente sorprendida). Al cabo de un rato en el que estoy de nuevo extrañamente cómoda con el Slytherin, éste pide la cuenta y nos dirigimos a la salida del restaurante.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?-pregunto cuando Malfoy comienza a caminar siguiendo otra dirección.

-A dar un paseo. La playa está muy cerca.

¿Cómo? ¿Voy a dar un paseo por la playa con Malfoy? Y encima ni se preocupa por mi opinión, simplemente me lo ordena. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que lo haga. No sé por qué, pero me apetece escuchar lo que quiere decirme. Espero una disculpa por todos estos años de maltratos hacia mí y a mis amigos. O tal vez unas palabras sinceras que me demuestren que ha cambiado. Estoy intrigada con todo este asunto, y ya que he aceptado la invitación a la cena, ¿qué más da seguirle un poco más el juego? Porque de momento no me ha hecho desconfiar de él en esta pequeña tregua. No va a pasar nada malo, ¿no?

-Es preciosa.-comento cuando llegamos al paseo. La playa está desierta, con el mar completamente tranquilo. La luz de la luna proyectada en el agua hace que el lugar parezca mágico.- Espera, ¿qué haces?-pregunto cuando veo al rubio quitarse los zapatos y meterse en la arena.

-No pretenderás que demos el paseo sin mojarnos los pies…vamos, Granger, no seas tiquismiquis.-sonríe cálidamente, y sus ojos grises tan magnéticos me hacen obedecer. Aunque me sorprende un poco que quiera adentrarse en la playa conmigo. A mi parecer es algo.. ¿íntimo?

Me quito los zapatos y cuando llegamos a la orilla nos mojamos los pies. El agua está buenísima. Nunca me había bañado por la noche, pero en ahora mismo la tentación es enorme. Luego pienso racionalmente y alejo esa idea de mi mente. Bañarme por la noche en el mar con Draco Malfoy no es algo que entre en mis planes.

-Granger… ¿cómo te ha ido la vida desde que terminó la guerra?-quiere saber Malfoy una vez comenzamos a pasear por la orilla.

-¿De verdad te interesa?-inquiero con sarcasmo. Al ver la cara del rubio, pienso la respuesta durante un instante.- Para ser sincera, no era lo que me esperaba.

-¿No eres feliz? Teniendo al lado a tu fiel Weasley, con un trabajo estable en el Ministerio, siendo reconocida por todos los magos como una de las piezas claves para ganar la guerra, con tantos amigos… No lo puedo entender.

-Al principio creía que lo era, que lo iba a ser. Pero lo cierto es que no todo es tan bonito como lo pintaba mi mente.

-No me digas que Weasley no te da lo que necesitas…-bromea el rubio. Eso sí, por primera vez noto en su voz que no hay maldad. Como respuesta le salpico con los pies mojándole gran parte de la camisa.

-No sé, supongo que echo de menos a mi familia, Hogwarts... Mi vida de antes. Siento que he crecido demasiado en poco tiempo.-encojo los hombros y le dirijo una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿También echabas de menos nuestras peleas?-pregunta entonces repentinamente serio.

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que peor llevaba.-respondo en su mismo tono. Nos miramos a los ojos, intentando averiguar si el otro habla en serio o no. Quiero descifrar el significado de su expresión, pero una sensación comienza a extenderse y no puedo controlarla. Al segundo, Malfoy y yo nos estamos riendo a carcajada limpia. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me pasaba algo así… Qué extraño.

-Como te decía antes en el restaurante, todo ha cambiado, Granger. No tenemos por qué seguir odiándonos.-dice Malfoy después de un breve silencio.

-Yo nunca te he odiado.-y es verdad. Detrás de toda la rabia que provoco en mí con sus sucias acciones, en el fondo sentía lástima por él. No había nacido en una familia sencilla.- En cambio tú sí, y eso no me lo puedes negar. Por eso no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

-Ahora solo pretendo conocerte, Granger. Ya sé que piensas que os odiaba a ti y a Potter pero en el fondo lo único que tenía era envidia. De vuestra amistad, de vuestra vida.

Sostengo su mirada durante un instante, preguntándome si es posible lo que acabo de escuchar. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a oír unas palabras así saliendo de su boca, a no ser que estuviera siendo sarcástico. Pero no, sus ojos grises solo transmiten sinceridad. Pongo cara de extrañez porque no sé qué contestar a eso. Así que es Malfoy el que sigue hablando.

-Por supuesto, en ese momento no quería admitirlo por nada del mundo. Me escondía detrás de esa careta de seguridad infundada por mi familia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Me habían criado para que actuara así, para que os odiara y despreciara, sobre todo a ti.

Sé perfectamente a qué se refiere Malfoy. Le habían hecho creer desde que nació que las brujas y magos provenientes de familias "muggles" no tenían derecho a estudiar magia. Nos consideraban "sangre sucia". El rubio se hartó decírmelo durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts.

-Entonces, ¿ya no piensas así?-pregunto algo escéptica- No me lo pareció cuando insultaste a mis padres la otra noche…

-Supongo que me dejé llevar y actúe como en los viejos tiempos. Era lo más lógico.-sonríe con algo de inocencia.

No puedo culparlo. Los dos hemos actuado de la misma forma.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas tras todos estos años de continuo maltrato y desprecio hacia mi persona.

-En ningún momento he dicho que lo sentía, Granger. Era mi forma de pensar en esa época, y tampoco me arrepiento de todo lo que hice.-dice el rubio con suficiencia. "Los hombres y su orgullo", pienso para mis adentros.

-Nunca cambiarás…-murmuro más para mí que para él. Ha roto un poco las expectativas que estaba creando hacía tan solo unos segundos, así que una especie de rabia se adueña de mí. Y entonces, mágicamente mi pierna realiza un movimiento con la superficie del agua en el cual Malfoy queda completamente salpicado de pies a cabeza.

-Esta te la devuelvo, Granger.-murmura fulminándome con la mirada.

Me entra el pánico creyendo que ha vuelto a ser el Malfoy de siempre, vengativo y cruel, así que me quito rápidamente los zapatos y salgo corriendo antes de que me alcance. Pero el Slytherin es asombrosamente rápido y en cuestión de segundos ya me ha alcanzado, y no puedo creer lo que va a hacer. Me coge en brazos y me pone colgada de su espalda boca abajo.

-¡Suéltame, maldita serpiente!-exclamo una y otra vez pataleando como puedo. Malfoy me está llevando a la orilla y cuando comienzo a adivinar sus intenciones ya es demasiado tarde.

¡Plof! Caigo al agua sin remedio, empapándome por completo y con una cara de idiota que claro, Malfoy no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-le insulto con todas mis fuerzas mientras me levanto y corro hacia él como una loca. Le pilo de improvisto y forcejeando trato de empujarlo hasta que al fin consigo que caiga al agua de espaldas. Ya esoy sonriendo triunfante cuando me doy cuenta de que Malfoy me estaba agarrando del vestido y caigo al agua encima de él. Una vez dentro del mar, continuamos peleándonos haciéndonos ahogadillas y salpicándonos una y otra vez hasta que quedamos exhaustos y nos dejamos llevar por la paz y el sosiego del movimiento de las olas. Y ahí estamos, Malfoy y yo, bajo la luz de la luna, bañándonos en el mar completamente vestidos, dejando atrás la enemistad por un momento… Y lo curioso es que se está bien, demasiado bien.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos dentro del agua, pero la verdad es que la velada se me hace asombrosamente corta. Cuando salimos finalmente del agua, realizo un hechizo de modo que consigue secarnos por completo a los dos y nos disponemos a abandonar la playa. Nos recoge la misma limusina de antes y nos acomodamos esperando que nos lleve de vuelta al hotel. Malfoy y yo no hablamos durante todo el trayecto, pero esta vez no es un silencio incómodo. Estamos relajados y agotados, y de vez en cuando nos miramos por el rabillo del ojo y algo crece en mi interior. No sé qué significaba todo esto, pero en este momento ni siquiera me importa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo a todos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo en el que van a pasar muchas cosas emocionantes! Os prometo que no tiene pérdida :) Siento la tardanza, pero estoy empezando los exámenes en la universidad y estoy un poco estresada ! Pero intentaré actualizar cada dos o tres días con un nuevo episodio. Y bueno nada más, que muchas gracias a los que léeis mi fic, a los que comentáis y a los que lo siguen! Muchísimas gracias de verdad! Y ahora sí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo...**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El trayecto en el amplio ascensor del hotel es algo tenso. Creo que ninguno de los dos sabemos qué decir. Da la impresión de que la noche nos ha confundido un tanto, pues al volver a la realidad del hotel y mezclarnos entre la multitud, la situación se me hace demasiado extraña. Y es que acabamos de bañarnos juntos en el mar por la noche después de una agradable cena en un sitio carísimo. Mi razón me dice que algo no anda bien. En eso parecen estar nuestras mentes mientras subimos muy lentamente en el ascensor, por el rabillo del ojo veo que el rubio está también pensativo, aunque al mismo tiempo… ¿satisfecho?

Estoy dispuesta a despedirme cuando el ascensor se detiene en el piso donde se encuentra mi habitación, pero entonces Malfoy susurra atropelladamente algo de acompañarme hasta mi cuarto. Asiento algo confusa y me sigue por el largo pasillo.

-Bueno, es aquí.-digo algo nerviosa señalando el letrero de la puerta que marca el número de habitación.

-Está bien. Solo quería decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte invitado esta noche, Granger.-voy a reírme pero me doy cuenta de que su expresión es seria y sincera.

-Yo tampoco lo he pasado mal-admito con cierta timidez.

-Espero que a partir de ahora te quites esa estúpida idea de que nos tenemos que odiar.

-No es estúpido, teniendo en cuenta el largo historial de nuestra relación personal…-intento seguir protestando hasta que Malfoy pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios para que me calle. Me sorprende tanto el tacto de su fría piel en mis labios que no puedo siquiera enfadarme.

-Deja tus argumentos para otra ocasión. Nos veremos por aquí, buenas noches.

Me dedica una media sonrisa, y por un momento soy consciente de lo atractivo que puede llegar a ser con sus expresiones naturales, libres de arrogancia o prepotencia. Ni siquiera he conseguido articular una palabra de despedida cuando inesperadamente se gira de nuevo y se acerca a mí despacio. Poco a poco, hasta que consigue quedarse frente a mí. Su cabeza rubia está a escasos centímetros de la mía. Su boca se entreabre y yo me encuentro paralizada del pánico. No sé que pretende hacer. Pienso en gritarle, en pegarle una bofetada si intenta besarme, pero no hace falta, porque simplemente me susurra al oído con una voz intensamente seductora y fría al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, te queda de maravilla ese vestido, Granger.

Y con una última mirada divertida comienza a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

En cuanto a mí… Estoy tan alucinada que no puedo mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Dios, ¿qué ha sido esto? ¿Un intento de seducción? De Malfoy hacia… ¿mí?

Espero a que el ascensor se cierre y sin pararme a pensar ni un segundo más, me dispongo a coger la tarjeta de mi bolso, necesito reflexionar en la cómoda cama de la suite. Mi mano tiembla un poco y no consigo encontrarla entre todos mis objetos personales. Con más nerviosismo todavía, tiro al suelo con cuidado el contenido del bolso y comienzo a apartar con cuidado cada cosa: el brillo de labios, la cartera, la varita, el teléfono móvil que me ha dejado Harry por si necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente… Nada, ni rastro de la tarjeta.

"¿Qué hago ahora?", pienso desesperadamente. No es propio de mí ir perdiendo mis cosas. Maldito Malfoy… Él es la razón de mi despiste. Algo bloqueada como estoy después de lo que acababa de suceder con el Slytherin, intento poner la mente en blanco y sacar a relucir como de costumbre mi parte racional, mi mejor aliada en casos de emergencia. Entonces, con más calma, decido acudir a la recepción. Seguramente no tendrán problema en darme una tarjeta nueva. Mientras me apresuro al ascensor mil pensamientos me inundan la mente, y no sé cuál de ellos es peor. Lo único que tengo muy claro es que Malfoy me ha confundido muchísimo con su actitud, y lo peor de todo, me está confundiendo cada vez más a mí.

Lleguo en un tiempo récord a la ventanilla de la recepción, y un chico que no conozco (supuse que había habido cambio de turno) me pregunta si puede ayudarme. Le comento lo sucedido y sonríe. Algo aliviada, espero su respuesta.

-Dígame el número de su habitación, señorita Granger.

Se lo doy y comienza a teclear en su ordenador para asegurarse de que mis datos son correctos. Acto seguido se dirige a uno de los cajones y comienza a buscar. Ya estoy totalmente relajada cuando al cabo de unos minutos mi alivio se convierte en pánico en cuanto el recepcionista niega con la cabeza algo abatido.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero no me quedan más tarjetas disponibles de su habitación. Es muy extraño, pero no puedo pedir una nueva hasta mañana.-su rostro parece contrariado por la situación. No debía pasar a menudo, por lo visto.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Me darán alguna habitación libre ¿verdad?-mi alarma cada vez es mayor.

-Pues…espere un momento.-teclea en el ordenador. Vislumbro el brillo de su morena frente a causa de un sudor que comienza a surgir bajo su piel.-Están todas ocupadas, señorita.

-No puede ser. ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Esto es un hotel de lujo, debe haber algún tipo de solución.- le reprocho al recepcionista con un tono de voz algo más alto. No puedo creer lo que me está sucediendo. Parece de película.

-Bueno, podemos proporcionarle una habitación en otro hotel cercano hasta que mañana resolvamos lo de su tarjeta.-me propone con un leve temblor en su voz. Se nota que él tampoco lo está pasando bien. Pero soy yo la que me quedo sin un lugar donde dormir, ¡no él! No puedo irme a otro hotel, no tengo ni idea de cómo orientarme en Miami. En otras condiciones tal vez, pero es de noche, estoy cansada… Necesito reflexionar con calma sobre todo lo que ha pasado esta noche. Debe haber otra alternativa. No puede pasarme esto, después de la noche tan agradable que he pasado junto a Malfoy. "Un momento", pienso enormemente aliviada, "Malfoy, eso es". Ahí está mi solución al problema. Aunque eso supondría soportar una terrible vergüenza y humillación, el rubio no me va a cerrar las puertas de su habitación. Y más después de lo de esta noche. No será capaz… ¿verdad? Pero aún no estoy segura de sus intenciones, no confío del todo en él. Además… ahora no sé qué pretende conmigo. Uff, no me queda otra que intentarlo. Además debo reconocer que una pequeña pero importante parte de mí, está excitada por ello.-Está bien, no hace falta. Tengo un amigo que se aloja en el hotel. Supongo que no le importará compartir conmigo su enorme suite durante una noche.-respondo tras unos instantes de reflexión.

Y me alejo de recepción pensando en si voy a ser de hacerlo. Recuerdo enseguida el número de habitación del rubio, pues ya he estado allí en una ocasión. Y conforme el ascensor asciende por los pisos del hotel, mi inseguridad es mayor. ¿Cómo voy a pedirle que me deje dormir con él? ¿Y si me malentiende? No sé qué ha significado esa insinuación sobre mi vestido, pero desde luego no me ayuda para nada a calmarme. Eso va a complicarlo todo todavía más. Me digo a mí misma las palabras exactas que debo pronunciar unas 10 veces en voz baja cuando estoy por fin plantada frente a la puerta de la suite. Y entonces, sin pensarlo más… llamo a la puerta. Me arrepiento inmediatamente de haberlo hecho, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abre y un despeinado Draco Malfoy en pantalones de pijama me recibe con cara de perplejidad.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que ya me echabas de menos…-comenta aparentemente divertido.

-No, estúpido. He venido a pedirte un favor.-intento sonar como siempre. Dura y fría, esa actitud que he adoptado toda la vida con él y que me hace sentir más cómoda. Pero no llega a funcionar del todo. Él nota mi inquietud, porque enseguida me invita a que pase a su habitación y me tiende un vaso de agua. Mi mano tiembla ligeramente y mi cara es todo un poema. No sé cómo pedírselo, son demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Malfoy va a tener que darme un empujoncito para contárselo.

-Vamos a ver, siéntate y cuéntame qué puedo hacer por ti.-me señala uno de los sillones que hay frente a la pantalla plana de televisión y él se sienta a mi lado y espera. Le miro, esperando poder encontrar en sus ojos la confianza que busco. Su pelo rubio está desordenado y me apetece mucho peinarlo con los dedos… Sus ojos grises parecen brillar aun más que de costumbre al reflejarse la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana. Dios, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Pero está muy atractivo, y eso no hace más que complicarme las cosas. Mis nervios van en aumento.

-Granger, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? Habla de una vez o me voy a dormir ya.

-Es que… no puedo pedírtelo.-murmuro avergonzada.

Malfoy suelta una risita y yo frunzo el ceño.

-Sé valiente, querida Gryffindor.-susurra el rubio muy divertido por la situación.

-Malfoy… necesito….necesito que me acojas en tu habitación esta noche.-y lo suelto como si de una bomba se tratara.

El rubio se queda paralizado por la sorpresa. Desde luego, no se lo esperaba. Pero después esboza una sonrisa de medio lado que me desconcierta totalmente. ¿Acaso a él le gustaría que me quedase?

-Vaya Granger, no sabía que eras tan lanzada. Esta noche me estás sorprendiendo demasiado…-bromea finalmente Malfoy- ¿Siempre eres así con los chicos?

-No me hace gracia, Malfoy. He perdido mi tarjeta y no hay más disponibles hasta mañana. No me quedaba otra que venir a ti.-explico esta vez con la hostilidad característica dirigida al Slytherin.

-Vaya, así que encima soy el segundo plato. ¿Y pretendes que así te haga el favor?-arrastra las palabras como de costumbre. Aunque sé que no lo dice en serio, me está empezando a poner de los nervios esa actitud.

-Di si lo vas a hacer o no, y ahórrate las bromitas.

-Está bien leona.-se queda mirando al techo, al parecer meditando su respuesta.- Puedes quedarte, pero tendremos que dormir en la misma cama. ¿Estás dispuesta a compartir el lecho con una serpiente Slytherin?-y alza una ceja, de nuevo sonriendo.

-No me queda más remedio.-respondo ya más calmada.

-Esa es la Granger de siempre.

Malfoy me dedica un guiño y algo cálido parece removerse en mi estómago tras ese gesto. Algo ruborizada, voy al baño para quitarme el maquillaje y cambiarme de ropa. Al menos cuento con mi varita y puedo realizar algún encantamiento que me permita dormir algo cómoda. Aunque de todas formas, no creo que mi capacidad de conciliar el sueño sea posible esta noche. Una vez consigo despojarme de toda la capa de maquillaje y de elegir adecuadamente el camisón con el que dormir, me observo en el espejo detenidamente, intentando averiguar la expresión de mi cara. Así, totalmente al natural, vuelvo a parecer la misma de siempre, pero algo ha cambiado en mí. No sé decir qué es exactamente, pero me siento tan… yo. Segura de mí misma, con ganas de afrontar nuevos retos y superarlos, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Me veo incluso más atractiva. ¿Es posible que este aumento de autoestima esté ligado a la nueva relación que estoy trabando con Malfoy? Es tan irónico… pero lógico al mismo tiempo. Las constantes peleas con el rubio hace unos años me han vuelto de alguna manera más fuerte. Y ahora, de una forma diferente, él volvía a ayudarme involuntariamente. Porque, de hecho, desde que me he reencontrado con él en el hotel, estoy volviendo a ser yo misma. ¿Hay algo lógico en todo esto? Una y mil preguntas me rondan la cabeza, y así como estoy de confusa salgo del baño por fin. Malfoy se encuentra recostado en la cama viendo un documental en la televisión. Como no se da cuenta de mi presencia, camino lentamente hasta el borde del otro extremo de la cama y me siento cuidadosamente. En ese momento, el rubio se incorpora sobresaltado, como si se hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba allí. Me analiza inquisitivamente con la mirada. Yo se la sostengo y acaba por dirigirme una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya te habías arrepentido de quedarte esta noche aquí.

-No, claro que no me arrepiento de dormir en una lujosa suite en vez de en la calle.-contesto algo mordaz- ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Un documental sobre el petróleo. Es increíble lo que pueden llegar a hacer los _muggles_ por un poco de esa viscosa y fea sustancia.

-Es lógico, el petróleo mueve su mundo. De ahí obtienen la energía necesaria para transportarse, entre otras cosas.-explico con sencillez. He vivido en el mundo _muggle_ durante muchos años, lo conozco demasiado bien.

-Lo sé, es curioso que a pesar de no disponer de magia, puedan hacer todo lo que hacen.-dice Malfoy con algo de admiración en su voz.

-Vaya, Malfoy… No sabía que por fin respetas a los no mágicos.-exclamo incrédula.

-Bueno, me las he tenido que apañar un tiempo sin magia. He aprendido a respetarlos a la fuerza. Supongo que ponerme en su lugar me ha hecho sentir cierta empatía con ellos.-el rubio encoge los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- Aunque sigo pensando que los magos somos superiores a ellos en todos los sentidos.

-No creo que poseer o no magia te haga ser mejor que nadie. Durante mi vida como _muggle_ he estudiado a increíbles genios, y ninguno de ellos era mago que yo sepa.

-Dame tiempo, Granger. Estoy abriendo mi mente, pero no es fácil después de tantos años pensando de una manera completamente opuesta a la tuya. De momento, mi opinión es ésa.

-Bueno, un avance es un avance.-esta vez soy yo quien encoge los hombros. Es extraño, pero de nuevo me siento cómoda junto a él. Es grato saber que ahora podemos mantener discusiones, y ahora no son violentas ni nos faltamos el respeto. Ahora conversamos intercambiando opiniones. Esto sí que es una novedad.

-¿Por qué no te pones cómoda?-pregunta en voz algo más baja.

Ya lo ha vuelto a conseguir. Me ruborizo y agradezco que solo nos ilumine la televisión para que Malfoy no detecte el color rosado de mis mejillas. Torpemente, me recuesto a su lado y terminamos de ver el documental en silencio. Una vez haacabado, seguimos conversando acerca de lo que acabamos de ver.

-Bueno- dice Malfoy una vez se hizo el silencio entre nosotros- ¿Tienes sueño?

-La verdad es que estoy cansada, pero no creo poder conciliar el sueño aún.-respondo con sinceridad. El rubio no contesta. Se limita a mirarme fijamente, como queriendo adentrarse en mis pensamientos. Yo también le observo detenidamente, intentando adivinar lo que quiere transmitirme con los ojos. Pero es tan difícil sostener esa mirada, esos fríos y al mismo tiempo encantadores ojos grises ligeramente entrecerrados están provocando en mí sensaciones desconocidas. De nuevo, el estómago parece darme una sacudida cuando mis ojos se posan en sus labios involuntariamente. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me siento atraída por el Slytherin?

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a la terraza?-propone finalmente Malfoy.

Asiento sin una sola palabra y nos dirigimos al amplio espacio descubierto de la suite. Una vez allí vislumbramos las infinitas luces de los edificios de la noche de Miami. Parece una feria gigantesca.

-Esta vista es increíble.-susurro más para mí que para él.

-¿No has salido a ninguna discoteca de Miami todavía?-inquiere el rubio con curiosidad.

-No… nunca he ido a ningún sitio público a bailar. Es una costumbre muy _muggle_ que dejé atrás cuando me interné en Hogwarts. ¿Tú sí?

-Sí…-al ver mi expresión me lo trata de explicar- Digamos que he tenido mucho tiempo libre. No he tenido más remedio que adaptarme a nuevas costumbres. No soportaba la idea de rodearme de magos y brujas sin poder utilizar mi varita. Me sentía tan… fuera de lugar.

-Debió de ser duro para ti.-comento con compasión en mi voz- Pero, ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir sin ayuda? Tengo entendido que tu padre se encuentra en Azkaban desde que terminó la guerra y tu madre… bueno, no creo que haya podido ayudarte.-añado con sumo cuidado. Gracias a Harry me enteré de que Narcissa Malfoy había sido torturada por exmortífagos hasta la locura por el hecho de traicionarlo el día de la batalla final.

-Tengo suerte de poseer un familiar _muggle_.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los Malfoy? ¿Un linaje que siempre ha presumido de sangre limpia?- exclamo realmente atónita. No puedo evitar sonreír divertida ante la idea. Se confirma que incluso las "mejores" familias de magos tienen algo de sangre mestiza.

-Sí… mis padres se encargaron de ocultarlo a todo el mundo, incluso a mí. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podría subsistir solo y sin magia, decidieron contármelo.-hace una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva- Se llama Vivian, y es tía de mi madre. Toda la familia se encargó de rechazarla. En realidad era una esquib, pero al tener sangre mestiza se la llegó a considerar completamente una _muggle _corriente. Y al sentirse desterrada de su propia familia, decidió hacer su propia vida apartada de los magos, en el mundo no mágico. Ignorando sus orígenes y formando su propia familia alejada de la magia.

-Vaya… ¿Y ella quiso ayudarte después de todo?

-Me costó convencerla. No guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de su familia.-explica el rubio con algo de dolor en su voz- Imagino que fue duro por lo que pasó. Pero aun así, al verme tan desesperado… Decidió ayudarme. Al fin y al cabo, yo no era culpable de nada. Me habían criado de esa forma.

-Entiendo. Ahí comenzaste a cambiar tu opinión sobre los _muggles_.

Malfoy asiente con la cabeza. Su mirada hacia el cielo de Miami es meditabunda, casi nostálgica.

-Al principio fue terrible. Me sentía un inútil, no sabía hacer nada sin la magia. Pero Vivian y su familia me enseñaron desde cero. Tuvieron tanta paciencia conmigo a pesar de mis faltas de respeto continuas, de mis ataques de ira, de mis desprecios…

-Imagino lo que debería ser soportarte en esas condiciones.-bromeo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No, no puedes imaginarlo...-me mira tan intensamente que tengo que apartar mis ojos de los suyos, totalmente cohibida.

Malfoy se está sincerando completamente conmigo. Estoy descubriendo por fin quien esen realidad este chico. Su verdadera personalidad. Y no me desagrada, al contrario. Está claro que tiene un pasado muy oscuro, pero no puedo culparle. Quién sabe cómo podría haber sido yo misma de haber nacido en una familia como la suya. Además, todo el mundo tiene derecho a empezar de cero.

-¿Entonces por qué actuaste así en nuestros primeros encuentros en el hotel? Sigo sin entenderlo…

-No lo sé. Me descolocaste tanto cuando te reconocí… Por un momento, creí haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Me sentí de nuevo en Hogwarts, cuando me era tan fácil ser el Malfoy prepotente y defensor de los sangrelimpia hasta la muerte.

- Te entiendo… a mí me pasó algo parecido. Me impactó mucho tu presencia.-respondo, esta vez más convencida. Creo que empiezo a entenderle, y ahora realmente es cuando sé que puedo confiar en este nuevo Draco Malfoy.

-Pero ahora no tiene por qué ser así.-murmura dulcemente. Mmmm… Ha arrastrado las palabras, pero de una forma que incluso me ha gustado. Definitivamente, este Malfoy tiene su encanto.

-Lo sé.-y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

De nuevo, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

-¿Y cómo tiene que ser?-pregunto dejándome llevar por esa mirada tan magnética y penetrante del rubio.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo.-murmura Malfoy con una voz repentinamente ronca.

Sus pupilas se encuentran algo dilatadas, sus ojos se posan en mis ojos y en mis labios intermitentemente. Está tan atractivo… Su pelo se revuelve dulcemente con la brisa marítima de la playa. La luz de la luna hace destacar sus rasgos finos y marcados. Me atrae, de eso no hay duda. Podría pasarme la noche mirándole así…Pero es una locura que nos besemos. ¿Lo es? Mi mente no puede procesar más información, porque la cara de Malfoy está tan cerca de la mía que sólo un pequeño suspiró sale de mi boca antes de que sus labios rocen los míos. Pego un bote, algo aturdida por el contacto. Pero Malfoy no se detiene y nos besamos brevemente, como probando si puede funcionar. Y debió de hacerlo, porque después de unos tímidos besos, nuestras bocas comienzan a profundizar un poco más. Siento el aroma del rubio. No sé describirlo, pero me hipnotiza. Me mantiene pegada a él. De nuevo, mi estómago parece cobrar vida propia. Es una sensación nueva dentro de mí, que ni siquiera he experimentado besando a Ron. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera me permito pensar en él. Porque está siendo tan intenso, que en mi cuerpo y en mi mente solo está este Slytherin. Me rodea la cintura con sus manos. Su cabello se encuentra entre mis dedos. Sus labios buscan desesperadamente los míos. La pasión crece y crece entre nosotros, sólo queremos estar más cerca…El calor y la excitación se están haciendo insoportables. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero nuestros cuerpos se han terminado desplazando hasta el interior de la habitación. Malfoy me empuja suavemente y se queda tendido sobre mí. Su mirada es oscura e interrogante. E está preguntando sin palabras si quiero seguir. Pero simplemente, no puedo parar, no ahora. A modo de respuesta, le beso suavemente con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si lo llevara haciendo toda la vida con él. Nuestras miradas son increíblemente cómplices. Me transmite una confianza increíble. Es imposible de explicar, pero quiero más de Malfoy. Ya no puedo controlarlo. Así que sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo más, el rubio se inclina más y sigue besándome y acariciándome de una manera tan dulce como nunca habría podido imaginar. Y yo me siento en el mismísimo paraíso…

Lo último que siento justo antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos es una extraña pero segura felicidad…

**Uhhhh! Que os ha parecido? Me ha encantado describir esta escenaaa :) Espero que os haya gustado, Por favor comentadme vuestra opinión ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Y estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Siento la tardanza, pero he estado bastante ocupada estos días. No obstante, este fin de semana prometo actualizar con más capítulos! Gracias por leer y por vuestras opiniones! :)**

La suave brisa procedente del mar me acaricia el rostro. Negada a volver al mundo real, cambio mi postura y decido volver a quedarme dormida a pesar de los molestos rayos de sol que iluminan la estancia. Intento recordar qué he soñado para tratar de continuarlo, pues tengo una agradable sensación en el cuerpo y supongo que se debe a ello. Mi mente proyecta unos cabellos rubios, una sonrisa entre arrogante y pícara, una mirada persuasiva y al mismo tiempo tierna oculta entre unos misteriosos ojos grises. Entonces una imagen aparece como de la nada: Draco Malfoy besándome. Y no sólo eso, yo se lo permito y además disfruto con ello. "¿En serio he soñado algo así?", me pregunto aún con la mente algo atontada.

Y de pronto, abro los ojos como platos y comprendo. No ha sido un sueño. Recuerdo rápidamente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. La cena con Malfoy, el paseo por la playa, mi petición de quedarme a dormir en su habitación y… todo lo demás. Una nueva sensación se dispara en mi interior. Desconcierto, miedo, remordimientos y sobre todo, decepción de mí misma. No puede ser…pero lo es. Y para confirmarlo, aquí me encuentro. En la suite de Draco Malfoy, y éste a mi lado, todavía profundamente dormido a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Lo contemplo durante unos segundos. Parece más pequeño e inofensivo. Sus labios carnosos y rosados se encuentran entreabiertos en una respiración profunda y acompasada. He dormido tan bien a su lado… Le he sentido junto a mí, y me ha llenado mucho ese contacto.

Pero la verdad es que no entiendo cómo hemos podido llegar a esta situación. Enemigos íntimos durmiendo el uno junto al otro, después de habernos entregado el uno al otro en una noche de completa locura. Me levanto de la enorme cama acalorada por todos mis pensamientos y me dirijo a la terraza donde nos habíamos besado anoche por primera vez. Dejo que el viento me despierte para aclarar mis ideas y cierro los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, una voz a mi lado me sobresalta. Es Malfoy, por supuesto. Le observo sólo un instante y me encuentro un joven en pantalones de pijama rubio y despeinado, con los ojos grises todavía hinchados y algo entrecerrados. Está adorable, no puedo evitar pensarlo.

-¿Pensativa, Granger?

-Me has asustado.-exclamo en tono de reproche. De reojo, observo que sus ojos brillan de manera extraña.- Hace un segundo estabas durmiendo como un bebé.

-Tengo el sueño muy ligero. En cuanto has puesto un pie en el suelo me he despertado.

-Veo que no soy la única que se ha vuelto paranoica desde la guerra.-digo con un tono amargo.

El silencio se abre paso mientras el rubio y yo observamos el horizonte, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. No sé cómo, pero quiero hablar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Aclarar que ha sido un grave error, que no puede significar nada. Pero Malfoy se me adelanta.

-Hermione- tal sorpresa es escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios que lo miro inmediatamente a los ojos con total asombro- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

Malfoy encoge los hombros.

-Sí, es absurdo seguir distanciándonos verbalmente cuando en realidad anoche estuvimos tan cerca, ¿no crees?-sonríe con ironía.

-De eso quería hablar yo también, de lo de anoche…-hago una pequeña pausa, reacia a continuar debido a la timidez. Noto el rubor comenzando a subir por mis mejillas.- Los dos sabemos que fue un completo error.

Espero que asienta inmediatamente y me dé la razón. Pero el nuevo Malfoy es demasiado imprevisible y complicado.

-¿Error? ¿Tan mal te lo pasaste?-levanta una ceja expectante. Sé que pretende hacerse el tonto, pero esto no puede seguir así.

-No me refiero a eso.-le interrumpo con una voz que pretende sonar firme y seria- Sólo que no estuvo bien, que nunca debería de haber pasado.

-¿Te sientes mal por haber hecho que Weasley no quepa por la puerta de su despacho? Ya sabes, por los cuernos… Vamos, era cuestión de tiempo que te dieras cuenta de que ese pelirrojo no te llega ni a la suela del zapato.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto furiosa- Ron no se merece nada de esto. Él lo ha dado todo por mí. No hables así de él…

-Y cómo ves, no ha sido suficiente.-el rubio lo dice con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, cosa que me pone más nerviosa aún.-Lo raro es que hayas aguantado a ese muermo durante tanto tiempo.

¿¡Que!? ¿Pero de qué va esta maldita serpiente? Yo no soy superior a Ron ni a nadie. Es otra cosa, pero él no lo puede entender. Por favor, es Draco Malfoy, ¿qué esperaba?

-No sabes de lo que hablas. No le faltes al respeto, maldita serpiente. Ron vale muchísimo más que tú, eso te lo puedo asegurar.-suelto con todo el desprecio que soy capaz y me encamino hacia la habitación para coger mi bolso y cambiarme con ayuda de la varita.

-Di lo que quieras, Granger. Es mucho mejor no admitir la verdad cuando es tan dolorosa. Para ti, Weasley siempre ha sido alguien a quien cuidar y enseñar. Una simple distracción de la que te cansaste en seguida.-Malfoy ha entrado en el cuarto y observa como recojo mis cosas torpemente debido a la alteración. Yo ni siquiera me permito dirigirle la mirada.

Antes de abrir la puerta para salir de la suite, le miro a los ojos y le digo con toda la dureza que me esposible:

-¡No todos somos como tú, Malfoy! No todos usamos a las personas como simples objetos.

Lo primero que hago tras acudir a recepción para que me den una nueva tarjeta para acceder a mi habitación es tirarme en la cama. No tardo en comenzar a derramar lágrimas de arrepentimiento y rabia, de culpa y de impotencia. Lloro y lloro hasta que no puedo más, sintiéndome miserable también por no poder hacer otra cosa. Una vez recupero un poco la compostura decido ordenar mis ideas con un buen baño relajante de burbujas. Lo hecho está hecho, y debo de asumir mis actos. He sido completamente consciente de lo que hacía, no puedo excusarme en nada. Simplemente me he dejado llevar por lo que sentía… Y eso me hace plantearme muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿quiero realmente a Ron? Porque una infidelidad es algo grave en una relación. Una señal de que algo va mal. Y mucho más si no hay factores como alcohol que puedan alterar el comportamiento. Así que… me duele reconocerlo… pero ¿y si Malfoy tiene razón? ¿Y si simplemente había cogido cariño a Ron por lo mucho que había cuidado de él en Hogwarts? ¿O por haber pasado por tantas aventuras junto a él? Tal vez había confundido la amistad con el amor… De todas formas, ya me había pasado una vez hacía mucho tiempo. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Harry. Me habían hechizado sus ojos verdes. Durante un tiempo pensé que me gustaba… Pero luego comprendí que solo había sido un pequeño encaprichamiento, y que mi cariño hacia él era distinto. Era como el hermano que nunca había tenido. ¿Podrían ser mis sentimientos iguales hacia Ron? Zambullo mi cabeza en las burbujas, cada vez más confundida. De lo único que estoy segura era de que odio a Draco Malfoy más que nunca por hacerme esto.

Tras pedir comida a mi habitación y atiborrarme a helado de chocolate, me tumbo en la cama esperando que pase el tiempo. Me siento sin ganas de nada, no quiero pensar más y no tengo fuerzas para llorar. Sólo quiero desaparecer, que la tierra me trague. Despertarme de esta horrible pesadilla. Pero por desgracia, todo esto es muy real. Además, solo me queda un día más de vacaciones, y enfrentarme a la vida real en este momento…. Lo veo algo imposible. ¿Cómo mirar a Ron a la cara? ¿Cómo explicárselo a él y a Harry? Porque no puedo ocultarlo, mi conciencia no me lo va a permitir. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni cómo diablos he conseguido llegar a dormirme con toda esta bomba de relojería en mi cabeza, pero algo me despierta de repente. "Toc, toc", el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación siendo golpeada por alguien. Pienso en un primer momento que puede ser el servicio de habitaciones trayéndome algo más de comida, pero no recuerdo haber pedido nada más. Entonces, escucho mi nombre al otro lado de la puerta. Una voz fría y arrastrando las palabras, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de… ¿preocupación?

-¡Hermione, abre la puerta, maldita sea!

-No quiero hablar con nadie, y menos contigo.-grito todo lo alto que puedo, con la voz algo resquebrajada.

Pero, ¿qué se cree el arrogante de Malfoy? Lo que menos necesito es que esté cerca de mí, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Mi corazón ha comenzado a latir con fuerza, y no sé si la razón es el haberme despertado y con ello la vuelta a la realidad, o el simple de hecho de tener al prepotente Slytherin al otro lado de la habitación con intención de hablar conmigo.

-No voy a irme de aquí hasta que decidas abrirme.-y sigue aporreando la puerta.

Maldita serpiente. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser tan pesado. Voy a tener que enfrentarme a él otra vez… Pero no quiero mostrarme débil, no delante de Malfoy. Con una rapidez increíble, voy a lavarme la cara e intento conseguir un aspecto decente. Mis ojos continúan estando hinchados, mi mirada se encuentra algo perdida, pero ya no puedo hacer más. Así pues, cojo el pomo de la puerta con temor y no sin antes respirar profundamente y arreglarme un poco el camisón arrugado, abro la puerta de la habitación. Y ahí está él. Apoyado con la espalda en la pared del pasillo. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros oscuros, con su pelo rubio desordenado y algo engominado hacia arriba. Viste un polo de manga corta azul, que destaca de manera increíble su bronceado. Mierda, me he quedado mirándole completamente embobada.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Eres la última persona a la que me apetece ver ahora mismo.-digo mostrándome todo lo irritada posible.

-Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo…-responde el rubio con una pícara sonrisa. Pero al ver mi reacción, que es la de cerrar de nuevo la puerta, añade apresuradamente- Era broma, Granger. No quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¿Burlarte de mi novio? ¿Hacerme sentir una basura?

-No. Sólo quiero que hablemos.-enarca una ceja en señal de ironía- Sí, como dos personas civilizadas.

Todavía se me hace raro ver cómo el Slytherin intenta entablar una conversación pacífica conmigo, pero recuerdo nuestras charlas tan tranquilas y normales de anoche y, aunque me duela, sé que puedo sentirme más que a gusto con Malfoy. A regañadientes abro totalmente la puerta de mi habitación y le invito a entrar con solo gesto.

-Bien, has tomado la elección correcta, Granger.-dice el rubio, y de pronto y sin previo aviso se tumba de golpe en la cama, como si de un niño se tratara.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me acerco al borde del otro extremo de la cama para tomar asiento. No sé si este nuevo Malfoy está cogiendo demasiadas confianzas…

-Ya he vuelto a ser Granger, por lo que veo.-comento pasados unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Al momento, me arrepiento de haber dicho eso. ¿Acaso quiero que Malfoy se coja esas confianzas que nunca hasta ahora había tomado conmigo? No estoy segura de ello.

-Bueno, supongo que es la costumbre. Pero si lo prefieres, te llamaré por tu nombre… Hermione.-un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando su voz se vuelve suave al pronunciar esa palabra.

-Déjate de jueguecitos y dime por qué quieres hablar conmigo. ¿Vas a pedirme perdón por las cosas horribles que me has dicho esta mañana?

Malfoy se recuesta en la cama y deja apoyado un codo en la cama para sujetar su cabeza. Desde esa posición, me observa atentamente durante unos instantes. Me perfora con sus ojos grises en una expresión que no se cómo definir, y no sé qué diablos pretende, pero me está poniendo muy nerviosa, como siempre.

-Puede que antes no te lo haya dicho de la mejor manera, pero estoy seguro que en el fondo no puedes hacer otra cosa que darme la razón.-dice con aire arrogante.

-Si te refieres a lo de que yo sea superior a Ron… te equivocas.

-Pero… ¿qué piensas de lo otro?-inquiere el rubio con una sonrisita.

No sé porqué, pero hace que me ruborice. No quiero reconocer que con Ron no he sentido esa pasión que sentí anoche con él.

-No estoy segura, estoy demasiado confusa.-respondo apartando la mirada de la suya. No quiero hablar de mis sentimientos, y menos con el causante de todo esto.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo estoy seguro de una cosa, y es que no quieres tanto a Weasley como creías. Por dios, le has engañado con su peor enemigo.

Me quedo pálida por su osadía, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme sentir tan miserablemente mal? Ya me siento bastante culpable, no necesito que me recuerde cosas evidentes que solo me torturan aún más.

-Maldita serpiente. No sé por qué te dejo entrar en mi habitación. No tienes vergüenza.-digo indignada, y me levanto de la cama airada y con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos, no te pongas así. Sólo quiero que lo reconozcas, ése es el primer paso.- Malfoy también se levanta e intenta reducir la distancia que hay entre nosotros.

-Pero, ¿no entiendes lo culpable que me siento ahora mismo? No puedes decirme algo así, me siento sucia, rastrera… Me siento la peor basura del mundo.-y esta vez estoy siendo sincera, y una vez más me pregunto por qué me es tan fácil abrirme así con Malfoy.

-No tienes por qué. Simplemente has hecho lo que sentías… Y deberías plantearte tu relación con Weasley. No creo que en ningún momento hayas sido realmente feliz con él. Y ¿sabes?, me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta.

Creo que debo admitir que tiene razón, yo esperaba algo más de la relación con Ron pero simplemente no llegaba. Puede que sólo me haya estado engañando a mí misma todo este tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Ha tenido que aparecer Draco Malfoy para que abriera los ojos y viera la realidad, y eso es algo que sólo me confunde todavía más. Además, acaba de decir que se alegra. ¿Se alegra? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importa a él lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida? Aunque igual no es algo tan retorcido…teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó anoche.

-No, no, no puede ser… Él ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por mí, me ha cuidado, me ha ayudado…Y tú sólo querías vengarte de nosotros destrozando nuestra relación. ¡Esa es la verdad!- exclamo con fuerza y rabia. No entiendo la razón de mi comportamiento, sé que no estoy siendo sincera, pero necesito echarle la culpa a alguien, y qué mejor que el arrogante y despreciable Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente sería capaz de hacer algo así…

El Slytherin, al ver lo alterada y enfadada que estoy, abre mucho sus ojos grises por la sorpresa y luego decide acercarse a mí. No me había dado cuenta, pero estoy llorando. Draco está muy cerca, en su mirada atisbo preocupación, y yo no puedo creer sus intenciones, no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Me quedo paralizada de nuevo y dejo que sus brazos me rodeen la espalda y me aprieten contra su pecho. Simplemente, dejo que me arrope y rompo a llorar desconsolada, mientras que con una mano me acaricia suavemente el pelo.

Un rato después nos separamos y yo, ya más tranquila y algo avergonzada voy al baño para limpiar los restos de lágrimas que me cubren las mejillas. Al volver, Malfoy me dedica una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y yo intento devolvérsela mientras el rubor sube por mi cara a toda velocidad.

-¿Te apetece que bajemos a cenar?-me pregunta con naturalidad.

Me deja aturdida con sus proposiciones. La verdad es que le odio por las cosas que dice y me hacen sentir tan mal. Pero al mismo tiempo… siento que me ayuda. Y aunque no creo que sea correcto seguir pasando el tiempo con Malfoy después de haberle sido infiel a Ron con él, el mal ya está hecho y no quiero quedarme sola, así que acepto la invitación y con un sencillo encantamiento ya estoy vestida y peinada.

-Como lo echo de menos…-murmura el rubio con nostalgia.

-A mí no conseguirás darme pena, Draco.-le digo con sorna.

-Vaya, ¿me acabas de llamar por mi nombre?-pregunta sorprendido y al mismo tiempo divertido.

Me limito a encoger los hombros y abro la puerta de la habitación. Es extraño, pero ahora estoy más relajada y el apetito ha vuelto a aparecer. No puede ser que Draco Malfoy sea el responsable de esto… Qué bajo he caído.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoy estoy inspirada, así que he escrito un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste. Para el próximo os prometo muchísimas emociones, asi que no dejéis de leer. Muchas gracias por seguir este fic y por vuestros comentarios. Aquí os lo dejo! :)**

**CAPITULO 12**

Estamos tomando un café en el salón común del hotel. La comida ha sido muy tranquila y hemos charlado con comodidad, como si fuéramos buenos amigos. Malfoy me ha contado anécdotas divertidas de cuando comenzó a manejarse con aparatos electrónicos y demás y me ha hecho incluso reír con sus torpezas. Ha hecho que me olvidara un poco de todo, y la verdad es que se lo agradezco por dentro.

-Oye, antes puede que haya sido algo insensible contigo.-comenta el rubio después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Es cierto, lo has sido.-asiento con energía- No deberías decir lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza. Puedes herir a las personas, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.-Al darme la razón, le miro con asombro. Ha aceptado una crítica de mi parte, no puedo creerlo- Pero soy así, Hermione. Me han educado para ser frío, duro e insensible.

-Aun así, ya no eres el mismo. Y por otra parte, me gusta la sinceridad.-esbozo una media sonrisa- Pero hay veces que debemos medir nuestras palabras.

-Supongo que tienes razón, sabelotodo Granger.-comenta el Slytherin entredientes. Pero sé que está bromeando y los dos nos echamos a reír.

- Mañana es mi último día aquí.-anuncio como quien no quiere la cosa. No sé qué efecto espero de su parte. Algo en mi interior me dice que aproveche el tiempo que me queda con él, que no es una locura dejarme llevar por estos nuevos sentimientos.

-Mmmm, yo supongo que estaré un par de días más. Luego volveré a Irlanda.-comenta con aire pensativo. Y por un momento, creo que le entristece volver. No tendrá nada que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Vives allí de forma permanente?-me doy cuenta de que no sé casi nada del Malfoy actual.

-Sí, ahí es donde se encuentra la casa de Vivian. Yo me compré allí un apartamento hace unos meses, cuando comencé a trabajar- Malfoy se detiene, pero al ver mi expresión continúa contándome más detalles- Verás, escribo columnas de opinión en un periódico _muggle._

No sé porqué, esa idea me hace reír a carcajada limpia. No puedo imaginarme a Malfoy interpretando jugadas de fútbol o de baloncesto. Es muy surrealista.

-No te rías, era de las pocas cosas que me atraían entonces del mundo no-mágico. Fue el marido de Vivian quien me aficionó a verlos por la televisión.

-Vaya, quién lo diría…

-Las cosas cambian, las personas y las situaciones.-dice con aires de filósofo y arrastrando como de costumbre las palabras. De repente, se acerca a mí en el asiento y su rostro se encuentra demasiado cerca del mío. Huelo su aroma, colonia cítrica y atrayente, gomina y algo más que no consigo identificar.-Por suerte ahora veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Sé que pretende hipnotizarme con ese acercamiento repentino, pero me resisto a ello. Quiero preguntarle algo que me tiene intrigada

-Draco, dime, ¿Cómo puedes permitirte una estancia de lujo en un hotel como éste?

-¿No te lo imaginas? Patrimonio Malfoy. Ahora mismo soy el único que puede hacerse cargo del dinero. Y bueno, bien sabes que mi familia siempre ha sido muy acomodada.-explica el Slytherin adoptando esa conocida suficiencia suya al hablar del linaje Malfoy. Por unos momentos, veo en sus ojos al Draco de antes.

-Sí, se me olvidaba lo asquerosamente rico que eras.-replico con irritación.

-¿Piensas que el dinero me lo ha solucionado todo?-alza una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

-No, pero…-intento replicar.

-Hermione, necesitaba unas vacaciones para pensar. Llevo casi un año viviendo como un completo _muggle_. Quiero acabar de cumplir mi condena lo más relajado posible, ¿Tan grave es que utilice parte de mi fortuna?

Se hace una pausa en la que Malfoy me observa con cautela, esperando una contestación. La verdad es que puedo entenderle perfectamente. Puedo imaginar lo duro que ha resultado para él todo ese tiempo sin magia, rebajándose a la inferioridad de los simples _muggles_. Y que ha conseguido muchas más cosas de las que podría haber imaginado. Desde luego, tiene mérito. Y es por eso que sé que ha cambiado.

-Está bien, te comprendo…-admito a duras penas- Y te admiro, sí. Pero solo un poco.

Una sonrisa de medio lado surca su rostro. Yo se la devuelvo a regañadientes. Y entonces su expresión cambia. Sus ojos grises me miran intensamente, ya sin rastro de sonrisa alguna. Siento su mirada perforándome y mis mejillas se tornan de color escarlata. La respiración se me acelera involuntariamente y mi corazón late con fuerza, como anoche. Se acerca lentamente y por un momento creo que va a besarme, y yo quiero. Quiero probar otra vez sus dulces labios. Pero justo cuando creo que va a llegar, él se aleja un poco de mí sutilmente y cambia de tema como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Maldita serpiente!

Hemos ido a bucear a la playa, y la verdad que es que esto es fantástico. No dejo de mirar a todos lados, fascinada por los innumerables colores marinos. Esta sensación es única, me siento un elemento más del océano. Veo a Draco a mi derecha señalar un banco de peces que se acercan a nosotros. Son diminutos y de colores chillones. Qué bonitos… Estoy maravillada. Con razón Draco quería que lo probara antes de irme de Miami. La verdad es que cada vez me sorprende más este chico, y para bien. Pero no quiero pensar demasiado en eso, ahora estoy disfrutando y mis pensamientos solo van dirigidos a la contemplación de este hermoso paisaje marino.

Estamos un rato más antes de subir a la superficie. Mientras nos secamos al sol, el encargado del puesto de buceo nos ayuda a quitarnos el equipo. Después le propongo a Draco dar un paseo por la playa, lo que él acepta inmediatamente y eso hace que me sorprenda una vez más.

-Hoy hace un día fantástico.-comento mirando al cielo, donde ni una sola nube tiene intención de asomarse.

-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?-me pregunta Draco colocándose el pelo mojado hacia atrás con la mano en un gesto increíblemente seductor.

-Pues… mi avión sale a las 5 de la tarde.-respondo algo desconcertada. No me había parado a pensarlo, pero increíblemente el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido en Miami. Y no sé si estoy preparada para volver a Inglaterra y enfrentarme a la realidad. Han pasado solo 4 días desde que llegué, pero han sucedido tantas cosas… Mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado. Me estoy planteando el hecho de seguir mi relación con Ron o no. Y aunque no quiera ni pensarlo, también me estoy planteando si Malfoy me gusta o sólo es una confusión en mi mente.

-Ya veo.-el rubio se queda pensativo unos momentos- Entonces esta noche te llevaré a un sitio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya supones que vamos a quedar?-pregunto con cierta dureza. ¿Acaso Malfoy cree que voy a hacer todo lo que él me diga? Ni que fuéramos pareja o algo por el estilo. Por el amor de Dios, si hace dos días nos peleábamos como enemigos que éramos…

-Sé que no vas a negarte, porque sé que no quieres estar sola. ¿Me equivoco?-dice el rubio con esa prepotencia tan suya.

-A veces es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, Malfoy.-contesto intentando ser borde. Pero mierda, me conoce bien.

-Tú lo has dicho, a veces. Pero esta vez no te conviene, Granger.-sonríe con maldad y después me empieza a salpicar con el pie para mojarme.

-Te vas a enterar, serpiente arrogante…-murmuro entre dientes bastante enfadada. Y voy hacia él con la intención de empujarle. Pongo las manos en su pecho, e intento con todas mis fuerzas desequilibrarle, pero no hay manera, él tiene mucha más fuerza que yo. Resignada, paro de ejercer fuerza y entonces me coge por sorpresa y me levanta del suelo en un rápido movimiento. ¡Oh, no, otra vez no! Comienzo un improperio de insultos para que me suelte, pero no hay manera. Se está adentrando cada vez más en el mar, y cuando le cubre lo suficiente me suelta, no sin antes arrastrarme con él hasta el fondo del mar.

-¿En qué piensas?-me pregunta Draco sacándome de mis ensoñaciones mientras nos bañamos en el cristalino mar de Miami Beach. Llevamos un ratito en el agua, nadando y salpicándonos, pero sin mantener una verdadera conversación.

-Me preocupa que llegue mañana.-confieso con un hilo de voz.

-No le des tantas vueltas a las cosas, no tienes que intentar ser perfecta siempre.-sus ojos grises me observan con una pizca de comprensión.

-Parece que me conozcas mejor que yo misma.-le digo intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tantos años incordiándote me han hecho conocer tus puntos débiles.-responde con sorna- Y sé que no soportas no estar a la altura de las situaciones. Tu segundo nombre podría ser "perfección".

-Pues ya que tanto me conoces… ¿Qué puedo hacer?- por favor, qué raro se me hace pedir consejo a este Slytherin.

Él parece meditarlo durante unos segundos. Supongo que va a intentar ser algo más delicado conmigo después de lo de esta mañana.

-Eres una Gryffindor. Tienes que ser valiente y enfretarte a la situación. Si crees que debes dar una explicación hazlo. Pero no olvides que tu vida la llevas tú misma y nadie más. No puedes dejarte influenciar por las personas.

-Pero esas personas me importan mucho, Draco. No puedo simplemente escapar sin más.-digo con la voz ahogada. Estoy angustiada pensando en cómo demonios voy a hablar con Ron de todo esto.

-Si crees que tu pelirrojo se merece la verdad, dásela. Y después haz lo que sientas, es así de sencillo.-dice el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

¿Y qué siento? Hasta eso mismo me confunde. No sé qué siento por Ron, ni sé qué es esto que empiezo a sentir por Malfoy. Pero ahora mismo, esos ojos grises me están observando fijamente y no puedo seguir pensando racionalmente. Porque me atraen de sobremanera, y no puedo explicar ese calor que desciende hasta mi vientre. Estamos tan cerca… Las olas nos balancean suavemente y nos acercan cada vez más. Su pelo mojado me llama, quiero tocarlo y deslizar mis manos por su cabeza y acercarlo más a mí. ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Debo? No lo sé, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, sirva para aclarar más esto que siento. Draco parece haberse dado cuenta de mi discusión interior.

-Hazlo.-susurra tentadoramente, acercándose un poco más a mí.

Mi mano se mueve lentamente, con algo miedo y expectación en dirección a Draco y comienzo a acariciar su cabello húmedo. Su rostro forma una expresión de asombro, y justo después de relajación. Entrecierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por mi caricia. De pronto me vienen a la mente todo lo sucedido anoche, sus suaves labios buscando los míos y lo que sentí al fusionarnos en uno. Y no puedo evitarlo, empujo suavemente su cabeza, acercándola cada vez más a la mía. Nos fundimos en un húmedo beso, tan tierno como profundo. Nuestras lenguas comienzan a explorarse a un ritmo cada vez más desesperado. Y lo vuelvo a sentir. Esa sensación mágica, que me hace volverme loca y desconectar del mundo entero. En ese momento sólo estamos Draco y yo, y quiero más de él. Siento su cuerpo junto al mío, una mano en mi cuello, la otra bajando por mi cintura… Es muy excitante. Aprovecho para tocar su torso desnudo. Lo acaricio suavemente, sintiendo el tacto de mi mano con su fría piel. Después sus dientes aprietan con delicadeza el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda y siento su cálido aliento en mi oído. Dios… Eso hace que me estremezca de placer. Poco a poco nuestras manos comienzan a explorar cada vez más al otro, más rápido y con más desesperación. Y justo cuando creo que ya no vamos a poder parar, aparecen unos bañistas a pocos metros de nosotros. A regañadientes Malfoy y yo nos separamos y yo me quedo con unas terribles ganas de seguir que me hacen sentirme tremendamente culpable. No sé qué me hace este Slytherin para que me olvide de todo, pero es muy preocupante. Aun así, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro tras darme cuenta de que tanto Malfoy como yo nos sentimos avergonzados de que nos hayan visto y comenzamos a reír.

-Luego te veo. Pasaré por tu habitación a las 8.-se despide Draco con una sonrisa misteriosa cuando llegamos al hotel.

-Vale- acepto algo aturdida. Sé que voy a estar durante unas horas completamente sola y mi mente no va a dejarme tranquila dándole vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez.

Salgo del ascensor y me dirijo a mi cuarto algo temblorosa. Hay algo que me ha dejado algo inquieta. No hemos hablado de lo de anoche, ni de este baño romántico en el mar. Y me preocupa todo este asunto… Parece que este jueguecito se nos está yendo de las manos, y no sé qué va a pasar esta noche, pero no estoy segura de lo que espero. Me relajo un momento en la cama, intentando aclarar lo que siento. Mi corazón está fascinado por estas nuevas sensaciones que todavía no había experimentado. Me anima a seguir probando, me dice que voy por buen camino. Por otro lado mi razón y mi conciencia me recuerdan que mi novio Ron se encuentra en Inglaterra, con la esperanza de que nuestra relación mejore. Y me siento infinitamente culpable por lo que le estoy haciendo. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo me puedo dejar llevar de esa manera con MALFOY? Me hago un ovillo y comienzo a llorar otra vez. Justo lo que imaginaba que sucedería. Intento desahogarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero no deshace ese nudo que tengo en la garganta. No puedo ver a Malfoy esta noche, porque sé lo qué pretende. Por lo visto, él lo desea tanto como yo, y eso me desconcierta todavía más. Esta extraña conexión es mutua, y me asusta hasta donde podemos llegar con todo esto.

Intento calmarme dándome un baño de burbujas. Sé que debo salir o me deprimiré totalmente en mi habitación. Soy capaz de pasar la última noche de mis vacaciones llorando, y eso no es lo que querría Harry. Me apetece salir a divertirme, y sí, me apetece ver al rubio arrogante. No quiero mentirme más a mí misma. De acuerdo, Malfoy (esa serpiente estúpida y prepotente) me atrae, y mucho. No sé si es por su cambio físico o de personalidad, o de todo, pero me gusta estar con él. Aun así, debo respetar mi relación con Ron. ¿Qué hago entonces? Bueno, intentaré buscar un equilibrio. Puedo salir, incluso con Malfoy, pero debo prometerme que no ocurrirá nada entre él y yo. Absolutamente nada. ¿Podré hacerlo? Eso espero, nunca suelo traicionar mis principios.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo por fin! Siento la tardanza, estoy algo saturada con la universidad. Pero hoy he sacado tiempo como sea, sé que queríais una actualización pronto. Y aquí la tenéis, espero que os guste. Gracias por leer y por todos vuestros comentarios! :)**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Son las 8 menos cinco y estoy atacada de los nervios. Por una parte tengo ganas de ver a Draco. Sé que puedo divertirme a su lado y olvidarme de todo lo demás, pero por otro… Conforme pase más tiempo a su lado, más culpable me voy a sentir. Esto es sin lugar a dudas un gran dilema moral. Pero me miro al espejo del baño y no puedo disimular el brillo de la emoción en mis ojos almendrados ¿Qué opinará el rubio de este nuevo "look"? Quiero impresionarle y que me mire de esa manera… Esa mirada oscura y satisfecha. Pero sé que eso puede ser peligroso también. Qué contradictorio es todo esto.

Llevo el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, dejando el pelo ondulado cayendo en cascada por mis hombros desnudos. Un top con una manga sí y otra no de color rojo va ajustado a mi torso mientras una falda negra y con forma de tubo realza mis piernas, haciéndolas parecer más largas y delgadas. A juego llevo unos zapatos de charol también negros. Me gusta este estilo entre rokero y sexy. Además he decorado mis ojos con sombra y delineador negros, y mis labios han adquirido un tono rojizo brillante gracias a un lip gloss que llevaba en la maleta y que creo que jamás me había puesto antes. Me parece que me lo regalo Ginny para mi cumpleaños. Dios, si supiera que lo voy a estrenar para ver a Draco Malfoy… No quiero ni pensarlo.

Por fin suena el "toc-toc" de la puerta de mi habitación y en pocos segundos ya se encuentra abierta.

-¿Ya estás…-Draco va a saludarme pero de pronto se detiene y me observa con la boca completamente abierta. ¡Sí, sí! Esa es justo la reacción que quería. ¿O no?- ¿Eres tu Hermione Granger?

Cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo como una auténtica estúpida, cambio totalmente mi expresión. No quiero que se refleje lo satisfecha que me siento ante ese comentario. ¿Acaso no pensaba que alguien como yo podría impactarle de esa forma? Esta vez voy a ser yo quien tome las riendas de esta "cita", y pienso usar mis armas femeninas cuando tenga que hacerlo.

-Vamos, Draco. Déjate de tonterías y vayamos a cenar.-comienzo a andar por el pasillo sin detenerme ni siquiera en mirarle y espero a que sus pasos sigan los míos. En efecto, es así. Vaya… creo que me va a gustar este juego. Además, el rubio se lo merece por prepotente. Si piensa que voy a caer rendida a sus pies está muy equivocado.

En el ascensor, noto que hay entre nosotros un silencio incómodo, pero no sé a qué se debe exactamente. Puede que a la timidez repentina que he causado en el rubio al mostrarme tan diferente, tanto por dentro como por fuera. O tal vez sea por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y lo que pueda pasar esta noche. Pero no, hoy no. Sólo voy a divertirme. Eso es lo que tengo que pensar en todo momento.

Draco me propone cenar en el hotel para después irnos en limusina al exclusivo centro de Miami. Yo acepto y tomamos asiento en el magnífico restaurante. Estamos sentados el uno frente al otro, mirando la carta de nuevo en silencio. Por primera vez desde que lo he visto esta noche, me atrevo a mirarle de verdad simulando que estoy leyendo el menú como él. El rubio también está realmente atractivo. Su pelo está un poco engominado, como de costumbre, pero lleva la parte de delante algo ladeada, algo que le hace parecer mucho más rebelde y juguetón. Lleva puesta una camisa verde oscura (color que le sienta estupendamente bien, si tenemos en cuenta que es una serpiente) y unos pantalones grises de tela vaquera. La verdad es que el Malfoy vestido de _muggle_ me resulta mucho más sexy.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo esta tarde?-me pregunta el rubio por fin mostrándose algo más natural una vez hemos pedido la cena.

-He ido al SPA a que me dieran un masaje aromático.-respondo con sencillez- Quiero disfrutar al máximo de las manos de Hiroshi. Es todo un experto.

-Sí, sabe muy bien lo que hace.-asiente Malfoy con solemnidad- Yo he ido a jugar a tenis. Por cierto, me debes un partido.

-Te prometo que te ganaré en otra ocasión, no sufras.-intento sonar prepotente.

-No sabes cuánto nos parecemos, Granger…-dice el rubio casi en un susurro. En ese instante me quedo paralizada como tantas otras veces y las palabras quieren salir de mis labios pero no pueden. Odio esas indirectas. Si quiere decirme algo que lo diga sin más. Esto solo hace que confundirme aún más… Pero al menos no me da tiempo a contestar porque el camarero nos trae la cena en ese preciso instante. Suspiro totalmente aliviada de no tener que seguir por esa dirección de la conversación. Temo por donde acabaría. "Y esta noche, no.", me recuerdo a mí misma de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir después?-pregunto un rato después. Estamos cenando tempura y ramen (una especie de fideos japoneses).

-Iremos a tomar algo.-contesta algo cortante, sin querer dar más explicaciones. Temo que está ocultando algo, pero decido no insistir.- Todavía no me has contado nada de ti, aparte de tus evidentes problemas sentimentales.

¿Hace falta que me lo recuerde otra vez?

-Hay poco que contar.-digo encogiendo los hombros, algo pasiva. Pero la mirada insistente de Draco me hace continuar- Cuando terminó la guerra todo fue muy emocionante: celebraciones oficiales, cenas y fiestas con amigos, un nuevo futuro sin terror por delante. Pero luego vino la rutina…

-¿Qué clase de rutina?-inquiere el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Mi trabajo era algo monótono. Creía que el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas sería más animado. Quería defender la libertad de los elfos domésticos, impulsar la mejor adaptación a la sociedad de los hombres-lobo… Ejercer una mejor justicia a favor de las criaturas mágicas. Pero los procesos eran demasiado lentos, la mayoría de la gente sigue siendo muy tradicional y yo no sentía el suficiente apoyo por parte del Ministerio.

-Si quieres mi opinión, esperaba un puesto mucho más alto para alguien como Hermione Granger.-dice Draco haciendo una mueca- No sé, te imaginaba como sanadora del Hospital de San Mungo, como profesora de Transformaciones o incluso como aurora.

Me desconcierta ese comentario al venir justamente del Slytherin más prepotente del colegio. Pensaba que no valoraba nada de mi trabajo y esfuerzo, creía que siempre me había considerado inferior a él. Y que me diga esto es todo un halago por su parte.

-Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez me conformé demasiado pronto con el puesto que me otorgó Shacklebolt.-asiento algo pensativa- Ciertamente, algo que siempre me ha atraído es trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Draco abre los ojos grises realmente sorprendido.

-No vas a creerlo, pero quiero hacer todo lo posible por trabajar en ese departamento una vez se acabe mi condena.-dice el rubio totalmente incrédulo.

Vaya, va a resultar que sí nos parecemos más de lo que creemos. Me imagino por un momento trabajando mano a mano con el Slytherin en un futuro no muy lejano y no puedo evitar sentirme más atraída por ese puesto. Sería interesante, al fin y al cabo los dos somos inteligentes y pensamos de forma diferente. Haríamos un buen equipo, ¿no?

-Seguramente, los dos juntos seríamos incluso mejor que Barty Crouch en sus mejores tiempos.-comenta Draco mirando a la nada. Sus ojos parecen estar fantaseando con la idea.

Algo en su expresión me hace reír.

-Lo siento.-me disculpo cuando el rubio sale de su ensoñamiento y me contempla algo hostil- Pero no parecías Draco Malfoy, más bien un niño pensando en ser astronauta.

Draco me mira con aire confuso, y mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

-Supongo que aún te queda mucho por saber de los _muggles._-comento todavía risueña.

-Pues espero no tener que hacerlo. Dentro de dos semanas seré al fin libre.-suspira aliviado y veo un destello de alegría en sus ojos.

Mmmm… Me imagino a Draco Malfoy de vuelta al mundo mágico, y no sé por qué, pero esa idea no me gusta. ¿Y si vuelve a ser el mismo de antes una vez haya recuperado el poder de la magia? Tal vez se olvide de todo lo que ha aprendido. Lo más probable es que adopte de nuevo su postura de arrogancia y superioridad sobre los demás… Y algo en mi pecho se desinfla. ¿Volvería a despreciarme? Esa idea me asusta y me repugna.

Al fin terminamos de cenar, y yo todavía tengo esa sensación en mi interior.

-Vamos Hermione, la limusina nos espera.-dice cuando nos levantamos de la mesa.

Tomamos asiento en los elegantes asientos. Durante el trayecto, Draco posa su mano encima de la mía. El contacto me hace dar un pequeño respingo. Su mano es suave y fría, y me gusta. Quiero apartar la mano, pero alguna fuerza misteriosa del universo me lo impide. Supongo que no puedo excusarme. Nos miramos de reojo y siento una atracción muy fuerte. Me recuerdo a mí misma que hoy no puede ser. Primero tengo que arreglar mi vida con Ron, eso es.

Por fin llegamos al inmenso centro de Miami. Parece ser una zona exclusivamente de pubs y garitos. Veo muchísima gente joven, chicas y chicos muy arreglados y apelotonados en las colas que dan acceso a algunos de los pubs. Me gustaría saber qué pretende Malfoy esta noche. Ha dicho que quería tomar algo, pero no estoy segura de eso sea lo único que vayamos a hacer. ¿No iremos a bailar, verdad? Porque eso es exactamente lo que hacen los _muggles_ que visitan estos locales. Bailar, arrimarse unos a otros y, beber… y bueno, tener acercamientos. Empiezo a sentirme algo acalorada por mis pensamientos.

Bajamos de la limusina y Malfoy me lleva a uno de los garitos. Parece tranquilo, no hay cola. Su nombre _MSM _en letras doradasse puede leer en el letrero de la fachada. Hay un tipo de seguridad justo en la entrada que habla con Malfoy. Es enorme como un gorila. El rubio le da dinero para que nos deje pasar. Al parecer en todos los pubs de aquí se debe pagar. Es lo que tiene la exclusividad de Miami.

Hemos pasado al local. Es tranquilo y relajante. Suena de fondo música reggae. La estancia es bastante grande y de forma circular, y una tenue luz ilumina las pequeñas mesas, alternando sus colores de verde a azul intermitentemente. La decoración es muy peculiar. Hay plantas de bambú alrededor de cada mesa, palmeras pequeñas esparcidas por todo el local y todo parece estar hecho de madera. Veo también unas cuantas mesas de billar en una esquina más apartada. La verdad es que no hay mucha gente en el local, debe ser pronto. Tomamos asiento en uno de los sofás de color negro dispuestos en cada una de las mesas, y nos recostamos en él el uno junto al otro.

-Este sitio es perfecto.-comento mientras Malfoy coge la carta puesta sobre la mesa- ¿Qué podemos pedir aquí para tomar?

-La especialidad son los cócteles, sobre todo los que llevan algo de alcohol.-explica el rubio enseñándome la pequeña libreta del local.

¿Alcohol? ¿No querrá emborracharme, verdad?

-Tranquila, no llevan mucha cantidad de alcohol.-dice al ver la alarma en mi rostro.

Echo una ojeada a la carta de cócteles. Son muy exóticos y todos tienen tan buena pinta que no sé por cual decidirme.

-Creo que voy a elegir el _Sweet Paradise._-dice Draco mirando conmigo la lista. Veo que ese lleva licor de melón, zumo de limón, vodka y zumo de fresa. La verdad es que es una muy buena combinación.

-Ese también me gusta. Aunque el _Tequila SweetCream_ debe estar muy dulce.-comento algo indecisa. Este lleva tequila, helado de crema, licor de chocolate y crema de chocolate.

-Pues mira, te pides tú ese, yo el _Sweet Paradise_ y si quieres los podemos compartir.-me propone el rubio con total amabilidad.

Yo acepto y una rubia y guapísima camarera nos atiende. Mientras Draco hace el pedido, me fijo en que ésta mira a Draco de forma muy provocativa. Pero me sorprende el hecho de que el rubio parece ignorarla por completo. Ni siquiera la mira a la cara. En cuanto ella se va, el Slytherin vuelve su atención a mí. No sé si sentirme bien o más inquieta todavía al ver que parezco importante para él. Seguimos escuchando la música casi en silencio y noto como el brazo de Draco en un movimiento casi imperceptible se posa por encima de mis hombros, pero sin tocarme. No sé cómo reaccionar al respecto, porque es una insinuación en toda regla. Ambos seguimos callados, yo continuo sin mover ni un solo músculo. Así permanecemos hasta que nos traen nuestras bebidas. Agradecida, cojo mi enorme taza y empiezo a beber. El rubio me imita.

-Mmmm, está buenísimo.-es muy dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Además el sabor del tequila prácticamente ni se nota.

-El mío también, pruébalo.

Estamos un rato bebiendo con el sonido de la música reggae de fondo. Cada vez entra más gente, todos ellos igual de jóvenes y guapos. Me pregunto si yo encajo. Al parecer Draco piensa que sí… Me echa miraditas de vez en cuando. Lo que pretende es que me quede prendada de sus ojos grises, pero hoy no pienso permitírselo. Por eso evito a toda cosa mirarle a los ojos directamente.

-Antes nos hemos quedado a medias de una conversación.-dice el rubio cuando llevamos más de la mitad del cóctel bebido. Yo ya empiezo a notarme el efecto del alcohol calentándome el cuerpo y achispándome un poco. Puede que sea peligroso seguir bebiendo, pero es que está buenísimo.-Me decías que tu vida era una rutina.

-Si ya lo sabes. Fue todo un conjunto de cosas.

-Creo que te dejas algo importante para ti. Y creo que es la razón por la que principalmente has venido hasta Miami.-dice un Draco totalmente analizador- ¿Me equivoco?

Necesito unos cuantos segundos antes de decidir qué contestar. ¿Se lo puedo contar? Al estar algo achispada, la timidez es menor y es por eso que sale la verdad de mis labios.

-Mis padres. Yo… les quité la memoria para protegerles. Antes de la guerra.-explico como puedo, intentando que la voz no se me agriete por la emoción.

-Entiendo.-es lo único que consigue articular el rubio. Parece que sus padres también son muy importantes para él y se da cuenta de que no quiero seguir hablando del tema.- Oye, ¿te acuerdas de cuando me pegaste un puñetazo en Hogwarts? Te guardo un rencor por dentro que no te lo puedes ni imaginar. ¡Me dejaste en ridículo!

Recuerdo perfectamente ese instante y automáticamente comienzo a reírme, pasando de la angustia a la diversión en un solo segundo.

-Te estuvo bien empleado, Malfoy.-rio entredientes- Lo mejor de todo es que al final _Buckbeak _quedó libre. No te saliste con la tuya.

Me acuerdo del bello hipogrifo y de la gran aventura que viví con Harry a través del giratiempos. Qué recuerdos aquellos…

-¿Algún día me contarás todos esos secretos que sólo sabíais el trío dorado y el viejo Dumbledore?-inquiere el Slytherin algo irritado.

-Quien sabe.-y sonrío tontamente, sintiéndome de pronto muy misteriosa y atractiva.

Seguimos comentando situaciones de hace unos años, cada vez más acaloradamente por el alcohol. Pero me lo estoy pasando bien. Estamos metiéndonos el uno con el otro, pero de forma muy entretenida. Tanto que decidimos repetir cóctel. La música cada vez se vuelve más agresiva y nuestras conversaciones más y más absurdas. Es el efecto que tiene el alcohol en las personas, nos hace decir estupideces y reírnos por cualquier cosa.

En un momento dado, Draco va al servicio y yo me quedo sentada en la mesa. Buf, estoy algo mareada, la verdad. No debería beber más, por lo que pueda pasar. Esa serpiente seguro que está al acecho esta noche. Observo como camina el rubio y del bolsillo trasero del pantalón se le cae la cartera. Él ni se ha inmutado. Apresuradamente, voy hasta la cartera, la cojo del suelo y vuelvo con cuidado hasta el sofá de nuestra mesa. Sé que no debería, pero tengo curiosidad por observar qué lleva en la cartera. Comienzo a rebuscar en la billetera y para mi sorpresa no lleva mucho dinero encima. Seguramente se lo reserva todo en la tarjeta de crédito. En el apartado para tarjetas veo su documento de identificación, la tarjeta del hotel de su habitación… Uy, está repetida. Hay dos tarjetas. Pero, un momento… no son iguales. Ésta es la de la suite de Draco y esta otra es… ¡La de mi habitación! ¡La tenía él! No puede ser, no puede ser… Estoy realmente furiosa. ¡Lo hizo a propósito! Seguramente me robó la tarjeta y después hizo alguna artimaña para hacer desaparecer todas las que quedaban de repuesto en recepción. Dios, eso es jugar muy sucio. Quería que durmiera con él, lo tenía todo preparado. Y yo, como una tonta, he caído en su trampa. Cuando esa estúpida serpiente vuelva del baño, va a saber quién es Hermione Granger.

**Por qué draco? aisss... hermione se ha enfadado muchísimo. y no solo eso, acaba de perder la confianza que había depositado sobre él. os prometo muchas emociones en el siguiente capítulo! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaa! Buff, hoy me ha venido una increíble inspiración y digo, tengo que actualizar! Jajaj Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo... En el siguiente todo cambiará, asi que prepararos! Y bueno, que muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, y que lo comentan y que me siguen porque son una clara motivación para que continue haciéndolo. Gracias, d verdad! :)**

CAPÍTULO 14

Todavía no ha vuelto del baño, pero sigo estando furiosa. Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que la mejor estrategia no es precisamente ponerme a gritarle todo lo que se me venga a la cabeza cuando venga. Eso sería demasiado… previsible. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer para vengarme del rubio sin mostrar mi ira? Mmmmm… tal vez tenga que ver con el alcohol que llevo en mis venas, pero una idea malvada aparece en mi mente, y es muy pero que muy tentadora, pero al mismo tiempo peligrosa. Yo también puedo jugar con él a mi manera. Porque sé seducir, ¿no? Puede que mi mejor arma sea ésa. Tentarle cada vez más hasta que llegue al límite, pero dejarle sin el premio en el último momento. Buff, es un juego muy arriesgado. Pero creo que sabrá mejor así. Lo malo es que no puedo dejarme llevar, necesito de todo mi autocontrol y ahora mismo no estoy segura de cuánto tengo… No importa, voy a tener que jugármela si quiero mi fría venganza. Intento serenarme de nuevo en el asiento pegando un sorbito a mi cóctel de chocolate. Cierro los ojos e intento pensar sólo en la música que suena de fondo. Hasta que el aroma hipnotizante del Slytherin me hace volver a la realidad. Se sienta junto a mí y de pronto fija su mirada en la cartera con confusión y… temor.

-Se te ha caído cuando iba hacia el baño.-le informo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ah, gracias.-responde Draco guardándosela de nuevo, todavía algo desconcertado.-¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-Quiero bailar.

Mi mirada es prometedora. Intento sonar dulce y al mismo tiempo seductora, tanto con mis ojos como con mi voz. El rubio vacila un momento, intentando analizar mi expresión. Creo que no sabe si lo digo en serio o no. Yo no aparto mis ojos de los suyos, y noto como éstos finalmente se oscurecen y una sonrisa traviesa asoma en su rostro.

-Muy bien. Te voy a enseñar lo que es la verdadera fiesta de Miami.-dice todavía sonriendo. Le da un último sorbo a su _Sweet Paradise_ y me ayuda a levantarme tomándome de la mano. Yo le sigo sin perder la sonrisa. Bien, bien, estoy actuando a la perfección.

Salimos de nuevo a las calles de Miami. Ahora no hay tanta cola en los locales. Vamos avanzando poco a poco en línea recta, todavía cogidos de la mano. El rubio me mira con interés en sus ojos grises. Creo que esta noche le estoy sorprendiendo aún más.

-¿Sabes bailar, Draco?-pregunto con curiosidad e inocencia.

-Sí, no sé me da mal. Pero por lo que vi en el hotel, tú me superas con creces.-añade con simpatía.

-Eso no fue nada para lo que sé hacer.-y me sorprendo a mí misma por cómo puedo mezclar tan bien la sensualidad y la arrogancia.

Malfoy se detiene un momento y me mira fijamente. Sus ojos grises se encuentran con los míos. Yo pestañeo unas cuantas veces seguidas con encanto, al mismo tiempo que me muerdo el labio con insinuación. Dios, nunca pensé que esto se me daría tan bien. Ante ese acto, Draco se acerca más a mí y me agarra de la cintura. Veo claramente sus intenciones de besarme, pero ya estoy preparada para esto.

-Vamos Draco, no quiero perderme la fiesta.-le digo con suavidad a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Y me aparto con sutileza de él. Creo ver tensión en sus ojos por un momento, pero asiente con la cabeza y seguimos caminando hasta un local bastante más grande que en el que hemos estado antes. La fachada es impresionante. Tiene luces de neón de color azul por los balcones de cada uno de los pisos. El cartel reza _SET_ en azul un poco más oscuro. Por fuera veo reflejado en la inmensa puerta las luces de colores que se filtran desde el interior de la discoteca. Draco y yo nos acercamos a la cola, pero en seguida un tipo de seguridad indica al rubio por donde se entra con pase VIP. Los jóvenes que esperan para entrar por la puerta normal, nos miran con recelo y algo de envidia.

En cuanto pasamos a la discoteca, la música retumba por todo mi cuerpo. Yo misma parezco vibrar de pies a cabeza. Pero no me importa, porque estoy absorta en todo lo que tengo en mi campo de visión. La estancia es gigantesca y está iluminada por todas partes de luces de colores: azul, verde, rojo, morado, amarillo…. Es increíble cómo se mezclan todos los colores. Según puedo observar, el lugar se divide en diferentes zonas. Al fondo, hay un gran escenario donde en estos momentos se encuentran varios bailarines y bailarinas vestidos de forma llamativa y sensual. En el centro puedo distinguir varios sofás enormes de color blanco y mesas pequeñas repartidas entre ellos, iluminadas con una luz tenue blanca. A los lados se encuentran las barras de forma redondeada, donde camareros y camareras no paran de servir apresuradamente. Y lo demás es baile. Cuerpos calientes moviéndose unos junto a otros sin cesar a un ritmo escandalosamente contagioso. La música es hipnótica y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas porque quiero absorber absolutamente todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Esto es una locura, pero me fascina por completo. Quiero bailar, quiero dejarme llevar por esta sensación de euforia… Y noto que Draco me está mirando, y que seguimos cogidos de la mano. Tiro de él sin pensármelo dos veces y lo llevo entre la masa de gente, buscando un espacio perfecto para poder sumergirme de lleno en la música. Cuando encuentro un sitio donde puedo moverme sin chocar con nadie, me suelto de la mano del rubio y comienzo a bailar en frente de él. Primero a un ritmo lento, dejando poco a poco que la vergüenza salga de mí. Draco me acompaña en el baile, pero sin tocarme. Le observo de vez en cuando, y me divierte ver que no lo hace mal. Su cuerpo describe movimientos elegantes y sutiles, aunque creo que se reserva un poco. El tiempo va pasando, y las canciones me van atrapando cada vez más, al igual que esos grises que están tan cerca de mí… Recuerdo que debo seguir con mi juego de seducción, y sé cuál debe ser la mejor forma para ello. Con disimulo, me voy acercando al rubio mientras mi cuerpo sigue el ritmo de la música y con descaro me cojo a su cuello y sigo bailando para él. Draco me acoge de buen grado, intentando posar sus manos en mi cintura, pero yo no se lo permito. Con una sonrisa traviesa, aparto sus manos de mi cuerpo y sigo bailando para él. Me arrimo a su cuerpo, bajo hacia abajo pegada a él. Le siento por detrás moviéndose exactamente como yo. De repente sus manos me dan la vuelta y tratan de acercar mi rostro al suyo. Pero yo, juguetona, me aparto simulando que quiero seguir bailando esta canción. Y así van pasando las canciones, coqueteando con el Slytherin pero sin llegar a darle nada más, sin dejar que me toque… Y se me hace muy difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que me atrae esta maldita serpiente. Pero quiero jugar con él, y para ello debo seguir controlándome. En un momento dado, Draco me susurra al oído:

-Vamos a beber algo.-y me coge de la mano de nuevo, abriéndose paso por entre la multitud. Mierda, ahora que el efecto del alcohol estaba disminuyendo… Pero la verdad es que tanto bailar me ha dado muchísima sed y agradezco poder sentarme y refrescarme un poco. Me he pedido una copa de vodka con limón, como Draco. Está buenísimo. Los sofás están llenos de gente, pero encontramos un hueco para los dos lo suficientemente grande como para recostarnos cómodamente.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-me pregunta entonces el Slytherin mientras bebo sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Sí, ¿por?

-No sé, te comportas de forma… extraña.-me dice prácticamente al oído, pues la música ensordece todo lo demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquiero inocentemente.

-A que Hermione Granger no es así.

-¿Y cómo soy?-mi voz se torna peligrosamente tensa. Estas preguntas me están haciendo volver a la realidad. Y la realidad es que quiero matar a esta serpiente.

-Pues para empezar…no sonríes todo el tiempo de esa manera. Ni tampoco juegas con alguien para hacer que se vuelva loco de deseo…-y entonces sus ojos brillan de forma oscura y salvaje. Sé que no puede más, todos mis acercamientos en la pista de baile han funcionado como yo esperaba. Quiere más de mí, y lo quiere ya. Eso era lo que yo buscaba, ¿no? ¿Seré capaz de seguir manteniendo la compostura?

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada, Draco. No me conoces tan bien como crees.-sigo sonriendo traviesamente.

-Puede que no… y puede que esos juegos me gusten, señorita Granger. Siempre y cuando acaben de una forma que me satisfaga.-añade alzando una ceja. Joder, eso es una indirecta de las buenas. ¿De verdad se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretendo?

-¿Y si no acaba así?

- Puedo llegar a ser muy malo contigo, Granger. Ya lo sabes.-me dice con suavidad rozando peligrosamente sus labios con mi oreja.

-No te tengo ningún miedo, serpiente.-pero mi voz tiembla. Este intercambio de palabras está provocando algo en mí imposible de explicar. Por una parte tengo ganas de darle una bofetada, pero por otra, deseo abalanzarme sobre él y besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento… Buf, esto se está poniendo cada vez peor.

-Bésame, Hermione.-dice el rubio dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Dios, ese aroma provocador… Esa mirada oscura y gris, esa dulce voz tentándome… Pero puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo.

-Primero confiesa lo que hiciste. Lo de la tarjeta.-añado cuando veo una sombra de confusión en sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a moverse.

-De acuerdo, no tiene sentido mentirte. Lo hice, y lo volvería a hacer de nuevo si con ello pudiera pasar otra noche así contigo.

-Eres un tramposo, rastrero, sucio, cobarde, estúp…-y me besa apasionadamente. Yo me dejo, totalmente confundida. Por dentro mis sentimientos entran en total contradicción. Pero entonces, consciente de mi promesa interior, me separo de él bruscamente.

-No, Draco. Las cosas no funcionan así.

-Es nuestra última noche juntos. Tú lo deseas tanto como yo…-dice el Slytherin casi suplicándome- Lo que hice no fue lo más apropiado, pero no te obligué a nada que no quisieras hacer. Créeme, si hice algo así es porque me interesas. No voy saboteando habitaciones de hotel por ahí…

-¡Te odio!-exclamo al cabo de unos segundos en los que pienso cómo demonios tengo que reaccionar a eso.- ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? Todo era mucho más sencillo hasta que… hasta que…

-Mírame.-y la voz de Draco suena dulce, así que lo hago.-Te deseo, Hermione Granger. Ahora reconoce que tú también me deseas.

Sigo furiosa con él, pero no puedo pensar en nada más que en lo que acaba de decir. Dios, Draco Malfoy me desea. No era una locura. Lo dice de verdad, y por eso se tomó tantas molestias en lo de la tarjeta de mi habitación. Quería acercarse más a mí como fuera… Y yo no puedo enfadarme porque sé que en el fondo también quería que pasara. Joder, ¿qué me pasa?

-Te deseo, pero eso no arregla nada.-y esta vez lo digo con tristeza.

-No, pero al menos has sido sincera contigo misma.-al ver mi expresión de pura angustia, su mano se desliza sobre mi rostro y me acaricia con delicadeza- No sé qué es lo que pasa entre nosotros, pero quiero descubrirlo. Olvídate de todo, al menos por esta noche.

-¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti, Draco Malfoy? Después de lo que he descubierto esta noche no puedo hacerlo.

-Lo siento. No volveré a jugar sucio contigo, te lo prometo.-y esas palabras viniendo de él, así, tan naturales y sinceras, son como un remedio para mis oscuros temores. Nunca había visto a Draco pedir perdón ni hacer ningún tipo de promesa. Así que decido creerle esta vez.

-Está bien.-y dicho esto, el Slytherin se acerca a mí despacio, con precaución. Cuando está a punto de llegar a mis labios cierra los ojos y yo también lo hago. No me besa, sólo me acaricia los labios con los suyos. Es tan tierno y al mismo tiempo tan sexy… Y después me besa muy poquito a poco. Primero presiona suavemente su boca sobre la mía. Luego muerde mi labio superior con delicadeza, y tira de él juguetón. Y por fin, decide entrar en mi boca. Su lengua busca la mía, nuestras bocas comienzan a bailar entre ellas con ardiente pasión. Pero el beso es muy romántico, y yo me pierdo en él… Porque es increíble lo que siento en este instante. Es como si el tiempo se parara. No importa cómo sea el beso, siempre es la misma sensación mágica que no me deja escapatoria. Sólo está él. Draco, Draco, Draco… Draco Malfoy, te deseo y no puedo remediarlo.

**Os ha gustado? :) Espero que si! Por fin Hermione reconoce lo que le pasa! Le ha costado, pero ya lo va teniendo más claro jajaj. En el siguiente capítulo más, un saludo a todos! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! Sé que esperabais un nuevo capítlo desde hace unos días y por fin lo he terminado!:) En parte ha sido como siempre gracias a vuestra motivacion! Asi que muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir mi historia! En cuanto pueda seguiré escribiendo, os prometo que esta historia tiene final jajaj Os dejo con el capítulo :)**

El resto de la noche pasa muy rápido. Más copas, más bailes y más besos…Y estoy como en un sueño del que no quiero despertar. Pero en en un momento dado, Draco me ha sacado de la discoteca, y ni siquiera recuerdo haber caminado hasta aquí. Respiro aire fresco de madrugada y cierro los ojos. Estoy bastante mareada. Siento como el rubio pasa mi brazo por su hombro y me lleva con cuidado por la calle. Oigo que me dice algo al oído como "La que llevas encima, Granger…". Pero ni siquiera me veo capaz de contestar.

Draco me abre la puerta de la limusina y me ayuda a sentarme con delicadeza en la parte trasera. Cuando toma asiento a mi lado y huelo su perfume encantador apoyo la cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados y me dejo llevar por el cansancio y por esa magnífica sensación de sentirme protegida por él. El rubio comienza a acariciarme el pelo con suavidad y creo llegar a quedarme dormida. Maldigo cuando me despierta con pequeños toquecitos en el hombro.

-Vamos, Hermione. Aquí no vas a descansar bien.

Asiento a regañadientes y cojo la mano que me ofrece Draco. Al abrir los ojos, el rostro angelical del Slytherin muestra una tremenda preocupación. "¿Será por mí?", me pregunto tontamente ilusionada. Estamos subiendo por el ascensor y me doy cuenta de que no vamos a mi planta, sino directamente a la suya. Algo en mi subconsciente parece iluminarse en ese momento. No, no puedo dormir de nuevo con Draco Malfoy… No está bien.

-Draco, quiero dormir en mi habitación.-replico cuando salimos del ascensor.

El rubio para de caminar y se detiene, todavía cogiendo mi mano.

-No estás como para dejarte sola, señorita "ebria" Granger. Vienes a mi suite, y no se hable más.-afirma con elegancia un enérgico Draco. ¿No está cansado después de toda la noche? Me lo pregunto vagamente…

-Seguro que te quieres aprovechar de mí. Por eso me has emborrachado, ¿verdad? Maldita serpiente…-digo incoherentemente. Algo en mi tono de voz hace reír al rubio.

-No dices más que tonterías. Te aseguro que no es mi estilo aprovecharme de las indefensas chicas que han bebido de más. Vamos, confía en mí.-añade al ver mi expresión contrariada.

Al final asiento con la cabeza y Malfoy tira de mí con suavidad hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Con cuidado hace que me siente en la enorme cama y me da un vaso de agua.

-Mañana vas a tener una buena resaca…-comenta mientras se sienta a mi lado.-Sigue bebiendo.

No tengo sed, sólo quiero que mi cabeza pare de dar vueltas. Pero hago caso a lo que me dice el rubio, seguramente él tenga más experiencia en lo que se debe a coger cogorzas.

-Quiero una ducha.-consigo articular. Seguro que un poco de agua me ayuda a despejarme.

-¿Estás loca? En las condiciones que estás podrías resbalarte y partirte el cuello. Te creía más precavida, Granger.-vaya, tiene razón. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, ¡el alcohol me nubla la mente! Dios, me prometo a mí misma que jamás voy a beber tanto. Draco se queda pensativo, y al final me propone otra cosa.-Lo único que podemos hacer es meternos en el jacuzzi, si quieres.

-No quiero agua caliente.-afirmo rotundamente. No soportaría ahora más calor en la sangre.

-Puedo regularla.-me tranquiliza el rubio.- ¿Crees que podrás cambiarte?

-Sí.- Por un momento imagino a Draco quitándome la ropa y como de costumbre me ruborizo ante el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Voy un momento al baño tras coger mi varita del bolso con algo de dificultad y consigo realizar el hechizo de cambio de ropa sin ninguna secuela. Ni siquiera quiero mirarme en el espejo, sé que tengo un aspecto horrible. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación principal, ya me espera el Slytherin con el bañador surfero puesto.

-Vamos.-me toma de la mano y me ayuda a subir las pequeñas escaleras. Aun como estoy, puedo admirar la belleza del pequeño jacuzzi. Luces azules y moradas se entremezclan dentro del agua. Es tan apetecible meterse una vez lo has visto… El agua todavía está en calma. Supongo que Draco reserva las burbujas para cuando me encuentre mejor. Me agarro de la barandilla de metal y voy bajando los escaloncitos del jacuzzi con cuidado de no resbalarme. Cuando estoy totalmente dentro, me dirijo a una de las esquinas y apoyo mi cuello en el borde, dejándome llevar por la templanza del agua.

-¿Está bien la temperatura?-inquiere el rubio. Asiento con la cabeza. Ni muy fría ni muy caliente, está perfecta.

Entonces se mete conmigo y se desplaza a la esquina que se encuentra a mi derecha. Se queda quieto también y dejamos pasar los minutos sin hablar ni mirarnos el uno al otro. La mente empieza a aclararse un poco cuando llevo un rato dentro del agua, pero necesito mojarme la cabeza. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces me sumerjo entera y salgo, esta vez más consciente de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

-Parece que tienes mejor aspecto.-comenta Draco esbozando su típica media sonrisa.

- Sí, gracias por cuidar de mí, Draco.

-No, yo tengo la culpa de que estés así. No debí haberte dejado que bebieras tanto.-responde el rubio con culpabilidad. Le miro con absoluto asombro, pues no estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupe por mí. Todavía me resulta desconcertante, pero también agradable…

-Yo soy la responsable de mí misma. Soy lo bastante mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

El rubio asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y sale un momento para activar las burbujas de jabón. Mmmm, huelen a fruta, pero no adivino cuál. Buf, esto es demasiado relajante. Los chorros de agua caliente y fría masajean los músculos de mis piernas y de mi espalda. Cierro de nuevo los ojos, totalmente fascinada por estas sensaciones. Todo con Draco es alucinante.

Cuando abro los ojos, me sobresalto al ver que el rubio está sentado muy cerca de mí.

-¿Sabes? Desde que te vi por primera vez aquí en Miami me imaginé este momento. Tú y yo en mi jacuzzi.-susurra Draco mirándome con sus fríos ojos grises.

-Debes estar de broma. Cuando me viste sólo querías hacerme daño, como de costumbre.-respondo con convicción.

-Puede. Pero me dejaste impresionado con tu físico. Nunca te había imaginado así, con tan poca ropa.-admite el Slytherin algo avergonzado.

-Nunca me habías visto ni si quiera como a una chica.-corrijo mi exclusivo tono de sabelotodo.

El rubio rie con suavidad.

-¿Qué va a pasar a partir de mañana?

Eso mismo me pregunto yo. No tengo ni idea de lo que deparará el porvenir, pero lo que sí sé con certeza es que voy a echar de menos al odioso Malfoy.

-No lo sé, Draco. Yo supongo que trataré de poner orden en mi vida. Necesitaré un tiempo para aclararme.-respondo finalmente mirando fijamente al agua.

-Y yo terminaré mi condena en paz y tranquilidad. Luego tal vez vuelva a Inglaterra.-dice Draco como esperando a que le pida más explicaciones. Al ver que no lo hago, añade.-Mientras tanto podríamos estar en comunicación de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo un teléfono móvil. ¿Y tú?

-Sí, me lo dejó Harry, pero supongo que me lo podré quedar.-respondo con una sonrisa.- Incluso utilizando ya aparatos _muggle_ ya, ¿eh? Has caído muy bajo, Malfoy.

Draco me salpica agua a modo de respuesta. La verdad es que es interesante que el Slytherin quiera seguir manteniendo el contacto conmigo una vez nos hayamos separado. Eso quiere decir que le importo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué será lo que siente por mí? Un encaprichamiento, tal vez. O puede que también necesite pensarlo como yo. Todo esto sigue siendo muy extraño para ambos, de eso estoy segura. Pero tal vez seguir hablando con él no sea la mejor forma para aclarar mis sentimientos, ¿no? Bueno, siempre puedo hacer caso omiso de mi teléfono móvil…

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a descansar.-dice Draco de repente, un rato después- Mañana tienes un largo día por delante.

Ambos salimos de la enorme bañera y yo voy al baño a secarme. Observo por el balcón que da a la terraza el cielo, que está clareando y deduzco que el amanecer está por llegar en breves momentos.

-Ven-me llama el rubio cuando salgo del baño. Se encuentra en la terraza y señala el cielo de Miami. Sin penarlo, voy a su encuentro y juntos admiramos la increíble fusión de colores naranjas y rosados que se forma por encima de nuestras cabezas. Las vistas a la playa son hermosas. Y el joven que tengo al lado también es realmente hermoso, aunque hasta hace poco no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Le observo sin poder evitarlo, y sus ojos grises brillan más que nunca por el reflejo de los primeros rayos del sol. Son increíblemente magnéticos. Draco se da cuenta de que le observo y fija sus ojos en mí. Los dos nos sostenemos la mirada unos momentos. Cada uno trata de analizar la expresión del otro. Creo que va a pasar de nuevo, y quiero…. Sí, no puedo resistirme.

Ahí estamos de nuevo, donde empezamos. En la terraza de la suite de Draco Malfoy, bebiendo el uno del otro. Quizá por última vez, quizá no. Cuando la pasión crece hasta el punto de que mi razón ha quedado desterrada de mi mente, Draco se detiene.

-No, tienes que descansar. Y sé que necesitas pensar sobre todo esto con claridad.-añade con su arrastramiento de palabras habitual.

-Tienes razón.-asiento impresionada por su autocontrol y sensatez.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia la cama. Deja que me acueste yo primero y se coloca detrás de mí. Su boca casi rozando mi nuca, su mano agarrando mi espalda y parte de mi abdomen. Siento su cuerpo perfectamente acoplado al mío, su perfume hipnotizante me arropa y deja llevar mi mente al mundo de los sueños en cuestión de segundos. Sé que echaré esto de menos…

-Adiós, Granger. Ha sido un placer volver a verte.-bromea Malfoy cuando estoy a punto de entrar en la limusina que Harry contrató para mis desplazamientos al aeropuerto.

-Igualmente, Malfoy. Disfruta del resto de tu vida _muggle_. Tal vez luego la eches de menos.-respondo en su mismo tono.

Nos miramos brevemente, sonriéndonos el uno al otro y repentinamente el rubio me sorprende con un inesperado abrazo de despedida.

-Seguiremos en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?-me susurra al oído.

-Claro.

Y con una última mirada llena de promesas, decido hacer de tripas corazón y entro en mi elegante limusina. Kilik, el chófer, está esperándome dentro.

-Hola de nuevo, señorita Granger. Espero que haya pasado una agradable semana.-me saluda con simpatía- Me ha parecido ver al señor Malfoy despedirse de usted. ¿También se alojaba en el hotel?

-Ehh, sí, sí. Una gran casualidad.-respondo titubeante y avergonzada por lo que pueda haber interpretado Kilik. No me acordaba de que el moreno trabajaba en el ministerio y por tanto debe conocer a gran parte de las familias que han trabajado allí.

Afortunadamente, Kilik es discreto y decide no preguntar más acerca del tema. Yo me dejo caer en mi asiento, preocupada y nerviosa porque el encuentro con mis amigos y sobre todo con Ron está cada vez más cerca. Aún no he decidido cómo voy a actuar. No sé si aparentar normalidad, si dejar que pasen unos días antes de contar nada de lo que ha pasado o soltarlo directamente como si de una bomba se tratara. En todo esto voy pensando mientras subo al avión por fin, tras una espera eterna en el aeropuerto.

Nada más despega el avión le pido a una de las azafatas algo para comer, pues cuando me he levantado no tenía ningún apetito y llevo el estómago completamente vacío. Me encuentro muy cansada, pues he dormido pocas horas y la resaca la ha cogido con mi cabeza. Recuerdo el momento en que Draco me ha despertado. Ha sido tan dulce… Me acariciaba el cabello con mucha suavidad. Pero cuando he abierto los ojos, ha retirado la mano inmediatamente. No quería que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez tenga miedo a expresar todo lo que siente… O tal vez tenga miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar yo. No lo sé, pero despertar con él ha sido maravilloso, podría seguir haciéndolo todos los días. Mi mente fantasea una y otra vez con el momento del despertar, con los besos que he compartido con el rubio, con todas las situaciones mágicas que he vivido en tan poco tiempo. Todo ha sido muy intenso y real. Intento descansar y dormir, pero con todos estos pensamientos me es imposible.

El viaje se me hace tremendamente largo, pero cuando llega a su fin no me importaría quedarme durante unas cuantas horas más en el asiento si así no tengo que afrontar el esperado encuentro.

-¡Hermione!-allí están mis amigos esperándome. Los veo de lejos gritar mi nombre y distingo a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna. Bueno, ha llegado el momento. Tomo aire y me dirijo hacia ellos arrastrando mi maleta.

En un momento solo soy besos y abrazos por todas partes.

-¡Pero qué morena estás!-exclama Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿A qué te han gustado los masajes?-inquiere Harry con emoción.

-Me encanta tu ropa veraniega, Hermione.-comenta Luna tocando con suavidad la tela de mi vestido.

Ron se limita a mirarme radiante de alegría y yo solo puedo sentirme culpable. No me merezco este recibimiento ni estos elogios. No voy a poder con todo este peso que llevo encima. Me siento tan miserable. Por un momento me gustaría estar de vuelta a Miami, con la cabellera rubia de Draco Malfoy esperándome y olvidarme absolutamente de todo.

-No tendríais que haber madrugado tanto para venir a recogerme, de verdad.-digo al salir del aeropuerto y encontrarme con la fría mañana de Inglaterra. La verdad es que no echaba de menos el frío de este país.

-No es ninguna molestia, Hermione.-replica Harry- Esto nos sirve para desayunar todos juntos antes de un día de rutinario trabajo.

¿Desayunar todos juntos? No estoy preparada para esto… No puedo contarles ninguna anécdota, porque en prácticamente todas aparece Draco Malfoy. Al ver mi cara de alarma, Ron añade:

-No te preocupes, ya sabemos que estás cansada. Solo será un pequeño rato, ¿vale?- y tras decir esto me coge de la mano cariñosamente. Hasta ese gesto ahora se me hace raro al recordar el escalofrío que sentía en cuanto rozaba la suave y fría mano de Draco. Ojala estuviera aquí, al menos para tener un apoyo al que aferrarme. Sin embargo, aquí estoy de nuevo. Como si todo lo que he vivido haya sido un sueño. De nuevo cogo aire y rezo para mis adentros mientras nos encaminamos hacia el famoso Callejon Diagon.

**Ya sé que no han pasado muchas más cosas, pero quería un capítulo entero para el verdadero encuentro de Hermione con sus amigos, y sobre todo con Ron... Así que en el próximo veremos qué pasa! Espero que os haya gustado, no dejéis de comentar :) Muchas gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nuevo ataque de inspiración! Me quedé con ganas de escribir más, y aquí está. Un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis :) **

**CAPÍTULO 16**

-Estás muy callada, Hermione. ¿No nos vas a contar nada de tu fantástico viaje?-pregunta Ginny al cabo de un rato.

Estamos tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante. Debido a lo temprano que es, no hay nadie más en el local. Llevamos aproximadamente media hora sentados en una de las mesas redondas y les he dejado hablar a ellos todo el tiempo sobre asuntos de trabajo y demás. Al ver que no tomo ninguna iniciativa en iniciar una conversación, es Ginny finalmente la que me increpa a hablar de mis vacaciones.

La verdad es que no sé qué decir. Vacilo durante unos momentos y luego decido ser lo más sincera posible sin llegar a contar nada realmente. No creo que sea el momento.

-Ya sabes, Ginny. Sol, playa, mucho lujo por todas partes y gente asquerosamente rica.-explico intentando sonar lo más natural posible. Como noto que los demás me miran expectantes, encojo los hombros y añado.- El hotel fantástico: SPA, piscina, masajes y espectáculos nocturnos.

-Vaya, es un buen resumen.-comenta Luna dirigiéndome una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pero entonces, ¿no te ha gustado? No pareces muy emocionada…-dice Harry con una pizca de desilusión en sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-No, Harry, me ha encantado, de verdad. Es solo que estoy muy cansada. No he podido descansar bien en el avión.-explico con sinceridad. Y al parecer todos me creen, porque no responden- ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia que deba saber?

-Oh bueno, Neville ha tenido que viajar a la India. Está investigando el uso de una nueva planta medicinal que podría llegar a curar a los enfermos torturados por la maldición _Cruciatus._-dice Luna ilusionada.

-Eso quiere decir… que podría ayudar a sus padres.-entiendo, contagiándome del buen humor de la rubia. Ella asiente con orgullo.

-Ahora estoy sola en casa, así que si quieres hacerme compañía sabes que eres bien recibida.

-Gracias, Luna. Claro que iré.-respondo algo más tranquila. Sé que Luna es muy lista y me está lanzando una indirecta. Seguramente quiere hablar conmigo. La verdad es que desde que salimos de Hogwarts, Luna y yo nos hemos conocido mucho mejor. Ahora tenemos una sólida amistad. Podría decirse que sea convertido en mi mejor amiga. No es que Ginny no lo sea, es sólo que con Luna puedo hablar más abiertamente de mis sentimientos y de mi relación con Ron. A Ginny le puede afectar de una manera distinta, y es por eso que no tengo la confianza necesaria para contar con ella en esas situaciones. Aun así, las tres hemos congeniado muy bien y tenemos una estrecha relación.

Para mi fortuna, la conversación ya no se vuelve a centrar en mí y me limito a escuchar a mis amigos e intervenir de vez en cuando. Al menos, me siento más relajada. Pero no puedo evitar pensar intermitentemente en los ojos grises de Draco, que parecen observarme todo el tiempo. No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, ni a sus ojos, ni el tacto de su fino cabello rubio, ni su dulce abrazo de despedida… Joder, estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

Al cabo de un rato que se me antoja eterno, Ron anuncia que ha de irse a trabajar. Está algo esquivo conmigo, tal vez porque haya notado mi incomodidad hacia él, no lo sé.

-Yo hoy tengo el turno más tarde. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Hermione?-me pregunta Harry inquisitivo.

-De acuerdo.-acepto, aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Luego nos vemos.-Ron se acerca a mí y sin mirarme a los ojos me da un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Mis amigas se despiden de mí con un cariñoso abrazo. Luna me susurra al oído:

-Cuando quieras, ya sabes dónde estoy.-le devuelvo una mirada con la que quiero decirle, "Tal vez sea más pronto de lo que crees", y Harry y yo nos desviamos del resto.

Vamos caminando el uno junto al otro. Estamos en silencio, pero aun así su compañía me reconforta. Estar con Harry para mí es estar en casa. Nunca me siento incómoda con él, es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Cuando llegamos a mi portal, Harry me mira con detenimiento y algo de preocupación.

-Hermione, te veo cambiada.-comenta el moreno- Espero que las vacaciones te hayan servido para reflexionar, de verdad.

-Al menos creo que han servido para llegar a conocerme mejor a mí misma. Muchas gracias por todo, Harry. No olvidaré nunca este regalo que me has hecho.-y tal vez por todas las emociones que he vivido, quizá por la sinceridad con la que le estoy hablando, o puede que sea por todo lo que llevo en mi interior y quiero sacar pero no puedo, es por lo que mis ojos comienzan a brillar.

-Hermione…Vamos…-Harry me rodea con sus brazos, y yo me dejo acunar por él. Me proporciona un gran consuelo este contacto. Sé que siempre va a estar a mi lado pase lo que pase, y puedo confiar en él. Soy muy afortunada de tenerle conmigo.

-Lo siento, Harry. Necesito descansar.-titubeo separándome de él.

Él asiente con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Claro que sí. Nos vemos pronto, Hermione.

Me despido de mi amigo y entro en casa. Huelo el aroma familiar de mi hogar. Por una parte lo echaba de menos, sí. Pero por otra, es como volver a aquella jaula de la que creía haber escapado. Pienso en la rutina, en los eternos días aquí encerrada… Buf, va a ser difícil afrontar este reencuentro. Me preparo un vaso de leche caliente mientras mi mente trabaja en encontrar una solución para todo esto sin que nadie resulte herido. Ron, ¿cómo voy a decirte todo lo que me pasa? No puedo… Le rompería el corazón. Pero tampoco puedo seguir mintiéndole, él preferiría que fuera sincera. Odia los engaños.

Me meto en la cama deseando conciliar el sueño. Estoy agotada mentalmente. De repente, algo vibra a mi lado en la cama. Creo que viene de mi bolso de mano. Rebusco dentro y me encuentro con un mensaje de texto en el teléfono móvil.

_Granger, dime que estás en Inglaterra sana y salva. Qué poca consideración tienes que ni siquiera eres capaz de avisarme. Dime algo para que sepa que no te has estrellado. _

_Draco_

Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Un mensaje de texto de Draco, realmente preocupado por mí. Repentinamente me entran unas terribles ganas de reír. Tras pensar una respuesta decente, decido contestarle:

_Perdone, señor "obseso del control" Malfoy. He estado ocupada enfrentándome a mis queridos amigos a los que odias e intentando ocultarles mi aventura por Miami. Agradéceme que no me haya ido de la lengua, porque irían a por ti en cuestión de segundos si supieran la verdad. Sin embargo, agradezco tu preocupación._

_Hermione_

Sonrío una vez más y apago el teléfono móvil. Necesito descansar y aclarar mis ideas, aunque gracias a este mensaje de Draco estoy algo más tranquila y contenta. Es inexplicable, pero en cuestión de minutos ya estoy profundamente dormida. Qué efectos más extraños tiene el rubio Slytherin en mí.

Cuando me despierto huelo a comida. Mi estómago empieza a rugir con fiereza ante el delicioso aroma de lo que parece ser huevo frito y bacon. Ron debe haber vuelto del trabajo. ¿Qué hora será?

-Vaya aquí estás, bella durmiente.-me saluda Ron desde la cocina cuando me acerco por el pasillo.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-pregunto después de pegar un bostezo.

-Aproximadamente unas 6 horas. Sí que estabas cansada.-sonríe mi pecoso Ron, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos- Bueno, ya está la comida.

Ponemos la mesa juntos, como de costumbre y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro en la mesa principal. Ron lleva su túnica característica de trabajo de color azul marino puesta. El pelo lo lleva bastante largo ya y el flequillo impide que vea uno de sus ojos azules. Recuerdo nuestras innumerables discusiones sobre ese tema. Yo siempre le pedía que se lo cortara y le decía que me gustaba ver su rostro tal y como era. Pero al final lo había dejado por imposible. A él le gustaba así y no había nada que hacer.

-Bueno, ¿has descansado bien?

-Sí, estoy como nueva.-intento sonar tranquila. Aún no sé cómo hablar con él, pero de hacerlo cuanto antes.- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Bien, como siempre. Por más que lo intentamos siempre aparecen nuevos ineptos poco discretos que terminan haciendo un auténtico desastre allá por donde van. El otro día una bruja que se hacía pasar por pitonisa entre _muggles_ se enfadó con uno de sus clientes porque le acusaba de farsante y lo convirtió en un animal mutante. Era una mezcla de serpiente y araña. Fue horrible, los dos animales que más odio fusionados en uno.-Ron finge un escalofrío teatral.

Rio divertida, pero al pronunciar Ron la palabra "serpiente", algo en mi interior se revuelve con fuerza. Él me sigue contando anécdotas de la semana y yo intento responder con normalidad, pero sé que esta conversación es puramente superficial. Tarde o temprano voy a tener que tomar las riendas y dar una explicación que sé que Ron desea escuchar.

Terminamos de comer en silencio hasta que Ron saca el maldito tema. No quiero que llegue este momento, no…

-Hermione… ¿no crees que tenemos que hablar?-inquiere con incomodidad. A Ron nunca se le ha dado bien expresar sus sentimientos y entiendo perfectamente lo que le debe costar en este momento intentar que nos sinceremos el uno con el otro.-Quiero saber si estar fuera te ha ayudado.

Me quedo callada unos segundos, pensando qué decir y cómo. Finalmente, le indico a Ron que se siente conmigo en el cómodo sofá de color canela para poder hablar más tranquilos.

-A ver, Ron. Hemos hablado muchas de veces de mí, de mi actitud. Sabes que yo tampoco entendía mi comportamiento. Estaba apagada, triste, encerrada en mi burbuja. Y nada de lo que hicieras tú u otra persona me hacía cambiar, ¿verdad?

Él asiente imperceptiblemente.

-Sí, ya no sabía qué hacer para que cambiaras.-noto en su voz angustia y me dan unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo, pero eso sólo lo complicaría más.

-Pues estos días en los que he estado completamente alejada he descubierto algo.-Ron me mira asombrado y con temor.-Necesito un cambio en mi vida.

-¿Qué clase de cambio?

-En todo. Necesito un nuevo trabajo que me motive, para empezar. Y necesito otro tipo de relación, Ron.-explico intentando sonar razonable. Pero si supiera que el que está detrás de todo esto es Draco Malfoy, más que razonable pensaría que me he vuelto completamente loca.

-Bien. En lo del trabajo, te apoyo ciegamente en lo que quieras hacer.-dice Ron aparentando confianza en sí mismo- Y en la relación… haré todo cuanto pueda. Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres cambiar y lo haré.

-Verás Ron… no creo que sea tan fácil. Quiero ser sincera contigo.-trago saliva, preparándome para lo que voy a decir. Sé que voy a hacerle daño, pero no quiero ocultarlo más tiempo. Se merece saberlo.- He conocido a alguien.

-¿Cómo? ¿A quién? ¿En Miami?-comienza a preguntar Ron visiblemente alterado. Su rostro empieza a adquirir un tono rojizo.

-Sí, alguien que me ha hecho conocerme mejor a mí misma. Y gracias a él me he dado cuenta de lo que necesito ahora mismo es eso. Un gran cambio.

-Yo lo que creo es que te ha comido la cabeza porque quería aprovecharse de ti.-replica el pelirrojo con malhumor-Ahora entiendo lo que pasa… ¿no me quieres, verdad? Nunca me has querido.

-¿Qué? No, no, no es eso Ron…-intento negar, pero en el fondo sé que es la pura y dura verdad. Él se levanta del sofá y comienza a dar vueltas sin saber qué decir.

-Lo he dado todo por ti, Hermione, y nada ha sido suficiente. ¿Por qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno? Dímelo, por favor.

-Tú no eres el problema. Soy yo, Ron. Tal vez me haya estado equivocando todo este tiempo. Tal vez siempre te haya considerado un amigo, no un amante.-le miro suplicante, deseando por todos los medios que me entienda y me levanto también del sofá para estar al mismo nivel que él.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta? ¿Un año después?-exclama totalmente incrédulo.- ¿Cómo se llama ese tío con el que has estado tonteando en Miami? Quiero hablar con él, quiero preguntarle qué tiene él que no tenga yo…

-No digas tonterías… No sigas por ahí, Ron.-respondo esta vez más seria.-Tú lo has dicho, lo has dado todo por esta relación. Soy yo el problema. Ambos sabemos que no somos felices, y cuanto antes lo admitamos mejor.

-Pero yo quiero ser feliz contigo.-los ojos azules de Ron brillan intensamente de emoción. Me coge de la cintura y me acerca a él con firmeza- Bésame, Hermione, y dime que no sientes nada.

Su mirada me atraviesa como el filo de un cuchillo. Mi corazón late con violencia, y me desesperación por entender qué me pasa me obligan a besarlo con toda la intensidad de la que soy capaz. Intento con todas mis fuerzas dejarme llevar por el beso, como tantas otras veces he hecho tiempo atrás. Y efectivamente, hay algo. Un agradable cosquilleo en mi estómago. Ron me gusta, no me es indiferente. Me atrae también, eso ya lo sabía. Pero falta algo, esa chispa, esa magia. Ese sentimiento irrefrenable que me invade cuando los labios que beso son los de Draco Malfoy. Me aparto poco a poco de Ron. Éste me mira expectante, esperando que diga algo.

-Ron… Tengo que irme.-murmuro cohibida. El pelirrojo me mira atónito, sin poder creer las palabras que salen de mi boca.- Esto que siento no es suficiente para continuar. No quiero engañarte, por eso será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

-No puedes dejarme así.-me dice Ron en tono de súplica. Su mirada es desesperada, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son.

-Lo siento, Ron…-voy a mi habitación, cojo la maleta lo más rápido posible mientras el pelirrojo me sigue- Ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? No me odies, por favor.

Abro la puerta, le dedico una última mirada a mi querido Ron y salgo de la casa sin mirar atrás.

**Aunque ha sido algo dramático, era necesario! Veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias a todos por leer! Espero vuestros comentarios :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos! Ya sé que esperabais un nuevo capítulo y hoy por fin he podido actualizar! Últimamente me cuesta un poco (no tengo tiempo ni de respirar xD) pero bueno, la inspiración a veces hace milagros jajaj. En fin, aquí lo tenéis! Espero que os guste :)**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Me acabo de aparecer en frente de casa de Luna. No podía permanecer más tiempo sola… He estado dando rodeos sin sentido. No sabía dónde acudir. He pensado en Harry, por supuesto. Pero eso significaría enfrentarme a Ginny, y evidentemente no puedo acercarme a ella y decirle que acabo de romperle el corazón a su hermano sin más. También he sopesado la posibilidad de alquilar una habitación en algún hostal, o incluso en el Caldero Chorreante, pero necesito la compañía y el apoyo de alguien que me quiera, no me encuentro bien. Me siento tan despreciable…

Luna Lovegood vive en un piso en pleno centro de Londres. Es más bien pequeño, pero muy acogedor. Llamo al timbre y en pocos segundos estoy subiendo por el ascensor. Luna me espera en el rellano, con una expresión algo inquieta para tratarse de ella. Lleva el pelo semi-recogido, con mechones rizados cayéndole por ambos lados de la cara. Me fijo en su pijama de color azul. Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, con unicornios, duendes y otros animales fantásticos.

-Herm, ¿ha sucedido algo?-es lo primero que me pregunta mientras me hace pasar- ¿Y esa maleta?

-Verás Luna… me gustaría preguntarte si puedo hospedarme contigo durante unos días.-respondo de repente algo tímida. No es propio de mí presentarme sin avisar, incluso tratándose de una persona con la que dispongo tanta confianza como con ella.

El piso sigue estando como cuando lo visité por última vez. Todo muy bien iluminado, mezclas de colores diferentes para cada tipo de habitación y muebles de diseño original pero elegante. Todo muy propio de Luna. Entramos en el salón principal, que juega con el color verde y blanco. La rubia me invita a sentarme a uno de los sofás y nos acomodamos. Ella no dice nada. Se mantiene relajada, con la mirada puesta en mí, expectante pero paciente. Eso es lo que me gusta de mi amiga, nunca me presiona. Siempre deja que me expresa por mí misma en todo momento, y se lo agradezco en un momento como éste.

-Creo que he roto con Ron.-confieso con la voz ahogada. Me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las piernas.

-¿Es definitivo?-inquiere con suavidad.

-No lo sé.-Luna nota que mi voz se resquebraja. No puedo seguir hablando, tengo la conversación con Ron demasiado reciente. Si sigo puede que me eche a llorar ahora mismo.

-Vale, no hace falta que me cuentes nada más. Voy a hacerte un té de hierbas especial.-anuncia mostrándome su misteriosa sonrisa- Aleja los sentimientos negativos y es un relajante natural.

-Gracias, Luna.

-No tienes por qué.

Mientras va hacia la cocina, se me ocurre encender el teléfono móvil. Tal vez Draco haya contestado… La sola idea de que lo haya hecho me ilusiona por un momento. Lo necesito a mi lado a él y a su dolorosa sinceridad. Dios, detesto sentir esta necesidad, y más viniendo de quien viene. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi corazón da un vuelco completo cuando veo que efectivamente, el Slytherin me ha respondido al mensaje.

_Bien. Me alegro de que estés sana y salva. La verdad es que el mundo habría sufrido mucho si se quedara sin un cerebro tan grande y pesado como el tuyo. Espero que no haya sido muy dura la vuelta a la realidad. Por cierto, el hotel sin ti se ve muy aburrido. No hay gente con la que valga la pena discutir… Todos son intelectualmente inferiores. Espero recibir noticias tuyas,_

_Draco_

Qué estúpida es esta serpiente. Siempre tan sarcástico e insensible. Pero claro, ahora ya sé que es todo apariencia. Al menos, una parte. Sin embargo, mi corazón se lleva una descarga de electricidad que reparte por todo mi sistema nervioso. Una oleada de esperanza me sacude intensamente. Tal vez no lo esté haciendo tan mal. Tal vez era hora de pensar con el corazón y dejar atrás por una vez en mi vida la maldita razón, ¿no? Sé lo insufrible que puede ser Draco, pero desde que me he reencontrado con él me siento con fuerzas de cambiar las cosas, de mejorar mi vida, de ser feliz.

-¿Y esa sonrisita?-inquiere Luna mirándome con curiosidad y contagiándose también. Me ha traído el té y toma asiento conmigo de nuevo- Creo que hay algo que no me has contado…

-Sí. Aunque es complicado.-replico mientras noto como el rubor sube rápidamente por mis mejillas.

-Esta mañana te he notado diferente. Parecías preocupada, pero también… más segura de ti misma.-comenta con mirada inquisitiva. Sus grandes ojos azules destellan emoción- Dime, Herm, ¿hay alguien nuevo, verdad?

No puedo mentir a Luna. Tiene algo en su mirada que no me lo permite. Lentamente, asiento con la cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensancha más y más.

-Quiero saber cómo es. Seguramente de piel bronceada, pelo negro, acento latino…-murmura en tono soñador. Bueno, más soñador que de costumbre. Yo me aguanto las ganas de reír, porque es justo al contrario de lo que se está imaginando.

-Vas algo desencaminada. Era rubio, de ojos grises. Tez pálida, pero estaba bronceado.-corrijo con una pequeña sonrisita. No voy a desvelarle todavía la identidad de Draco, pero tampoco quiero mentirle.

-Mmmm… suena interesante. ¿También estaba allí de paso?

Le cuento a Luna algunos detalles no muy reveladores de mi relación con Malfoy. Por ejemplo, le digo que empezamos con mal pie. Que no nos soportábamos al principio, pero que él comenzó a cambiar su actitud hacia mí y se interesó en conocerme mejor. También le confieso que me sentía confundida, porque su manera de ver las cosas tan diferente a la mía me perturbaba pero al mismo tiempo me ayudaba a entenderme mejor a mí misma. Que gracias a su compañía estaba volviendo a ser yo. Ella me escucha, interrumpiéndome de vez en cuando para preguntarme algo más. Parece fascinada, ilusionada. Pero me doy cuenta de que si desvelara la identidad del Slytherin, su actitud sería completamente distinta. Se mostraría horrorizada, aunque probablemente mantendría la compostura e intentaría comprenderme… Al fin y al cabo, ella es la persona más abierta que conozco. De todas formas, decido que es pronto para revelar mi secreto. Después de tocar este delicado tema, le resumo un poco por encima mi discusión con Ron.

-Has hecho lo correcto, Hermione. No puedes seguir engañándole a él ni a ti misma. Yo ya sabía que algún día pasaría algo como esto.-me confiesa dulcemente- No me malinterpretes, simplemente era obvio que tú no sentías lo mismo que él.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Luna?-pregunto totalmente incrédula.

-Tenías que darte cuenta por ti misma.-responde con sencillez.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Volverás a verle? ¿Al rubio de bañador surfero?-inquiere Luna con curiosidad.

-Eso creo… Pero no sé qué esperar de todo esto. Tal vez se quede en unas agradables vacaciones.-respondo algo inquieta. La verdad es que aún no me lo había planteado. Ahora que había dado el paso de separarme de Ron, ¿podría realmente comenzar de cero e intentar de nuevo ser feliz? ¿Podría ser con Malfoy? De momento, no había forma de saberlo.

-Ahora céntrate en ti misma, Herm. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Seguro que recuperas esa seguridad que tenías antes, ya verás. Ten paciencia.-me aconseja mi amiga mientras me aprieta la mano con suavidad.

Después Luna se pone a trabajar. Ha de escribir unas cuantas columnas para "_El quisquilloso_", revista que dirige junto a su padre, y la mayoría de veces puede hacerlo desde casa. Mientras tanto, me dedico a pensar en qué hacer esta tarde. Tal vez debería visitar el Ministerio y hablar con el jefe de mi departamento, para ver si es posible mi traslado a otro sector. Sí, es una buena manera de comenzar a poner orden en mi vida.

Me despido de Luna y en vez de aparecerme directamente en el Ministerio, decido primero caminar un poco y estirar las piernas. Esto me ayuda a pensar y a relajarme. Voy a intentar convencer a mi jefe de que puedo ser más útil en términos organizativos, a ver si de esta manera me recomienda al departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

-Bien, bien, señorita Granger. Me alegro que esté de vuelta con nuevos objetivos en mente.-dice Harvey, mi jefe. Es joven, de unos treinta y pocos. Tiene el pelo de color cobrizo, es algo descuidado con su imagen y me encanta como persona. Además, resulta bastante atractivo, ahora que le observo con otros ojos después de mi pervertida estancia en Miami.

-¿Cree que podría comentárselo al señor Grey?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Dudo que el señor Grey rechace la oferta. Con el expediente que tiene, señorita Granger, dudo mucho que alguien la rechazara. Profesionalmente hablando, claro.-añade con un guiño simpático. Ni siquiera me ruborizo ante ese comentario, estoy acostumbrada a sus bromas. Le conozco desde hace un año y es muy típico de él soltar cualquier cosa que se le venga a la cabeza que pueda resultar graciosa- Eso sí, la voy a echar mucho de menos por aquí. Entre nosotros, es la única chica guapa del departamento.

-Oh, me halaga mucho que me diga eso, señor Wayland.-respondo agradecida. No esperaba una reacción tan sumamente buena, la verdad, por muy simpático que resulte ser Harvey.- ¿Cuándo podré estar al tanto de la respuesta del señor Grey?

-En breves le aseguro que una carta le informará de su decisión. Mientras tanto, puede seguir trabajando aquí, si así lo desea.

-Por supuesto.-asiento enérgicamente.

Me dirijo a mi despacho bastante contenta con la conversación que acabamos de tener mi jefe y yo. Se lo ha tomado bastante bien. Supongo que no todos los jefes de departamento actuarán igual, y creo que se debe principalmente a su juventud. Los demás son hombres y mujeres de mediana edad para delante. Dudo que hubieran aceptado tan alegremente mi decisión de trasladarme a un departamento más divertido. En fin, comienzo a revisar casos de juicios contra criaturas fantásticas y dejo que mi mente trabaje sin pensar en nada más.

Ya es de noche y me dispongo a abandonar el Ministerio. Al final, como de costumbre, he realizado un par de horas extra. Ya sé por qué Harvey es tan complaciente conmigo, debo ser la trabajadora más eficiente del departamento y creerá que me lo merezco. Y es que aun con todos los problemas que he tenido con Ron y con mi vida en general durante todos estos meses, en el trabajo no ha habido un día que no me dejara la piel. Supongo que es mi esencia, algo que no voy a poder cambiar nunca. Mi obsesión compulsiva por el trabajo. Aunque si he de ser sincera, he podido dar mucho más. Podría incluso haber llegado a ser la jefa, pero mi ambición estaba cegada. Ahora quiero más.

-¡Hermione!-me llama una voz familiar cuando estoy saliendo del Ministerio.

Harry viene corriendo atropelladamente.

-Creía que ya no te cogía.-me dice una vez que está a mi altura, con la respiración entrecortada- ¿Has trabajado hoy?

-Sí.

-Hermione, eres una adicta al trabajo. Ni un solo día ha pasado desde que llegaste de Miami, y ya estás trabajando.-comenta el moreno, aún jadeante mientras salimos juntos por la puerta principal.

-Sí, supongo que lo necesitaba. Ya me conoces.-encojo los hombros.-¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

-Interesante, como de costumbre. Pero de eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo.-una sombra cruza la mirada de Harry y temo que quiere sacar un tema incómodo- Primero, Ron. Hermione, ¿no crees que te has precipitado un poco? Si lo vieras… está desesperado.

-Harry, para. Soy lo bastante mayorcita para saber lo que hago con mi vida sentimental, ¿de acuerdo? Y no me apetece darte explicaciones en este momento.-replico con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

-Está bien. Yo temía que podría pasar algo así. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Dime, ¿por qué le has mentido? No había necesidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿En qué se supone que le he mentido?

-En que has conocido a alguien.-responde Harry con sus ojos verdes acusadores- No hacía falta inventarse a una tercera persona para cortar con una relación.

-No es ninguna invención, es la verdad.-respondo en tono cansado.

Harry se queda petrificado, con la boca abierta en señal de total sorpresa.

-Hermione, eso no es propio de ti. La infidelidad… Es algo grave.

-No me juzgues sin razón, Harry. Ron y yo estábamos mal desde hace tiempo, y tú lo sabes. La relación no iba a ninguna parte.-me intento justificar, cada vez subiendo más el tono.

-Espero que al menos esa persona merezca la pena.-dice el moreno en tono resentido.

-Oye, Harry, deja de entrometerte. Eso tampoco es propio de ti.-replico con un dedo acusador.

-Entiéndelo, sois mis dos mejores amigos. Sois mi familia. No soporto que os hagáis daño.

Ante ese comentario, mi ira decrece, convirtiéndose en empatía emocional por mi amigo. Yo también lo considero de mi familia, al igual que Ron. Y ese puede que sea el problema. Nunca debíamos haber mezclado sentimientos amorosos. Hemos estropeado nuestra magnífica amistad, y Harry se ha visto involucrado siempre.

-Harry, lo siento, de verdad. Me gustaría contártelo todo.-pero no puedo, es lo que quiero decirle. Al menos, no aún.

-Está bien, Herm. Os quiero a los dos por igual, así que intentaré no meterme entre vuestra relación. Pero comprende que a veces me es imposible ser completamente imparcial.

Asiento con la cabeza y nos damos un pequeño abrazo.

-Tú también debes estar pasándolo mal.-comenta Harry, algo arrepentido por su reacción anterior.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Sé perfectamente que aquí Ron es la víctima y yo el verdugo.-replico algo amargada.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta casa de Luna.

-Por cierto, Herm. Me ha contado Kilik algo curioso.-se le ocurre a Harry antes de despedirnos. Mi corazón da un vuelco al sospechar de qué puede tratarse- Me dijo que te vio despedirte de Draco Malfoy, que parecíais muy buenos amigos. No me digas que el chico que conociste se parecía a él.-añade con una risita.

Dios, dios, dios…. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Bajo la mirada al suelo, nerviosa. No puedo mirarle a los ojos, si lo hago tendré que confesar toda la verdad.

-Sí, era él. Coincidimos allí por casualidad…-murmuro sin dejar de clavar la vista en la acera.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿En serio era él?-pregunta Harry totalmente escéptico. No quiero mirarle, no, no. Mi amigo me levanta la barbilla y me obliga a posar mis ojos en los suyos. – Estás completamente roja, Herm.

Me mira confuso. Pasan unos segundos, y yo me encuentro paralizada. No puedo decir nada más, una fuerza sobrenatural parece impedírmelo. Y Harry no deja de atravesarme con sus grandes ojos verdes. Veo como a cámara lenta el cambio de su exrpesión: primero confusión, luego una repentina reflexión e investigación y por último puro terror.

-¡NO! –exclama horrorizado.

**Uffff...acaba de saltar una bomba! Espero que os haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer! Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, como siempre. Dejad vuestros comentarios y opiniones, por favor! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

****Hola a todos! Por fin subo un nuevo capítulo :) Me ha costado lo mío, lo sé, pero no estaba muy inspirada estos dias. Tal vez se deba a que en mi cabeza solo tengo los examenes d la semana q viene, pero bueno. Hoy me he propuesto terminar el capítulo y aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste! :)

-Hermione…dime que no es verdad.-dice mi amigo entrecortadamente.

Mi corazón late frenéticamente, mis piernas están temblando como gelatina y por un momento creo que no voy a poder sostenerme en pie. Me tambaleo un poco y me apoyo en el hombro de Harry dejando todo mi peso sobre él.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así, Herm. Tranquila.-su mano se posa en mi espalda y poco a poco me lleva hacia el portal de Luna y me sienta en el borde que sobresale a la calle.-Respira.

Yo obedezco e intento respirar profundamente contando cada una de las inspiraciones. Cierro los ojos también, con el objetivo de dejar la mente totalmente en blanco. No lo consigo del todo, pero tras 10 respiraciones completas, estoy mucho más calmada.

-Ya estoy bien.-susurro algo avergonzada. Harry me mira todavía con preocupación en su rostro, pero no se puede resistir y sigue con la maldita interrogación.

-Hermione, necesito que me cuentes la verdad. No quiero pensar cosas que no son. Tú eres la única que puede aclarar todo esto.

Se hace una pausa en la que mi mirada y la de Harry se sostienen. Sus ojos verdes me increpan a que hable, a que comparta con él mis recuerdos y mis vivencias. Me transfieren siempre sosiego, sinceridad y comprensión. Pero esta vez… Dudo que pueda ser tan comprensivo conmigo. Aun así, trago saliva y me dispongo a confesarle todo lo que llevo dentro.

-Malfoy yo nos encontramos el primer día en el hotel. Yo… me quedé impactada y en un principio no supe cómo actuar. Pero él se limitó a comportarse como siempre ha hecho. Con sus insultos, sus desprecios… Haciéndome la vida imposible.

Harry cierra su puño con fuerza, descargando así su rabia interna al escuchar mis palabras, pero no le dejo protestar porque sigo hablando.

-Pero le seguí el juego, entré en su territorio e inexplicablemente me sentía fuerte, capaz… como nueva. Es algo complicado.-miro de reojo a mi amigo, y observo que se encuentra pensativo.-Finalmente, un día nos pasamos de la raya el uno con el otro, hubo un pequeño incidente en el que Malfoy salió herido por mi culpa y a partir de ahí… todo cambió. Yo le ayudé a recuperarse, y él pareció establecer una tregua.

Harry asiente con firmeza, intentando asimilar todo cuanto sale de mi boca.

-Me sentía rara al principio, pero Malfoy parecía querer conocerme mejor y me proponía planes. Desconfiaba de él todavía, pero me dejé llevar y pensé que tal vez podríamos llegar a conseguir llevarnos bien. Y bueno… al final lo conseguimos.-noto el rubor subiendo como siempre por mis mejillas tras recordar nuestros encuentros apasionados. La primera noche había sido un encuentro breve pero intenso, pero me ayudó a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas.

-¿Hasta qué punto os llevasteis bien?-pregunta entonces Harry con ojos desorbitados.

-Harry, no quiero seguir hablando de esto… Sólo puedo decirte que Malfoy me ha abierto los ojos y me ha ayudado a tomar la iniciativa de cambiar mi vida. Y pienso hacerlo.-añado con seguridad.

-No puedo entender como precisamente él te ha podido ayudar en nada. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no ha cambiado su estrategia? Tal vez quería ganarse tu confianza e influirte de tal manera para que tú misma destroces tu vida.

-Eso es algo retorcido, incluso para Malfoy.-respondo molesta- Además, no soy tonta, Harry. ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de algo así?

-No lo sé, Hermione. Podría haberse aprovechado de tu debilidad.

-Yo no estoy débil. Solo desmotivada con mi vida.-replico con hostilidad, fulminando con la mirada a mi amigo.

-Entonces… Malfoy y tú… ¿os habéis….besado o algo así?-inquiere con bastante dificultad, como si imaginárselo le diera una repugnancia increíble.

-Algo así.-no quiero mirarle a la cara, me siento avergonzada y culpable, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. Y tal vez sí lo haya hecho.

-Oh dios mío… ¿sientes algo por ese hurón botador? No puedo creerlo, Hermione. Tú y él…es algo imposible de imaginar.-su cara de incredibilidad mezclada con asco me taladran. Creo que voy a explotar si seguimos por este camino.

-Harry, no te pido que te lo imagines. Tal vez no vuelva a verle nunca más, así que deja el tema de una vez, ¿quieres? Sí, nos besamos entre otras cosas. Y ¿sabes?, lo que sentí jamás lo había experimentado con nadie. Eso es lo único que sé con certeza.-añado con orgullo y dignidad. No pienso avergonzarme de lo que he sentido, porque fue demasiado real. Entiendo que parece una locura, pero es así y no puedo cambiarlo.

-Está bien. Te apoyaré en lo que hagas, pero no me pidas que lo entienda.-responde mi amigo confuso y meditabundo. Nos levantamos finalmente y Harry me da un pequeño abrazo.- Solo espero que estés segura de lo que haces.

-Lo estoy, Harry. Al menos de haber puesto fin a mi relación con Ron. Por cierto… no le digas nada de esto, por favor.-le pido con un tono de súplica.

Sus ojos me analizan con detenimiento. Parece estar en un dilema moral, pero finalmente asiente con la cabeza.

-Debes ser tú la que se lo digas.

Vuelvo a estar en casa de Luna. Creo que ella ya se ha ido a la cama, y seguramente sea así. Todo está a oscuras, y conjuro un _Lumos_ para poder orientarme hasta el cuarto de invitados, es decir, mi cuarto. Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer cuando me vaya de aquí, pero creo que primero necesito algo de estabilidad para poder tomar una decisión. Con un suspiro, me cambio de ropa y me meto en la cama. Estoy agotada, la verdad. Hoy ha sido un día de demasiadas emociones. A mi parecer, he dado un gran paso. En un solo día he sido valiente y me he enfrentado a Ron. He sido lo más sincera posible, y aunque haya sido doloroso para los dos, había llegado el momento de hacerlo. He tardado demasiado tiempo, pero supongo que más vale tarde que nunca. Por otra parte, he intentado poner un nuevo rumbo en mi vida profesional, algo que ni siquiera me había planteado durante todo este periodo de tiempo. Y me siento emocionada. Porque sé que va a ser difícil, pero también intuyo que me esperan nuevos retos y quiero superarme a mí misma. De esta forma, seguro que vuelvo a ser yo. Estoy convencida. Y todo este valor repentino se lo debo primero a Harry por haberme concedido estas exóticas vacaciones y segundo a mi querido Draco Malfoy. Aún tengo un nudo en el estómago por la conversación que hemos mantenido mi amigo y yo. Creo que no me he podido expresar bien, me han quedado muchas cosas por querer aclarar… Necesito que me entienda. Pero han debido ser los nervios. No importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo por delante. Y mis pensamientos no pueden evitar centrarse ahora en el rubio platino. Me pregunto qué habrá estado haciendo, y si es verdad que se aburre en Miami sin mí. Sinceramente, no puedo creerlo. Seguramente estará fijando nuevos objetivos con los que compartir una noche… Algo en mi vientre se contrae con violencia al pensar en eso. No, Draco ha cambiado, ¿verdad? Ayer me lo demostró siendo prudente. No quiso aprovecharse de mí, eso debe significar algo. Pero, ¿por qué me importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer? Lo que pasó entre nosotros debo tomarlo como una loca aventura de verano, y punto. Algo que me ayudó a dar un paso adelante, pero nada más. Porque no creo que nada vuelva a ser lo mismo entre nosotros. Ni siquiera sé cuando volveremos a vernos… Pero lo cierto es que se interesó en seguir en contacto conmigo. Fue él el que insistió en que le diera noticias mías. Pero no sé si lo dice en serio, aún no conozco bien a este nuevo Malfoy. Uf, estoy hecha un lío. Mejor será que deje estos pensamientos a un lado y trate de descansar.

Han pasado tres días desde el día en que hablé con Harry. No ha sucedido nada fuera de lo normal desde entonces. Me paso el día trabajando y cuando llego a casa converso con Luna tranquilamente, intercambiando anécdotas. No sé nada de Ron de momento, ni de Malfoy. No he querido volver a escribirle porque no tenía nada nuevo que contarle. Pero hoy puede que eso cambie, porque cuando me levanto y llego hasta la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, Luna tiene una sorpresa para mí.

-¡Una carta para ti!-exclama entusiasmada- ¡Y del Ministerio…!

Nerviosa y emocionada cojo rápidamente la carta que me tiende y abro el pergamino. Lo leo con detenimiento, una, dos y hasta tres veces para asegurarme de que lo he entendido bien. Luna está expectante, esperando cuál va a ser mi reacción.

-Sí.-asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Sí, sí!- grita mi amiga dando botes y cogiéndome de las manos para unirme a su ritual de victoria. Me lo paso muy bien con esta celebración y Luna me promete que este fin de semana lo vamos a celebrar como toca.

Según la carta, el señor Jace Grey, jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ha decidido darme un puesto en el sector. Pero quiere hablar conmigo en persona para explicarme en qué va a consistir este nuevo trabajo. Y yo estoy como loca por saber más. No veo la hora de que llegue el momento, a pesar de que solo falten un par de horas para el acontecimiento. Como tengo tiempo por delante, decido ponerme lo más elegante posible, mientras Luna me da su opinión. Finalmente, me miro en el espejo y Luna asiente con aprobación.

-Así estás perfecta. Vas a causar muy buena impresión, ya verás.-comenta la rubia con seguridad.

Mi reflejo lleva puesto una falda rosa palo de tubo y una camisa blanca ceñida pero sin demasiado escote. Además llevo a juego unos pendientes sencillos que emiten destellos plateados cuando muevo mi cabello, el cual lo sostengo en un moño alto pero informal. Mis zapatos también son blancos, y llevan un poquito de tacón. Creo que voy bastante guapa y al mismo tiempo elegante. No puedo evitar pensar en Draco y en lo que diría si me viera así.

Con determinación y seguridad, me aparezco en el Ministerio a la hora acordada. Me encuentro en el ascensor a varias personas conocidas, las cuales me miran de un modo que no sé identificar. Yo diría que entre admiración y recelo. Claro, todo el mundo que me conoce está acostumbrado a verme vestida de forma sencilla e informal, sin tener mucho cuidado con mi aspecto físico. Siempre con el cabello enmarañado y sin maquillaje. Pero eso se ha terminado. Salgo del ascensor en el quinto piso y me dirijo entre el laberinto de pasillos hasta el despacho del señor Grey.

Llamo a la puerta y oigo un "Adelante". Entro en el despacho y me encuentro al señor Grey revisando miles de papeles. Me asombra comprobar que el señor Grey debe rondar los treinta y algo, pues ni siquiera tiene canas en su pelo castaño claro. Lleva un bigote fino y el pelo repeinado hacia atrás que le dan un aire bastante elegante. La verdad es que es guapo, pero parece muy serio y formal. Me intimida cuando su mirada se posa sobre mí, evaluándome sin ningún tipo de discreción.

-Señorita Granger.-dice finalmente con un amago de sonrisa. Tiene un acento norteño, tal vez alemán.- La estaba esperando. Siéntese, por favor.

Hago lo que me dice, y cruzo mis piernas de manera automática, intentando mostrar mi parte más fina y educada.

-Bien, ya sabe que he aceptado su proposición. Pero tenga en cuenta que no suelo hacer esto normalmente.-añade en un tono frío y calculador- Para ser sincero, mi primera reacción al saber que pretendía entrar en mi Departamento fue echarme a reír. Pero no se ofenda, no había visto su expediente y nunca ha resaltado especialmente en el trabajo.

-¿Me conocía?-me atrevo a preguntar algo dolida por el comentario. Sin embargo, logro sonar mi voz de una forma neutra.

-Son poco los que no la conocen, señorita Granger. El cerebro de Harry Potter, así la llaman todavía algunos.-sonríe al parecer divertido. Sus ojos dorados brillan con interés.

Sonrío tímidamente, sin saber qué decir a eso. El comentario es inocente, pero su mirada no lo es. No sé cómo tomármelo, así que decido finalmente continuar callada.

-Personalmente, yo dudaba de su inteligencia. Y ahora que he visto el expediente académico, he de confesar que me siento muy impresionado. Ha sido usted una alumna perfecta.

-Graci..

-Pero-me interrumpe alzando un poco la voz para quedar por encima de la mía- Según tengo entendido, desde su llegada al Ministerio su rendimiento ha sido el de un empleado común. No ha destacado especialmente en nada, y eso me ha sorprendido aún más.-su tono sofisticado me irrita un poco. Me observa con detenimiento, y no sé por qué, me cuesta mantener su mirada. Hay algo en él que no me gusta, pero no sabría decir el qué.

-Es cierto lo que dice. Creo que no estaba lo suficientemente motivada en el Departamento en el que estaba. Además, ha sido difícil superar los acontecimientos de la Guerra.-intento explicarme sin perder los nervios, aunque mi voz suena algo débil.

-Bien, aun así, he decidido darle una oportunidad porque veo algo especial en usted. Espero que no me decepcione.-sus ojos se entrecierran y yo asiento con firmeza- Comenzará trabajando en la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional. Simplemente ejercerá de ayudante de la señorita Parkinson.

¿Acabo de escuchar bien? Dios mío, no se referirá a la Parkinson de Slytherin…

-…Le ayudará en todo lo que ella le pida, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sea informes, investigación de casos… Y tal vez, si su rendimiento es el adecuado, a corto plazo puede que se merezca un puesto mucho más interesante.

Asiento sin palabras mientras me informa de cuando debo empezar. Será esta misma tarde. Antes de salir del despacho, no puedo evitar preguntárselo.

-Perdone, señor Grey… por casualidad… ¿cómo se llama la señorita Parkinson? Es decir, su nombre de pila…

-Pansy.-responde sin levantar la vista.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Una buena manera de empezar de cero, sí señor. Voy a tener que aguantar de "jefa" a la insoportable ex de Malfoy. Una de las Slytherin que más he detestado. ¿Qué me pasa que atraigo de esta manera a las serpientes? ¿Dónde se meten los Gryffindor? En todo esto estoy cavilando cuando recibo una llamada en el móvil _muggle._

-¿Sí?-respondo una vez atravieso las puertas del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Granger?-al otro lado del auricular escucho una voz altanera, fría y al mismo tiempo...aliviada. Rápidamente, mi pulso se acelera.

-Malfoy. Hola.-digo sorprendida e incómoda.

-Ya estoy en Irlanda desde hace un par de días.-comenta después de que se produzca una pausa algo tensa. Se me hace muy raro hablar telefónicamente con Draco. Han pasado unos días desde que nos vimos por última vez, suficiente tiempo como para pensar que entre los dos no existe ningún tipo de relación. Suficiente como para intentar olvidar lo sucedido. Pero ahí está su llamada. No sé si me gusta que lo haya hecho porque esa chispa está volviendo a crecer en mi interior.- ¿Alguna novedad en tu rutinaria vida?

-Lo cierto es que sí. Para empezar estoy de "okupa" en casa de mi amiga Luna.

-¿La lunática?-inquiere Malfoy al parecer divertido.

-No la llames de ese modo.-replico entredientes, evidentemente molesta.

-¿Has dejado al pobretón Weasley?-sé que no lo pregunta con maldad, y que intenta aparentar que no le importa absolutamente nada, pero me da igual. Me está cabreando con ese maldito tono prepotente e insensible.

-¿Me has llamado para meterte con la gente que me importa?-mi tono adquiere un matiz de furia.

-No puedo evitarlo, Granger. Por cierto, estoy preparando mi vuelta a Inglaterra.

-¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a alguien a quien le interese?-le pregunto con sarcasmo. Yo también puedo ser desagradable.

-Vamos, Granger, no te hagas la dura. Sé que en el fondo tienes unas terribles ganas de verme.-su voz se vuelve tan suave que parece un susurro. Eso produce un efecto inesperado en mi vientre, haciendo que se contraiga. Maldito Malfoy.

-Más quisieras. Por cierto, podrías haber mencionado que tu querida Pansy Parkinson trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica.

-No tenía ni idea, Granger. Hace un tiempo que no hablo con ella. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada.-no quiero contarle mis preocupaciones a Malfoy. Ahora que estoy de vuelta en el mundo real, esta "relación" se me hace más extraña todavía. Ya le mostré demasiados puntos débiles en Miami, y aún no me acabo de fiar de él por muchas cosas que provoque en mi interior.

-No me digas que vas a trabajar allí… ¿has seguido mi consejo?-inquiere el rubio con asombro y al mismo satisfacción.

-Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Voy a tener que soportar a la devora-hombres como "jefa".-murmuro malhumorada.

Una risa al otro lado del auricular me ensordece por un momento. Claro, para él es muy divertido al saber que dos chicas que se odian y se han acostado con él van a tener que trabajar juntas, pero yo no estoy de humor para soportar estas tonterías.

-Me voy, Malfoy. Ya hablaremos si maduras algún día.

Y cuelgo. Lo que me faltaba ahora, aguantar las estupideces del arrogante Malfoy. Ya tengo bastantes cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo en cómo afrontar mi nueva situación profesional. Dios… ¿por qué habré tenido que intentar cambiar mi vida por completo? Estúpido Malfoy, todo por su culpa.

**Espero que no os haya resultado aburrido este cap! Sé que queréis que Malfoy regrese a nuestras vidas, pero ya le queda poco no os preocupeis :) De momento, Hermione tiene que comenzar una nueva vida y para eso todo ha de ir poco a poco.. X cierto que os ha parecido meter a Pansy por en medio? jajaj No estaba muy segura, pero creo que dara juego a la historia. **

**Bueno ya me comentais! Muchas gracias x leer y x seguir mi historia! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaa amigos! :) Aquí estoy de nuevo por fin! Esta semana ha sido matadora, no he dejado de estudiar ni un solo dia.. Pero he conseguido escribir un nuevo capitulo! Esta vez os informo de que es un cap. especial, pues ahora vamos a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy. Quereis saber como piensa? Pues aquí lo teneis, el Draco de mi historia! Espero que os guste :D**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Jodida Granger… No sé por qué molesto en llamarla. Ni siquiera sé porque me intereso en su vida, si hasta ahora me era completamente indiferente. ¿Es posible que me haya encariñado con ella? Joder, estoy yendo demasiado lejos con esto de vivir como un muggle. Al final me voy a convertir en uno de ellos. Un escalofrío me recorre por la espalda solo de pensarlo. Por mucho que me hayan ayudado mi tía y su familia yo no soy uno de ellos. Y últimamente no veo rastro de mi antiguo yo, cosa que me preocupa. Sin poder, con el linaje por el suelo, sin magia. No puedo soportarlo más, necesito volver a ser el auténtico Draco Malfoy o me acabaré volviendo loco… como mi madre. Eso me recuerda a que tengo que ir a verla pronto. Hace prácticamente un año que la visité por última vez. Quizá fui un cobarde al huir de todo, pero no me arrepiento. Regresaré con mi magia o no regresaré.

Estoy yendo al lugar donde trabajo. Está muy cerca, tengo suerte de poder ir andando. Durante el trayecto sigo pensando en Granger, y eso me enfurece aún más. Me ha colgado la muy sangresucia. Sé que no he sido el más simpático del mundo, pero eso forma parte de mí. Si no lo acepta, ella se lo pierde. Desde luego no voy a ir detrás de ella como un estúpido perro faldero. Ni ella vale la pena ni es digno de alguien como yo.

El edificio es de un discreto azul marino, no muy alto. Contiene unas cuantas oficinas para la redacción del periódico y poco más. No es algo del otro mundo, pero ya no me quejo. No ha sido tan malo como pensaba en un principio. Al menos los muggles me han recibido bien. Es algo bueno que puedo decir en su favor. Aunque he observado que son demasiado confiados y se muestran muy vulnerables los unos con los otros. Se dejan llevar por los sentimientos con facilidad, y eso es algo que me inquieta. Porque últimamente quizá yo lo haya hecho.

-¡Hola Draco! Pero qué moreno te has puesto…-me saluda Sheila cuando atravieso la recepción. Es morena, ojos verdes y ¿para qué engañarnos? Está tremenda. Aún me acuerdo de aquella noche… No estuvo mal. Involuntariamente lo comparo con mi encuentro con la leona Granger y algo me sacude el estómago. Joder, debo controlar mis pensamientos.- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Cómo es Miami?

-Sheila, no me agobies. Acabo de llegar. El viaje bien, gracias.-contesto con irritación.

-Tan simpático como siempre, ¿eh?-levanta una ceja aparentemente divertida- Deberías aprender a vivir la vida.

Pero paso de contestar. Sigo en dirección al ascensor y subo hasta mi planta. Me cansa que todos los muggles quieran hacer amigos en el trabajo. El trabajo es trabajo, su propio nombre lo indica. Pero no, ellos siempre tan abiertos, sinceros y divertidos. Por Merlín, no es posible no creer que los magos seamos superiores. Me dirijo al despacho de mi jefe Mike. Tengo que decirle que voy a dejar el trabajo, y tiene que ser con algo de antelación. Aunque ya se lo dejé bastante claro el primer día que vine.

Llamo a la puerta y paso a su despacho. Como siempre, contemplo con recelo las paredes repletas de pósters de jugadores de fútbol. ¿Qué clase de tío es el que adorna su lugar de trabajo con futbolistas musculosos y en pantalón corto? Mike levanta la vista y me hace señas para que me siente. No me había dado cuenta, pero está hablando por teléfono. Otra manía de los muggles, el teléfono móvil. Tienen un grave problema con este asunto. Se pasan el día mandando mensajes, hablando durante horas… No pueden estar ni cinco minutos sin toquitear las diminutas teclas del dichoso aparato electrónico. Espero durante casi diez minutos, en los que me dedico a asesinarle con la mirada. Finalmente, decide colgar el teléfono y para colmo, parece cabreado.

-¿Siempre tienes que mirarme así cuando hablo por el móvil? A veces me das miedo, Draco.-dice Mike con gesto de preocupación. Estúpido, no es porque hables, es porque me haces perder el tiempo.

-Quería decirte que en unos días me voy a Inglaterra.-expongo sin hacer caso de su comentario.

-¿Ya? Pero si acabas de llegar de Miami…-su frente se arruga en un gesto de extrañez.

-Lo sé, pero tengo asuntos que resolver allí. Y ya te dije que para mí esto era un trabajo temporal.-repongo con tranquilidad. He aprendido a controlarme durante tantos meses tratando con él. Hasta incluso he llegado a respetarle. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas acerca del deporte muggle. Ha compartido su pasión conmigo de tal forma que incluso ha llegado a gustarme a mí. Y eso tiene mucho mérito.

-Está bien…-parece contrariado y… ¿triste? Joder, ¿en serio le da pena que me vaya?- Quédate hasta cuando quieras, Draco. Has trabajado muy bien y no me agrada que te marches… Pero es tu decisión.

-Bien.-contesto simplemente. Y me levanto del asiento para salir lo más rápido que pueda de aquí. La situación se está poniendo incómoda, no me gusta este rollo sentimental, porque tal vez sea capaz de seguirle el juego.

-Espera, Draco. Sólo dime qué hay en Inglaterra tan importante. Es una mujer, ¿verdad?-sus ojos me observan tras las gafas de metal inquisitivamente.

Esbozo una media sonrisa. Ellos y sus sentimientos. Bueno… si eso es lo que quiere oír, dejaré que lo crea. Parece que le guste esa idea.

-Has acertado, Mike. G-gracias por todo.-añado casi en un susurro. Y solo atisbo a distinguir una mirada comprensiva y un gesto cariñoso con el que me invita a que salga del despacho. Uf, al final lo he soltado. La verdad es que siento en deuda con él por haber confiado en mí desde el principio, cuando sólo era un capullo que no quería hacer nada por mí mismo. Y aunque también sé que el marido de Vivian tuvo mucho que ver en la decisión de Mike, no puedo evitar sentirme agradecido hacia Mike. Pero de ahí a decírselo… No es propio de mí, joder.

No pienso volver por la oficina, a pesar de la propuesta de Mike de seguir trabajando hasta el último día. Y ni me molesto en despedirme de mis compañeros y compañeras de redacción. No quiero más sentimentalismos. Al final he conseguido tener buena relación con casi todos, pero quiero irme cuanto antes de este mundo tan diferente al mío.

Vuelvo a casa después de haber pasado por el gimnasio. Sí, mi tía Vivian me lo recomendó porque según ella, el ejercicio es bueno para la salud mental. Y ciertamente no fue mala idea apuntarme. He desarrollado mis músculos, soy más fuerte y las chicas me desean más. Algo inteligente por parte de los _muggles_, he decirlo.

Mi apartamento no está mal para ser un piso. Es grande, moderno y con todo lo que necesito, incluido un microondas y un robot de cocina. Eso ha sido lo más difícil para mí: cocinar sin magia. Aún tengo que ir de vez en cuando a casa de Vivian para comer, porque es un suplicio. Tantos cacharros diferentes, ingredientes, temperaturas precisas y mucha paciencia. Cada vez echo más de menos mi antigua vida llena de comodidades. Lo tenía todo. Una familia, una mansión, un siervo que hacía todo lo que le pedía, grandeza y el respeto de los demás. Pero he aprendido a conformarme con lo que tengo. A vivir con la esperanza de conseguir un futuro mejor. Todo eso y más es lo que me ha enseñado a mi tía. Algún día se lo devolveré, no me olvido de quien me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Me tumbo en el gran sofá blanco y me saco el teléfono móvil de los vaqueros. Es increíble lo molesto que resulta llevarlo ahí, se clava continuamente al cambiar de postura. Antes de dejarlo, observo que tengo un mensaje. Vaya, sólo se me ocurre que puede ser de Granger. Al fin y al cabo, no utilizo el móvil muy a menudo.

_Malfoy, eres una estúpida serpiente insensible. No quería colgarte, pero me has provocado. Ya estoy lo suficientemente alterada por lo que me espera hoy con tu amiguita Pansy como para que tenga que aguantar tus comentarios irónicos y despreciativos. Admite que te lo has merecido. Pensaba que podríamos ser capaces de llevarnos bien, pero así te aseguro que no._

_Hermione_

Me quedo atónito con su mensaje de texto. Granger siempre me sorprende. Pensaba que era una mosquita muerta, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que es al contrario. No para quieta, es un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones. Cuando se enfurece es todavía más divertida, aunque a veces se pasa de irritable. Nunca en mi vida me había planteado lo entretenido que podría llegar a ser tener un cierto trato con ella. Siempre la había visto como la típica empollona aburrida. Aunque debo decir que desde aquella vez que me pegó en Hogwarts la vi con otros ojos. Quizá fue respeto. No lo sé. El caso es que fue en Miami cuando me resultó tan confuso encontrarme con ella. Después de tanto tiempo. Cuando la vi de lejos ni siquiera la había reconocido y ya me había propuesto que sería mía. Y lo más sorprendente fue que al saber que era ella mi deseo no se esfumó del todo. Puede que fuera porque estaba cambiada. Con el pelo más largo y domado, enseñando por fin su cuerpo gracias al clima de Miami… Y esa expresión dura retándome. Para ver si me atrevía a jugar así, con desventaja. Me enfureció y al mismo tiempo me excitó. Todavía me resulta tan extraño como en ese momento. Pero a veces las hormonas no entienden de razones. "Aunque tal vez no sea solo cuestión de hormonas", dice una inoportuna voz en mi mente. Pero decido ignorarla. No quiero pensar más en Granger por hoy.

Mierda, están llamando al timbre. ¿Quién será a estas malditas horas? Me estaba echando la siesta… Tambaleándome y con los ojos entrecerrados consigo llegar al telefonillo que comunica con el portal de la finca.

-¿Sí?

-Draco, soy yo, Melissa.-responden con tono urgente por el auricular. Oh, no… ella ahora no.

-Oye, estoy ahora mismo algo ocupado.-contesto de mala manera.

-Me da igual lo ocupado que estés. Voy a verte ahora.-dice con tono autoritario. Qué pesada es esta chica cuando quiere.

Le abro a regañadientes. Sé que ni no lo hago es capaz de fundirme el timbre. Voy al baño un momento y me peino un poco el pelo hacia atrás para dejármelo medianamente bien, pero es un desastre. Lo llevo largo… Además tengo los ojos algo hinchados de haber dormido y solo llevo un pantalón de pijama. Rápidamente me coloco una camiseta blanca y me dirijo a la puerta sin más miramientos.

Ahí está Melissa. Rubia, ojos azules, guapa… y un cuerpo estupendo. Pero _muggle_, por supuesto, terriblemente _muggle,_ y al parecer demasiado encaprichada conmigo a pesar de mis advertencias. Al principio no me importaba hacer daño a gente como ella, pero ya no. No me gusta que lloren, que me supliquen. Es demasiado incómodo. Así que intento ser sincero desde el primer momento. Pero Melissa es tozuda y no atiende a razones.

-¿Cuándo pensabas avisarme de que habías vuelto de Miami?-me regaña al tiempo que toma asiento en el sofá.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida, Melissa.-replico con dureza. No voy a permitir que venga a mi casa cuando le dé la gana y encima me sermonee como si fuera mi madre.

-He tenido que preguntar en tu oficina porque no sabía nada de ti. Ni siquiera has contestado a mis mensajes…-protesta con voz más débil. Mierda, sus ojos azules están demasiado brillantes. Joder, creía que eras más fuerte, Melissa.

-Estaba de vacaciones, quería alejarme de todo.-explico con un poco más de suavidad.

-¿Incluso de mí?-inquiere mirándome a los ojos, totalmente expectante

-Oye… Dentro de poco voy a volver a Inglaterra. Ya lo sabes. Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a estar sin mí. Es lo mejor para ti.

-Pensaba que tal vez cambiarías de parecer…por mí.-añade en un susurro.

-Fui claro desde el principio. No somos nada, Melissa.-respondo cortante. Odio estas situaciones llenas de incómodas palabras que expresan sentimientos.

-¿Tan claro lo tienes?-pregunta en otro tono, extrañamente seductor. Entonces se levanta y poco a poco se va quitando la larga cazadora. Lo hace con sensualidad, moviéndose despacio y con sutileza hasta dejar al descubierto su torso ceñido por un corsé realmente provocador. Joder. Esto no entraba dentro de mis planes. No soy de piedra y Melissa lo sabe. Poco a poco se va acercando a mí, mordiéndose el labio con una sensualidad inmejorable y se siente a horcadas sobre mí.

-Dime Draco, ¿te vas a perder lo que tengo preparado para ti?-me susurra al oído. Vaya, esto sí que es cambiar de estrategia. Y esta situación me gusta mucho más, para qué mentir.

Sin aguantarlo más comienzo a besarla con rudeza, con pasión. Busco su lengua desesperadamente y la aprieto más hacia mí. Quiero sentirla más cerca. Nos enzarzamos en una pelea por conseguir el mando. Suelo llevar yo siempre la iniciativa, pero hoy Melissa parece estar más activa que nunca. No me deja tocarla. Comienza a besarme el cuello, combinando sus besos con leves mordiscos y va descendiendo por mi clavícula poco a poco, consiguiendo que la piel se me erice por allá donde pasa su boca. Me está volviendo loco, no suelo acostumbrarme a ser tan paciente… Siempre voy al grano, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y en ausencia de preliminares. Excepto con Granger. Por un momento mi mente se transporta a aquella suite de Miami. La castaña en mis brazos, dejándose llevar por mis suaves caricias. La traté como si fuera de cristal, despacio, saboreando el momento. No tuve ninguna prisa por poseerla. Ha sido probablemente la única vez que he actuado así en con una chica. Y es algo tan extraño e incomprensible que mi mente desconecta a causa de mis pensamientos. Melissa lo nota y para de besarme.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?

Ese parón es suficiente para volver a la realidad. No debo dejarme llevar así o Melissa no soportará que me vaya. No es que me importen demasiado sus sentimientos, pero ya no soy el cabrón que era antes y es una buena chica. No quiero hacerle daño por un maldito polvo.

-Melissa, no.-la aparto suavemente de mí.-No hagas esto. Voy a irme a Inglaterra, ya está decidido.

-Pero tal vez cambies de idea… Tal vez te arrepientas…-dice casi con súplica. Esto es suficiente, no quiero forzar más esta situación.

-Melissa, no te quiero. Para mí sólo has sido un entretenimiento. En Inglaterra me espera la persona que me importa realmente. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ella abre los ojos gradualmente, impactada por mis palabras. No sabe qué decir. Al cabo de uno segundos reacciona como me temía.

-¡Eres un maldito cabrón!-exclama con furia. Y me regala una bofetada antes de vestirse y salir a todo correr de mi casa llorando y maldiciendo.

Sé que le he hecho daño y sé que me odia. Pero también prefiero que sea así. Es más fácil odiar que seguir queriendo a alguien que no te corresponde. Y todo por culpa de Granger, joder. Si no hubiera aparecido su imagen en mi cabeza me hubiera dejado llevar como siempre hago. Aunque por otra parte se lo agradezco. Era mejor terminar con todo esto de una vez. Pero me preocupa como pueda influirme esto en mi vida diaria. Porque últimamente no dejo de pensar en la Gryffindor. Me inquieta este deseo de volver a verla… No sé exactamente qué quiero de ella, pero no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar lo fácil que sería seducirla de nuevo.

**Bueno aquí termina! Os ha gustado? :) Espero que siii! Ya me informareis de que os ha parecido, y si os ha gustado pensare en escribir otro cap. mas adelante desde su punto de vista. Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme, espero vuestros comments! Un besitooo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas a todos! :) Cómo estais? Yo preparada para dejaros con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste! Aquí volveremos d nuevo al punto de vista de nuestra Herm. Asi que nada, os dejo con ella! **

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Bueno, aquí estoy. Decidida a entrar en el despacho de mi nueva jefa. No puedo evitar sentir temor a lo que me espera, y a consecuencia de ello mis piernas parecen padecer un inoportuno tic. Respiro hondo detrás de la puerta, sin atreverme a llamar todavía. No me da ningún miedo enfrentarme a Pansy Parkinson, ya lo he hecho en el pasado y comparada con Draco, ella es una santurrona. Se limitaba a imitar el rubio y provocarme de vez en cuando con indirectas, pero nada más. Me pregunto si la Pansy actual continuará con sus prejuicios hacia los _sangresucia. _Por lo que tengo entendido, ella procede de una familia acomodada, pero nunca perteneciente al círculo de los mortífagos. Así que espero que el pasado quede olvidado, al menos en lo que se refiere al trabajo… "Si he tenido tanta suerte con Draco, ¿por qué ahora no iba a ser lo mismo?", pienso sin poder evitar sonreír.

Sin más dilación llamo de una vez a la puerta y una voz femenina me indica que pase. Ahí está Pansy sentada en el escritorio. Elegante, como casi cualquier ex-alumno de Slytherin. Lleva el pelo un poco más largo que de costumbre, alisado y escalonado de forma original. Sus ojos fríos y negros como el carbón me observan inquisitivamente, sin expresar ningún tipo de reacción. Me evalúa durante unos segundos que se me hacen eternos y por fin me invita a sentarme frente a ella.

-Vaya, vaya, qué ven mis ojos…-comenta con cierto desdén- Cuando me lo dijo el señor Gray no lo podía creer, pero él nunca miente. Hermione Granger, bienvenida a la

Me estrecha una de sus delicadas manos. Está fría. Me siento un tanto incómoda, pero finalmente consigo articular palabra.

-Gracias.-digo, aunque no sé muy bien el qué es lo que agradezco.

-Ambas sabemos que nuestra relación no ha sido muy buena en el pasado. Pero ahora somos adultas y debemos dejar a un lado nuestras antiguas diferencias personales. Espero que estés de acuerdo.-su voz suena del todo profesional y su sonrisa es algo forzada.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.-respondo algo cohibida. No sé por qué, pero esperaba una actitud más propia del arrogante Draco Malfoy.

-Muy bien. Ahora trabajarás como mi ayudante, así que necesito que me traduzcas todos estos escritos sobre las normas de comercialización de escobas británicas.

Asiento brevemente con la cabeza y Pansy me entrega una enorme carpeta.

-Tu despacho está justo al lado del mío. Tráeme lo que puedas avanzar al final de la jornada. Sé que no es un trabajo muy entretenido…-añade comprensiva- Pero este departamento puede abrirte las puertas a grandes eventos.

Atravieso con cuidado la puerta después de lanzar una última mirada a mi nueva jefa y me dirijo a mi despacho al mismo tiempo que dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. De momento no ha ido tan mal como esperaba. Parece que Pansy ha madurado y se toma muy en serio su cargo profesional.

En un momento dado de la tarde, cuando más concentrada me encuentro, el teléfono móvil que llevo en el bolso comienza a vibrar. Puedo imaginar de quien se trata. Debe tratarse de un mensaje de texto, pues sólo he sentido la vibración un par de veces. De pronto, me encuentro ante un dilema moral. ¿Leo el mensaje o no? Decido que no es el momento, estoy en horas de trabajo y sería una distracción totalmente innecesaria. Continúo traduciendo al francés una serie de normas respecto a la densidad de la madera permitida. Esto es muy pesado. Qué suerte haber realizado el año pasado unos cuantos cursos de francés, alemán y español. Sinó, seguramente no habría decidido el señor Grey contratarme con tanta facilidad… Pero bueno, debo seguir concentrada… ¿Y qué querrá la serpiente? ¿Se habrá disculpado por lo de antes? Eso espero, porque de lo contrario, no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra… No puedo resistir el impulso y mágicamente mi mano tiene sujeto el teléfono móvil. La curiosidad mató a la leona. Nerviosamente, deslizo mis dedos por la suave pantalla del teléfono. Ahí está la contestación de Draco.

_Tan exagerada como siempre, Granger. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Veo tu tensión a kilómetros. Podrías contratarme como masajista personal, ¿qué te parece? No soy Hiroshi, pero sabes bien que puedo acabar con tu tensión en cuestión de segundos…_

_Draco_

_PD: Tal vez haya sido demasiado directo antes. Tendré más cuidado contigo, leona._

Enseguida me arrepiento de haber decidido leer el mensaje. Si antes estaba distraída esto es el colmo. Me noto arder las mejillas del rubor. Qué suerte que no me vea nadie en estos momentos… ¿Pero qué le pasa al hurón? ¿Tan desesperado está por…? Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo. Para calmarme me recuerdo a mí misma que los hombres son así de primitivos y hay días que las hormonas se les disparan más de lo normal. Yo lo sé bien, pues en Hogwarts me rodeé básicamente de ellos. Incluso Harry y Ron no podían ocultar su lado más pervertido en ciertas ocasiones. De todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada por lo que me ha escrito el Slytherin. Me ha invitado a masajearme y de paso me ha lanzado una indirecta para que me acueste con él, recordándome muy sutilmente que una vez lo hice y me gustó. Dios, cuando lo vea lo voy a matar, lo juro.

_Controla tus malditas necesidades, Malfoy. Estoy trabajando, no me distraigas por favor. No me gustaría tener problemas con mi jefa el primer día. De momento, disculpas aceptadas (sé interpretar cuando quieres pedir perdón pero no lo haces por puro orgullo)._

_Hermione_

Sigo redactando mientras respiro hondo, esperando a que el pulso recupere su ritmo normal. Pero la tranquilidad me dura poco, porque el móvil vuelve a vibrar a los cinco minutos. Esta vez ni siquiera me permito pensármelo. Cojo el móvil apresuradamente y leo.

_Olvidaba tu sentido de la responsabilidad, algo enfermizo por cierto. No te preocupes por Pansy, no es tan mala como parece. _

_Draco_

Bueno, al menos no ha seguido con el jueguecito y me va a dejar en paz hasta que termine de trabajar. No paro de leer y redactar hasta que se hace la hora de volver a casa. Antes paso por el despacho de Pansy, tal y como ella me ha dicho antes.

-Perdone, señorita Parkinson… -Dios, qué raro se me hace tratarla con este respeto y formalidad.

-Por favor, llámame por mi nombre. Somos antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts y tenemos la misma edad. No tiene sentido distanciarnos tanto verbalmente.-me interrumpe ella con un tono demasiado encantador- ¿Has acabado ya?

Asiento con la cabeza y le entrego todo lo que he hecho.

-Lo he traducido todo al francés.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo…-murmura ojeando página por página- Muy eficiente, Hermione. Pronto podrás venir conmigo a las reuniones y tal vez incluso viajar por Europa. Mañana te espero a la misma hora, puedes retirarte.

-Bien. Hasta mañana… Pansy.-me despido tímidamente.

Ella se limita a sonreír y aunque intenta parecer sincera veo un extraño brillo en sus ojos que no me gusta nada. Tanta amabilidad por su parte me desconcierta, la verdad. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra… En estoy voy pensando cuando cruzo todo el pasillo en dirección al ascensor principal. Justo cuando entro me encuentro a Harry. Siempre solemos terminar a la misma hora, así que no es extraño volvernos juntos a casa. Mi mejor amigo me sonríe con entusiasmo.

-¡Herm! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Hoy era mi primer día en mi nuevo trabajo.-respondo sin emoción. No estoy segura de cómo sentirme tras este primer día. Ilusionada, desconcertada, desconfiada, expectante…

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué nuevo trabajo?-inquiere Harry abriendo sus ojos verdes de la sorpresa.

-Verás, pedí un desplazamiento al departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hace unos días… Y me han cogido.-le explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Y no me lo habías dicho!?-exclama entre enfadado y encantado mientras salimos del ascensor.

-El otro día no me diste oportunidad…-le reprocho.

-Tienes razón.-dice el moreno pensativo- Pues para celebrar tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿qué dices?

-Está bien.-asiento con algo más de entusiasmo. Un poco de compañía de mi mejor amigo nunca me viene mal.

Nos aparecemos en un local al que no suele ir mucha gente. Preferimos algo de intimidad para conversar mejor. Es una cafetería pequeña donde solemos quedar los fines de semana Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Harry y yo. Me trae muchos recuerdos y no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia pensando que tal vez nada vuelva a ser lo mismo. Al menos entre Ron y yo.

-¿Desde cuándo tenías interés en cambiar de trabajo?-pregunta Harry una vez hemos pedido las cervezas.

-Supongo que desde siempre, pero no me había animado a dar el paso. Tal vez esperaba a que las cosas cambiaran con el tiempo.

-Pensaba que estabas hecha para trabajar en ese departamento. Ya sabes, siempre has estado defendiendo a muerte a los elfos domésticos, entre otras criaturas fantásticas.-añade esbozando una sonrisa- A veces te ponías muy pesada.

-Lo sé.-asiento devolviéndole el gesto- Tal vez me esté equivocando, pero….siento que este es mi camino.

-Me alegro de que tengas las ideas más claras. Pero me hubiera gustado ser yo el inspirador de esa idea y no Malfoy.-repone algo sombrío.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-inquiero sobresaltada, pero Harry no me deja continuar.

-Porque te conozco, Herm. Y por lo que me contaste… él ha sido quien te ha hecho reaccionar. ¿Me equivoco?-sus ojos me analizan con profundidad.

-No.-respondo finalmente bajando la mirada- No sé por qué Harry, pero su sinceridad, aunque fuera algo ácida, me funcionó.

-Puedo entenderlo. Pero me cuesta imaginar una conversación civilizada entre vosotros dos.-confiesa mi amigo con confusión en su rostro.

-Yo también, créeme.-no puedo evitar reírme con cierta amargura.

-¿Tanto ha cambiado?-inquiere tras unos minutos de silencio en los que nos hemos sumergido cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-Al principio pensé que no… Pero sí, ha cambiado mucho. Piénsalo, Harry, ha tenido que vivir como un _muggle_ e incluso trabajar como uno de ellos. Ha aprendido mucho de la experiencia.

-Puede ser. Aunque me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos.-replica meditabundo- ¿Seguís en contacto?

Me ruborizo al instante. No quiero contarle a Harry que Malfoy me ha llamado y me ha estado enviando mensajes de texto, no sé todavía con qué intención. Me avergonzaría que mi mejor amigo viera la ilusión que eso me produce. No estoy preparada para abrirme así, porque ni siquiera sé lo que siento yo misma.

-Sí. Pero no quiero hablar más de este tema Harry.-digo en tono cansado- Por cierto, ¿cómo está Ron?

Es algo que me tiene preocupada… No sé nada de él desde nuestra despedida y aunque me encantaría ir a verle y poder hablar con él sé que sería muy egoísta por mi parte y que necesita un tiempo para asimilar la situación.

-Está mejor, pero ha pasado unos días duros. Se centra como nunca en el trabajo.-me explica el moreno con dificultad. Veo dolor en sus ojos- Podrías hacerle una visita, le haría bien.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?-inquiero con inseguridad.

-Sí. Ante todo sois amigos, Herm. Siempre lo habéis sido. Te perdonará tarde o temprano.-responde con sinceridad- Me gustaría que todo volviera a la normalidad entre nosotros tres. Desde que acabó la guerra nos hemos ido distanciando.

-Tienes razón, Harry. Intentaré hablar con Ron mañana. ¿Cuándo empieza su turno?-sé que Ron tiene semanas en las que va alternando turnos de mañana y de tarde. De todas formas, en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia nunca se sabe cuando te pueden llamar para que salgas corriendo en caso de urgencia.

Seguimos bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla tranquilamente y le cuento a Harry que mi nueva jefa es Parkinson. Él no da crédito al escuchar mis palabras.

-Vaya, Herm, atraes a las serpientes…-bromea Harry- Por cierto, el señor Grey dicen que es uno de los mejores en su trabajo. Si te ha contratado es porque realmente te ha visto competente.

-Eso espero. Me da un poco de miedo todo esto.-confieso con un hilo de voz.

-No te preocupes, los comienzos son siempre difíciles. Ah, por cierto, ¿sabes que este año se celebra el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Beauxbeatons?

-¿En serio?

Mi amigo asiente con la cabeza y me contempla pensativo.

-Imagina que participas como juez… Sería increíble y tal vez yo pudiera asistir de público.-comenta con aire soñador.

Yo comienzo a reír al ver su cara de embobado. No creo que me elijan para tal cargo, pero quien sabe. Por eso debo hacerlo lo mejor posible en todo momento. Conversamos durante un rato más y decidimos volver a casa. Luna debe estar preparando la cena, y no me parece justo que lo haga todo ella sola. En la calle ya hace frío a pesar de que aún estemos en verano y echo de menos el clima tan cálido de Miami. Podría acostumbrarme a ello durante toda mi vida.

Justo cuando entro en la cocina para saludar a Luna me doy cuenta de que no está sola. De pie, junto a ella se encuentra mi otra amiga, Ginny. Saludo a las dos y se quedan repentinamente en silencio. La pelirroja me contempla de una forma extraña, con los ojos entrecerrados. Parece estar pensando en cómo reaccionar. Por un momento tengo miedo. ¿Está enfadada conmigo?

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!-exclama. Y al parecer mis temores eran ciertos. Noto en su voz enfado y decepción- ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme algo de tu vida?

-Yo…os dejo solas.-susurra Luna, saliendo sigilosamente por la puerta después de apagar el fuego. Pero ninguna de las dos la mira a ella.

-Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación…

Uf, olvidaba el mal genio de Ginny cuando siente que alguien no confía en ella. Normalmente suele enfadarse con sus hermanos, sobre todo con Ron. La verdad es que yo casi nunca he hecho nada que pudiera sentarle mal… Excepto esto, supongo. Se habrá enterado de que he dejado a Ron, entre otras cosas, y no entenderá el motivo de que no se lo haya confiado.

-Ginny, lo siento… ¿te has enterado?-inquiero acercándome a ella con precaución.

-¿De qué? ¿De qué has dejado a mi hermano después de haberle engañado con otro en tus maravillosas vacaciones? Sí, me he enterado, y no gracias a ti.-replica ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Creía que Harry no diría nada…

-Y no ha sido Harry, sino Ron. Comí con él hoy y me ha puesto al día, aunque no creas que no me ha costado que me confesara lo que le pasaba…-frunce el ceño todavía más recordando el momento- Luego también tendré unas cuantas palabritas con Harry. Desde luego que ya os vale a los dos.

-Es todo por mi culpa, Harry no tiene nada que ver. No te lo ha contado porque seguramente esperaba que lo hiciera Ron o yo.-intento defender a mi amigo como sea. Ya que he roto mi propia relación con Ron no pienso crear problemas en otra pareja- Escucha, Ginny, yo quería contártelo, pero sabía que no te gustaría… Se trata de tu hermano, no podía decírtelo sin más.

-Lo que me molesta no es que no me lo hayas contado, sino lo que le has hecho a Ron.-replica la pelirroja con la tez del mismo color que su pelo, ojos ardiendo de ira- No te creía capaz de esto, Hermione. Te he defendido siempre, y si vuestra relación terminaba alguna vez pensaba que sería por alguna torpeza suya. Y sin embargo ha sido al contrario…

-Sé que me he equivocado, Ginny. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes….-mi voz es temblorosa pero completamente sincera.

-Desde luego que tenías que haberlo hecho. No tienes ni idea de lo que se ha esforzado mi hermo por hacerte feliz todo este tiempo…Y tú para solucionarlo te enrollas con el primero que se pasa por delante. Te creía diferente, Hermione.-y ahora su tono es casi como un susurro. Tiene los ojos brillantes, sé que está a punto de llorar. Intento acercarme a ella con cuidado, pero estira el brazo con intención de que me mantenga alejada.

-No… no puedo seguir hablando contigo. Me has decepcionado mucho... Espero que pienses en lo que has hecho, Hermione.-y atraviesa la cocina sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada. La oigo despedirse de Luna y se marcha, dejándome completamente clavada en el sitio del impacto de la conversación.

En un momento dado llega Luna y carraspea para que me dé cuenta de su presencia.

-Herm, si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa…-musita con su tono más dulce.

-No, sólo quiero estar sola y descansar. Gracias, Luna.-respondo al fin, levantando los pies del suelo. Me dirijo a mi habitación dejando a mi amiga con expresión preocupada y nada más entrar me tiro en plancha a la cama e intento controlar mis emociones. Pero las lágrimas aparecen antes de lo previsto y me desahogo durante unos minutos. Sé que Ginny tiene todo el derecho de enfadarse conmigo, pero no me lo esperaba… Nunca me había hablado de ese modo. Y sé que no va a ser fácil que me perdone. Me lamento, aunque sé que no va a servir de nada y de pronto siento una enorme necesidad de hablar con alguien. Unos ojos grises penetrantes me miran en la oscuridad. Él. Necesito hablar con él. No lo entiendo, pero tal vez… tal vez me haga sentir mejor.

Y lo último que hago esta noche es llamar a Draco Malfoy.

**Aquí lo dejo por hoy! Espero que os haya gustado el cap., intentaré actualizar semanalmente como mínimo (como hasta ahora he hecho). Muchas gracias a los que comentais y a los que me seguis, espero nuevas opiniones :)**

**Por cierto, os recomiendo una canción que me inspira en esta historia:**

_The other side of the door- Taylor Swift_

**__****Nos vemos pronto! Un besitoo :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holaa a todos! Ante todo gracias por vuestros reviews, siempre me animan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Gracias de verdad :)  
Como veis he actualizado rápido, mas que nada porque me ha venido uno de mis ataques de inspiración mientras estudiaba para un examen del lunes xD He empezado a escribir y ya no podía parar..Asi que nada, os dejo con el nuevo cap.! Ya me diréis que os ha parecido. El reencuentro en el siguiente ;)**

**CAPITULO 21**

Me estoy preparando la cena. Huevos fritos revueltos con bacon. Es de las primeras cosas que aprendí a cocinar como _muggle_, pues decidí que si debía vivir así al menos no iba a faltarme este manjar. Además es curioso, mi tía Vivian me dijo una vez que cuando eres tú mismo quien cocinas, la comida sabe mucho mejor a causa del esfuerzo. Yo por supuesto no la creí en ese momento, pero la experiencia le ha dado la razón. No dejo de sentirme inferior cuando lo hago, pero cada día se me hace más fácil. Además hoy estoy exultante de felicidad. Hace un rato he recibido una carta del Ministerio de Magia informándome de que por buena conducta y no sé qué rollos más me han rebajado la condena. Con lo cual, dentro de dos días estaré de vuelta a Inglaterra y por fin seré libre de usar la magia. Casi ni me lo creo, pero es la realidad. Y eso me recuerda a que debo comprarme pronto una casa nueva. La Mansión Malfoy decidí venderla. Me unían a ella demasiados recuerdos, y los más recientes no eran precisamente muy agradables. Siento un repentino escalofrío al pensar en ello y sigo cocinando. Mmmm, qué bien huele…

Degusto la comida mientras pongo en la televisión un programa _muggle_ en el que un grupo de jóvenes se meten en una casa y hacen de todo menos trabajar o estudiar. La verdad es que son patéticos, pero me entretiene y me rio de ellos de vez en cuando. Justo cuando estoy a mitad de la cena, siento la vibración de mi teléfono. Frunzo el ceño automáticamente. ¿Quién coño será? Seguro que Melissa insistiendo en que la perdona y bla, bla,bla… O tal vez mi exjefe suplicando que vuelva al trabajo, argumentando que nadie es más eficiente que yo. Puede ser. O quizás sea Granger. Una punzada de algo como emoción me hace reaccionar y levantarme del sofá como si pinchara. Necesito saber si es ella. Efectivamente, mi teléfono no me engaña. La Gryffindor me está llamando. Es extraño, parece que últimamente ella haya estado intentando volver a su vida de antes y olvidarse de lo que pasó entre nosotros mientras que yo… he seguido queriendo saber de ella. Eso no me gusta, me hace pensar ciertas cosas que nunca aprobaría de mí mismo. Joder, estamos hablando de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger. La sangresucia, la empollona y rata de biblioteca. Pero algo me dice que lo haga, que coja el puñetero teléfono o me arrepentiré. Así que termino haciéndolo.

-¿Sí?-respondo arrastrando al máximo la vocal.

-¿Malfoy? Soy yo.-dice una voz totalmente apagada y algo rota. Joder, ¿estaba llorando?

-Hola, Granger. Acabas de interrumpir mi maravillosa cena, así que espero que sea importante.-intento bromear con mi tono mordaz.

-Ah. Lo-lo siento, Malfoy. Ya hablaremos entonces.-contesta ella totalmente cortada. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? No me gusta nada la Granger abatida, prefiero mucho antes que me insulte a esto.

-Vamos, Granger, era broma. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te noto muy rara.

Escucho como la castaña intenta aspirar con la nariz sin mucho éxito y realiza un sonido poco fino. Ahora sí que tengo la certeza de que ha estado llorando. Y me llama porque cree que yo pueda hacerla sentir mejor. No sé por qué, pero esa idea me anima.

-Ginny… creo que no quiere ser mi amiga. La he decepcionado… Por lo de Ron…-responde entrecortadamente.

-¿Sabe cuál es mi identidad?-pregunto con voz neutra.

-No. Espero que Harry no se lo diga, porque entonces no sé qué pasará.-musita con temor real en su voz.

-Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que Potter lo sabe?-inquiero con total incredulidad.

-Sí.

Vaya hombre, lo que faltaba. Potter sabe que me he acostado con su mejor amiga. No sé cómo tomarme esta información, pero sé que cuando vuelva a Inglaterra me va a estar vigilando. Sin embargo, decido no insistir en el tema. Granger no necesita más preocupaciones. Un momento, ¿y a mí qué me importan sus preocupaciones?

-Joder, Granger. No tenías que habérselo contado… Va a acosarme.-murmuro sin poder contenerme. Me cabrea que en mi libertad pueda interferir San Potter y su moralidad.

Ella se queda callada y no dice nada. Mierda, ¿por qué tendré que haber dicho nada? Ahora probablemente se sienta peor.

-Bueno, es igual. Cuéntame qué ha pasado con la pelirroja.

-Nada… creo que me odia por haberle hecho daño a su hermano. Y dudo que me perdone algún día. Me siento tan mal…-me intenta explicar Granger un poco más calmada pero igual de abatida.

-Si no te perdona te demostrará que realmente no era tu amiga. Así que no le des más vueltas.

-No puedo evitarlo. Yo la entiendo… Sé que debo parecer una persona horrible.

-No lo eres.-digo simplemente, sin argumentar. Porque yo no creo que sea una persona horrible, más bien al contrario. Siempre defendiendo a sus amigos hasta la muerte, pensando en los demás en todo momento… A mi parecer siempre ha sido demasiado buena. Y lo que la hace más interesante no es precisamente eso. Pero es obvio que no puedo decirle todo lo que pienso.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio. Ella parece esperar que añada algo más. El silencio se vuelve un tanto incómodo. Al final intento salir con otro argumento.

-Granger, si hay algo de lo que los Slytherins nos sintamos orgullosos es de nuestra capacidad de apoyar a nuestros amigos, incluso cuando estos se equivocan. Si tu amistad con la pelirroja es verdadera te acabará perdonando.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-responde finalmente tras unos segundos vacíos en la conversación.

-Siempre la tengo.-respondo con altanería- Y si no te perdona, te demostrará que siempre has sido para ella la amiga o novia de tu hermano y no merecerá la pena que te lamentes por ella. Así de simple.

-Es muy fácil opinar desde fuera.-opina ella volviendo a su carácter ácido conmigo. Y una parte de mí se siente mejor por ello, porque sé que eso significa que está de mejor ánimo- Además no sé por qué te cuento todo esto si a ti no te interesa lo más mínimo…

-No digas gilipolleces, Granger. Si no me interesara te lo diría y lo sabes. Yo no me ando con tonterías ni falsedades.-replico con tranquilidad, aunque algo en mi interior se ha retorcido debido al comentario. Tal vez una ligera molestia.

-Está bien, te creo.-responde algo arrepentida- ¿Tú qué tal todo?

-Perfectamente. Dentro de un par de días vuelvo a Inglaterra. Me han rebajado la condena.-le informo con orgullo en mi voz.

-Qué bien, ya podrás volver a ser el Malfoy poderoso e insufrible de siempre.-intenta ser irónica, pero a mí engaña. Detrás de eso hay algo más que no consigo identificar.

-Sí, y ya no me podré permitir hacer ciertas cosas como hablar contigo.-le sigo el juego con malicia para ver cómo reacciona.

-No me extrañaría nada.-replica evidentemente molesta. ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado?-Bueno, entonces mejor será que nos despidamos ya. Me alegro de haberte conocido algo más, Malfoy. Aunque no creo que alegrarme sea la mejor palabra para describirlo.

-Granger…-pero entonces se oye el "pi-pi" y me doy cuenta de que soy imbécil y estoy hablando solo. La muy zorra me acaba de colgar de nuevo. ¡Ella a mí! Interrumpe mi cena, intento aconsejarla y me hace esto. Siempre dicen que las mujeres son difíciles de entender, pero con ella es el colmo. Y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de intentar buscar el significado de su reacción. No me interesan ni ella ni sus estúpidos amigos.

En primer lugar me odio a mí misma y en segundo, odio a Draco Malfoy. Es lo único que pienso aquí tumbada en la cama, intentando que el sueño venza a mis dañinos pensamientos. Me arrepiento de haber actuado como lo he hecho, pero al mismo tiempo me siento satisfecha de haberle colgado. Por insensible, por altanero, por narcisista, por, por… a quien quiero engañar. Porque sé que Draco Malfoy vuelve al mundo mágico. Y por mal que me pese va a volver a su rutina habitual. De nuevo el prepotente y malvado Slytherin se tornará superficial y rodeado de todos sus patéticos amigos, yo quedaré descartada de su vida. ¿Realmente me siento así por eso? Busco otra explicación, pero desgraciadamente no la hay. ¿Tanto me importa el rubio arrogante? No lo sabía hasta ahora. Y le odio por ello. Por hacer que sienta estas contradicciones, por haber cambiado mi vida tan radicalmente. Podría haber vivido infeliz para siempre, pero al menos me sentiría querida y estaría tranquila en casa sin ninguna preocupación. Aunque según recuerdo, esa vida no era la que yo quería. Uf, qué difícil es todo esto.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Luna intenta animarme.

-Herm, ¿qué te parece si el sábado vamos a tomar algo? Y así celebramos tu nuevo puesto de trabajo.-me propone la rubia con entusiasmo.

-No sé, no me encuentro con ánimo de nada, Luna.-respondo removiendo la taza de café con la cuchara una y otra vez, como intentando buscar en el remolino que se forma la explicación al significado de la vida.

-Te convenceré como sea, ya verás.-y me aprieta el hombro con cariño- Me voy a la redacción, Herm. Luego nos vemos.

Me quedo sola de nuevo en casa y dejo divagar mis pensamientos. No he dormido bien y me noto muy cansada. Siento remordimientos por haber colgado a Malfoy y temo que ya no quiera volver a dirigirme la palabra. Pero lo que más miedo me da es esta maldita necesidad de saber de él. De que él quiera seguir buscándome. No sé qué me pasa, pero debería centrarme en mi trabajo y dejar lo personal a un lado. Al menos de momento. Pero por lo visto, es imposible. Repentinamente suena el timbre de abajo y rápidamente contesto, creyendo que es Luna y llama porque se ha dejado algo en casa. Pero para mi sorpresa, al otro lado se encuentra la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar: Ron.

-Hermione, ¿puedo subir?-inquiere con evidente timidez.

-Eh, s-sí.-respondo titubeante.

No puedo evitar sentirme alterada por este acontecimiento imprevisto. Es Ron. Quiere hablar conmigo. No sé si estoy preparada para una discusión como la de ayer con su hermana. Con un simple hechizo me cambio de ropa al instante. Suspiro y rezo para que todo vaya bien mientras abro la puerta del piso.

Me despierto cuando a mi ventana llega el sonido del repiqueteo de una lechuza que lleva una carta para mí. Justo cuando estoy maldiciendo al Ministerio creyendo que lo de rebajarme la condena ha sido cancelado, me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente equivocado. Es de mi amiga Pansy. Ya creía que no iba a contestar. Desenrollo el pergamino y leo con detenimiento.

_Querido Draco_

_Lo siento, no he podido responderte antes. Sinceramente, tu petición me dejó totalmente asombrada, espero que cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra me lo aclares detalladamente. De todas formas no te preocupes, está todo controlado. ¿Cómo estás tú?_

_Con cariño, Pansy_

Contesto a Pansy rápidamente avisándole de mi repentina vuelta a casa y con la promesa de vernos nada más llegue. Estoy muy tentado a decirle que se olvide de mi petición, que no vale la pena, que no me importa que trate mal a la estúpida Granger, pero me contengo. Sé que si lo hiciera ya no habría vuelta atrás, y algo me dice mi interior que me arrepentiría de ello. No entiendo porqué lo hago, por qué quiero ayudarla… Nunca en mi vida he sentido el deseo de proteger a alguien. Pero desde que la conocí algo ha cambiado en ese aspecto. Tal vez me esté volviendo realmente loco, porque mi razón no encuentra motivos para ello.

A mitad de la mañana, me llega otra lechuza, esta vez de mi amigo Zabini. Le pedí hace tiempo que buscara una casa para mí, que confiaba en su criterio. Le expliqué lo que quería y él se comprometió a hacerme el favor. Como le avisé de que volvería pronto, me manda la dirección de la casa y la llave correspondiente. Bueno, un papeleo menos. Le daré las gracias cuando vuelva.

Decido pasar el tiempo que me queda ejercitándome en el gimnasio. Es una rutina que me gusta y me ayuda a pensar. Me paso media hora haciendo abdominales, después moldeo mis bíceps con unas cuantas pesas de diferente masa. Y entonces, una chica se para delante de mí y me observa con evidente interés en sus ojos.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí?-me saluda sin cortarse lo más mínimo.

Mis ojos se fijan en la muchacha. Es morena de piel, con el pelo muy largo y lleno de bucles gruesos y marcados. Tiene un cuerpo moldeado y bonito que no puedo evitar admirar por un momento.

-Sí. Prácticamente todos los días.-respondo retirando la mirada de ella.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nunca te haya visto?-inquiere con expresión confusa.

-Tal vez necesites unas gafas.-replico desinteresadamente. La táctica de la indiferencia es la que más funciona con las chicas lanzadas, lo tengo comprobado.

-Muy gracioso, rubito.-sonríe perversamente, y por un momento me recuerda a un felino al acecho de su presa- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No contigo, preciosa.-respondo casi sin pensarlo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Tú te lo pierdes.-y me guiña un ojo seductoramente sin dejar de sonreír, dejándome solo y confuso.

¿Por qué he dicho lo que he dicho? Normalmente no dejo escapar una propuesta así. Y más cuando la chica me atrae tanto. Joder, ¿qué me pasa? No puedo evitar encontrar una relación con el extraño encariñamiento hacia la sabelotodo Hermione Granger. Tengo que volver pronto a Inglaterra y volver de nuevo a mi vida, porque vivir como un _muggle_ está causando graves estragos en mí. No digo que sea imposible llevarme bien con la Gryffindor, pero de ahí a "sentir" algo hacia ella… Ni siquiera de amistad, es imposible… Lo es, ¿no? Eso quiero pensar. Pero joder, el recuerdo de esa noche, de sus labios sobre los míos, del sabor de su cuello, de su forma de mover el cuerpo al bailar… No dejan de aparecer en mi mente. Quiero repetirlo cuanto antes o me volveré completamente loco. Tal vez sea solo eso, un simple encaprichamiento sexual. A veces pasa, ¿no? Si la chica resulta ser una buena amante es completamente normal que quiera volver a disfrutar con ella. Sí, solo es puro egoísmo. Quiero su cuerpo y nada más. Pensar otra cosa es una completa locura.

-Ron.-es lo único que soy capaz de decir cuando veo aparecer al que ha sido mi novio durante aproximadamente un año tras la puerta del piso. Lo veo como siempre, pero más pálido de lo normal y con unas marcadas sombras moradas debajo de los ojos. La culpabilidad me golpea el estómago con fuerza.

-Hermione, siento presentarme así sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Tranquilo, pasa y siéntate.-le propongo intentando actuar lo más naturalmente posible.

Tomamos asiento en el sofá azul de Luna y le miro expectante, sin poder evitar sentirme algo incómoda. Al tenerle de nuevo tan cerca, me doy cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Al fin y al cabo, le quiero mucho y se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí.

-Oye, solo quería decirte que no hagas caso a Ginny. Harry me ha contado lo que pasó y… bueno, iba a venir él para tranquilizarte. Pero le pedí expresamente venir en su lugar.-me explica con algo de dificultad. Sé lo que le cuesta a Ronald hablar de estas cosas.

-No pasa nada Ron, yo la entiendo perfectamente. Sé que me he equivocado, y su reacción es lógica tratándose de tu hermana.-respondo con el corazón encogido. Es increíble que a pesar del dolor y despecho que pueda sentir hacia mí haya querido venir a tranquilizarme y hacerme sentir mejor. No me lo merezco.

-Sí, pero… no debería haberlo hecho. Nuestra relación es problema nuestro. Bueno, era. No tiene por qué meter sus narices en esto.-replica con molestia.

-Es verdad, pero no te preocupes Ron. Sé que me lo merezco. Y no deberías venir aquí después de lo que te he hecho. No sé ni cómo quieres mirarme a la cara, la verdad.-mi voz suena algo resquebrajada por la emoción. No quiero llorar, no, no.

El pelirrojo me contempla conmovido.

-No te voy a negar que estoy dolido, Herm. Pero sabía que podía pasar algo así tarde o temprano. No imaginaba una infidelidad, aunque me daba cuenta de que fallaba algo. Tal vez tendríamos que haber actuado de otra forma, darnos un tiempo…-Ron suspira, claramente abatido- Solo quiero que sepas que aunque me cueste, voy a intentar recuperar nuestra antigua relación. Al menos quiero que seamos amigos.

-¿Crees que funcionará?

-No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.-encoge los hombros, volviendo a su expresión habitual dubitativa.

-Nuestra amistad siempre ha estado por delante, ¿verdad?

-Verdad-asiente Ron. Nos miramos brevemente, dejando que el silencio se apodere de la habitación. Quiero a este chico, lo sé, pero de una forma en la que quiero también a Harry. Los dos suponen un pilar básico en mi vida, y sé que si no los tengo cerca no podré ser feliz jamás. Desde este momento, me prometo a mí misma intentar no perderlos a ambos por nada del mundo.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-anuncia finalmente el pelirrojo.- Por cierto, enhorabuena por el nuevo puesto en Cooperación Mágica. Avísame si Pansy te trae problemas.

-Gracias, lo haré.-le sonrío tímidamente y abro la puerta dejando que se marche.

No puedo evitar que una lágrima surque mi rostro, emocionada por el gesto de cariño que ha tenido Ron conmigo a pesar de todo. Ojalá todo vaya a mejor a partir de ahora. Solo hay algo que me inquieta ahora mismo y que sé que puede perturbar mi vida, y es el regreso de Draco Malfoy a Inglaterra. ¿Estoy preparada para ello?

**¿Qué tal? Os ha gustado el cap.? Espero que síi! :D**

**Sé que estais ansiosos porque la relacion avance... pero quiero que ante todo sea una historia muy realista y que todo fluya con naturalidad. Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones, muchas gracias por leer! **

**Un beso! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

******Hola a todos! :) Por fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! Esta vez me ha costado un poquito más, pero con razón. Porque este cap. es bastante más largo que de costumbre. No quería cortarlo porque sino el reencuentro tenía que dejarlo para el siguiente así que.. tendréis que leer un poquito más esta vez. Espero que os guste, de verdad. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir mi historia. Me anima mucho a seguir, ya lo sabeis! Asi que espero vuestras opiniones :)**

**Muchas gracias!  
**

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Por fin es sábado. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no dormía hasta tan tarde, pero estos días no he podido descansar lo que me hubiera gustado. Y hoy lo necesitaba. Me estiro como un gato negándome a abandonar la cama todavía y cambio de posición. Estoy tan a gusto aquí… Tapada hasta los hombros me siento refugiada, ajena a todos mis problemas. No quiero volver a la realidad, así que cierro los ojos de nuevo con el fin de volver a sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños. Pero mi mente ha comenzado a funcionar más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Sin darme cuenta, me pregunto qué estará haciendo en este momento el rubio arrogante. ¿Se habrá levantado ya? ¿A qué hora llegará a Inglaterra? Porque volvía hoy, ¿no? Tras estos interrogantes mi cuerpo necesita desquitarse de las ahora molestas sábanas. Tengo calor, siento mi pulso acelerado… Y no entiendo a qué se debe. Admito que me preocupa el hecho de que no hemos hablado desde el otro día, momento en el que decidí desahogarme con él y se lo pagué colgándole de nuevo. Sé que hice mal, pero tal vez a la larga ambos demos gracias a mi acción. Quizás sea mejor así. Que Malfoy se haya hartado definitivamente de mí y ha decidido que no vale la pena seguir intentando cualquier tipo de relación conmigo. Mi razón me dice eso, pero mi corazón no está tan seguro de ello. Sobre todo cuando recuerdo, cada vez que me meto en la cama e intento conciliar el sueño, eso tan intenso e indescriptible que invadía mi cuerpo cuando el Slytherin me besaba. Debo estar loca, lo sé.

Cuando me levanto, Luna está preparando la comida. Me saluda con su característica simpatía y con esa sonrisa tan dulce que me ilumina las mañanas, y doy gracias por poseer una amiga como ella. Pero últimamente la noto un poco triste, y supongo que se debe a que echa de menos a Neville. Me prometo a mí misma que he de intentar animarla de algún modo.

-Buenos días dormilona. Ya me estabas preocupando…-comenta la rubia dejando que la cuchara remueva por sí sola la sopa. Y toma asiento en el otro taburete que hay a mi lado, justo enfrente de la encimera principal.

-No sé qué me ha pasado. No suelo dormir tanto.-expongo desconcertada.

-No comes, no duermes, y tienes un humor cambiante. Y no creo que todo se deba a tu pelea con Ginny.-me dedica una sonrisa maliciosa, claramente insinuadora.

-No sé a qué te refieres…-pero el calor sube por mis mejillas delatándome.

-Sí lo sabes. Es evidente que estás enamorándote, querida Hermi.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?-exclamo alterada y totalmente indignada- Luna, eso es totalmente IMPOSIBLE…- añado recalcando esa última palabra.

-¿Por qué?-inquiere confusa.

-Pues… porque… porque nos conocemos desde hace muy poco. Una no puede enamorarse en cuestión de días. Eso lleva mucho más tiempo.-intento razonar. Y en parte es verdad, porque nunca había conocido realmente a Draco Malfoy a pesar de haberlo visto durante tantos años.

-El amor no entiende de esas cosas, Herm.-responde ella con ojos soñadores-Puede aparecer así, como de la nada, sin ninguna explicación racional. Es tan mágico…

-Eso no es amor, es simplemente un flechazo. El amor se supone que nace al cabo de un tiempo, cuando la relación se estabiliza y la confianza crece entre los dos miembros de la pareja.-replico acaloradamente. No estoy enamorada, por el amor de Dios… Eso es tan inconcebible como irreal. Tengo claro lo que busco en una relación, y no es esta ansiedad que no me deja hacer una vida normal. "Aunque tan claro no lo debo tener cuando acabo de terminar una relación con el supuesto novio perfecto", me dice una molesta vocecilla en mi interior.

-Está bien, no te enfades.-dice la rubia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y echa un vistazo a la sopa que había dejado hacerse- Por cierto, recuerda que esta noche salimos. Noche de chicas.

Estoy a punto de protestar cuando recuerdo la promesa que acabo de hacerme hace solo un momento. Yo también he de intentar hacer feliz a mi amiga, así que resignada acepto la propuesta y Luna comienza a especular con quien podemos quedar y adonde ir mientras preparamos la mesa con magia.

-¿Qué tal si se lo decimos a Cho?-me propone pensativa.

-Me parece bien.-asiento. Cho siempre me ha gustado, aunque hace bastante que no sé de ella, puesto que Ginny no puede ni verla por puros celos hacia Harry. En cambio Luna sí ha tenido más contacto con ella, se unieron bastante con todo el asunto del Ejército de Dumbledor, además de haber estado juntas en la misma casa (Ravenclaw). Así que la idea me gusta.

-Puedes proponer a alguien tú también. Alguna chica de Gryffindor…

-Se lo puedo decir a Lavender.-expongo tras meditarlo unos instantes.

-Muy bien.-acepta Luna esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

Es curioso que tenga una buena relación con Lavender Brown después de la tensión que se produjo entre nosotras por Ron, pero desde la batalla contra los mortífagos en Hogwarts donde le había salvado la vida de las garras de Greyback, ella se había mostrado muy agradecida conmigo en las fiestas y celebraciones posteriores. Estrechamos una amistad que no había sucedido en todo el tiempo que cursamos juntas en Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca se había separado de Parvati y yo había hecho mi vida junto con Harry y Ron, y por eso no habíamos llegado a conocernos bien. Pero ahora era diferente.

Nos pasamos la comida hablando del sitio donde podemos ir, de la ropa que vamos a ponernos, etc. Es decir, cosas de chicas. Cuanto más organizamos el plan de esta noche, más ilusionada me encuentro. No me había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de hacer algo así y olvidarme de Ron, de Malfoy y del trabajo. Será perfecto desconectar por unas horas con mis amigas.

OOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO o

Qué suerte que sea sábado. Apenas había gente en el Ministerio y no me ha visto nadie conocido. Pero he notado miradas acusadoras, recelosas. Aún recuerdan quien soy en realidad. Un exmortífago, el hijo del encarcelado Lucius Malfoy y sobrino de la asesina más cruel y despiadada, Bellatrix Lestrange. No les culpo por odiarme, ya no. Porque yo también me odio a mí mismo. Por no haber sido capaz de enfrentarme a mi destino con valentía. Por haber huido sin atreverme ni siquiera a luchar por uno de los bandos. Sé que fui un cobarde, pero eso se acabó. No pienso agachar la cabeza. Tengo un pasado oscuro, pero también el derecho de empezar de nuevo. Y eso es lo que pienso a hacer.

Tengo una nueva varita, pues el maldito Potter se quedó con la mía el año pasado. La contemplo todavía ensimismado, incrédulo. Por fin puedo hacer magia. Todos estos meses de sufrimiento, viviendo como un miserable _muggle_ han quedado muy lejos. Realizo el hechizo de aparición muy cerca de mi nueva casa, en Surrey. Ya había estado aquí antes, hace mucho tiempo. Me gustaba aparecerme por esta zona y pensar. Es muy tranquila, rodeada por todas partes de campo, y al mismo tiempo está cerca del centro de la ciudad. Blaise ha sabido elegir bien. Se lo agradeceré en cuanto pueda.

Me dispongo a entrar en mi nuevo "hogar". Es una casa ya amueblada en gran parte, era una de mis peticiones. Nunca me ha gustado decorar nada, digamos que me adapto a cualquier lugar en cuestión de poco tiempo. Observo que la casa es muy espaciosa y está bien iluminada. Hay una cristalera en medio del gran salón por la que se puede contemplar el paisaje verdoso y pacífico de los campos de cultivo. En general los muebles son de diseño y se mantienen en tonalidades básicas. Clásico, pero con encanto. Y muy muy elegante, digno para alguien como yo. Las escaleras suben a un piso donde me encuentro con un baño adicional y dos habitaciones. Decido dormir en la más grande, aunque son bastante similares. Con ayuda de mi varita voy colocando mis pertenencias en el cuarto y decido salir en busca de algo de comida a un supermercado _muggle _cercano. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Ahora el mundo me parece distinto. Puedo desplazarme adonde quiera cuando yo quiera, puedo protegerme, puedo hacer todo con magia sin necesidad de esforzarme como llevo haciendo desde hace un año. Estoy radiante, feliz. Pero he de pensar con claridad mi siguiente movimiento. Aún no estoy seguro de qué debo hacer con mi futuro… Pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para decidirlo. Y hay otra cosa que no me deja tranquilo y que aparece en mi mente más de lo que a mí me gustaría. Esos ojos almendrados me persiguen allá donde voy. Joder, me martirizan. Pero no pienso volver a intentar hablar con ella, pues por encima de las ganas de verla estoy yo y mi orgullo. Y eso es algo que se mantiene intocable por mucho que haya podido cambiar mi personalidad. Aun así me inquieta que sea la única chica que no me instiga, no me persigue ni acude a mí desesperadamente después de habérmelo montado con ella. Y a su vez me cabrea. ¿Quién es ella para rechazarme? ¿Para no caer rendida a mis pies? ¿Para no suplicar más de mí? Más de una vez he tenido que controlarme estos días para no coger el móvil y tener que preguntárselo directamente. Pero no, Draco Malfoy nunca se ha de rebajar así.

Estoy terminando de comer cuando la ya conocida lechuza de mi amiga Pansy me deja una carta.

_Draco, supongo que ya debes estar en casa. Te propongo salir esta noche a "Aurors&Me", es el lugar de moda del momento. No acepto un no por respuesta. Tenemos que celebrar tu regreso por todo lo alto._

_Con cariño, Pansy_

¿Salir esta noche? Me gustaría descansar un poco, pero he de adaptarme a la sociedad mágica cuanto antes y esta es una buena oportunidad. Debo aprovechar la ocasión, hacerme ver entre la multitud y ponerme al día de todo. Tengo mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante. No va a ser fácil después de tanto tiempo desconectado de este mundo, pero sé que me vendrá bien. Debo empezar una nueva vida y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Y de paso sacarme de la cabeza a la maldita Gryffindor que no para de rondarme por la cabeza. Habrá sinfín de brujas mucho mejores que ella en el local que puedan ayudarme también de esa forma… Decidido, esta noche que se preparen, porque vuelve el auténtico Draco Malfoy.

oooOoOoOoOOOooooOoOoOooOoOOO OOooooOooOoOOooo

Llegamos al local a eso de las 11 de la noche. Luna me ha comentado que lo han abierto hace poco y está teniendo mucho éxito. Según ella aquí es donde se reúnen todos los magos y brujas jóvenes que buscan un poco de diversión cada fin de semana. Mi amiga se ha puesto un vestido azul sencillo que destaca de manera increíble sus ojos azules, mientras que yo me he decantado por una camisa blanca y una falda negra de cuero. Aunque me daba la impresión de parecer una secretaria, Luna me ha halagado una y otra vez hasta que me he creído que estaba al mismo tiempo elegante pero informal. Así pues hemos salido y en cuestión de minutos nos encontramos fuera del local, donde ya nos esperan Cho y Lavender. Nos saludamos una a una. Puedo observar que Cho se mantiene tal y como la recordaba, mientras que Lavender ha cambiado totalmente su _look _desde la última vez que la vi. Se ha teñido el pelo de rubio platino (color que por desgracia me recuerda momentáneamente a la serpiente) y lleva un corte escalonado que le sienta fenomenal. Las dos van vestidas muy bien para la ocasión, siendo Lavender algo más atrevida que la exRavenclaw.

-¡Este lugar es super guay!-exclama Lavender una vez que nos hemos saludado previamente- La semana pasada vine con Parvati y nunca he visto nada igual. Además hay cantidad de chicos guapos.-añade emocionada.

-A mí me han hablado muy bien del sitio.-afirma Cho con una sonrisa.

-¿Viene gente conocida?-inquiero algo preocupada. No me apetece reencontrarme esta noche con demasiadas personas que puedan incordiarme con preguntas sobre mi vida personal.

-Ya lo creo. Sobre todo ex-alumnos de Hogwarts.-responde Lavender con actitud conspiradora- Pero no te preocupes, Herm. Si no te apetece hablar hazte la borracha, siempre funciona.

No puedo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. Lavender siempre soluciona todo de una manera peculiar.

-Venga, ¿entramos?-nos apremia Luna visiblemente ansiosa.

El resto asentimos y nos adentramos en el local. Se llama "_Aurors&Me_", como bien reza un letrero adornado mágicamente con luces que no dejan de cambiar de un color a otro, al tiempo que se expande y se contrae. La decoración es increíble. Escudos de las casas de Hogwarts se reparten por toda la estancia, junto con sus respectivos colores y animales, que se mantienen en suspensión por el techo, rondando de un lado para otro. En una parte del local vislumbramos diferentes mesas altas rodeadas de modernos taburetes. Mientras que el resto se compone de una gigantesca barra donde varios elfos domésticos sirven las bebidas, ataviados con elegancia (para mi grata sorpresa) y una pista central enorme donde una gran multitud baila alegremente. Alrededor de los magos y brujas varitas encantadas van de aquí para allá soltando falsos hechizos que dejan el aire impregnado de diversos colores.

-Parecía mucho más pequeño por fuera.-comenta Cho con admiración.

Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas del lateral izquierdo y tomamos asiento. Un elfo se acerca a nosotras en cuestión de minutos.

-Yo pediré un Long Island sabor Gragea.-dice Lavender al instante.

-Que sean tres más.-afirma Luna con entusiasmo.

-Cuidado, Luna, te puede tocar cualquier sabor.-le advierto recordando lo especial que es Luna en lo que se refiere a su paladar.

-Me arriesgaré.-entrecierra los ojos con desafío.

El elfo doméstico reaparece y pedimos nuestras bebidas. No es que me haga mucha gracia que nos sirva, pero durante este año he aprendido que es imposible convencer a los magos de que dejen libres a estas criaturas. Aunque me siento satisfecha de los avances que conseguí, pues al menos he mejorado bastante sus condiciones de vida.

Hablamos y bebemos durante un buen rato. Cho nos cuenta cómo le va su trabajo de intérprete en el Ministerio de Magia. Saber chino tiene sus ventajas en la sociedad actual, pues China es uno de los países más potentes de hoy en día. Mientras que Lavender más que de su trabajo nos cuenta sus líos amorosos. En mi opinión, la chica no ha perdido el tiempo.

-Siempre pensé que Seamus y yo éramos almas gemelas…-suspira apenada- Pero sus celos acabaron volviéndole paranoico. Pobrecito. ¿Y tú que tal, Herm? ¿Cómo está Ron?

-Bueno…-murmuro incómoda-La verdad es que lo hemos dejado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-inquiere con preocupación- Aunque ya me lo olía… Nunca vi que pegarais mucho, sinceramente.

-Digamos que no éramos almas gemelas.-le explico con sus mismas palabras, para que me entienda.

Ella me sonríe comprensiva.

-No te preocupes, hay muchos chicos en el mundo. Seguro que pronto encuentras a alguien que lo sustituya.-me intenta consolar Lav. La pobre todavía no entiende en qué consiste el amor, pero asiento de todas formas.

-De hecho tal vez lo haya encontrado ya…-musita Luna en voz baja. Me sorprende que comente algo tan privado, pero en seguida me doy cuenta por sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas rosadas que mi amiga se encuentra algo achispada. Probablemente no sea consciente de sus palabras.

Lavender se emociona y se pasa un buen rato insistiéndome en que le cuente la historia, pero finalmente desiste al comprobar que es imposible.

Y entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando me encuentro pensando en el dichoso rubio Slytherin, se abre la puerta del local. No sé por qué giro la cabeza instintivamente, como si intuyera de quien se trata. Parece un sueño, pero no. En la estancia acaba de entrar un apuesto y elegante rubio platino, con aires de superioridad, vestido con exquisito gusto. Una camisa de color azul grisáceo hace resaltar sus ojos de sobremanera y su pelo rubio platino destaca de tal forma que acaba llamando la atención de prácticamente todas las chicas del local que no se encuentran bailando en la pista. Sus ojos grises inspeccionan el lugar con detenimiento. Parece estar buscando a alguien. Mi corazón late frenéticamente. Menos mal que estoy sentada, porque de lo contrario me habría caído al suelo sin dudar. En cuanto me doy cuenta de la situación, giro mi cabeza bruscamente, pero mis amigas también se ha dado cuenta. Las tres tienen la misma expresión en sus caras. Admiración, sorpresa y… fascinación.

-¿Es ese Draco Malfoy?-inquiere finalmente Cho, siendo la primera en volver la mirada a nuestra mesa.

-Sí… dios mío. Cómo ha cambiado.-comenta Lavender al parecer en trance.-Está increíble. Más musculoso, más moreno, con el pelo más largo y desordenado que le da un aire tan rebelde…

-Lavender, abre los ojos, es Malfoy. El exmortífago y despreciable Draco Malfoy.-replica Cho- Por muy tremendo que esté… sigue teniendo el mismo corazón oscuro.

Las chicas empiezan a debatir y yo simplemente no puedo entrar en la conversación. Ni siquiera escucharlas. Aún me encuentro en estado de _shock_. Y Luna parece que tampoco quiere comentar nada. Me doy cuenta al cabo de unos instantes que mi amiga me observa fijamente, como intentando descubrir algo que oculto tras mi aparente estado pasivo. Le devuelvo la mirada y entonces ella me susurra algo sin que nadie se entere.

-Es él.-dice simplemente. Y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza, maldiciendo interiormente la descripción tan detallada que le hice a mi amiga del irresistible y al mismo tiempo frío y prepotente joven que conocí en Miami.

OOOoooooOooOoOOOOOOoooooOoOo OoOoooooOoooooooOOOOO

Pansy me espera en la barra con algunos Slytherins más. Mi amigo Blaise, Daphne Greengrass y Nott.

-¡Draco!-exclama Pansy sonriendo al verme. Lleva puesto un vestido negro que le resalta la figura y no puedo evitar admirarla durante un segundo, antes de dirigir mi mirada al resto.- ¡Estás guapísimo!

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, amigo.-me saluda Zabini estrechando mi mano con firmeza.-Te creía desaparecido, ¿por qué te fuiste de Inglaterra?

-Prefería regresar tal y como me fui.-respondo con simpleza- Recuerda que el jodido Ministerio me dejó sin magia.

-Podríamos haberte ayudado.-interviene Daphne- Para eso somos amigos.

-Ya sabéis como es Draco y su orgullo.-comenta Pansy al ver que no respondo- Era inútil intentar convencerlo.

-Exacto.-asiento con una sonrisa de medio lado- Pero he vuelto, y pienso celebrarlo como se merece. Os invito a una ronda.

Bebemos durante un buen rato mientras dejo que mis amigos me pongan al día de sus vidas. Al parecer todos se encuentran posicionados de buena manera en lo que se refiere al ámbito profesional. Me alegro por ellos, pero me hace pensar de nuevo en qué debo hacer yo al respecto.

-¿No has pensado a qué dedicarte?-inquiere Blaise.

-No, no lo sé, Zabini. ¿Quién va a querer contratar a un exmortífago…? Lo veo realmente complicado.-replico con malhumor.

-Draco, si es por eso ya sabes que nuestras familias te pueden echar un cable.-dice Daphne.

-No, quiero hacer algo por mí mismo de una maldita vez, ¿no lo entendéis?

-Sí, Draco.-asiente Pansy comprensiva, apretando con suavidad mi hombro- Podrías intentar presentarte como el nuevo profesor de pociones en Hogwarts. He oído que están buscando un candidato a la altura.

Los demás asientes con firmeza, pero no quiero seguir pensando en eso. Así que opto por seguir bebiendo. Hoy no quiero preocuparme por nada, sólo he venido a divertirme. Y si he de emborracharme lo haré.

-Mirad quien está ahí.-dice Nott al cabo de un rato en el que no hemos parado de reír y beber- Lunática, sangresucia Granger, la china y… ¿quién es esa?

-Es Brown.-responde Pansy entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono claro de desprecio en su voz.-Por Dios, el lugar pierde su encanto con ellas aquí.

-No seáis así. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts.-replico algo incómodo. ¿Por qué coño ese comentario despectivo no me ha gustado? ¿Y por qué se me acaba de acelerar el pulso y no puedo dejar de mirar a Granger? Parece nerviosa, incómoda. Siento el impulso de levantarme e ir hacia ella, pero sé que eso provocaría ciertas reacciones en mis amigos. Además, me recuerdo a mí mismo que he decidido ignorarla. Aunque no puedo evitar imaginarme besándola. La falda que lleva se le ajusta perfectamente a su respingón trasero. Y me están entrando unas terribles ganas de agarrar esa camisa blanca y desabotonarla poco a poco…

-Da igual, nunca vamos a entendernos con gente como ésa.-replica Daphne frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo su melena rubia con superficialidad.

-Cierto, nunca estarán a nuestra altura. Son tan patéticos.-comenta Nott con indiferencia.

-¿Tú qué opinas?-me pregunta Pansy directamente, observando con detenimiento hacia donde se dirigen mis ojos.

-Opino que sois todos unos inmaduros.-contesto sin alterarme lo más mínimo, desviando por fin la mirada de Granger, que acaba de internarse con sus amigas en la pista de baile.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me puedes explicar por qué me pediste que fuera amable con Granger? Porque aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.-los ojos negros de Pansy me fulminan.

Noto las miradas de mis amigos clavadas en mí, pero no me inquieta. Hace ya tiempo que aprendí a ser yo mismo y me respetaran, aunque no opinara igual que ellos.

-He conseguido que Granger se cuele por mí.-explico con naturalidad, y doy un largo trago a la cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Con qué fin?-inquiere Blaise, evidentemente esperando algún tipo de argumento.

-Lo hago para ganarme la confianza del sector de Potter. De esa forma me será mucho más fácil entrar en el Ministerio de Magia.-miento con discreción. Si les cuento la verdad probablemente me tomarán por trastornado, y es mi primer día aquí, no quiero cagarla.

-Sabía que usarías alguna de tus artimañas para volver a lo grande…-interviene Nott con una risita maligna.

-Yo no me creo que te la hayas ganado…-me provoca Blaise- ¿Por qué no nos lo demuestras?

-No tengo por qué demostraros nada.-replico fríamente.

-Yo tengo mucha curiosidad. Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, Draco.-me increpa Daphne con una mirada desafiante.

-Si lo haces te invitamos a dos rondas más.-insiste Nott.

-Dejadle en paz, chicos. Es evidente que por nada del mundo desea hacer nada con la sangresucia…-interviene Pansy .

-No, está bien. Os lo demostraré, morbosos.-acepto finalmente algo más animado. Tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme a Granger. "Es simplemente una apuesta, no es porque desee hacerlo", me digo a mí mismo mientras bebo un último sorbo y me levanto de la silla con decisión.

OoOOOOOoooooooOoOoOOOOOooooo oOoOoOooOooO

La pista de baile es una locura. Hay suficiente espacio para moverse, pero aun así veo demasiada gente. Además a causa del alcohol estoy algo mareada. Mis amigas y yo bailamos formando un círculo. Ya nos hemos encontrado a muchísima gente, entre ellos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, como Dean Thomas o el antiguo equipo de Quidditch. Todos se han mostrado alegres y animados. Pero yo no he podido corresponderles de la misma forma. Porque estoy pendiente constantemente de vislumbrar una cabellera rubia entre la multitud, y eso me está poniendo frenética. Además está el hecho de que Luna sabe quién es mi _amor veraniego_, y ni siquiera sé qué opina al respecto. Al menos no parece enfadada, incluso se nota preocupada por mí.

Y cuando parece que consigo calmarme y olvidarme un poco de la presencia del Slytherin, una mano me agarra por el brazo, haciéndome desplazarme hasta quedar en un lugar más apartado de la pista. Efectivamente, tengo delante a Draco Malfoy, que me observa fijamente.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo secuestrándome así delante de mis amigas?-inquiero bastante enfadada.

-No te quejes tanto. Estoy seguro que deseabas estar a solas conmigo.-me lanza una mirada traviesa y no puedo evitar sentir eso de nuevo. Un revoloteo en el fondo de mi estómago demasiado incómodo e imposible de ignorar.

-No seas engreído.-respondo en un tono más bajo. Estamos prácticamente pegados el uno al otro. Se podría decir que me tiene acorralada contra la pared, y eso me pone más nerviosa aún. ¿A qué está jugando? Pero esta vez decido atacar yo- Veo que ya has vuelto a Inglaterra. ¿No podías aguantar las ganas de verme, Draco?

-Podría ser, pero no es la razón exacta. He vuelto para recuperar mi vida. Y cuanto antes lo haga, mucho mejor.-explica arrastrando las palabras y con ese deje de arrogancia tan característico en él.

-Entonces no sé qué pinto yo en todo eso.-respondo. Y no puedo evitar mostrar un tono de decepción.

Sus ojos grises me estudian con detenimiento. Parece asombrado y repentinamente serio.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Y no sé por qué maldita razón me acerco a ti después de lo que me hiciste por teléfono.-y ahora veo en su mirada total confusión. Se pasa la mano por el pelo engominado, visiblemente nervioso- Quiero besarte.

¿Qué? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Al menos no tan directamente. Quiere besarme, dios mío. ¿De verdad Draco Malfoy siente algo por mí? Porque esto ya va más allá de un simple encaprichamiento. Él no actuaría así en público, y menos delante de sus amigos… ¿Qué hago? Me da miedo dejarme llevar. Me da miedo esto que estoy empezando a sentir. Y mis amigas posiblemente estarán pendientes de todo movimiento que haga. Puedo dar por supuesto que esta acción sería un antes y un después en mi vida. Malfoy nota mi indecisión y me agarra de la mano. Está suave y fría. Pero extrañamente me transmite calidez.

-No pienses en nada más. Sólo haz lo que sientas.-me susurra el rubio al oído. Su cálido aliento en mi oreja me estremece.

Y sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a mí. Sé que si le dejo ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Pero no me importa. Porque estoy oliendo su perfume, su esencia. Y me doy cuenta de que lo había echado de menos. A él, a su olor, a su pelo, a sus manos… Todo él.

Sus labios y los míos se encuentran con suavidad. Sin prisa, nos acariciamos, dejándonos llevar a otro mundo. Ese mundo tan irreal en el que sólo estamos los dos. Ese mundo donde mis sentidos quedan cegados por la pasión. Ese mundo que me embriaga, me desata y me acelera de una manera prohibida. Su mano me agarra el cabello y me acerca más a él. De repente me encuentro atrapada entre él y la pared. Pero no me importa, sólo quiero sentirle, a él y a su cuerpo. Seguimos besándonos ajenos a la multitud que baila emocionada hasta que el momento llega a su fin y entonces nos separamos con delicadeza. Y ahí está el momento donde me pregunto: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es Draco Malfoy el causante de estas sensaciones en mi interior? ¿Y por qué él parece sentir lo mismo?

Nos seguimos contemplando durante unos segundos, eclipsados el uno por el otro, sin saber qué decir. Sin saber qué paso dar a continuación. Pero no hace falta, porque entonces aparecen mis amigas por detrás, que me observan con absoluta sorpresa. Las tres están con la boca abierta, sobre todo Lavender, en la que puedo detectar incluso una punzada de celos.

-¿Her…mione?-pregunta Luna con una timidez que me deja atónita. Nunca había escuchado a la Luna cohibida- Nos preguntábamos si te habrías perdido y… bueno… sentimos interrumpir.

Draco y yo parecemos paralizados, pero finalmente es el rubio quien decide contestar.

-He sido yo quien la ha apartado de vosotras. Perdonad.-dice Malfoy en tono cortante.

Ahora yo también le miro completamente atónita. ¿Pero qué le pasa? Parece haber sido reemplazado por otra persona.

-No pasa nada.-interviene Lavender con una risita tonta- Nosotras ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad? Que te diviertas, Herm.

-Pero, pero…-intento protestar. No, no quiero quedarme con Malfoy. De todas las cosas que podría hacer esta noche, esto era lo que menos habría imaginado.

-Tranquila, solo avísame de que estás bien.-me guiña un ojo Luna, algo más tranquila.

-Sí, me encargaré de que lo haga.-contesta de nuevo Draco con esa formalidad que para mí era tan desconocida hasta ahora.

Y se van, aún girándose de vez en cuando para sonreírme con complicidad, dejándome totalmente desconcertada y sin poder reaccionar. Y lo que es peor, a merced de Draco Malfoy. Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

**Bueno bueno, hasta aquí con el cap.! Os ha gustado? Espero que sí! En el siguiente tendremos mucho más Dramione, si si...No me falléis! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenaas a todos! Sé que queríais más Dramione, y aquí lo tengo! :) Este es un cap. pasional y no muy desvelador, pero importante para empezar a forjar sentimientos más fuertes. Aviso de que hay contenido sexual, pero vereis que no es totalmente explicito y dejo a vuestras perversas mentes que imaginen lo que quieran jajaj. Espero que os guste, en el siguiente tendremos mucha más emoción, prometido :)**

** CAPÍTULO 23**

Malfoy se vuelve hacia mí y me hace gestos con la mano, intentando hacerme reaccionar de algún modo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder. Mis amigas acaban de ver como el Slytherin y yo nos besábamos apasionadamente. Y no sólo eso, sino que han querido dejarme intimidad… Y se han ido. Es una locura, debo estar teniendo un sueño muy raro o el mundo se ha vuelto del revés. No hay otra explicación racional.

-Granger, espérame aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.-oigo que me dice el rubio al oído. Y tras ese breve roce de sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja, parece que vuelvo a la realidad, porque doy un respingo y me doy cuenta de que Malfoy se aleja de mí. Camina en dirección hacia la barra, donde, observo con atención, se encuentran sus amigos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, me topo con la mirada directa de Pansy Parkinson, ex-novia de Draco y la que es actualmente mi jefa. No sabría cómo definir esa expresión en sus ojos. Es una mirada profunda, analizadora, fría… Un escalofrío repentino hace que corte mi contacto visual con ella y me fijo en los demás. Distingo a Greengrass, Nott y Zabini con perfección. Malfoy acaba de llegar a ellos y observo algo un tanto extraño. Parece como si le estuvieran felicitando… Le estrechan la mano, le dan pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y a continuación recibo miradas de reojo por parte de todos ellos que no sé cómo diablos interpretar. Bajo la mirada hacia la pista de baile avergonzada y desconcertada. No entiendo absolutamente nada. Esa reacción por parte de los Slytherins es tan inusual como inquietante, sobre todo porque sé a ciencia cierta que no soy de su agrado precisamente. Por eso me extraña tanto que se tomen tan bien lo que acaban de ver entre Malfoy y yo. Aunque me recuerdo a mí misma la actitud de Pansy desde que comencé a trabajar para ella. Ha sido respetuosa en todo momento conmigo. Tal vez por fin los Slytherin hayan madurado y hayan dejado atrás sus prejuicios contra los Gryffindor. Ese pensamiento me llena de esperanza, pues la posible "relación" con el príncipe de Slytherin no sería tan inconcebible.

-¿Nos vamos?-me propone Malfoy al cabo de unos minutos, acercándose demasiado a mí. Noto su cálido aliento en mi frente e intento librarme de él de alguna forma, pero es inútil. Su mano agarra la mía y nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo. ¿Debo confiar en él? No lo sé, pero un cosquilleo me sube por todo el cuerpo al ser consciente de su mano sobre la mía, de su proposición y de todo lo que eso podría conllevar. Asiento inconscientemente y nos escabullimos del bullicio, atravesando la sala lo más rápidamente posible y sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué les has dicho a tus amigos?-inquiero con recelo. Aún estoy pensando en la reacción de las serpientes, y hay algo que no me cuadra.

-Les he dicho que tenía "asuntos" que atender. Y lo han entendido perfectamente.-esboza una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no me mira a los ojos- Vamos a aparecernos, coge mi mano.

-Vaya, nueva varita.-comento con desdén- Me imagino que ya te habrás hartado a hacer hechizos.

-No todos los que me gustaría.-y me agarra de la mano con firmeza.

oOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿No te parece una locura todo esto?-le pregunto cuando llevamos un rato paseando por el verde campo a poca distancia de la nueva casa del Slytherin. Desde aquí se pueden distinguir numerosas estrellas en el cielo. Malfoy las está contemplando algo meditabundo, pero al escuchar mi pregunta se vuelve hacia mí.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-el rubio alza una ceja. Al ver mi expresión irritada, suspira y a continuación añade- Supongo que sí. Sobre todo para ti que tienes que ver en todas tus acciones una parte lógica y racional.

-Si tienes algún problema con mi forma de reflexionar…-intento protestar, pero Malfoy me interrumpe con un gesto de la mano.

-Granger, tengo un problema contigo en general.-replica tajante.

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Es acaso una indirecta? ¿Realmente siente que le estoy complicando la vida como él lo está haciendo conmigo? No sabía que yo podría afectarle de alguna forma, y por algún motivo me alegro de ello.

-¿Qué clase de problema?-consigo preguntarle finalmente, tras un momento de silencio.

-El problema es que te pasas todo el día dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Y me perturbas, Granger. Así no puedo pensar con claridad.-añade con evidente molestia.

Su confesión me pilla desprevenida. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de los labios finos y carnosos del rubio. Disimuladamente ha confesado a su manera que le importo más de lo que a él le gustaría. Y yo que creía que jamás iba a volver a hablarme, que su orgullo iba a ser más fuerte que la inexplicable conexión que nos une de alguna forma. Pero aquí nos encontramos de nuevo. Como si lo sucedido en Miami no hubiera sido un sueño, como si lo lógico y racional fuera estar el uno junto al otro. Jamás lo hubiera creído.

-Estamos locos. Los dos.-murmuro totalmente eclipsada por el momento y por esos ojos grises que una vez más me mantienen atrapada- Es la única explicación que encuentro para que nos pase esto.

-Por una vez en mi vida he de darte la razón, Granger.-dice el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras, como de costumbre- Después de haberme colgado me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a acercarme a ti. Y ya puedes observar el resultado.

-¿No entiendes por qué actúe así?.-pregunto con un hilo de voz. Malfoy niega con el cabeza, confuso- No soportaba la idea de que volvieras a Inglaterra y de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Prefería quedarme con el recuerdo de Miami.-y una vez lo confieso, me siento mucho mejor. Liberada.

-Pero qué retorcidas sois las mujeres…-dice Draco entre dientes, con una expresión divertida- ¿Eso temías?

-Sí.-admito agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada. Malfoy me alza la barbilla para que nuestras miradas se crucen una vez más.

-Sinceramente, eso sería lo mejor para los dos…-susurra muy despacio, pronunciando con cuidado cada palabra- Pero no podemos seguir negando lo evidente.

Me pregunto lo que para él es tan evidente, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo en voz alta. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda responderme. Y él parece haber terminado de hablar por ahora.

-Quédate esta noche, Granger.-susurra con una voz tremendamente seductora, pero al mismo tiempo suplicante.

Esto es demasiado para mí. Quiero salir corriendo, huir de Draco Malfoy y de mis sentimientos. Pero al mismo tiempo necesito estar con él, lo sé. Aunque luego me arrepienta de ello, ya no puedo volver atrás. Es tan fuerte esta atracción por la dichosa serpiente que sólo puedo asentir con un breve:

-Está bien.

Y para premiarme, sus labios se posan sobre los míos con suavidad. Solo un breve roce de labios. Después se aparta y se dedica a observarme. Sus ojos grises están iluminados únicamente por la luz de la Luna. Son hermosos. Y ya no me parecen tan fríos como antes. Podría pasarme toda la noche contemplándolos. En un momento dado, una brisa se levanta y no puedo reprimir un escalofrío.

-Vamos.-musita Draco, señalando con la cabeza su casa, tan solo a unos metros de nosotros- No quiero que te resfríes y luego me lo acabes contagiando.

Entramos por la puerta principal a la enorme casa del Slytherin. Nada más atravesar el recibidor, detecto el olor a nuevo del mobiliario. Veo que Malfoy no ha reparado en gastos, pues me encuentro en una enorme mansión, solo que no tan oscura ni tétrica como en la que vivía antes. Los colores son más alegres, la iluminación está mejor distribuida y es fácil imaginarse una familia feliz viviendo aquí. Me gusta. Me transmite tranquilidad y protección.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunta Malfoy, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Sí, es muy acogedora.-asiento mientras el rubio me invita a pasar al salón.

-Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?-inquiere con amabilidad.

-Lo mismo que tú.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que me dedico a observar todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, el rubio vuelve con dos copas de vino. Me ofrece una y después toma asiento junto a mí, en el espacioso y cómodo sofá negro. Me mira con intensidad, como esperando que llegue algo, pero yo no estoy preparada todavía. Finalmente, soy yo quien hablo para cortar la incómoda situación que se ofrece.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que has vuelto? Es decir… tendrás que buscar una profesión.

-Ya lo sé, Granger. Pero mi situación es algo jodida. Soy un exmortífago, ¿recuerdas?-contesta con algo de dureza. Pero al ver mi expresión dolida, rectifica- Me gustaría ser profesor de pociones.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería fantástico! Siempre se te ha dado muy bien.-exclamo con entusiasmo.

-Lo sé.-asiente con su habitual arrogancia- Pero McGonagall es dura de roer. Y con el pasado que tengo dudo que pueda elegirme a mí.

-Yo podría interceder.-expongo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo harías?-pregunta escéptico y al mismo tiempo impresionado.

-Claro. No sería ningún esfuerzo para mí. Mi relación con la directora es mejor que buena.-contesto sin pensar. En estos momentos me doy cuenta de que podría hacer cualquier cosa que Malfoy me pidiera, solo para complacerle. No me importaría el qué. Y eso me aterra profundamente.

Se hace el silencio entre nosotros. Malfoy se dedica a taladrarme con la mirada, que es fría y calculadora. Como si no acabara de creerse del todo mis palabras. Pero yo se la mantengo sin vacilar. Ya no me impone como antes. Tal vez sea porque sé lo que provoco en él y eso al mismo tiempo me da mucha más confianza en mí misma.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudarías? Después de todo lo que te he despreciado… no me guardas ningún rencor. ¿Cómo?-dice casi en un susurro. Su expresión es de total desconcierto.

-No sé a qué viene esto, Malfoy. Creo que en Miami quedó claro este asunto.

Le veo dudar. Creo que no sabe cómo explicarse… Sé que Malfoy nunca ha sido de expresar sus sentimientos. De repente siento una gran impotencia porque me da la impresión de que intenta luchar consigo mismo de algún modo.

-Oye, en serio. Para mí no tiene sentido seguir hablando del pasado. Lo único que me importa es el presente.-le digo con atrevimiento, sorprendida de mí misma- Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, sé que te arrepientes de haberme tratado así, y con eso me basta.

-Es que no entiendo cómo puedes fiarte de mí.-expone el rubio, esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

-No confío totalmente en ti. Pero eso puede cambiar.

Y ése es el empujón que necesita para dar un paso hacia delante. Sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento, se acerca a mí despacio. Cada vez está más cerca. Mi pulso se acelera a cada instante en el que nuestra distancia es menor. Ya puedo sentir su respiración, nuestras narices se rozan. Y por fin llega el momento. El momento en que nuestras bocas se encuentran y comienzan a moverse sincronizadas, sin ningún tipo de orden ni restricción. El momento en que esa electricidad sacude con violencia cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Pero entonces, el rubio se retira de improvisto y deja sobre la mesa su copa de vino. Me contempla una vez más, esta vez con ardiente pasión en sus pupilas dilatadas.

-No te imaginas cómo deseaba que llegara este momento, Granger.

Y de nuevo comienza a besarme sin ningún tipo de contemplación en el sofá. Me empuja con fuerza para quedar tendido completamente sobre mí. Me recorre el cuello con sus labios, mientras que con su mano me acaricia cada centímetro de piel con puro frenesí. No puedo evitar gemir entre sus labios. Dios, este momento es perfecto. Draco Malfoy me vuelve completamente loca. Me desnuda, me toca, me besa por todo el cuerpo… Y yo solo puedo aceptar esa dulce y terrible tortura. Pero en un momento dado soy yo quien toma las riendas, porque quiero darme la satisfacción de hacerle disfrutar como él lo hace conmigo. Me arden las mejillas, pues no suelo ser tan atrevida en cuestiones sexuales. Pero no me importa, porque veo el ferviente deseo en los ojos del Slytherin, y eso me empuja a hacerlo. Le desnudo, le acaricio con mis labios. Juego con él de forma que jamás creía ser capaz, y menos con alguien como él. Todo sucede muy rápido, pero estoy saboreando el momento como nunca. Me siento sexy, segura de mí misma como nunca lo había estado al ver las reacciones en el rostro pálido de Malfoy. Estoy extasiada, quiero más de él.

-Joder, Granger, te estás pasando.-dice entonces Draco tras lanzar un fuerte gemido- Ya basta. Quiero que seas mía.

Y se funde en mi interior. Primero con cuidado, intentando conseguir un ritmo pausado, para dejar paso a embestidas mucho más fuertes y profundas. El ritmo cada vez es más rápido, arden nuestros cuerpos, las respiraciones son jadeos entrecortados. Tengo muchísimo calor, pero no me importa. Porque estoy sintiendo como nunca la inmensa satisfacción que se produce en mi cuerpo. Y en un momento dado el remolino de sensaciones es tan intenso que estallo en una oleada de inmenso placer alcanzando el éxtasis y al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del Slytherin. Al escucharlo, Draco se deja llevar también y ambos nos dejamos caer con suavidad sobre el sofá negro, único testigo de nuestra increíble noche de pasión.

oooOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooo OOOOooooOOOOooo

He de reconocerlo. Este ha sido el mejor polvo de toda mi vida. Y quien iba a decirme que sería con Hermione Granger. Porque lo de Miami había estado bien, pero lo de esta noche… No se puede explicar con palabras. La contemplo dormida sobre mi pecho. La he llevado a la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y se ha aferrado a mí como si fuera su almohada. Maldita sea, ¿cómo cambio ahora de posición? Como no se me ocurre nada de momento, sigo mirándola de soslayo. El pelo le cae en cascada por la espalda, la luz de la Luna que se filtra por la ventana iluminan su rostro, dándole un matiz pálido. Su rostro está totalmente relajado, casi podría decir que está sonriendo en sueños. ¿Cómo no me había podido dar cuenta hasta hace tan poco de lo hermosa que es? Estúpidos prejuicios. Había estado perdiéndome durante años esta sensación tan increíble. No puedo evitar sentir odio hacia mi familia. Si no me hubieran inculcado desde mi nacimiento toda esa mierda, probablemente habría podido conocer a Granger antes. Aunque tal vez nuestra relación no hubiera sido tan intensa como ahora. Si hubieran sabido que mi fijación por Granger en el colegio se debía principalmente a que no podía acercarme a ella, me hubieran desterrado de la familia. Sacudo la cabeza, dejando a un lado esos oscuros pensamientos. Como ha dicho Granger, el pasado ya no importa. Y el presente es este momento. Ella en mis brazos, como siempre debería haber sido.

**Bueno, hasta aquí con el cap. de hoy! :D**  
**Espero que no os haya aburrido tanta situación pasional y romántica, pero se merecían un buen reencuentro! jajaj Era necesario para lo que vendrá a continuación... Y bueno, ya sabeis que agradezco mucho los reviews y las opiniones! **

**Un besito grande! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Holaa a todos! :)Ya he vuelto! Y con un nuevo cap. en mis manos ! jajajaj  
Perdon por tardar tanto, pero esta semana ha sido de locuraa total, no he parado ni un segundo y para colmo mi PC ha muerto :( Asi que he tenido que idearmelas un poco para poder escribir. Pero bueno, no pasa nada, aquí está un nuevo cap. que incluye un poco más de Dramione entre otras cosas. Espero que os guste, y muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Sbeis que me animan un monton :D

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Es de día. Lo sé porque los rayos de sol han molestado mi placentero descanso. Pero me niego a abrir los ojos. Estoy tan…feliz. Cansada, entumecida, pero realmente satisfecha y feliz. Cambio de postura y me sobresalta chocar contra un brazo. Por supuesto, pertenece al joven Slyherin que reposa junto a mí, solo que no me acordaba. Y de hecho ese es el motivo de esta sensación tan reconfortante que siento: él. Anoche viví con Malfoy una experiencia sin igual, lejos de cualquier cosa que jamás había probado. Me sentí tan viva, tan llena. No puedo creer que todo eso lo haya conseguido el arrogante y narcisista Draco Malfoy. La pregunta es: ¿cómo se habrá sentido él? Seguramente esté acostumbrado a este tipo de encuentros. Y lo más probable es que no haya tenido nada de especial. Simplemente sexo. Desenfrenado y lujurioso, pero sexo al fin y al cabo. No puedo evitar sentirme desilusionada y enojada al mismo tiempo. No deseo ser para Malfoy una aventura carnal más. Aunque tal vez debería preguntárselo y salir de dudas… Entonces siento un cosquilleo en mi cabello, como una leve y tierna caricia. No puedo creer que ese gesto tan íntimo y delicado lo esté haciendo el rubio. A mí. Me acaricia con suavidad, una y otra vez, hasta que no aguanto más y me giro para quedar cara a cara con él. Efectivamente, sus ojos grises me dan los buenos días. Es increíble despertarme con este paisaje. Así, despeinado y con los ojos achinados me resulta incluso más atractivo de lo normal. "Dios, contrólate, Hermione", me reprendo mentalmente.

-Buenos días.-me saluda con esa sonrisa de medio lado- No te habré despertado, ¿no?

-Lo cierto es que sí.-miento. Así tengo una excusa para hacerme de rogar.

-Te diría lo siento, pero no es mi estilo.-responde en tono burlón.

-¿Y cuál es tu estilo? ¿Pasar noches locas con todo tipo de chicas? Porque en Hogwarts tenías una reputación terrible, Malfoy.-digo aparentando indiferencia.

-Sí, no está mal definido.-alza una ceja, mostrando su expresión más arrogante.

Me incorporo y le lanzo una almohada a la cara con todas mis fuerzas. Ese comentario ha hecho lo evidente, ponerme furiosa. ¿Por qué de pronto me siento así? Molesta, enfurecida y loca de celos al pensar en todas las chicas con las que Malfoy se habrá acostado. Joder, ¿y a mí qué me importa a las que se haya tirado la serpiente? Nunca en mi vida he pensado en ello, y sin embargo ahora me llena de rabia.

-Eres un cerdo.-murmuro por lo bajini.

La expresión de Malfoy es de absoluta incredulidad. Pero entonces cambia, y parece realmente cabreado, aunque no mueve un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Estoy bastante asustada, pues creo que he hecho enfadar de verdad al Slytherin, y no me atrevo a decir nada más. Ni siquiera soy capaz de moverme. Y él se limita a taladrarme con esos malditos ojos grises. Hasta que finalmente, me pilla por sorpresa y se abalanza sobre mí.

Pego un grito, más de sorpresa que de terror, y de repente me encuentro totalmente inmóvil y a merced de Malfoy, el cual se mantiene a horcajadas encima de mí, apresando mis manos con fuerza, para que no pueda escapar.

-Muy bien, Granger. Ahora me vas a explicar a qué demonios viene esa reacción.-musita con una voz suave y fría.

-¿O qué…?-le provoco.

-O te castigaré.-dice amenazante.

-No me das ningún miedo.-respondo con más atrevimiento del que siento de verdad.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.-y entonces Malfoy comienza a hacerme cosquillas entre las costillas, haciendo que me desternille con una risa histérica y estridente.

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Por favor!-exclamo entrecortadamente, sin parar de reír ni un solo momento.

-¿Me lo dirás?-me susurra al oído.

-Sí, sí.-logro musitar casi sin respiración.

El rubio finalmente cesa de su ataque, pero se mantiene encima de mí, esperando una contestación que le satisfaga.

-Vamos.-me apremia con malhumor- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? Anoche parecías mucho más contenta que ahora. Y no puedo haber hecho nada que te haya molestado, a no ser que sea lo despertarte. Pero no creo que seas tan tiquismiquis.

No quiero decírselo, no, no y no. Voy a sentirme ridícula, tonta y… voy a exponerme mucho ante él con esa cuestión. Pero tampoco puedo mentir a esos ojos tan perturbadores. Mierda, se lo voy a decir, lo sé.

-Es solo que… lo de anoche… quiero saber si para ti ha sido especial. Es decir…-intento rectificar, sintiéndome completamente cursi- Has estado con tantas chicas que…

-Granger, para.-me interrumpe exasperado- Sé lo que quieres decir.

Cierra los ojos, al parecer meditando las palabras que pronunciará a continuación. Yo no puedo evitar contener el aire, totalmente expectante. No sé si quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

-Mira, solo te puedo decir que pocas veces repito con la misma chica. Y en este caso, no solo lo he repetido, sino que quiero seguir haciéndolo, y cuantas más veces mejor. ¿Lo has entendido?-pregunta irritado. Es evidente que no quiere hablar de lo que siente.

-Creo que sí.-respondo algo cohibida por su respuesta. Al parecer, para Malfoy también es especial hacer el amor conmigo. Eso ha querido decir, ¿no? A su manera, claro. De repente me siento mucho mejor y más segura de lo que sea que tengamos.

-Bien.-dice con satisfacción. Y cuando creo que va a retirarse, se tumba completamente sobre mí y me besa apasionadamente. Ahora sí que me lo creo del todo. Pero no puedo pensar en nada más, porque la excitación y la pasión me ciegan al instante, dejándome llevar hacia el mundo donde todo es posible. Incluso enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOoo oOOOoooOO

Acabamos de terminar el desayuno: huevos con bacon. Creo que a Malfoy le gusta mucho esta comida, la ha devorado en menos de cinco minutos. Hemos conversado de forma pacífica sobre mi trabajo. Le he descrito la actitud de Pansy conmigo, en qué consistía mi cargo como ayudante y del departamento en general. Según Draco, el señor Grey puede que me esté queriendo poner a prueba. Lo conoce, y cuando contrata a alguien con tanta rapidez es porque realmente esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Es decir, que tal vez tenga un puesto más importante para mí en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero que para ello solía comprobar la valía del empleado poniéndolo en una situación complicada. Aunque la verdad es que para mí no estaba siendo nada complicada.

-¿Y qué tal con los Weasley? ¿Ya vuelves a hablarte con la novia de Potter?-inquiere Malfoy intentando disimular el interés.

-Lo cierto es que no he vuelto a verla. En cambio, sí hablé con Ronald.-respondo bajando el tono de voz, como si tuviera miedo de decirlo. Algo me dice que eso no va a gustarle al Slytherin.

Efectivamente, noto un cierto cambio en su expresión, pero en seguida la rectifica y vuelve a mostrar su cara desinteresada.

-¿Y?

-Quería disculparse por la actitud de Ginny hacia mí.-explico algo incómoda- Y bueno… decidimos que a partir de ahora intentaríamos ser amigos, como antes.

Se hace un silencio tenso que podría ser cortado por un cuchillo, en el que Draco se limita a mirar hacia otro lado. Espero su respuesta sin poder evitar un tic en la pierna debido principalmente al nerviosismo que me inspira su reacción.

-No hay forma peor de humillarse. Es patético.-contesta el rubio finalmente, con una mirada cargada de desprecio- Sabe que su novia no es feliz con él, deja que ella se vaya sola de vacaciones al paraíso y encima perdona una infidelidad. No se puede caer más bajo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-exclamo levantándome súbitamente de la mesa- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él? Ron me quiere, y por eso puede llegar a ser capaz de perdonarme. Valora nuestra amistad más que nada, pero eso es algo que tú jamás entenderás.

-No, no lo entenderé, porque no tiene sentido. Si te quiere tanto como tú dices, el dolor y la humillación no le dejarían actuar así.-replica el rubio también poniéndose en pie, pero sin perder la compostura.

-Algunas personas ponen por delante del orgullo otros sentimientos. Pero tú eso lo desconoces porque nunca has querido a nadie en tu vida. Y probablemente no lo vayas a hacer jamás.-digo con más dureza de la que pretendía.

Su rostro continúa inexpresivo, pero creo que esta vez he conseguido ofenderle. Con sus aires de aristócrata se da la vuelta y se aleja del salón para subir las escaleras con suma elegancia.

OooOOOOooooOOOooooOOOoooOooo OOOOoooOOOoooOOoo

Joder, joder, joder. Estúpida Granger. ¿Por qué me afectan de esta forma sus palabras? Estaba siendo la mejor mañana de mi vida hasta ahora. Jodido Weasley. Sé lo que pretende con sus intentos de acercamiento hacia Granger. Quiere conquistarla de nuevo. Soy un tío y sé perfectamente que en su situación, Weasley es completamente incapaz de ser simplemente su "amigo". Y eso me cabrea. No quiero que sus sucias manos la toquen más. Ella se merece mucho más que una comadreja pobre e insulsa. Pero también acaba de joderme toda esa mierda de que yo no entiendo lo que es querer a alguien. ¿Qué coño se cree? ¿Qué no soy un ser humano? Siempre tiene que ir de sabelotodo por la vida, aunque se equivoque por completo. Que no haya querido a nadie de esa forma no significa que no pueda hacerlo en un futuro. No significa que no pueda entenderlo. Todavía cree que soy como aparentaba ser antes, y si no le demuestro cómo soy no llegará a conocerme nunca. Joder, si confiara un poco más en mí…

Me meto en la ducha y dejo que el agua fría corra por todo mi cuerpo. Al menos esta sensación me reconforta. Pero sigo furioso. De ninguna manera voy a pedirle perdón por lo que he dicho del lelo de Weasley. ¿Desde cuándo uno se tiene que disculpar por dar su opinión? Ni en sueños lo voy a hacer. Si no quiere escucharme que se vaya de mi casa, no tengo ningún problema. Pero entonces oigo cerrarse una puerta y algo se me enciende por dentro, como una alarma que me avisa de que he de actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo demasiado, salgo a toda prisa de la ducha y con ayuda de la varita me seco y me visto en cuestión de segundos. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y miro a todas partes, en busca de su característica mata de pelo castaño, pero no hay rastro. Joder, Granger, ¿te has ido? Me quedo paralizado, intentando escuchar el mínimo ruido que indique su presencia en alguna parte de la casa. Nada. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Ha sido capaz de irse?

Pero entonces la veo a través del gran ventanal de cristal. Está sentada en la hierba, a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Su pelo ondulado oscila con el viento a un ritmo suave, que consigue hipnotizarme por unos instantes. Observo su perfil de lejos. Parece pensativa, nostálgica. Incluso triste.

En unos minutos me encuentro prácticamente a su lado, y me maldigo por dentro al comprobar la preocupante debilidad que siento hacia ella.

-Granger.-la llamo cuando me encuentro prácticamente detrás de ella.

Ella se levanta al instante, totalmente sobresaltada. Creo que no imaginaba que acudiría a su encuentro con tanta rapidez.

-Me pareció que estabas duchándote.-responde algo confusa.

-Siempre tardo poco.-le miento tajante. Obviamente, no voy a reconocer lo frenético que me he puesto al pensar que ya no estaba en casa. Voy a añadir algo más, pero se me adelanta.

-Oye, Draco. Lo siento. No quería ofenderte con mis palabras.-dice visiblemente arrepentida. Joder, pone esa expresión adorable de no haber roto un plato en su vida y hace que me ablande al instante.

-No importa. Es normal que pienses así de mí después de todo.- "Y te demostraré que estás equivocada", me gustaría añadir, pero habar de estas cosas no se me dan muy bien.

-Aun así, sé que cada uno tiene su opinión. Y lo que has dicho tú también tiene sentido.

-Está bien, olvídalo, Granger. Pero ándate con cuidado con Weasley.-replico con brusquedad. La sola idea de que intente algo con ella y yo no esté delante me enfurece de sobremanera. Maldita sea, no es propio de mí sentir algo así.

La castaña me observa pensativa, procesando en su cerebrito mis palabras. Y entonces sonríe de forma siniestra, un gesto impropio de ella y que, puedo comprobar al instante, me gusta pero me irrita al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy está celoso?-inquiere con una expresión de sorpresa totalmente sobreactuada.

-No digas gilipolleces, Granger. Draco Malfoy nunca tiene motivos para ponerse celoso.-respondo con arrogancia y sonriendo con altanería. Y es verdad. Hasta ahora ninguna chica me ha cambiado por otro. Aunque he de reconocer que ninguna de esas chicas era como Hermione Granger. Ella es diferente, y eso me preocupa y me motiva. Joder, qué contradictorio es todo esto.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué admitirlo.-continúa sonriendo, esta vez de forma burlona. Me está consiguiendo irritar, y como no se me ocurre otra forma de callarla, lo hago con un beso.

oOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoo oOOOOooo

Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del piso de Luna. Nunca me había sentido tan llena, tan viva y tan feliz. No puedo dejar de sonreír como una estúpida, no puedo dejar de suspirar recordando los momentos que he pasado con el rubio. Y eso solo puede significar una sola cosa… Me estoy enamorando. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy sintiendo esa sensación que describía Harry o Luna. Esa sensación que creía conocer a la perfección. Pero estaba completamente equivocada. Con Ron me sentía protegida, cómoda y querida. Mientras que con Malfoy es un remolino de sentimientos entremezclados, entre ellos la locura, la pasión, el miedo, la euforia… Y muchos más. Debo estar completamente loca, y sé que todo esto no va a traerme más que problemas. Pero es tan increíble lo que siento cuando estoy con el Slytherin que he de arriesgarme.

Entro por la puerta esperando encontrarme a Luna escribiendo algún artículo para _El quisquilloso_, pero me quedo totalmente paralizada al cruzarme con la mirada no solo de Luna, sino de Harry y Ginny, los tres acomodados en el sofá principal. Parece que hayan estado tomando el té.

-Dichosos ojos los que te ven, Herms. Llevamos esperándote desde hace un buen rato.-me saluda Harry con una sonrisa natural.

-Hola. No os esperaba por aquí.-digo intentando mostrarme como siempre. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué les habrá dicho Luna acerca de mi paradero.

-Nos extrañaba que un domingo no estuvieras en casa.-dice Ginny encogiendo los hombros. Parece más amigable que la última vez, pero en su voz aún noto algo de frialdad.

Parece que Luna va a intervenir de alguna forma, pero inconscientemente me adelanto en la contestación.

-Bueno, he ido al Ministerio a entregar unos informes y me he entretenido un poco.-miento bajando la mirada.

-Pero si Luna nos ha dicho que te habías ido de compras con Lavender.-responde Harry, desconcertado.

-Sí, pero he olvidado mencionar que antes se pasaría por el trabajo y…-intenta echarme un cable Luna, pero es inútil. No quiero mentir más a mis amigos. Por muy mal que se lo tomen he de ser sincera con ellos. Además, acabo de decidir que me voy a arriesgar por lo que siento. ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?

-Luna, no sigas.-la interrumpo con seriedad. Los 3 me perforan con la mirada, totalmente expectantes.- Voy a deciros la verdad. Ayer por la noche me quedé a dormir en casa de Draco Malfoy. De hecho vengo ahora de allí. Y estoy enamorada de él.-añado con firmeza, a pesar del leve temblor de mis piernas.

La expresión de Luna se podría decir que es de absoluta admiración, mientras que Harry me observa incrédulo. La cara de Ginny es una mueca de puro terror. Ninguno de los tres se atreve a comentar nada al respecto.

-No pido que me entendáis ni que me apoyéis. Solo respetadlo.-y pongo punto final a la conversación abandonando la estancia y dirigiéndome a mi habitación. A pesar de las consecuencias, me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Acabo de demostrar por qué el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ decidió asignarme como una Gryffindor.

OOooooooooooOOOOooooOOOOOooo oOOOoooOOOOoooOO

Mierda, ¿quién llama ahora? Estaba buscando posibles empleos temporales en _El profeta_, porque lo de profesor de pociones está muy bien como objetivo pero mientras tanto no me va a dar de comer.

Me siento muy motivado después de la aventura con Granger, pero sin ganas de ver a alguien que no sea ella. No quiero dar explicaciones de nada. Pero el jodido timbre no deja de sonar y al final no me queda más remedio que levantarme y comprobar quien coño es. Pansy me recibe con una sonrisa radiante, no muy característica de ella.

-Draco, ¿qué tal? No interrumpiré nada, ¿verdad?-pregunta en un tono demasiado agudo, mientras asoma su cabeza por encima de mí, intentando ver más allá del recibidor.

-Por supuesto que sí, estoy buscando un trabajo. ¿Quieres algo?-respondo molesto.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres.-me propone con un humor encantador. Pansy no suele actuar así, y me da mala espina. Cuando las mujeres se comportan de manera extraña siempre suele ser porque están molestas o sensibles. Y no estoy con ganas de consolarla.

La hago pasar finalmente resignado.

-¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Te dio mucho la lata Granger?-inquiere con curiosidad mientras la invito a sentarse y le sirvo una cerveza de mantequilla. Así que quiere hablar de Granger. Joder, a ver cómo salgo de esta.

-No me dio la lata, Pansy. Pasé la noche con ella.-le explico algo cortante. No quiero dar a entender lo que ha significado para mí, pero tampoco voy a mentirle descaradamente.

-¿Es necesario que te la tires para que Potter confíe en ti?

-No, no es necesario. Pero me gusta tirármela, ¿qué problema tienes?-le pregunto comenzando a sentirme atacado. ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto?

-Ninguno. Es sólo que… creo que vivir tanto tiempo como un _muggle_ te ha trastocado un poco los gustos.-intenta bromear, pero lo dice sin sonreír y sé que quiere hacerme enfadar.

-No me importa lo que pienses. Si me la quiero tirar lo haré. Es asunto mío. No veo por qué te importa tanto.

Pansy me observa con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Su mirada es fría y por un momento me pone los pelos de punta.

-Tienes razón, no es asunto mío. Es solo que anoche me pareció que la mirabas de forma diferente. Como si te gustara de verdad.-me explica con mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Te cabrearía que fuera así?-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos. ¿Puede ser que Pansy esté actuando así por puros celos? No puede ser. Corté con ella hace más de dos años, es imposible que siga sintiendo algo por mí. Y más cuando ha sabido de todas mis "relaciones" de una noche. No tiene sentido.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.-repone esbozando una sonrisa totalmente inocente.

-Por supuesto que no la miro de ninguna forma. Ella no significa nada para mí. Solo estaré con Granger hasta que sea necesario. Sabes perfectamente que actúo por pura conveniencia, así que no entiendo a qué viene esto.-le miento como puedo, sintiéndome algo miserable por mis palabras.

-Está bien, te creo.-responde ella volviendo a ponerse seria. Pero hay algo en su mirada que no me acaba de convencer.

Cuando al fin decide irse de mi casa, no puedo evitar sentir una sensación de que algo horrible va a pasar. No sé qué intenciones tiene Pansy, sólo espero que se haya creído lo que le he dicho, por el bien de Granger. Espero haber actuado bien. Por una vez en mi vida, estoy seguro de una cosa, y es que necesito a Hermione Granger.

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy! Qué opinais? Draco actua bien o mal? Comprenderan a Herms sus amigos? Qué intenciones tiene Pansy? **

**Cualquier opinion será bien recibida! Muchas graciaas ! :)**

**Un besito muyy grande!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenas! :DSí, a estoy de vueltaa! A que he tardado porquito en actualizar? jejej** **Estos días he tenido un poquito más de tiempo libre, además de que me ha venido la inspiración y no podía parar de escribir! Gran parte os lo debo a vosotros, a los que me seguís y me mandáis reviews continuamente, siempre os lo digo, pero es verdad: me motivais muchisimo para que siga escribiendo esta historia d amor :) Así que no m enrrollo más y os dejo con el nuevo capítulo!**

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Estoy a punto de marcar el número de Draco en el teléfono móvil cuando llaman a la puerta de mi cuarto. Habrán transcurrido unos diez minutos desde la confesión que ha dejado patidifusos a mis amigos. Y no sin motivo. Es muy grave lo que acaba de salir por mi boca, lo sé. He expresado abiertamente mis sentimientos hacia el exmortífago y odiado príncipe de Slytherin. He revelado lo que yo misma temía descubrir: que quiero irremediablemente a Draco Malfoy. Y esto sé que va a tener numerables consecuencias. Como ésta.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunta Harry con suavidad, asomando un trozo de su cara por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Sí, claro.-asiento sin levantarme de la cama.

Harry pasa a la habitación con Ginny junto a ella. La pelirroja me mira con ojos desorbitados, pero Harry se mantiene aparentemente sereno.

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?-exclama Ginny sin poderse contener- Primero eres infiel a Ron, ahora sueltas esto… Hermione, ¡me preocupa tu salud mental!

Antes de poder responder, Harry interviene por mí.

-Ginny, te he dicho que me dejaras hablar a mí.-replica en tono cansado- Herms, necesito que me expliques lo que has dicho antes. Una cosa es que tuvieras un desliz con él en Miami, eso aún puedo llegar a…entenderlo. Pero esto es muy diferente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que además fue Malfoy con el que te enrollaste en tus vacaciones?-la pelirroja sube más el volumen, y a continuación suelta un bufido de indignación- Y yo que pensaba perdonarte por lo de Ron… Esto ya no tiene nombre.

-Cariño, cálmate. Dejemos que se explique. Debe haber algo que no hayamos entendido.-le intenta tranquilizar el moreno, cogiéndola de la mano con cariño.

-Muchas gracias.-respondo finalmente con malhumor mientras me levanto de la cama. Desde esta perspectiva me siento más capaz de enfrentarme a la situación.-No hay nada que entender, Harry. Quiero a Malfoy, os guste o no. Y voy a arriesgarme por lo que siento.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser que lo tengas tan claro? ¿Ha vuelto ya de Miami?-inquiere Harry desconcertado.

-Sí.

-¿Y él también siente lo mismo?-pregunta de nuevo, esta vez con sospecha en su voz.

-No lo sé.-respondo finalmente, apartando mi mirada de la suya- Aún es pronto para saber si va a salir bien, pero he de intentarlo.

-¡Es evidente que va a salir mal! ¿No lo ves? ¡Es Malfoy, por el amor de Dios!-dice Ginny acaloradamente, sin poder creerse todavía mis palabras- ¿Me puedes decir exactamente qué es lo que te gusta de ese miserable? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga Ron? ¿Una cabellera de color rubio platino?

Vacilo por un momento, comprendiendo que nada de lo que diga va a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Es inútil, jamás va a llegar a entenderme, sobre todo si no deja de meter a Ron de por medio.

-No puedo explicarlo. Él ha cambiado, yo he cambiado. Y por alguna extraña razón el destino ha querido que nos crucemos. No estoy cometiendo ningún delito, simplemente siento algo por una persona.-me intento explicar sin poder evitar emocionarme. ¿Tan difícil es ponerse en mi lugar?

-No sé qué te ha pasado, Hermione, pero ya no eres la misma de antes. Si alguna vez vuelves a ser la que eras, entonces búscame. Pero de momento, es evidente que no podemos seguir siendo amigas. Que os vaya bien a ti y a Malfoy, y que críes víboras como él.-añade con el máximo desprecio. Y sale de la habitación pegando un portazo que nos sobresalta tanto a Harry como a mí.

Los ojos verdes de mi amigo se posan sobre los míos y se hace un silencio tenso e incómodo que no creo poder soportar durante mucho tiempo. Tengo unas terribles ganas de llorar. Me siento impotente, me siento culpable aun sabiendo que no he hecho nada malo. Y sobre todo, me siento totalmente sola e incomprendida.

-¿Tú también piensas eso? Pues más vale que me dejes sola, Harry.-digo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Herms, es difícil que te entendamos. Es Draco Malfoy. El mismo que nos ha hecho la vida imposible durante 7 años. El mismo que te insultaba y te despreciaba. No podemos comprender como has dejado el pasado atrás así, sin más.-opina mi amigo tratando de ser más razonable.

-¿Crees que no me ha costado? De hecho aún no confío del todo en él. Pero no puedo negar lo que siento cuando le veo, o cuando me besa. No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto, pero necesito estar con él, Harry. De eso estoy segura.-me intento explicar casi con desesperación.

El moreno pega un suspiro y sacude la cabeza, contrariado pero resignado.

-No es una buena persona y no quiero que te haga daño.-susurra Harry cogiéndome el hombro con cariño- Per no dudo de tu inteligencia, y si tú crees que ha cambiado yo estoy dispuesto a concederle el beneficio de la duda. Solo quiero tu felicidad.

-Gracias, Harry. Menos mal que te tengo siempre a mi lado.-respondo sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de agradecimiento. El moreno me abraza con suavidad, un gesto realmente reconfortante en estos momentos.- Pero no solo me tienes a mí. Luna te ha defendido con garras y dientes cuando te has ido a tu habitación.

Sonrío automáticamente, feliz por saber que alguien más está dispuesto a apoyar mis locos sentimientos.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a intentar calmar a Ginny.-dice Harry finalmente, soltándose de mí.

-Harry…-susurro antes de que se vaya- Por favor, no le digáis nada a Ron. Quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia.

El moreno asiente sombrío, sin querer imaginarse la situación y a continuación se marcha y me deja sola en la habitación. Suspiro con fuerza y me tumbo en la cama, momentáneamente agotada. Estoy viviendo demasiadas emociones opuestas. Creo que si sigo así acabaré volviéndome loca, si no lo estoy ya, claro.

OoooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOO oooOOOoooOO

Un día caluroso y soleado me da la bienvenida y me recuerda que aún seguimos en pleno verano, aunque no lo parezca. No es muy común que en Londres el tiempo acompañe y permita lucir modelitos como los que me ponía en Miami. Así que hoy decido vestirme todo lo veraniega posible. Durante mis vacaciones, comprobé que la ropa de ese estilo me favorecía bastante. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa maligna al recordar cómo me miraba el rubio. En esos momentos no podía comprender el significado de su expresión, pero ahora sí. Le atraía, me deseaba. Y pronto el rubor comienza a subir por mis mejillas, como siempre que pienso en Draco y en nuestros momentos íntimos. ¿Cómo es posible que el pulso se me acelere sólo con simples pensamientos? Dios, esto es preocupante.

Estoy terminando de hacer el desayuno (tortitas con chocolate) cuando Luna me da los buenos días con su característico buen humor. Todavía no hemos hablado de lo de ayer. Sé que espera que sea yo la que dé el primer paso. Siempre es tan precavida… Me encanta. Y por eso es que me resulta tan fácil contarle mis problemas.

-Debiste alucinar con la escenita de ayer…-comento mientras sirvo la mesa.

-Bueno, más bien aluciné por tu valentía. Eres muy fiel a tu casa.-sonríe la rubia pichando el primer trozo de tortita.

-¿Qué opinas?-le pregunto al cabo de un momento. Temo que ella también crea que estoy loca, que se preocupe por lo que pueda llegar a hacerme Draco… Necesito alguien que me empuje en esta aventura.

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?

-Completamente.-respondo sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Es arriesgado teniendo en cuenta el pasado oscuro de Draco. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo creo en ti. Y si tú crees en él tendrás motivos para hacerlo. No soy quien para juzgar tus acciones.-contesta Luna despacio, sin apartar sus grandes ojos azules de los míos- Además, cuando lo vi allí contigo… Me dio la impresión de que había cambiado mucho. Y para qué mentir, está tremendo.-añade soltando una risa contagiosa, a la que no tardo en unirme.

-No sabes cómo me alegra que opines así. Eres increíble, Luna.

-No digas tonterías.-y me saca la lengua, recordándome por un momento a una niña inocente y traviesa.

OOoooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOOO OooooOOO

Tengo trabajo. No es gran cosa, pero de momento es más de lo que puedo pedir. Vi un anuncio en _El Profeta_ en el que necesitaban a alguien que se encargara del mantenimiento de las escobas en la tienda del Callejon Diagon. Siempre me ha gustado todo lo referente al _Quidditch_ y entiendo bastante del tema. Además, el encargado de la tienda, el señor Wayland, me dejará probar algunas para comprobar su fiabilidad. No es un empleo digno de mí, pero para empezar sé que no puedo quejarme. Mañana mismo comenzaré.

Dedico lo que queda de la mañana a visitar mi antigua casa. Efectivamente, la Mansión Malfoy. Está totalmente abandonada, en ruinas. Nadie quiere comprarla, y lo entiendo. En esta casa sucedieron cosas que jamás olvidaré. Imágenes que nunca abandonarán mi mente. Asesinatos, torturas, reuniones estrategas entre mortífagos, secuestros…

Paseo por el comedor principal. Aún quedan restos de batalla. No puedo evitar recordar por un momento el día en que trajeron al trío dorado. Potter, Granger y Weasley. Fue la primera vez que realmente me compadecí de ellos. La primera vez que no me hubiera importado estar en su bando. Recuerdo cómo mi tía Bellatrix torturó a Hermione y me estremezco involuntariamente. Puedo oír sus gritos de dolor, puedo ver sus lágrimas de humillación. La sangre corriendo por su brazo mientras ella le tatuaba ese maldito insulto. Doy una patada de frustración a la mesa central, vertiendo todo el odio hacia mí mismo por no haber actuado entonces. Por ser un jodido cobarde que únicamente se quedaba con los brazos cruzados a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que su lugar no estaba allí. Tenía que haberla ayudado, joder. Golpeo unas cuantas veces más algunos muebles, descargando toda la rabia que habita en mi interior.

Finalmente decido abandonar la estancia y me dedico a aquello a lo que había venido a hacer. Subo a mi antiguo cuarto y sin detenerme demasiado cojo algunos objetos personales, entre ellos una foto de mi madre y yo. Una sacudida de dolor y remordimiento me recuerdan que debo ir a verla sin falta. "Esta tarde lo haré", decido al fin, armándome de valor. Me pregunto si toda esta oleada de iniciativa tendrá algo que ver con Granger… No, debe ser una simple casualidad. Pero el caso es que pensar en ella me hace creer que soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Joder, ¿qué demonios quiere decir esto? No me gusta ni un pelo el rumbo que están cogiendo mis pensamientos, así que decido pirarme cuanto antes de mi antigua casa. Esta será la última vez que pise este suelo, pero no me importa. He de dar un paso adelante y no mirar atrás.

Al poco de terminar de comer llaman a la puerta de mi casa. Joder, ¿quién será? ¿No hay un día que no me dejen tranquilo? Además tengo prisa, en cuestión de media hora he de estar en la tienda de escobas y es mi primer día. A regañadientes voy a abrir la puerta y mi cara debe quedarse sin color al comprobar de quien se trata. La persona que menos esperaba encontrarme: el jodido San Potter. La cicatriz sigue ahí, recordándome su maldita superioridad sobre los demás. Ahora ya no tiene ese aspecto de lelo y santurrón, tal vez se deba a que decidió quitarse al fin esas horribles gafas de culo de vaso. Maldigo hacia mis adentros e intento controlar mi ira.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo un minuto.-responde en tono neutro.

-¿De qué? ¿Y cómo sabías donde vivo?-repongo con evidente recelo. No sé de qué va todo esto, pero tratándose de Potter en seguida adopto una actitud defensiva. Supongo que son puros instintos de supervivencia.

-Soy auror y tengo muchos contactos, Malfoy. Pero no he venido a pelear, sólo quiero que hablemos como dos personas adultas y civilizadas. ¿Puede ser?

Abro bruscamente la puerta y me vuelvo, dándole la espalda al Gryffindor y haciéndole una pequeña seña para que me siga. Una vez llego a la estancia principal, Potter se queda justo enfrente de mí, sin hacer ningún amago de querer ponerse cómodo. Pues bien, hablemos de pie. Eso quiere decir que al menos será rápido.

-Tú dirás.-le increpo con malhumor. Estar cerca de él me provoca malestar, y no soy de las personas que lo intentan disimular.

-Mira, Malfoy, no sé que habrá visto Hermione en ti… Pero esa no es la cuestión.- ¿Pero de qué coño va este tío? Estoy a punto de contestarle, pero se me adelanta- Ella ha confesado que está enamorada de ti. No creo que tú sientas lo mismo, pero tampoco voy a meterme en eso. Mientras ella sea feliz no me importa. Lo que sí me importa es que puedas romperle el corazón, no sé si me explico.

Me cabrea lo que pretende. Advertirme de que si le hago daño me hará la vida imposible, bla,bla,bla… Lo típico. Pero por otra parte me sorprende que Granger haya dicho que está… ¿cómo? Enamorada de mí. Eso ha dicho. Joder, no sabía que ya la tenía a mis pies. Se hace la dura, pero en el fondo ya no puede vivir sin mí. No puedo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo.

-Joder, ya tardabas en sacar tu lado de héroe. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya nadie te necesita?-respondo con máxima arrogancia- Granger es adulta y toma sus propias decisiones, no te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe.

-Me incumbe más de lo que crees, Malfoy. Es mi mejor amiga, la quiero como a una hermana y cualquiera que la haga sufrir se las verá conmigo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-añade Potter fulminándome con la mirada.

-No me das ningún miedo por muy salvador de la comunidad mágica que seas.

-Aparte de salvador, tengo mucha influencia en el Ministerio. No te gustaría pasar un año más sin magia, ¿verdad?-y me lanza una sonrisa de suficiencia. De la rabia que me producen sus palabras saco automáticamente la varita.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez.-casi susurra el Gryffindor apuntándome con la suya. Joder, la ha sacado incluso antes que yo. ¿Desde cuándo he perdido tanto los reflejos?

Finalmente, bajo la mía sabiendo que nada bueno voy a sacar de todo esto.

-Muy bien Potter, he captado el mensaje. ¿Puedes salir ya de mi casa?

Fija su mirada en la mía durante unos segundos y sin una sola palabra va hacia el pasillo y oigo entonces el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Uf, maldito Potter. No es que me preocupe demasiado, pero odio que el santurrón meta sus narices en mi vida de esta manera. Lo voy a tener merodeando a mi alrededor a no ser que me gane la total confianza de Granger. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

OoooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOoooOO OoooOOO

La tarde sigue siendo tranquila. No he visto todavía a Pansy, así que he seguido con la labor del último día. He de traducir unas normativas muy aburridas acerca del tamaño de las varitas a italiano. Cuando llevo un rato enfrascada en el trabajo, llega una lechuza con una carta para mí. Por la característica caligrafía en verde de Hogwarts, adivino que se trata de la directora McGonagall, respondiendo a mi petición. Nerviosa e ilusionada, abro el pergamino y leo el contenido.

_Estimada Granger:_

_Me alegra que haya decidido cambiar el rumbo de su vida profesional, aunque aún conservo la esperanza de que en algún momento se dedique a la docencia. Sabe que la recibiría encantada._

_En cuanto a su recomendación acerca del joven Malfoy como nuevo profesor de Pociones para el curso que viene, no le puedo asegurar nada, pero lo sopesaré y le daré una respuesta en poco tiempo. No dudo en sus aptitudes respecto a esta disciplina, pues sus notas han sido siempre sobresalientes. Para tomar una u otra decisión, me gustaría concederle una entrevista y asegurarme de que su actitud ha cambiado y que además de enseñar a los alumnos pueda educarles de forma correcta._

_Espero que todo le vaya bien, un saludo _

_Directora Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

Bueno, no es una mala noticia. Seguro que cuando McGonagall vea que Draco ha cambiado no dudará en contratarlo. Qué bien, tengo muchísimas ganas de contárselo. Tal vez luego podríamos vernos… Porque, ¿cómo se supone que debo actuar ahora? En ningún momento hemos aclarado qué tipo de relación tenemos. Y eso me frena un poco a la hora de tomar la iniciativa. ¿Y si le agobio o le molesta que quiera verle? Aún no sé qué siente, y creo que ya es hora de intentar hablarlo. Necesito saber qué pasa por su cabeza desesperadamente.

La tarde pasa rápido y cuando termino todo el trabajo me dirijo al despacho de Pansy para entregarle los textos traducidos. Tras llamar a la puerta y recibir su aprobación, entro en la estancia. Pansy se encuentra bastante atareada, y por lo que puedo observar, grandes ojeras surcan sus ojos.

-Aquí tienes la traducción a italiano de toda la normativa.-le entrego los papeles y cuando e voy a dar la vuelta, ella llama mi atención.

-Hermione, espera.-se levanta de la silla y da la vuelta a la mesa para colocarse a una distancia menor de mí- Quería decirte algo.

Se hace una pausa incómoda. Pansy me observa con ojos inquisitivos, como lo hizo en la discoteca hace un par de noches. No sé realmente que esconde esa expresión, pero no me gusta. Tal vez esté enfadada porque me haya visto besarme con Draco. Al fin y al cabo, es su exnovio y puede que le haya sentado mal…

-Sólo quiero advertirte de algo. Si no me equivoco, sientes algo hacia Draco, ¿verdad?-espera que le responda, pero de mi boca no sale absolutamente nada- Sé lo que es enamorarse de él, y no te lo recomiendo. Él se cansará de ti en un tiempo, y se fijará en otra chica. Una que le suponga un reto mayor.

-Tal vez actuara así porque no encontraba a la chica adecuada.-respondo finalmente, intentando mostrarme serena.

-Puede ser.-y su mirada pasa a ser totalmente fría, capaz de congelar a cualquiera.- Pero tenlo en cuenta, Hermione. Te lo digo por tu bien, no quiero que salgas herida.

Me dirige una sonrisa que intenta ser educada, pero se queda en el camino. Más bien parece forzada, tensa. Y no demasiado sincera.

-Gracias por el consejo, Pansy, pero mi vida privada no está dentro del ámbito profesional. Si no requieres de nada más, será mejor que me vaya.-repongo con firmeza, sosteniendo su mirada sin vacilar.

-Muy bien.-asiente ella, al fin retirando sus profundos ojos negros de los míos.

Y nada más salir por la puerta del despacho me obligo a misma controlar mi respiración. Inspiro, expiro, inspiro, expiro… No es que me intimide ni nada por el estilo, pero he podido tastar la enorme tensión del ambiente. Está claro tras esas amabilísimas palabras esconde algo más que no logro distinguir. Aunque tal vez sólo sean paranoias mías y lo único que pretendía era aconsejarme. Lo más preocupante es que de camino al ascensor, me pregunto una y otra vez si Pansy estará en lo cierto y Draco acabe cansándose de mí en algún momento…Al fin y al cabo, no sé qué siente el rubio por mí y no sé qué pretende sacar de nuestra "relación". De lo que estoy segura es de una cosa, y es que Pansy ha logrado inquietarme y confundirme. Malditas serpientes, las odio.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. de hoy! En resumen, Herms ha discutido con sus amigos, Draco ha decidido dejar atrás su antigua vida y Pansy ha empezado su actuacion... (aun no sabemos con q intencion xD) **

**Sé que no han pasado muchas cosas y sé que no ha habido Dramione, pero en el próximo os prometo que síii! Jejej**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews ;)**

**Un besazo y mil gracias!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola amigos! :) Bueno, aquí me tenéis actualizando una vez más! Antes de nada, comentaros que este cap. va a ser un antes y un después en la relación de nuestros protas, porque a partir de aquí todo va a suceder bastante deprisa y será bastante intenso, o eso intentaré ;) Y otra cosita.. seguramente el fanfic conste de aproximadamente 32 cap., aunque puede variar según las improvisaciones que tenga, entre otras cosas. **

**Así que nada, os dejo con el cap.! Espero que os guste! :D**

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Cuando llego al ascensor, ya más tranquila, mi pulso se vuelve a acelerar al distinguir una mata de pelo naranja tan característica entre unos cuantos trabajadores del Ministerio. No es que no me alegre de ver a Ron, pero la situación entre nosotros aún es incómoda a pesar de nuestra amigable charla del otro día.

-Hola, Ron.-le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-Herm, ¿qué tal? ¿Sales ahora de trabajar?-me pregunta en tono jovial.

-Sí,¿y tú?

El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza y no intercambiamos palabra hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abren por última vez. Salimos del ascensor y continuamos juntos hasta llegar a la salida del Ministerio. Parece que ninguno de los dos sabemos si despedirnos o continuar caminando el uno junto al otro. Finalmente es Ron quien decide continuar la conversación.

-Pareces cansada. Debe ser horroroso tener como jefa a la víbora de Parkinson.-comenta en tono bromista.

Le dirijo una sonrisa, pero por dentro sigo dándole vueltas a las palabras de Pansy sobre Draco. Me preocupa, pero no creo que comentarlo con el rubio sea precisamente una buena idea. Me temo que no escucharé lo que quiero, y eso me aterra de sobremanera.

-Sinceramente, creía que iba a ser mucho peor de lo que en realidad es.-respondo al cabo de unos segundos.

Ron ladea la cabeza y sonríe tiernamente.

-Cuando Pansy se dé cuenta de que la superas en todo con creces seguramente cambies de opinión.-y suelta una risita divertida que se me contagia en seguida. Echaba de menos estas cosas con Ron. Esas bromas tan suyas, metiéndose con los Slytherin, me llevan por un momento al pasado. Como me gustaría volver allí. Era todo mucho más fácil…

Seguimos charlando un buen rato y cada vez me siento más cómoda junto a él. Pero entonces, me pregunta acerca de Ginny y todo se derrumba instantáneamente.

-Me dijo que hablaría contigo. ¿Ya os habéis reconciliado?

-Pues…verás… El caso es que…-titubeo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Sé que si empiezo, habré de contarle la verdad. Y la verdad es demasiado dolorosa. No puedo decirle que Ginny no me va a volver a dirigir la palabra así, sin más. Porque entonces no me quedará más remedio que confesarle mis sentimientos por Draco, y creo que no estoy preparada todavía para decírselo a él. Y más ahora que estamos volviendo a recuperar la confianza... ¿Qué hago?

Pero entonces, Ron saca su varita, la cual brilla de un modo intermitente.

-Mierda. Lo siento, Herm, el trabajo me llama.-anuncia en tono de evidente fastidio.-Ya me cuentas otro día.

Asiento imperceptiblemente. Buf, salvada por la campana. He estado a nada de contarle toda la verdad. Y ahora me siento terriblemente mal, porque debería haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Pero no me da demasiado tiempo a seguir pensando en ello, porque mi teléfono _muggle _comienza a vibrar dentro de mi bolso, y eso sólo puede significar una sola cosa: Draco me está llamando. Temblorosa y al mismo tiempo ilusionada busco a ciegas el móvil y respondo casi sin respiración.

-¿Sí?

-Granger, ven a mi casa en cuanto puedas.-responde la voz fría del rubio. Hay urgencia en su tono y algo más que no me acaba de gustar.

No me da tiempo a contestar, porque Draco ha colgado. Qué raro… ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No lo sé, pero desde luego no voy averiguarlo si me quedo aquí plantada. Requiero de toda mi concentración para visualizar su casa y me aparezco en pocos segundos allí. Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras avanzo unos pasos que me colocan justo en frente de la puerta de madera que nos separa al Slytherin y a mí. ¿Qué espero encontrarme? A juzgar por su tono, es obvio que a Draco le ocurre algo, y no precisamente bueno. No puedo aguantar más. Llamo a la puerta un par de veces y cuando me quiero dar cuenta los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se encuentran a pocos centímetros de los míos.

-Has venido.-dice simplemente, y me agarra de la mano con fuerza, haciéndome pasar dentro de la casa.

-Claro que he venido. Me has asustado por el teléfono, ¿qué te pasa?-inquiero algo enfadada.

Le observo detenidamente. Me ha soltado la mano y rehúsa de mirarme a los ojos. Su expresión es sombría, sobrecogedora. No sé si es tristeza, impotencia, odio o rabia. Tal vez sean todos esos sentimientos fusionados en uno solo. En vez de contestarme, se acerca a mí en un par de zancadas y me acorrala en una esquina del pasillo, con las manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Noto su cálido aliento sobre mi frente y me doy cuenta de que está respirando entrecortadamente.

-Draco, ¿qué…?-intento preguntarle, cada vez más preocupada, pero el rubio acorta la última distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y comienza a besarme con fiereza. En un primer momento me cuesta responder, sorprendida e intimidada por esta actitud tan brusca del rubio. Me busca con desesperación, sin dejarme respirar ni un solo momento. Sus manos tampoco se andan con demasiados rodeos. Me toca por todas partes, me intenta desnudar sin demasiados preámbulos, tirando de mis prendas con violencia. Muerde mi cuello como si la vida le fuera en ello, rozando el límite entre el placer y el dolor. No me deja participar de ninguna manera, parece actuar por instintos primitivos. Su expresión no muestra ningún sentimiento aparte de lujuria y puro deseo. Ni siquiera me mira a los ojos, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no estoy disfrutando con esto. No veo su dulzura más allá de la pasión. No hay delicadeza, ningún tipo emoción en su rostro. Este no es el Draco Malfoy que me enamoró.

-Para, Draco.-intento desasirme de sus brazos, pero me sigue sujetando con fuerza, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento- No sigas, no quiero… No así.

Pero el rubio me ignora y parece haber quedado cegado por el deseo. Me está asustando, no quiero seguir. Lo único que se me ocurre para hacerle parar es propinarle un buen rodillazo en su parte más sensible, y al hacerlo, Draco se derrumba, quedando en forma de ovillo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¿Qué coño has hecho?-se queja el rubio, jadeando.

-No me has dejado alternativa.-respondo con firmeza, pero temblando mientras acomodo mi ropa, avergonzada- Eres un cerdo, Malfoy. ¿Eso soy para ti, no? Un simple juguete sexual con el que satisfacerte un rato.

-¿Qué?-el rubio se levanta con dificultad, cogiéndose con una mano allá donde le he propinado el golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos.-No, Granger, te equivocas.

-No, no intentes convencerme. Para ti soy solo un reto más. Y ahora que has conseguido tenerme donde querías, ¿para qué esforzarse en demostrar algo que no existe?-grito con lágrimas en los ojos. No sé si realmente me llego a creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero no me importa. Es un gilipollas y me duele profundamente su actitud, porque de verdad pensaba que no era así.

Draco me mira totalmente desorientado. Parece no entender nada de lo que le digo.

-¿Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo? No sé de qué hablas, Hermione.

-No me llames por mi nombre, maldita serpiente. No quiero escuchar pronunciarlo por tu sucia boca llena de mentiras. ¿Qué es lo qué querías de mí? ¿Demostrar que nadie se resiste al gran Draco Malfoy?-escupo con todo el desprecio que me es posible. La cara me arde, y las lágrimas han empezado a fluir con total libertad.

No quiero que me hable, ni que me mire. No quiero me utilice. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia la entrada principal, pues ahora sólo quiero irme a casa y descargar mi dolor sola.

-¡Granger! ¡Espera!-esta vez es Malfoy quien grita e incluso llega a parecer una súplica. Me sorprende su tono de voz, y es por eso que me detengo y me vuelvo una vez más.- No te vayas. Por favor.

Su rostro es un poema difícil de interpretar. No sé si es una simple actuación, pero parece afligido y realmente afectado por la situación.

-Es por mi madre.-dice finalmente, tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué?-inquiero, y esta vez soy yo la desconcertada.

-He ido a verla antes.-me explica el rubio a una distancia prudencial. Parezco detectar en sus ojos un brillo de profunda tristeza.-No sé qué es lo que me ha pasado, Granger. Perdóname.

Sus ojos parecen sinceros, pero yo le dirijo una mirada aún desconfiada. ¿No estará usando uno de sus trucos? Pero no lo creo. Su madre es sagrada para él, lo sé. Debe estar diciendo la verdad. ¿Ha actuado así por rabia? ¿Para apagar su dolor? Me acerco poco a poco a Draco con precaución, sin dejar de sostener su mirada.

-Está bien.-digo finalmente, derrotada. No puedo seguir enfadada con él, no si me mira de esa forma tan desgarradora- Pero, ¿por qué has actuado así?

-No lo sé.-responde, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vamos, dime cómo te has sentido al verla. ¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza?-le animo. Sé que si saca lo que lleva dentro guardado se sentirá mejor.

-No puedo describirlo.-dice en tono cansado, pero al ver mi expresión de desaprobación, decide intentarlo- Odio, sobre todo odio. Impotencia. Y rabia.

-Es completamente lógico que te sientas así. Lo que debes hacer es pensar en ella y verla cuando te sea posible. No la dejes sola, te necesita más que nunca.-le intento aconsejar con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Si ni siquiera me reconoce!-exclama, dando un puñetazo a la pared- Joder, es muy duro verla así, totalmente ida.

-No seas egoísta y hazlo por ella. Puedes ayudarla a mejorar.

-No soy estúpido, Granger. Mira a los padres de Longbottom, siguen igual de dementes por muchas visitas que tengan.

-Pues resulta que Neville está investigando en la India una cura para la maldición _Cruciatus_. Tal vez lo consiga, y con ello podría recuperar a sus padres. Y tú… a tu madre.-le comento, intentando sonar optimista.

-Si dependo de Longbottom, entonces voy listo.-responde el rubio recuperando su personal acidez.

-Te recuerdo que Neville fue una de las piezas claves para derrotar a Voldemort, no lo subestimes.-replico con confianza. Draco se estremece al escuchar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, pero no responde. Intento buscar su mirada, pero no la encuentro. Parece totalmente bloqueado. Casi sin darme cuenta, elimino la distancia que queda entre nosotros y le acaricio el hombro con suavidad, intentándole transmitir todo el cariño del mundo con ese gesto. No me atrevo a ir más allá por miedo a su rechazo.

Pero para mi sorpresa, el rubio, tras recibir mi gesto, me envuelve entre sus brazos y me aprieta contra su cuerpo con firmeza. Transcurren unos minutos en los que nos encontramos completamente abrazados, fusionados en uno. Draco no afloja el abrazo y me da la sensación de que por nada del mundo quiere soltarme. No puedo evitar emocionarme y aspiro su aroma una y otra vez, para tratar de retenerlo en mi mente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?-me susurra al oído.

-No sé… Me conformo con que seas tú mismo.-respondo con timidez.

Draco me suelta y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Parece estar pensando en algo.

-Ya sé.-dice al cabo de unos segundos.- ¿Confías en mí?

-Supongo…-respondo a la vez que encojo los hombros- ¿Por qué…?

-Cójeme de la mano.-yo lo hago, y de pronto ya no estamos en su casa. El Callejon Diagon aparece ante mí como de la nada, pero donde nos encontramos todo está silencioso. Qué raro, los locales como el Caldero Chorreante siempre bullen de magos y brujas. A nuestro lado distingo un par de tiendas conocidas, entre ellas la de escobas. Me vienen a la mente imágenes de Harry y Ron mirando el escaparate completamente embobados.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto en un susurro, casi temiendo que estemos haciendo algo prohibido.

-No te lo había dicho aún, pero tengo trabajo.-me explica el rubio, señalando justamente la tienda de escobas de carrera.-No es gran cosa, pero… algo es algo. Te he traído aquí porque tengo llaves de la tienda y al ser el encargado de mantenimiento… debo asegurarme de que todas las escobas funcionen correctamente.

-Sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí. Si pretendes que te ayude…-intento advertirle, pero el Slytherin me interrumpe con un gesto.

-A veces me sorprende que seas la sabelotodo Hermione Granger.- bromea Draco- Vamos a montar en la mejor escoba del mercado, Granger. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?-exclamo incrédula, entrando por la puerta de atrás de la tienda, justo después del rubio.

-Por supuesto.-asiente él con satisfacción.

No es que me preocupe demasiado, pero las escobas nunca me han llegado a llamar demasiado la atención. Tal vez se deba a que "Clase de Vuelo" fue la única asignatura de Hogwarts que no se me llegó a dar del todo bien. O puede que sea simplemente por el hecho de que el _Quidditch_ proporcionaba generalmente a mis amigos grandes quebraderos de cabeza.

Nos encontramos en una especie de almacén, abarrotado de estantes y cajas alargadas, las cuales contengan seguramente las diferentes escobas. Percibo un olor intenso a madera nueva. Observo que todo está perfectamente ordenado por secciones. En un pequeño espacio de la estancia se encuentra una mesa repleta de herramientas, que no tengo ni idea de para qué pueden servir. Por favor, ¿Cómo una simple escoba puede necesitar tanto mantenimiento?

-Así que éste es tu puesto de trabajo… Imagino que para ti será el paraíso.-comento sin mucho entusiasmo y me acuerdo momentáneamente de Harry y su pasión por el _Quidditch._ Al menos Draco y él tienen algo en común.

-Bueno, este sitio no está mal. Pero mi ambición está muy lejos de aquí.-responde el rubio, meditaundo. Eso me recuerda a que debo comentarle la propuesta de Minerva.

-Draco, casi se me olvida contártelo.-el rubio dirige su mirada hacia mí, completamente interesado- He hablado con la directora McGonagall. Está dispuesta a hacerte una entrevista para poder tomar una decisión en cuanto al puesto de profesor de Pociones.

-¿Bromeas?-exclama escéptico. Asiento con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Y repentinamente me encuentro rodeada por sus brazos, que me estrechan con esa fuerza tan característica en él, como si temiera que me vaya en cualquier momento de su lado.-Gracias, Hermione.

-No me las des, aún no está nada decidido. Solo dependerá de ti.-replico algo ruborizada por su agradecimiento tan sincero. No estoy acostumbrada a estas palabras viniendo de los labios del Slyhterin.- Te avisaré de cuando debes reunirte con ella.

-Muy bien.-asiente, sonriendo de medio lado. Y a continuación desaparece entre los infinitos estantes, en busca de algo. En unos minutos, está de vuelta con un paquete alargado, que adivino, debe tratarse de una escoba.- Bueno, espero que estés preparada para dar una vuelta en la nueva Saeta de Fuego, modelo 27. Es la más nueva del mercado.

-Pero, Draco, ¿no se enfadará tu jefe si se entera de que la has tomado prestada?-inquiero algo preocupada. Y sí, he de reconocer que también estoy un poco asustada. La velocidad no es algo que me apasione, sinceramente.

-Tal vez, pero no tiene por qué enterarse.-responde el rubio con una mirada cargada de complicidad. Y no puedo evitar contagiarme de su entusiasmo.- Salgamos.

La escoba, a pesar de ser muy parecida a la de Harry, he de admitir que es una auténtica pasada. El color de la madera es un tanto rojizo, y brilla con intensidad en medio de la noche. Las ramas de abedul están perfectamente recortadas y su tono combina el dorado con azul. La escoba en sí parece refulgir como si fuera auténtico fuego, haciendo gala a su propio nombre. Se encuentra suspendida en el aire, esperando ser montada.

-¿Miedo, Granger?-me provoca Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por supuesto que no.-respondo intentando que no note mi inseguridad.

-Vamos, conmigo no has de temer. Al menos yo no me desmayaba en presencia de dementores.

-Eso no tiene gracia.-repongo con hostilidad. Lo pasé muy mal en aquel momento, cuando vi caer a Harry desde tanta altura, como si de una marioneta se tratara.

Draco decide ignorar mi comentario y se monta con gran agilidad en la escoba.

-¿Subes o no?-me increpa girándose sobre sí mismo.

Con fastidio, me incorporo justo detrás de él, no sin antes permitir que me ayude a colocarme correctamente.

-¿Preparada?-pregunta, con sus ojos grises brillando a la luz de luna totalmente fijos en los míos.

-Sí.

-Agárrate fuerte.-exclama el rubio justo antes de despegar violentamente. Casi no me da tiempo a sujetarme y me llevo un susto de muerte comprobar que ya estamos a gran altura en cuestión de segundos. La escoba sin duda tiene muchísima potencia. Me agarro al torso de Draco con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz, aterrada mientras seguimos cogiendo altura. A estas horas la temperatura es baja a pesar de encontrarnos en agosto, y el aire frío me traspasa todo el cuerpo, teniendo en cuenta lo veraniego que es mi conjunto.

Cuando Draco decide estabilizar el vuelo, entonces es cuando me atrevo a mirar hacia abajo. La vista es impresionante. Estamos sobrevolando Londres. Los campos se van quedando atrás y las luces de la ciudad nos dan la bienvenida. Todo parece tremendamente pequeño desde aquí, como si fuera de juguete. Sigo agarrada al rubio, pero aflojo un poco la tensión, ahora ya más tranquila.

-¿Te está gustando el paseo?-me pregunta volviendo la cabeza un momento. Su pelo ondeado por el viento se encuentra despeinado, y aún así, lo encuentro tan atractivo como siempre.

-Por supuesto.-respondo dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante.

-Pues esto no es nada en comparación con lo que viene ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-intento averiguar algo desconcertada. Pero no me da tiempo a pensarlo, porque entonces Draco gira bruscamente la Saeta de Fuego y comenzamos a realizar florituras en el aire, llegando a quedarnos completamente boca abajo.

-¡Draco! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?-exclamo, con absoluto terror en mi voz.

-Darle un poquito de emoción.-responde malevólamente. Maldita serpiente, ¡yo ya tengo suficiente emoción volando a más de 100 metros de altura!

Y sigue realizando piruetas en el cielo de Londres, al mismo tiempo que pone a prueba los límites de velocidad de la escoba. La adrenalina sube por todo mi cuerpo, advirtiéndome del peligro y logrando que lo único que salga de mi boca sean grititos de emoción. Al principio me encuentro completamente asustada y negada a disfrutar del momento, pero poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a esta sensación. Y es… absolutamente increíble. Me siento libre, desafiando a las leyes de la Física, jugando con el peligro, pero consciente de que estoy junto a él. Estoy compartiendo esta sensación con Draco, y eso hace que este momento sea mucho más especial. No quiero que termine nunca.

OoooOOooooOOOoooOOO

-Me encanta este lugar.-comenta el rubio, una vez hemos decidido tomar un descanso. Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él. No encontramos en lo alto de una colina, disfrutando de las increíbles vistas que nos ofrece de la ciudad de Londres.

-A mí también. Gracias por traerme aquí.

-Te lo debía. Por lo de esta tarde.-responde él repentinamente serio.

Se hace el silencio entre nosotros y nos limitamos a mirar al horizonte, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Necesito hablar con él de algo que me carcome por dentro, y tal vez ahora sea el mejor momento. O tal vez no. No quiero estropearlo todo, pero por otra parte sé que ha de suceder tarde o temprano. Hemos de enfrentar lo que nos pasa, y para poder avanzar debemos aclarar ciertos sentimientos. No voy a arriesgarme por algo que no sé si sólo existe en mi imaginación. Deseo estar con Draco, ¿pero él querrá lo mismo que yo? No estoy nada segura de ello.

-Draco-intervengo, ya decidida- Quiero preguntarte algo.

El rubio me intenta analizar previamente con sus ojos, pero asiente con la cabeza, animándome a continuar. Yo me armo de valor para seguir adelante.

-Quiero saber qué sientes por mí.

-¿A qué viene esto?-inquiere Draco pasados unos segundos. Parece bastante incómodo.

-No quiero seguir avanzando a ciegas. Necesito saber qué buscas en mí.-le intento explicar pacientemente.

El rubio parece meditarlo, pero no da su brazo a torcer.

-A todo tienes que buscarle una explicación, un jodido razonamiento…-dice finalmente visiblemente molesto- ¿No puedes simplemente dejarte llevar?

-Sí, pero hasta un cierto punto. No puedo dar todo de mí sin tener la certeza de que tú no vas a hacer lo mismo. No quiero que me hagas daño.-replico, con un nudo en la garganta. Pero me sorprende sentir que no me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. Tal vez se deba a un aumento de la confianza entre nosotros tras el reencuentro.

-Yo no quiero ponerle ninguna etiqueta a lo que tenemos. Simplemente quiero seguir como hasta ahora. ¿Por qué quieres comerte la cabeza con gilipolleces? No lo entiendo.-el rubio parece contrariado. ¿Es que no ve que necesito saber si soy correspondida?

-Una relación se basa en la comunicación y en la confianza…

-Basta.-me interrumpe Draco con brusquedad y de una forma que me deja completamente cohibida- Quiero seguir conociéndote y seguir pasando más tiempo contigo. Pero no me pidas que te diga que te quiero. Si lo haces, te estarás equivocando de persona.

Sus palabras me duelen profundamente, como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en la espalda. El corazón parece dejarme de latir por un instante, y sin poderlo evitar, mis ojos acumulan lágrimas que me niego a dejar salir. Al menos no con él delante. Así que me vuelvo para que no vea mi rostro de completa decepción.

-Hermione…-susurra al cabo de unos segundos- Yo no soy de expresar lo que siento, lo sabes. Pero puedes estar segura de que ninguna chica me había confundido tanto como tú.

-¿Pansy?-afirmo, más que pregunto, todavía sin volverme.

-Pansy fue un encaprichamiento, el primer amor adolescente. Pero no significó nada serio para mí.

Bueno, eso al menos me da algo de esperanzas. Pero sigo dolida, y no quiero mirar esos fríos y al mismo tiempo tentadores ojos grises. Sabía que Draco podría reaccionar así, pero aún así esperaba algo más. Alguna señal de que siente algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para darme algo más de confianza.

El rubio se siente justo frente a mí, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Parece impotente, pero no me consuela lo más mínimo ahora mismo.

-Si no sintiera nada por ti, ten por seguro que no me molestaría en seguir viéndote. Confía un poco en mí.-dice Draco, esta vez con un tono mucho más dulce.

-Está bien, lo haré.-y el rubio acaricia mi mejilla suavemente, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo su boca, buscando la mía. Me besa larga y profundamente, saboreando cada uno de ellos como si fuera el último. Y ese es el remedio que logra calmarme, al menos de momento.

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy! Os ha gustado? Queréis matar a Draco? jajajaj**

**Sé que es algo doloroso para Herms, pero el personaje de Draco Malfoy es muy complicado, y sentimentalmente muchísimo más. Sobre todo pretendo que ser fiel al personaje de J.K Rowling en todo lo posible...Y para que sea creíble la historia, es necesario todo esto.**

**De todas formas, en el siguiente cap. entenderemos mucho mejor su punto de vista, prometido :) **

**Y nada más, que espero vuestros reviews y opiniones al respecto !  
Muchísimas gracias, un besito grande!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos! Por fin os traigo un nuevo capitulo! Esta ve he tardado un poquito mas, lo sé. Tal vez haya tenido falta de inspiración, o las imágenes que tenía en mente no las plasmaba como quería en el texto. Pero esta noche por fin me he iluminado y este es el resultado! :) **

**Sinceramente, espero que os guste y no os olvideis de dejar vuestras opiniones!  
Y os lo prometo, esta historia tiene final jajajj Paciencia!**

**CAPITULO 27**

He dejado a Granger en su casa, bueno, en casa de su amiga. Podría haberle pedido que se quedara conmigo esta noche. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, me temo que ella no hubiera aceptado. O sí, teniendo en cuenta que está enamorada de mí y probablemente haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera…Por un momento, esbozo una sonrisa maligna y me vienen a la mente imágenes totalmente eróticas de Granger obedeciendo todas y cada una de mis órdenes. Joder, necesito un médico urgentemente porque estas fantasías no son normales.

Me doy una ducha buscando aplacar un poco estos pensamientos, y mientras dejo que el agua fría me despeje, no puedo evitar pensar en la Gryffindor y nuestra última conversación. La verdad es que tiene razón y debería plantearme de una jodida vez qué quiero de ella. Al principio pensaba que sólo era algo temporal, un simple reto que me excitaba cumplir. Después creía que mi necesidad de continuar sabiendo de ella se debía a un encariñamiento post-sexual. Y más tarde, al verla de nuevo, hice creer a mí mismo y a los de mi alrededor que simplemente me interesaba tenerla cerca, tanto por su influencia como por su cuerpo.

Pero ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo. Algo me pasa con Granger. Cuando estoy con ella no me importa una mierda lo que pase a mi alrededor. El mundo se reduce a ella y yo. Y admitámoslo, la leona provoca algo en mí que nunca había sentido. Su presencia me pone nervioso y consigue sorprenderme de todas las maneras posibles. Nunca me sacio cuando estoy con la castaña. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre me quedo con más ganas de ella. E inexplicablemente, quiero verla bien, feliz.

Cuando vuelvo a quedarme solo… Pienso en Granger constantemente. Me imagino qué estará haciendo y con quien (y a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo, apretando los puños, temiendo que algún imbécil se fije en ella y me la quite de alguna forma). Porque la siento como si fuera mía. Joder, no sé qué es esto, nunca me había pasado y la verdad es que no me gusta la sensación. Me siento vulnerable, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Vulnerable porque cualquier cosa relacionada con ella me afecta el doble de lo normal, y fuerte porque pensar en ella me empuja a empezar de nuevo. Cuando me dijo Potter que Hermione está enamorada de mí me sobresalté, me sentí satisfecho y al mismo tiempo me entró una especie de molestia porque… Yo no quiero enamorarme. Según me educaron, amar es destruir. Te causa demasiados problemas y te crea sentimientos muy peligrosos que pueden llevarte a cometer grandes estupideces. Y no quiero complicaciones de este tipo en mi nueva vida, joder. Sólo quiero ser el de siempre, una persona importante, con poder, riqueza y lleno de comodidades. Ese ha sido y es mi único objetivo en la vida. O eso he creído siempre.

Pero, ¿y si esto es el principio del enamoramiento? Me acojona pensar en ello. Sacudo la cabeza inconscientemente. Lo más probable es que sienta un cariño especial por ella, pero se me pasará. Siempre se me ha pasado, ¿no? Mientras tanto, tanto la castaña como yo podemos seguir disfrutando de esto… No hay nada de malo en ello.

OoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOoooOOOooo OOO

Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo hasta hoy.

Desde la otra noche, Draco yo hemos "formalizado" un poco nuestra relación. No hemos vuelto hablar de ello, pero de momento no lo necesito. Hacemos cosas juntos (aunque por desgracia, ocultándonos del mundo) y a menudo me pide que duerma con él. No tengo ninguna queja, porque de momento me trata de maravilla. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me siento la persona más feliz del mundo. Aunque discutamos por opiniones distintas y nos peleemos, las reconciliaciones con el rubio me encantan y no las cambiaría por nada. Porque es entonces cuando muestra su faceta más dulce y cariñosa, y yo no puedo evitar contagiarme de su actitud.

Pero sé que detrás de este cuento de hadas está la vida real. Y estoy también irremediablemente asustada, porque a cada día que pasa, sé que mi corazón le pertenece un poquito más. Y eso es fantástico por una parte, pero aún no he podido olvidar las palabras de Pansy. _"Él se cansará de ti en un tiempo, y se fijará en otra chica. Una que le suponga un reto mayor." _Una y otra vez se repiten en mi cabeza, torturándome y llevándome a un callejón sin salida. No quiero que Draco me haga daño, no ahora que estoy tan ilusionada. Y sé que hasta que no me confiese que me quiere, yo no voy a poder vivir tranquila. Además, me gustaría poder compartir otras cosas con él, como una cena con amigos, por ejemplo. Pero sé perfectamente que eso es del todo imposible…Nuestros mundos son totalmente opuestos y por si fuera poco nuestros amigos se odian entre sí. Él nunca sería bien recibido en mi vida social y viceversa. Y eso es algo que me deprime a momentos.

Aun así, estos días me he sentido tan feliz… Llena de vida, con ganas de afrontar cualquier cosa que se me ponga por delante. Incluso el señor Grey se ha manifestado por mi maravillosa labor en el trabajo, halagándome y lanzándome alguna que otra indirecta para que sea consciente de que voy por buen camino si pretendo alcanzar un ascenso.

Pero hoy, algo ha cambiado.

Atravieso la puerta del Ministerio, como todos los días. No he hablado con Draco, y estoy pensando en llamarle. Tal vez se haya quedado trabajando hasta tarde con alguna escoba defectuosa. Finalmente, decido mandarle un mensaje de texto por el móvil _muggle_, vía por la que podemos mantener la comunicación sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

_Acabo de salir de trabajar. ¿Me paso luego por tu casa o tienes pensado otros planes?_

_Un beso, _

_Hermione_

Lo miro detenidamente, decidiendo si lo apruebo o no. Es una proposición desinteresada, como si no me importara mucho qué tiene pensado hacer. Como si no me estuviera muriendo de ganas de ver esos ojos grises. Como si no deseara por todos los medios sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Mierda, sigo encendiéndome de la misma forma que al principio al pensar en esos "momentos" con Draco. Creo que no me acostumbraré nunca a sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con él. Es demasiado intenso como para ello.

Le doy a la tecla "enviar" y cuando levanto la mirada unos familiares ojos azules me observan con cautela.

-Ron.-digo simplemente, con sorpresa. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué hacías con ese teléfono _muggle_?-inquiere el pelirrojo extrañado.

-Es el que me prestó Harry cuando…cuando…

-Cuando te fuiste a Miami, sí. No pasa nada.-termina Ron algo sombrío, y yo no puedo evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable.-Me ha dicho Ginny que tienes algo que contarme.

-¿Qué?-exclamo, completamente aturdida. Y cuando comprendo a qué se refiere, el corazón me da un vuelco. Oh, no… Ginny, ¿por qué? No estoy preparada para decírselo.

-Sí, dijo que era importante.-insiste encogiendo los hombros.

-Pues…sí…verás…-intento empezar, pero no sé cómo. Ron no es tan comprensivo Harry, y menos tratándose de Malfoy. Temo que si se lo cuento voy a perderlo para siempre, como a Ginny. ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tan grave es?

-Un poco. Ron, no quiero que me odies.-le confieso con desesperación, mientras froto una y otra vez mis manos con nerviosismo. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo…

-Por supuesto que no. Eso no pasará nunca.-afirma el pelirrojo con impaciencia- Vamos, suéltalo de una vez.

-Verás… es largo de contar. Yo… tengo una relación con alguien.-titubeo, sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Me lo imaginaba.-responde Ron al cabo de un momento, sin perder la compostura. Pero atisbo dolor en su mirada.- ¿El chico de Miami?

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y me vas a decir quién es?-inquiere con apremio. Le veo un poco ansioso porque responda a esa cuestión, y simplemente sé lo que va a pasar en cuanto lo haga. Pero he de ser valiente, Ron se merece saber la verdad. No puedo seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo.

-Dra..co.-murmuro entre dientes, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Quién?-pregunta de nuevo en tono más alto.

-Draco Malfoy.- y esta vez mi tono es alto y claro, pero lleno de pura angustia.

El rostro de Ron es difícil de interpretar. No reacciona, intenta asimilar las dos palabras que han salido de mis labios.

-Es una broma, ¿no?-dice finalmente, sin poder dar crédito.

-No, Ron. Estoy siendo completamente sincera. Es él.-respondo con toda la suavidad que me es posible.

Se hace el silencio entre nosotros. No me atrevo a añadir nada más hasta que Ron reaccione de alguna forma. El pelirrojo asiente un par de veces, al parecer meditando consigo mismo , todavía completamente inexpresivo. Pero su tez se está volviendo cada vez más roja, su respiración cada vez es más profunda y observo con temor que sus manos se cierran en puños, totalmente blancos a causa de la tensión y la fuerza. Parece estar intentando auto-controlarse de alguna forma. Por mi parte, estoy temblando de pies a cabeza, porque no sé cómo diablos va a terminar todo esto. Pero sin duda, es una de las peores situaciones por las que he pasado en toda mi vida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes una relación con Draco Malfoy?-repite Ron suavemente, y ahora detecto ira contenida en su voz.

-Algo así.-responde automáticamente- Pero, Ron, debes saber que él ha cambiado, en serio. No estoy loca. Puedo explicártelo todo con tranquilidad…

-¡No! No quiero que me expliques nada.-me interrumpe con brusquedad, mirándome a los ojos.- Es obvio lo que pretende hacer. ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta quiere joderme la vida! Y no parará hasta conseguirlo. No si lo mato yo antes con mis propias manos, claro.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Ron!-exclamo, tan sorprendida como aterrada. No esperaba una reacción tan extremista, y mucho menos que no fuera contra mí, sino contra el rubio.-Él no es el culpable, no me ha obligado a nada…

-¿¡Y encima le defiendes!? ¿Qué coño te ha hecho? ¿Qué te ha dicho para que confíes en él? No voy a parar hasta encontrarle, Hermione. Ese cabrón me las va a pagar.- añade en un susurro y alza el puño con rabia, temblando de pies a cabeza. Todo él parece una bomba a punto de estallar.

-Ron, no lo entiendes. Yo… le quiero.-le confieso, mirándole a los ojos, intentando hacerle razonar de alguna forma.

-No, eres tú la que no lo entiendes. Crees que le quieres.-repone él, con el ceño fruncido- Voy a descubrir qué te ha hecho, Hermione. Y voy a hacerlo ya.

Y se desaparece, como de la nada, dejándome sola y completamente paralizada. ¿Adónde habrá ido? Dios, me temo que de esto no va a salir nada bueno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ron así, y sé lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser. Tengo que avisar a Draco de alguna forma, eso es. He de prevenirle o esto puede terminar muy mal. Con torpeza vuelvo a sacar el móvil del bolso y aprieto los botones como puedo, teniendo en cuenta que no paro de temblar. Suena el primer tono…el segundo… y mientras espero creo escuchar el sonido de mi corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Después de unos segundos que se me antojan eternos, la voz fría de Draco arrastrando las palabras me recibe al otro lado del auricular.

-¿A qué viene tanta urgencia, Granger? Se nota que no puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh?-dice con sorna.

-Ahora no es momento de bromas, Draco. ¿Dónde estás?

-Acabo de cerrar la tienda, ¿qué pasa?-me pregunta, esta vez más serio.

-Es Ron… Acabo de contarle lo nuestro y ha montado en cólera. No sé qué es capaz de hacer, pero temo que hará lo imposible por encontrarte.-anuncio, con voz chillona, sin poder evitar mi preocupación.

-Pf, ¿crees que tengo miedo a esa comadreja pelirroja?-se burla el rubio, haciendo que mis nervios se multipliquen por diez instantáneamente.

-Eres estúpido, Draco Malfoy. Voy ahora mismo hacia tu casa, nos vemos allí.-y corto la llamada.

Suspiro y me pregunto por qué todos los hombres parecen carecer de cerebro en algunos momentos. No puedo permitir que Ron y Draco se encuentren a solas… No quiero imaginar qué puede llegar a suceder. Se odiaban profundamente desde incluso antes de conocerse, y ahora que estoy yo en el medio de todo esto, puede que su enemistad llegue al límite. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿A quién pido ayuda? Tal vez Ginny me ayude a buscarlo… O tal vez no, porque me odia. El único que puede hacer algo al respecto es Harry, y me temo que es a él a quien ha recurrido Ron. Madre mía, no quiero pensar qué puede suceder.

OoooOOoooOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOO 

Así que el pobretón Weasel quiere pelea… Pues ganas no me faltan. Le daré una buena lección si es preciso con tal de dejarle claro que Granger es únicamente mía. Me acomodo en el sofá con total tranquilidad, esperando que llegue el momento. Y cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada con violencia no me cabe ninguna duda. La pequeña comadreja. Esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y me encamino en dirección a la entrada principal.

-¡Malfoy, sé que estás ahí, maldito cobarde! ¡Abre la puerta!-y más aporreos. No puedo evitar sentirme divertido. Incordiar a Weasel es una de mis aficiones favoritas, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado. Espero unos cuantos minutos más, llevando a la desesperación al pelirrojo, y cuando creo que su voz está a punto de desgarrarse, decido que empiece la acción.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de maleducado que siempre, Weasel.-comento con aire despectivo al tiempo que abro la puerta. La pequeña comadreja cambia la expresión, desconcertado por tenerme delante de él tan repentinamente.

-Y tú igual de gilipollas.-responde algo más calmado, pero fulminándome con la mirada.

-Lo que yo decía…-murmuro con altanería, sin dejar de sonreír- Bueno, ¿me puedes decir a qué se debe tu ingrata presencia?

-¿Y me lo preguntas? No me provoques, asquerosa serpiente. Sabes perfectamente por qué he venido.-el pobretón cierra los puños con fuerza, en un gesto patéticamente amenazador.

-Si vas a montarme un numerito de celos por Granger, ya te puedes largar, Weasel. Acéptalo, ella me prefiere a mí.

-Te equivocas.-responde en un tono más bajo, y acto seguido se abalanza sobre mí, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. El pobretón intenta darme un puñetazo en la cara, pero lo esquivo con agilidad y le atrapo la mano con fuerza.- ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú.

-Eres un ignorante-le insulto, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago- ¿No te das cuenta de que se aburría contigo?-Y me río mientras el pobretón se retuerce en el suelo de puro dolor.

-Una de tus tramposas pociones, ¿verdad? Es eso lo que le has dado…-farfulla, poniéndose de pie. Yo lo imito, preparado para cualquier otro tipo de ataque.-Y todo para joderme la vida, maldito hijo de…

-Weasel, Weasel, Weasel…-sacudo la cabeza, aparentando lástima- ¿Crees que tu patética y monótona vida me importa? Mi único propósito es y será Granger, así que olvídate de ello, no tienes nada que hacer. Es mía.-añado con frialdad.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, _¡Expulso!_

-_¡Prote…!_-pero no he sido lo suficientemente rápido y el hechizo me da de lleno, lanzándome por el aire con gran fuerza y estrellándome contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Intento levantarme tras el impacto, pero noto un dolor agudo en el costado. Joder, creo que me he roto una costilla. Maldita comadreja, me las va a pagar.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué…? –Escucho a lo lejos, y no me cabe duda de que se trata de Hermione.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-sus pasos se detienen a escasos centímetros de mí. Se arrodilla a mi lado y me mira con reprobación, aunque parece preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente, si no fuera porque tengo un par de costillas rotas.-respondo algo mordaz.

De la nada aparece Potter agarrando a Weasel y le hace avanzar por pasillo. Hablan acaloradamente, pero no sé qué coño dicen porque prácticamente se susurran el uno al otro al oído. Granger realiza un hechizo de sanación, que seguramente debió aprender en sus años de visitas a la enfermería, donde Potter solía alojarse muy a menudo debido a su inagotable don del protagonismo.

-Ya estás como nuevo. ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?-sus ojos almendrados se clavan en los míos, buscando una respuesta algo razonable para lo ocurrido- ¿No lo habrás provocado, verdad?

-Él me buscó.-respondo simplemente, apoyándome en ella para lograr alzarme.

-Sí, y tú le seguiste el juego.-no contesto, pero no hace falta porque me conoce bastante bien- Draco, ¿por qué? Te avisé de cómo estaba, ¿por qué has actuado así? Al menos podrías haberlo hecho por mí.

-Le odio, me odia. ¿Qué esperabas que pasara?-encojo los hombros, sin poder creer que le cueste tanto entenderlo.

-Tú y yo también nos odiábamos en un pasado no muy lejano.-repone ella, con expresión dolida.

Quiero decirle que con ella siempre ha sido diferente, que a pesar de mis prejuicios y de todos mis desprecios, siempre estaba en mi mente de alguna forma. Y hasta ahora no podía haberme dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Siempre había sido Granger. Pero era mucho más fácil ignorarlo y atraer su atención de la única forma que me era posible. Odiándola.

-Tú no eres él.-respondo finalmente, intentando que me entienda.

Ella sacude la cabeza ligeramente, pero no dice nada más. Echa a andar en dirección al salón y yo me limito a seguirla lentamente. Aunque las costillas hayan sanado, llevo un fuerte golpe. En cuanto entramos en la estancia, Potter y Weasel se callan. El pobretón me lanza una mirada de puro odio, que se la sostengo sin vacilar. No me importaría estrangularlo en este preciso momento.

-Vamos a zanjar este tema, ¿de acuerdo?-propone Potter, como siempre poniendo por delante su afán de líder. ¿Pero quién coño se cree que es? ¿El Papa?

-Yo no voy a zanjar nada. Tu amiguito me ha agredido en mi propia casa y no lo pienso consentir.-replico, esta vez asesinando al niño que vivió con la mirada.

-Estabas provocándome, Malfoy.

-No, tú venías a buscar pelea porque tu novia te ha dejado por mí.-replico con una sonrisita.

-¡Draco! Basta.-y esta vez es Granger la que me dirige una mirada congelada- Por favor, no os peleéis más, me estáis haciendo daño.

Joder, distingo en sus ojos el brillo de pequeñas lágrimas que desean salir a flote. Ese maldito gesto me ablanda siempre.

-Tú sí que me haces daño, Hermione, estando con este mortífago por voluntad propia.-repone Weasel, al parecer despechado- No te preocupes, ya me lo ha contado todo Harry. Si piensas que él te va a tratar como mereces, buena suerte.

-Espera, Ron…-le advierte la castaña, agarrando con suavidad su brazo, reteniéndole un momento. Tras ese gesto, mis ganas de estrangularlo se disparan alarmantemente- No te vayas. Quiero que hablemos.

-No quiero hablar contigo, a menos que termines tu relación con Malfoy.-le responde Weasel, haciendo un movimiento brusco para desquitarse de su contacto.

-Pero… ¿y lo de que intentaríamos volver a ser amigos?-replica Hermione, al parecer muy afectada por la situación. Potter y yo nos miramos furtivamente. Creo que lo único que nos une en este momento es la incomodidad.

El pobretón niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero eso es imposible-casi susurra él. Parece incluso triste, pero a mí no me engaña. Es un truco para que Hermione se compadezca y lo elija a él. Buen intento, Weasel- Tienes que elegir: o él o yo.

-Ron, yo…, yo…-tartamudea la castaña, totalmente aturdida. Pírate de una vez, Weasel, o no podré abrazarla nunca y hacerla sentir mejor. Cosa que no has sido capaz de hacer en todo el tiempo que estuviste con ella.

-No hace falta que digas nada más. Adiós, Hermione.-se despide de manera dramática.

Y tras una última mirada de decepción hacia Granger, sus ojos se posan en mí nuevamente, llenos de desprecio, pero no dice nada más y desaparece de mi vista hacia el pasillo.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya tras él.-dice Potter al cabo de unos segundos.-Hablamos pronto, Hermione. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Todo se solucionará.-le acaricia cariñosamente la mejilla y sale tras la comadreja, dejándonos totalmente solos.

**Hasta aquí por hoy! **

**Qué os ha parecido? La reacción de Ron ha sido lógica? Yo creo que sí, y que se ha quedado corto con lo que podría haberle hecho a nuestro querido Draco... suerte qe llegaran Herms y Harry en ese momento xD**

**Ya veremos las consecuencias de este suceso en la relacion entre nuestros protas y sobre todo, cómo afectara todo esto a Herms... En este cap. me he centrado sobre todo en lo referente a Ron, pero en el siguiente cap. habra muchos más acontecimientos, prometido! **

**Un besito a todos, gracias por leer! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar! Mil disculpas por la tardanza... A parte de que este capitulo es un poco largo, he estado bastante ocupada entre unas cosas y otras! Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta. Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por vuestros comments ;)**

**Y nada, espero que os guste y que disfruteis! :) No os olvideis de dejar vuestras opiniones al respecto jeje No me enrollo más, aquí lo tenéis!**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

No puedo creerlo. Siento un vacío en mi corazón, como un abismo oscuro y sin fondo del que quiero escapar desesperadamente. Me hundo y me hundo sin remedio, sin gravedad, sin sentido ni dirección alguna. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de derrumbarme por completo aparece mi luz salvadora, unos ojos grises que me devuelven a la realidad y que se encuentran tan cerca de mí que me es imposible ignorarlos.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?-escucho preguntar a Draco con voz lejana.

Parpadeo un par de veces y trato de enfocar la vista. Por lo visto me encuentro en el suelo de rodillas, aunque no sé cómo he llegado a esta posición. Me duelen los ojos, creo que por la fuerza con la que los he estado apretando, intentando huir de la que creía que era una terrible pesadilla. Pero ahora soy consciente de que es la pura realidad.

-Sí, creo que sí.-asiento con gravedad. Me doy cuenta vagamente de que sus ojos destellan preocupación.

-Creo que has sufrido una especie de _shock_.-me coge de la mano y me ayuda a ponerme en pie con delicadeza- ¿Tanto te afecta lo que diga Weasel?-y ahora su expresión pasa a ser completamente hostil.

-Lo he perdido. Para siempre.-consigo articular, intentando retener ese molesto nudo en la garganta.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo. Vamos, el pobretón es tan patético que dentro de dos días ahí estará molestándote de nuevo.-añade con una especie de mueca, que intenta ser una sonrisa.

Estoy a punto de replicarle pero no me encuentro con ganas de defender a Ron en estos momentos.

-Ven aquí.-murmura Draco. Acto seguido me dejo coger los brazos y el rubio los coloca rodeando su cuello, al tiempo que posa los suyos en mi cintura. Entonces, murmura algo que no consigo entender y de pronto se escucha el sonido de un piano: la suave melodía de una canción comienza a sonar por la casa, envolviéndonos. Me dejo mecer por su abrazo y sin darme cuenta me dejo llevar por el suave balanceo de sus caderas, al ritmo de la música. Con otro susurro del rubio la luz de la estancia se apaga, dejándonos por un momento en la completa oscuridad, pero instantáneamente es reemplaza por otra. Una tenue y anaranjada, que me transmite una increíble calidez y que nos ilumina lo suficiente como para distinguir sus suaves facciones. Draco me dirige una mirada cómplice, pero eso no consigue relajarme del todo, pues aunque adore esos ojos grises, todavía me ponen muy nerviosa. Así que finalmente apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos, centrándome únicamente en nuestro delicado contacto y en la canción que está sonando. Es desgarradora, es tan romántica… Y la letra es preciosa.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are, by my side_

_So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am, with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

Abre los brazos… Qué apropiado para la ocasión. ¿La canción la habrá elegido por algún motivo? ¿Acaso quiere decirme algo a través de la letra? No lo sé, pero me encantan estos inesperados detalles tan románticos. Me separo de él con suavidad cuando comienza a sonar otra canción y le sonrío agradecida. Él me sostiene la mirada un momento, y a continuación me besa con dulzura.

-¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?-me pregunta el rubio en un susurro.

¿Y cómo negarme a ello? Sé que lo necesito más de lo que me gustaría… Si voy a casa con Luna, tendré que contarle lo sucedido y seguramente me llenaré la cabeza de oscuros pensamientos. No estoy preparada para volver tan pronto a la realidad y afrontar mis problemas.

-Me encantaría.-respondo en su mismo tono, y continuamos bailando sin prisa, ligeros como la brisa en nuestro castillo particular, donde bien podría ser Draco mi príncipe gris.

OOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO

Me despierto sobresaltada, con un jadeo ahogado. Me limpio el sudor frío de la frente e intento acompasar mi respiración. _"Solo era una pesadilla", _me repito a mí misma, pero era tan real…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Un mal sueño?-pregunta la voz ronca de Draco, incorporándose con dificultad.

-Ha sido horrible. Estaba sola, completamente sola. Todo el mundo me odiaba y tú…tú…-tartamudeo, sin atreverme a seguir. Draco nota mi vacilación y esboza una de sus típicas sonrisas de medio lado.

-Tranquila, puedes contármelo. No me voy a enfadar.-sus ojos grises me observan con una pizca de diversión mezclada con ternura.

-Tú te reías de mí. Me humillabas… decías que eso era lo que siempre me había merecido.-y al decirlo en voz alta, es incluso más insoportable.

El rubio sacude la cabeza, al parecer, algo afectado por mi confesión.

-Pensaba que de noche descansabas, pero no. Tu mente no para de darle mil vueltas a las cosas incluso durante la inconsciencia. Eso es preocupante, Granger.-intenta bromear finalmente, arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo sé.-asiento con tristeza y me tumbo de lado, ocultando mi rostro de los ojos grises analizadores del Slytherin.

-Eh…vamos.-susurra Draco, acariciándome el hombro con suavidad- No puedes dejar que te afecte tanto lo de la comadreja. Sabías que podía pasar esto, tu parte racional lo esperaba.

-Sí, pero no imaginé que sería tan duro. No quiero perder a la gente a la que quiero. Los necesito para ser feliz.-replico, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Draco me gira con suavidad, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

-Eso crees ahora. Pero el tiempo lo cura todo, créeme.

-No lo entiendes, Draco. Ellos son mi única familia. Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny. No veo mi vida sin ellos.-intento explicarme, esperando que lo entienda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquiere, algo sombrío- ¿Vas a tirar la toalla con…esto?

-No es eso.-respondo automáticamente, temiendo que se enfade- Es solo que… sin ellos no sé si podré ser yo misma. Y tal vez no pueda darte todo lo que necesites de mí.

-No digas gilipolleces. Granger, piensas demasiado las cosas.-repone con brusquedad.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Acaso se lo has dicho a tus amigos?-ataco yo esta vez, poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Sí, claro que lo he hecho.-responde él con demasiada rapidez.-Y te aseguro que ellos no son tan extremistas con el tema. Dales un tiempo para que lo acepten. Ya verás como todo va a mejor.

-Está bien.-acepto finalmente, algo más tranquila por sus palabras. Tal vez tenga razón y debo dejar que pasen unos días. Seguramente cuando ellos se den cuenta de que soy feliz junto a Draco, acaben aceptando nuestra relación.

-Y ahora a dormir, que mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo muy importante.-dice el rubio con fingida autoridad, que me hace reír tontamente.

-¡No me lo habías dicho!-exclamo indignada.

-Con todo el jaleo que ha montado la comadreja se me había olvidado.-se excusa, encogiendo los hombros.

-Seguro que lo consigues.-le animo, regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Por supuesto que sí. Te recuerdo que soy Draco Malfoy.-responde el rubio con su habitual arrogancia. Yo me limito a poner los ojos en blanco, y él me sorprende dándome un sonoro beso en los labios. Y finalmente, entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos de esa manera tan perfecta que me hace sentir totalmente llena. Por suerte, la pesadilla ya ha quedado en el olvido…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOo

Vuelvo a casa después de desearle buena suerte a Draco. Espero de todo corazón que consiga el puesto. Al fin y al cabo siempre ha sido un alumno excelente, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a pociones. Y seguridad en sí mismo es algo de lo que no carece, o eso es lo que aparenta.

La verdad es que esta noche con él me ha servido como calmante. Lo sucedido con Ron todavía no consigo encajarlo, y prefiero no pensarlo mucho de momento. Es una tortura inútil, no puedo hacer nada de momento. Ron no atenderá a razones, y más teniendo en cuenta que su hermana es de la misma opinión. Sinceramente, su reacción es totalmente lógica tratándose de Draco Malfoy, pero durante todo este tiempo sin Voldemort, Ronald se volvió mucho más pacífico. Intentaba interiorizar sus pensamientos y no perder la compostura, pero al parecer, todo lo que llevaba dentro ha estallado en cuestión de segundos con la noticia. No lo culpo, pero conservo la esperanza de que todo mejore. Tal vez Draco pueda demostrar que ha cambiado y convenza a mis amigos de que pueden confiar en él tanto como yo. Aunque, ¿puedo afirmar que confío en él? Aún es pronto para saberlo, pero cuando estoy con él siento que todo es perfecto. Espero no estar viviendo en una completa ilusión.

-Hola, desaparecida.-me saluda Luna al abrirme la puerta de casa- La próxima vez podrías avisar de que ni siquiera vienes a cenar.

-Perdona, Luna. No vas a creer lo que pasó ayer…-comienzo, algo apurada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algún nuevo cotilleo interesante de contar?-inquiere una vocecilla aguda detrás de mi amiga. Y ahí está Lavender, asomando su pequeña cabecita por la esquina del pasillo.

Vaya… Al parecer voy a tener que contárselo a las dos. Y no es que no confíe en Lav, pero cuando le interesa un tema, más que preguntas, ella realiza un completo interrogatorio. Cuando termino de contarles lo sucedido ayer, nos encontramos tomando un té y como esperaba es Lavender la primera que quiere saber más.

-¿En serio? ¿Ron a Malfoy?-inquiere totalmente sorprendida- ¡Qué monos! ¡Los dos peleando por ti, Hermi!

-Lavender, ése no es el tema. El caso es que Ron no quiere ni siquiera intentar que seamos amigos. Lo he perdido para siempre…-explico abatida.

-Eso no es así.-interviene Luna- Ron está despechado. Y no es un despecho cualquiera estando de por medio su peor enemigo. Es totalmente comprensible.

-Pero entonces, ¿se podría decir que estáis juntos?-pregunta de nuevo Lav con una sonrisita malévola- Porque la última vez que os vi parecía que os ibais a beber el uno al otro…

-Supongo que sí… aunque no hemos hablado de ello.-respondo algo incómoda.

-Típico de los hombres…-medio suspira Lavender, con indignación.

-No te preocupes, Herms. Todo saldrá bien y Ron y Ginny no tendrán más remedio que acabar aceptándolo. Ya lo verás.-me intenta calmar Luna, con un apretón de manos.

-¡Por supuesto! Cada uno se acuesta con quien quiera, sea serpiente, león o cucaracha. ¿Qué más da mientras esté bueno?-exclama Lavender con entusiasmo.

Luna y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice tras el comentario de nuestra amiga. Nunca es capaz de percibir algo más allá del físico y la atracción sexual, pero ya hemos dado por perdido intentar razonar con ella.

-Gracias chicas, al menos sé que no estoy sola.-digo finalmente, sonriéndoles agradecida de su compañía.

Y ahora, con ellas a mi lado, el problema me parece mucho menor. Aunque bien sé que en cualquier momento en el que me encuentre sola, los terribles sentimientos de culpabilidad y pérdida me amenazarán… Pero debo aguantar, por esto que siento. He de luchar por él.

OOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Tras una larga entrevista, unos ojos gatunos observando con detenimiento cada uno de mis gestos, y unas miles de pruebas de conocimiento sobre la asignatura, la vieja McGonagall me ha aceptado como nuevo profesor de Hogwarts. Sinceramente, todavía no me lo creo. Estoy excitado, eufórico. No es que mi sueño haya sido precisamente ejercer de profesor en esta escuela (siempre me atrajo más Durmstrang por las materias que cursaban), pero el sueldo que se gana es más que suficiente para comenzar una buena y nueva vida. Por no recordar que mi gran apoyo en la escuela y en mi vida fue precisamente fue uno de los mejores profesores de Pociones de la historia. Aunque por otra parte habré de pasar muchísimo tiempo en el colegio rodeado de mocosos inútiles, pero en fin. Me acostumbraré con el tiempo, supongo.

Siento el terrible impulso de llamar a Granger y contárselo. Y sí, creo que lo voy a hacer. Seguramente se sienta satisfecha de mí, y al fin y al cabo, si lo he conseguido ha sido gracias a su recomendación. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces ahí estoy, pulsando las teclas que me llevan a su inconfundible voz.

-¿Draco? Rápido, estoy en el trabajo.-responde ella, al parecer agobiada.

-Solo quería decirte que estás hablando con el nuevo profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, nena.-anuncio intentando sonar todo lo arrogante posible.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es… ¡fantástico! ¡Profesor de Pociones! Sabía que lo conseguirías, siempre ha sido tu vocación.-exclama ella, casi tan exultante como yo. Y no puedo sentirme mejor en este preciso momento, al compartir con ella mi alegría.

-No lo hubiera conseguido sin ti.-suelto las palabras y al instante me estoy preguntando cómo coño he dicho yo algo así.

-No te quites mérito.-dice con ternura- Me tengo que ir, creo que Pansy está por aquí y si me pilla tendré problemas. No creo que podamos vernos hoy, tengo muchísimo trabajo que hacer, luego te cuento.-añade, casi en un susurro.

-No te preocupes y no te estreses demasiado. Adiós, Hermione.

-Adiós Draco.

¿Por qué tras colgar el teléfono se me queda está maldita sonrisa de atontado? Dios, no puedo creer que me sucedan estas cosas a MÍ. En fin, ahora he de pensar en otros asuntos, como por ejemplo, en que tengo trabajo esta tarde en la tienda de escobas. No he pensado en dejarlo todavía porque las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de un mes aproximadamente, y además este trabajo tampoco me disgusta. Mantengo mi mente ocupada y me entretengo, no hay motivos para romper mi contrato.

Ya es por la tarde cuando me aparezco en la tienda de escobas, después de un largo trayecto en el expreso que une Hogwarts con el centro de Londres. Para empezar, decido enviarle una lechuza a Zabini. Ya que no voy a poder celebrarlo con Granger, la compañía de mi mejor amigo no me vendrá nada mal esta noche

La tarde es tranquila y sin imprevistos de última hora. Me limito a revisar cada uno de los nuevos modelos que han traído hoy. Únicamente hay una defectuosa, así que el señor Wayland estará contento. Cuando finalmente cierro la tienda, Blaise se aparece enfrente de mí, dándome un susto de muerte.

-Joder, Blaise. ¿Tienes que hacer eso?-pregunto con fastidio.

-Perdona, no sabía que ibas a estar precisamente aquí.-se excusa mi amigo, riéndose- ¿Vamos al Caldero Chorreante? Nos pilla bastante cerca.

Asiento con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al local. Cuando traspasamos la puerta, el olor a alcohol y a humanidad me llega instantáneamente a los pulmones. Como de costumbre, el bar está repleto a rebosar de magos y brujas, dispuestos a emborracharse sea o no día laboral. Algunos son patéticos y llevan escrito en la cara la perdición de sus vidas. Otros en cambio, los más jóvenes, han venido a divertirse un rato. Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de madera y la siempre atenta Rosmerta nos toma nota con una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas seductoras.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor.-pide Blaise con una amabilidad no muy característica de él.

-Claro que sí, guapetón.-responde ella, guiñándole un ojo justo antes de retirarse, ondeando su melena rubia con esa gracia innata.

-Buf, cómo me pone…-murmura mi amigo, casi babeando.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaise? ¿Te van las maduritas?-bromeo, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y a ti te van las sangresucia?-se defiende él, con una sonrisita siniestra.

Decido no responder al comentario y me limito a mirar a todas partes, en busca de alguna cabeza conocida, pero nada. Puedo hablar con total libertad de lo que me plazca.

-Soy el nuevo profesor de Pociones, y todo gracias a la que tú llamas sangresucia.-replico, algo molesto por su comentario.

-¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Pues… ¡felicidades tío!-exclama Blaise dándome una palmada fuerte en la espalda que en otros tiempos me hubiera dolido, cuando mis músculos no estaban prácticamente desarrollados- Creo que eres uno de los profesores de Pociones más joven de la historia- añade, impresionado.

La camarera nos obsequia con las cervezas de mantequilla, y Blaise hace el amago de brindar.

-Por ti, por tu regreso y por la nueva noticia.-dice con aire solemne. Y chocamos las jarras con fuerza, antes de beber un largo trago.- Entonces, dime, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora con Granger? Ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no?

-No exactamente.-respondo tras unos segundos de reflexión. ¿Puedo sincerarme con él? Al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo. Debería contarle lo que me pasa con Granger de una jodida vez, y que piense lo que quiera. Granger se ha enfrentado incluso a su ex con el que le engañó precisamente conmigo. _"Y yo le mentí anoche"_, me recuerda una voz en mi cabeza, haciendo que por un momento algo así como culpabilidad me remueva el estómago. Blaise espera mi explicación con atención, realmente interesado. Está bien, debo hacerlo.-Os mentí.

-¿Cómo?-exclama confundido.

-No buscaba nada de ella. Simplemente… quería estar con ella, ¿entiendes?-respondo, bebiendo de nuevo otro largo trago, que me achispe un poco y deje salir mis palabras con una mayor fluidez.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta Granger de verdad?-inquiere totalmente atónito- No puedo creerlo. Tú y la sangresucia, ¿quién podría haberlo imaginado?

-Joder, Blaise, deja de llamarla así.-repongo con frialdad, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Tú me hiciste llamarla así, Draco. De hecho, creo que le cogí manía por tu culpa. Siempre me pareció una chica guapa e interesante de conocer a pesar de ser una Gryffindor, pero tú te encargaste de cambiar mi opinión respecto a ella.

Tras sus palabras se me queda una sensación de absoluta incredulidad que me deja completamente mudo. No sé cómo responder a eso, así que doy otro trago a la jarra de cerveza.

-Es la verdad.-insiste él, con sinceridad- Por eso me sorprende que quieras estar con ella. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

-No lo sé, joder. Fue en vacaciones. Me atrajo mucho cuando la vi y a partir de ahí… quise conocerla mejor.-sacudo la cabeza, odiando por un momento a Granger por haberme hecho esto.

-Entiendo. Yo no voy a ponerme en contra, Draco, pero ten cuidado.-me advierte mi amigo algo sombrío.

-¿Por qué?-inquiero confundido.

-Es Pansy. Creo que ha estado esperándote todo este tiempo y hará lo imposible por conseguir que vuelvas con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha dicho algo ella?-pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No directamente, pero… tengo motivos para pensarlo. Así que yo que tú no le diría nada a Pansy sobre tu nuevo empleo. Al menos de momento.

-¿Y es mejor que siga esperándome cuando no hay ninguna posibilidad?

-No lo sé, tío. Pero sabes de lo que es capaz cuando quiere conseguir algo.-expone Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Si Granger te importa, ándate con ojo.

-Lo intentaré.-asiento con confianza.

No sé si Blaise estará en lo cierto, pero siendo así, mi relación con Granger presenta un nuevo problema más. Joder, ¿por qué coño tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Tal vez mi amigo tenga razón y deba esperar un tiempo para que Pansy se vaya dando cuenta poco a poco de mis verdaderas intenciones. ¿Y cuáles son? Desde luego, estar con ella no es algo que planee en un futuro. Ya lo hice una vez y salió mal. Era muy manipulable, hacía todo lo que yo quería que hiciera… No había nada interesante en ella. En cambio, Granger es… una sorpresa cada día. Y de momento, para qué engañarme, no creo que me canse de ella.

OOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooo

Estoy atareadísima, pero creo que seguiré en casa. Se está haciendo muy tarde y necesito al menos descansar un rato. Debo entregar mañana parte de unos escritos traducidos al español, además de unos artículos sobre la regulación de hechizos prohibidos en eventos de gran importancia. Este pequeño trabajo adicional me lo ha encargado el señor Grey en persona, así que lo considero como una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. Me hubiera gustado ver a Draco para poder felicitarle en persona, pero habré de esperar a mañana. El trabajo es lo primero, eso me he dicho desde siempre. Aunque he de reconocer que me cuesta muchísimo priorizarlo en estos momentos…

Recojo mis cosas con rapidez, pensando en realizar una posible escapada para ver a mi príncipe gris aunque sea cinco minutos, cuando Pansy entra en mi despacho, visiblemente apurada.

-Hermione. Creía que ya te habrías ido.-dice entrecortadamente, al parecer aliviada.

-Justo estaba recogiendo ahora mismo. ¿Querías algo?-le pregunto, tan educadamente como de costumbre.

-Sí. Quiero hablar un momento contigo. Sobre Draco.-añade, repentinamente seria.

-Pansy, no creo que…-intento evitar el posible tema de conversación. Por muy bien que me esté llevando últimamente con mi jefa, no voy a entrar a hablar de mi vida personal con ella. No tengo todavía la suficiente confianza como para ello.

-Hermione, tranquila. Simplemente quiero contarte algo.-me interrumpe ella, dirigiéndome una mirada llena de buena intención- Siéntate, por favor.

-Está bien.-asiento, algo desconcertada . Y por su expresión seria y de gravedad, me temo que la conversación no va a ser precisamente divertida…

**En el siguiente más! **  
**Qué os ha parecido? :) Me ha gustado mucho describir la escena romántica del principio. Estaba sensiblera y me inspiré jajaj  
También era importante que Draco hablar por fin con un amigo y se sincerara. Al menos ya ha reconocido delante de alguien que Herms le importa y quiere estar con ella sin ningun otro motivo! Pero desgraciadamente, justo cuando da el paso... parece que Pansy tiene algo que decir en todo esto.**

**Ya veremos que ocurre, un besito a todos y gracias por leer! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola Dramioneros! :)**

**Que tal? Espero que tengáis ganas de leer un nuevo capítulo de este fic! Me llevado unos cuantos días escribirlo... Pero bueno, esta tarde al fin he tenido un momento de respiración y he acabado de ultimar unos cuantos detalles que me faltaban jeje. Es un poquito largo y me ha costado bastante perfeccionar los diálogos hasta que me he sentido satisfecha del todo xD**

**Como siempre muchisimas gracias por los comments y os animo a que sigais mandandome cualquier opinion!**

**Así que nada, os dejo con el cap! Espero que os guste! :D**

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Pansy está sentada frente a mí con mirada meditabunda. Parece querer encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar la conversación con buen pie. Yo espero pacientemente, aparentando calma, pero mi pulso está acelerado y me cuesta quedarme quieta. Realmente, no sé a qué atenerme con ella.

-Verás, Hermione.-comienza Pansy al cabo de unos minutos- Conozco muy bien a Draco, y aunque lo aprecio muchísimo como persona… Puedo afirmar que es un experto en manipular a las mujeres. En hacerlas creer en algo que no existe y en destrozarles después el corazón.

-¿Lo sabes por experiencia?-le interrumpo.

Ella me mira con esos fríos y oscuros ojos, sin cambiar tan sólo un ápice su expresión.

-Sí.-asiente finalmente. Y esta vez creo ver un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-inquiero extrañada- Draco es ante todo tu amigo, ¿no? ¿No es esto traicionarle?

-Supongo que tus principios Gryffindor van totalmente en contra de algo así, pero para mí es algo diferente.-repone ella, con astucia- Si he decidido hablar contigo es por un motivo en concreto, por compasión femenina.

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-Hermione, en otros tiempos no me habría importado lo más mínimo que alguien te hiciera daño. Incluso me hubiera sentido bien. Pero ahora…-sacude la cabeza, haciendo que su melena se ondee con elegancia- Te conozco mejor. Y, ¿sabes? Me caes bien.-añade con una sonrisa superficial.

-Vaya, gracias por tu preocupación Pansy… pero no creo que sea necesaria. Draco y yo estamos bien. Todo va sobre ruedas.-le intento explicar pausadamente, no sin ocultar mi sorpresa. No imaginaba que Pansy pudiera llegar a confesarme su estima de alguna forma. ¿Lo dirá en serio?

-¿Estás segura? Porque yo creo que Draco no ha sido del todo sincero contigo.-voy a interrumpirle, pero hace un gesto para que le deje continuar- Por ejemplo, ¿te dijo por qué se acerco a ti la noche en que coincidimos en aquel pub?

Yo niego con la cabeza, incapaz de responder ante semejante cuestión. Supongo que se acercaría simplemente porque deseaba verme y hablar conmigo.

-Simplemente fue una apuesta con Greengrass y los demás. Le retaron después de que él se encargara de fardar sobre lo loca que estabas por él.-dice la morena, visiblemente molesta por la acción.

-Eso no puede ser…-murmuro cohibida.

-Sí, lo es. Además mencionó que la verdadera razón de vuestra "relación" era el interés. Sabía que ganándose tu confianza podría usar tu influencia de alguna forma. Y bueno, era perfecto teniendo en cuenta lo desconectado que había estado de la sociedad mágica…-continúa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es mentira, Pansy. No juegues conmigo, por favor.-le pido con voz ahogada, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras. Si es verdad lo que me está contando, mi alma se partirá en dos aquí mismo.

-Dime, Hermione, ¿cómo ha conseguido Draco ser el nuevo profesor de Pociones? ¿Acaso has tenido tú algo que ver?-continúa ella manteniendo la calma.

-¿Cómo sabes qué…?-intento preguntarle, pero se me vuelve a adelantar. Parece que lo tiene todo muy pensado.

-Te escuché gritarlo a los cuatro vientos por el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando decidí hablar contigo. Merecías saber la verdad.-responde completamente seria.

-Pero Pansy, es tu palabra contra la de él. ¿Cómo sé que no intentas engañarme?-inquiero, aferrándome a la última esperanza de ser salvada del abismo del que estoy colgando tan solo de un hilo.

-Está bien. No quería recurrir a esto…-murmura con cierto dramatismo.

Y entonces saca su varita y susurra un hechizo que no consigo llegar a identificar.

-Vas a escuchar un trozo de la conversación que tuve con Draco.-anuncia Pansy tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

De la varita comienza a brotar una imagen borrosa que poco a poco se vuelve más nítida, reflejando los rasgos afilados del rostro inconfundible de Draco. Parece molesto, incómodo. Sus ojos grises dan la impresión de estar ocultando algo. Y entonces su imagen comienza a cobrar vida, como si estuviera presente entre nosotras. El rubio comienza a hablar.

"_Por supuesto que no la miro de ninguna forma. Ella no significa nada para mí. Sólo estaré con Granger hasta que sea necesario. Sabes perfectamente que actúo por pura conveniencia…"_

La imagen se esfuma entonces, y con ella mi corazón, el cual acaba de quebrarse en mil pedazos al observar a ese Draco Malfoy. El frío, indiferente y manipulador Malfoy de siempre, que me hace daño de nuevo. Pero nada me había dolido todos estos años atrás como esto, de eso estoy segura. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que Pansy me contempla fijamente, esperando una reacción por mi parte. Pero no puedo, sólo quiero desaparecer de aquí y estar sola.

-Hermione… Sé que es duro verlo con tus propios ojos. Pero debía hacerlo, lo siento.-se disculpa la morena, tomando con suavidad una de mis manos.

-Gracias Pansy, pero necesito estar a solas en este momento.-respondo casi inconscientemente, quitando su mano de la mía y levantándome de la silla con rapidez.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana, Hermione. No olvides que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites.

Asiento con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y salgo a toda prisa del despacho, que ahora me parece demasiado pequeño y sofocante.

Atravieso la puerta del Ministerio como si estuviera sonámbula. No soy consciente de ninguno de mis movimientos. Sólo sé que estoy rota por dentro, y que no me importaría en este momento que alguien me lanzara un _Imperius_ y abandonar así el terrible dolor que estoy sintiendo. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de un momento a otro, pero no logro arrancar a llorar. Y me encantaría poder hacerlo porque este sentimiento es mucho peor. Es un vacío inmenso que no había experimentado en mi vida a causa del engaño y la gran decepción que siento.

Finalmente y tras divagar un rato sin rumbo, logro aparecerme como puedo en casa de Luna. Pero desafortunadamente, ella se encuentra justamente en la cocina y me ve nada más entro por la puerta de la casa. Lleva una sonrisa puesta a modo de saludo, pero en seguida se borra de su rostro al ver mi estado de absoluta desolación.

-Hermi, ¿qué te pasa?-me pregunta con evidente preocupación en sus ojos azules- Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

-Luna, no me apetece hablar ahora mismo. Lo siento.-le respondo, intentando que la voz no se me quiebre y pasando ante ella lo más rápidamente posible.

Atravieso el pasillo como un alma en pena y por fin llego a mi habitación. Cierro la puerta y acto seguido me desplomo en la cama, imaginando por un momento que nada de esto es real, que sólo es una maldita pesadilla. Pero la imagen de Draco no admite discusión. Parecía tan diferente, tan… tan… tan Draco Malfoy. Dios, he sido una completa estúpida al pensar que había cambiado. Era evidente que me estaba utilizando, que jamás buscaría en mí algún tipo de afecto. Y como siempre ha tenido que venir la persona menos pensada para abrirme los ojos. La vida es tan irónica y cruel…

Pero, ¿y si Draco fingía? ¿Y si realmente siente algo por mí pero no quería reconocerlo? Eso me dice una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, intentando darme algún tipo de esperanza a esto que todavía siento por el rubio. En ese caso, Draco seguiría siendo un completo cobarde, incapaz de aceptar lo que le pasa, incapaz de rebajarse y confesar que quiere estar con Hermione Granger, la sangresucia, sabelotodo y rata de biblioteca.

Ningún tipo de pensamiento me hace sentir mejor, así que me limito a dejar que las lágrimas fluyan, que el dolor se apague y que el sueño invada mi mente poco a poco…

**OooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOO Oooooo**

Joder, Granger no me coge el teléfono. Sé que lo más probable es que esté ya durmiendo, pero hay algo que me inquieta. Quería hablar un rato con ella, darle las buenas noches… Lo de siempre. Me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a escuchar su voz antes de irme a dormir, y sé que suena patético, por eso no quiero pensarlo demasiado.

Así que aquí estoy, sin poder dormir, como un auténtico adolescente enamorado. Maldita sea… necesito verla y saber que todo va bien. Tengo un mal presentimiento, y me gustaría poder descartarlo. ¿Sería una locura presentarme en su casa? Al fin y al cabo, siempre viene ella aquí y Lovegood está perfectamente enterada de lo que hay entre su amiga y yo. Conforme más lo pienso, más me parece una locura. Pero al mismo tiempo, más desesperación se apodera de mí y las ganas de visitarla crecen desmesuradamente.

Casi inconscientemente, estoy poniéndome mi camisa gris preferida, a juego con los vaqueros negros. Estoy decidido a ver a Granger, y a poder ser, eliminar esta absurda angustia que siento y que me revuelve el estómago.

Recuerdo perfectamente dónde vive así que no tengo ningún problema en aparecerme justo en frente del portal. Es tarde, y puedo observar que la mayoría de las luces que provienen de las ventanas de la finca se encuentran apagadas y las persianas bajadas. No creo que sea buena idea llamar, así que utilizo mi varita e intento abrir la puerta por la fuerza. Pero mierda, es evidente que en este solar habita más de un mago. La puerta se niega a ser abierta sin una contraseña. Joder, joder… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Bueno… podría utilizar un hechizo de magia negra. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo no pretendo hacer algo malo, sólo colarme en casa de Granger, invadiendo su intimidad, y comprobar que todo sigue igual entre nosotros.

No sé por qué cojones estoy tan preocupado. Tal vez haya sido la charla con Blaise. Pero sigo sin entender por qué me afecta de esta manera. Pensando en estas cosas y con un hechizo rastreador consigo encontrar la dichosa puerta del piso de Lovegood. La 23. De nuevo vuelvo a usar el mismo hechizo para abrirla y me escabullo con sigilo por el apartamento. No es muy grande, pero hay un largo pasillo que conecta unas cuantas habitaciones y necesito saber cuál es la de Granger. Gracias a la función rastreadora doy enseguida con la puerta tras la que se encuentra la Gryffindor. Es la última del pasillo.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces, pensando en qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí. Pero ahora no voy a echarme atrás. Decidido, abro la puerta que me lleva a la chica de ojos almendrados. Está tumbada en la cama, tapada con una fina sábana blanca. Me voy acercando a ella con temor de despertarla, lo más despacio que me es posible. La ventana está abierta y hace que su pelo ondee ligeramente. Puedo darme cuenta de que su respiración es algo irregular, como entrecortada. Gracias a la luz de la luna distingo su rostro. Parece estar en tensión. Su mandíbula apretada, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y ese ceño fruncido, le dan un aspecto de sufrimiento continuo. ¿Estará teniendo una de sus pesadillas? No lo sé, pero deseo despertarla y ver en su rostro una sonrisa. Viéndola en este estado me siento demasiado vulnerable, joder.

Con cuidado me siento en la cama, justo a su lado y acaricio su pelo despacio. Quiero que se despierte lo más relajada posible. Su expresión cambia parcialmente, cada vez menos tensa y entonces abre los párpados y pestañea un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que ve delante de sus ojos.

Súbitamente se incorpora y me mira con ojos desorbitados, como si yo fuera un espectro o algo parecido.

-¡Draco! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-baja la voz gradualmente, supongo que por miedo a despertar a su amiga la Lunática.

-¿Te he asustado?-intento disimular una sonrisa, pero es bastante divertida la expresión de su cara. Parece mezclar la vergüenza con la ira.

-No todos los días se me cuelan en mi habitación a media noche.-replica ella, enfadada- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, no quería terminar el día sin que me felicitaras en persona por mi gran triunfo.-expongo con orgullo altanero.

-Pues enhorabuena, Malfoy. Ahora ya tienes vía libre para hacer lo que te venga en gana. ¿Por qué te molestas en venir? No, no pongas esa cara. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.-añade cuando debe darse cuenta de mi total incomprensión.

Joder, parece que mi presentimiento era acertado. Algo ha pasado, y quiero saber ya mismo si tiene alguna relación con Pansy Parkinson.

-Si Pansy te ha ido con algún cuento…-intento aclarar, poniéndome en pie para marcar una prudente distancia entre nosotros, pero ella se levanta también y se enfrenta a mí, realmente furiosa y… ¿dolida? Dios, pero no puedo evitar fijarme en ese pequeño camisón de tirantes. Es realmente sexy. Joder, me está desconcentrando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes qué decir?-inquiere ella, haciéndome volver a la realidad.-Supongo que ni siquiera puedes ser valiente ahora.

-Granger, ella simplemente quiere volver conmigo, ¿no lo ves? -reacciono finalmente, decidido- Quiere distanciarte de mí.

-No seas engreído, no todas estamos a tus pies.-repone la castaña con frialdad en sus ojos- Pansy quiere salvarme de ti.

¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Debo estar alucinando.

-¿Cómo puedes creerla a ella antes que a mí?-pregunto intentando parecer lo más ofendido posible.

-Porque tiene pruebas.-me espeta ella con esos aires de sabelotodo que me irritan al máximo- Dime, Draco, ¿vas a negar que sólo te acercaste a mí por puro interés? ¿Que cuando te lanzaste a besarme en la pista de baile fue por demostrar que estaba rendida a tus pies?-y ahora veo dolor, mucho dolor en sus ojos. Están brillantes, y su rostro enrojecido por la tensión y la rabia.

-Es verdad, les dije eso.-asiento, incapaz de mentirle. Ella asiente con la cabeza, derrotada- Pero fue para protegerte. Sabía que no era buena idea contar mis verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Pretendes que me lo crea? –Inquiere con escepticismo- Vamos, Malfoy, que nos conocemos desde hace unos cuantos años. Sé que eres capaz de todo por ambición.

-Joder, Granger. Sabes que he cambiado.-le espeto, acercándome a ella con cuidado- ¿Crees que si no me importaras habría perdido el tiempo viniendo a verte? ¿Crees que me molestaría en discutir contigo?

La castaña me mira con desconfianza tratando de evaluarme. Sus acusadores ojos almendrados me perforan, pero le sostengo la mirada sin vacilar. Tiene que creerme.

-No lo sé. No confío en ti. Tal vez sólo estés jugando conmigo. Puede que te divierta volverme loca y hacer que sientas estas cosas tan contradictorias.-dice ella con voz débil.

Al verla tan vulnerable, me atrevo a cortar la distancia que nos separa y dejo mi rostro a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del suyo. Quiero besarla, quiero tocarla. Joder, quiero sentirla conmigo. Mis labios buscan los suyos con urgencia, pero en el último instante ella se retira y baja la vista al suelo. Debo haberme quedado con una cara de auténtico idiota.

-No, Draco. No puedo hacerlo.-casi susurra ella, con lágrimas en los ojos- Me has mentido. Creía que a partir de ahora irías con la verdad por delante, tanto conmigo como con los demás. Pero de nuevo has vuelto a ser el mismo cobarde de siempre.

-Hermione…-intento replicar, pero ella continúa sin piedad.

-Sin embargo, lo que más me duele es que no seas capaz de reconocer ante nadie que te importo de alguna forma. ¿Tanto te avergüenza? ¿No soy digna de ti y de tus amigos? Ya lo sé, soy la _sangresucia_ y aburrida Hermione Granger. Es lógico que no quieras que nadie se entere.-y gira sobre sí misma, tratando de ocultar su rostro dolido de mí.

Intento aprovechar ese momento de silencio para pensar. La verdad es que aún no sé por qué he estado actuando así. Tal vez ella tenga razón y no quería admitir la verdad, porque en ese momento me parecía un gran disparate. En cambio, en Miami no había ningún tipo de problema. Estábamos entre _muggles_, nada importaba. No debíamos rendir cuentas a nadie. No podían juzgarnos. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Tenemos una reputación, un pasado y gente a nuestro alrededor que sabe demasiado.

-Mira, tienes que entender que en ningún momento dijimos que esto era una relación. Yo volví a Inglaterra, quería empezar una nueva vida y recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Defender una posible relación con Hermione Granger no entraba dentro de mis planes.-le explico con naturalidad.

Ella al fin levanta la cabeza y se seca las lágrimas con violencia.

-Lo que no entiendo es que tuvieras que despreciarme delante de ellos. Podrías habérselo ocultado, haber contado cualquier otra historia. Pero no humillarme. Eso lo hacía el antiguo Draco Malfoy.-repone la castaña, resaltando de una forma dura esas dos palabras que componen mi nombre- Pero tranquilo, si quieres volver a ser el mismo de antes, adelante. Solo que hazlo lejos de mí.

Sus ojos almendrados son fríos, intimidatorios. Ahí está la Hermione Granger valiente y luchadora de siempre. Esa leona admirada por unos y odiada por tantos otros.

-¿Eso quieres?-le pregunto con una suavidad amenazadora. Granger se limita a mirarme impasible, negada a responder- Muy bien. Esperaba un poco más de tu jodida comprensión, pero está visto que todas las mujeres sois iguales. En cuanto hay algo que no os gusta lo mandáis todo a la mierda.

-No, Malfoy. Eso lo has hecho tú solito. Ni siquiera has sido capaz de pedirme perdón por hacerme daño. Ni tampoco has reconocido que te equivocaste al actuar así. Es evidente que no te importo nada, así que hazme un favor y lárgate de aquí. No quiero serpientes venenosas en mi habitación.-añade con desprecio, entornando los ojos.

-Eso está hecho.-respondo sonriendo, fingiendo que no me importa nada.- Dulces sueños, Granger.-y salgo inmediatamente por la ventana, maldiciendo todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza.

**oooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooo OOOooo**

Le odio, le odio, le odio, le odio…

Es una frase que se repite en mi cabeza y la causante de que mi cerebro no descanse absolutamente nada en toda la noche. No puedo dejar de visualizar la sonrisa irritante con la que se despidió el idiota, prepotente y egoísta, de apellido Malfoy. No quiero ver nunca más esos fríos y perturbadores ojos grises. Me hace tanto daño pensar en él…

No sé si siente algo por mí, pero si lo hace, lo demuestra pésimamente. No atisbé en él una pizca de comprensión, de arrepentimiento. No pareció importarle mi dolor ni mi tristeza. Más bien estaba entretenido en la forma de excusarse, queriendo justificar de alguna forma su comportamiento. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? Creía que podríamos conseguirlo los dos juntos… Llegar a ser algo más. Formar una relación sólida y al mismo tiempo apasionada. Pero ha vuelto a salir a flote el orgulloso y cobarde Draco Malfoy. Aquel que tanto temía que volviera a renacer. Aunque tal vez nunca haya cambiado. Quizás me haya vuelto loca y he creído ver algo en él que realmente no existe… Pero sus besos han sido muy reales. Sus gestos cariñosos también… No ha podido fingir algo así, ¿verdad? No lo sé, pero es inútil este mar de pensamientos. No llegaré a ningún lado así.

Así que en cuanto amanece decido levantarme y acercarme al Ministerio para mantener la cabeza ocupada con lo que mejor se me da: el trabajo. Además de esta forma tengo una excusa para evitar a Luna. No es que me moleste su preocupación, pero no me siento con el valor de contarle lo sucedido y tampoco me agrada mentirle.

**OOOooooOOOooooOOOooooOOO**

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar a mitad de mañana. Una vez, dos y hasta tres veces. Justo cuando había logrado concentrarme y no pensar en la maldita serpiente… Ahí está él. Llamándome, cortando la escasa tranquilidad que me había proporcionado el ambiente de trabajo. Y aquí viene mi dilema moral. ¿Le cojo o no el teléfono? ¿Por qué insistirá tanto? ¿Le preocupa que le pueda ignorar?

A pesar de que una parte de mí está gritándome que no lo haga, que no se lo merece, finalmente decido coger el maldito teléfono durante el cuarto intento del rubio, simplemente porque la vibración del teléfono móvil me impide continuar con el informe.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?-digo bruscamente, a modo de saludo.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿dónde estás?-me pregunta él, al parecer receloso.

-Trabajando, así que no me molestes.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en 5 minutos en la planta baja del Ministerio.-replica él con despreocupación. Y entonces cuelga el teléfono y dejo de escuchar su voz instantáneamente.

¿Pero qué se cree este rubio engreído? Estoy enfadada, dolida, y lo que menos tiene derecho a hacer es obligarme a hacer algo. Esa actitud tan dominante y egoísta me irrita de tal manera que acabo de romper la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo a causa de la rabia. Dios, me gustaría en estos momentos propinarle una buena bofetada en la cara y que se le borrara esa sonrisita arrogante. Y sí, creo que esa va a ser la razón por la que voy a decidir acudir a su encuentro. O eso es de lo que me quiero convencer a mí misma. Porque, no voy a ser tan tonta de acceder por el mero hecho de que esos ojos grises me tengan cautivada. No, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, me peino un poco y recoloco mi ropa frente al espejo antes de salir por la puerta de mi despacho y dirigirme al ascensor. Perfecto, no hay nadie conocido. El trayecto hasta la planta baja se me antoja eterno y nada más abrirse las puertas del ascensor vislumbro una inconfundible cabellera rubio platino esperándome a unos metros de distancia. Se encuentra apoyado en la pared, vestido con una túnica verde oscura que me hace por un momento regresar al pasado y al colegio. Parece el mismo de siempre, aunque sí, he de reconocerlo. Está guapísimo.

-Sabía que vendrías.-dice el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando me detengo a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Simplemente he venido para decirte que eres un idiota despreciable. Y que no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada después de lo de anoche. No quiero saber nada de ti, ¿lo entiendes?-comienzo, borrando esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, tal y como me había propuesto. Voy a enseñarle a esta serpiente quien es la que manda aquí.

-Qué dura eres… Vas a hacerme llorar, Granger.-responde entonces él con sarcasmo. Entorna sus ojos antes de proseguir- Pero creo que ya hemos jugado bastante. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa y lo solucionamos de otra forma?-inquiere con una voz asombrosamente seductora. Ahora entrecierra los ojos, lo que le da un aspecto felino y demasiado sexy. Pongo de todo mi autocontrol y me concentro en el dolor y la rabia que me produce su presencia, dejando a un lado ese existente deseo carnal que amenaza con cegar mi sentido de la dignidad.

-Olvidas que yo no soy ninguna mujer fácil, Malfoy. Además, no te mereces absolutamente nada de mí.-le espeto en voz baja, a tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios. Él continúa sonriéndome alentadoramente, intentando atraparme. Pero no, esta vez no lo va a conseguir.

-¿Estás segura?-susurra, posando repentinamente sus labios sobre los míos e intentando abrir mi boca a la suya. Dejo que me invada por unos segundos, pero no consigue doblegarme. Estoy demasiado dolida por su actitud, y debo enseñarle que este no es el camino para ganarse mi perdón. Así que intento separarme de él, empujándole suavemente.

-Así no.-es lo único que consigue salir de mis labios.

-¿Por qué? Granger, lo deseas tanto como yo.-insiste él, rodeándome la cintura y volviendo a acercar su rostro al mío. Veo en sus ojos deseo y desesperación. Sus brazos me envuelven nuevamente, volviendo a la carga una vez más y yo intento soltarme, temerosa de que todo esto me haga olvidar el motivo por el cual continúo dolida.

-Déjame. ¡Déjame!-exclamo agobiada por sus intenciones. No voy a poder rechazarle por más tiempo si continúa intentando besarme y mirándome de ese modo. Pero entonces alguien se acerca a nosotros por detrás, haciendo que ambos nos sobresaltemos y nos separemos de inmediato.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Te está molestando esta serpiente?-y observo totalmente atónita que se trata de Ron, que observa con furia la situación.

Oh, no... lo que faltaba. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Definitivamente, el don de la oportunidad no es algo que me acompañe en mi vida. Algo me dice que esto no va a acabar bien…

**Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy !**  
**Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido este cap.? Muchos sentimientos, discusiones y primeros momentos de pelea en la relación de nuestros protas. En resumen, Hermi está dolida y decepcionada. Esperaba que Draco ya no hiciera esas cosas... Pensaba que ya habría madurado de una vez. Por otra parte, Draco está confundido. Quiere que Herms le perdone porque ncesita estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo su orgullo le impide reaccionar de la forma apropiada. Pero bueno, en el siguiente capitulo veremos qué pasa con todo esto. Sobretodo ahora que Ron acaba de presenciar una situación algo tensa...**

**Y no me enrollo más! :P Nos vemos en el siguiente, espero vuestros reviews! (Ya sabeis que me hacen muy feliz :D)**

**Un besito a todos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo! :D**

**Ante todo mil y una disculpas por tanta tardanza, de verdad... Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero necesitaba un parón en todos los sentidos. Acabé los primeros exámenes tan agotada que decidí darme un par de semanas de vacaciones. Y claro, entre eso y las Navidades llenas de eventos familiares... me ha sido un poco difícil pensar en escribir. Pero bueno, ya he empezado a estudiar otra vez y con ello también a escribir! Así que no os preocupeis porque ya no pienso volver a estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, prometido! **

**Espero que no os haya cansado la espera y que cojáis este nuevo capítulo con tantas ganas como yo. Aquí aún queda mucho Dramione por ver! :)  
Os dejo con él!**

**CAPÍTULO 30**

-No, Ron, tranquilo…- intento responder sin que me tiemble la voz debido la tensión del momento.

-¿Qué te importa, Weasel? Haznos un favor y dedícate a meterte en tus propios y aburridos asuntos.-responde Draco, en su tono condescendiente e irritable que suele emplear para los que considera inferior a él.

Ronald fulmina al rubio con la mirada y se acerca repentinamente a él en actitud amenazante.

-Como la vuelvas a tocar sin su permiso te juro que te mataré, serpiente asquerosa.-musita el pelirrojo con una voz fría como el hielo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Aunque no lo parezca, Granger siempre agradece que la toque…-responde Draco con una sonrisa siniestra y dejando entrever sus alineados y blancos dientes.

-Eres un malnacido…-le insulta Ron cogiéndole por el cuello de su camiseta y acorralándolo a la pared con suma violencia. Todo está ocurriendo tan deprisa que simplemente no puedo reaccionar- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? Yo te lo diré. No eres nadie, Malfoy. Ya no. Eres un traidor, perdido y desorientado. Sin familia, sin poder. No te queda nada. Y Hermione simplemente siente lástima por ti… ¿no lo ves?

-Ron, ya basta.-intervengo finalmente, interponiéndome entre ellos y obligándole a que me mire a los ojos. Ronald me sostiene la mirada durante un momento. Sus ojos llenos de puro odio parecen relajarse un poco al toparse con los míos y finalmente logro que afloje la fuerza con la que sostenía el cuello de Malfoy. El rubio se acomoda entonces como puede y comienza a respirar entrecortadamente. Parece que Ron lo ha dejado sin respiración. Por un momento siento verdadera lástima por él, pero esa sensación me dura muy poco, porque de pronto el rubio, completamente furioso decide lanzar un encantamiento contra Ron.

-_¡Desmaius!-_exclama Draco con energía, pero de la varita no llega a salir absolutamente nada- Pero, ¿qué…?

-Es inútil la magia aquí, Malfoy. Los hechizos no funcionan en este piso, lo prohibieron hace unos meses. Pero tú por supuesto no estabas al tanto de los últimos cambios.-le informa el pelirrojo con arrogancia.

-No importa, puedo romperte la cara igualmente.-responde el rubio acercándose a Ron con la agilidad de una auténtica serpiente. Y sin pensárselo demasiado, dirige su puño cerrado contra el rostro pecoso de mi amigo, pero éste es lo bastante rápido como para detenerlo con su propia mano y el ataque se queda en un intento.

-Vamos Malfoy, pegándome no vas a cambiar la realidad.-dice Ron mientras continúan forcejeando en la misma posición. Yo mantengo una distancia prudente entre ellos, sin atreverme a hablar todavía, pero me doy cuenta de que los magos y brujas que pasan a nuestro alrededor comienzan a mirarnos con curiosidad. Incluso algunos se quedan parados y cuchichean entre ellos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Weasel? ¿Acaso no es cierto que eras un don nadie antes de conocer al graaan Harry Potter?-replica Draco apartándose finalmente del pelirrojo pero sosteniéndole la mirada. Ahora la expresión del rubio vuelve a ser la de siempre. Tranquila, segura y llena de esa elegancia aristócrata tan suya- Reconoce que sin él no hubieras salido de esa pobreza inmunda en la que te encontrabas y que te vino muy bien hacerte su perrito faldero.

-¿Qué insinúas?-pregunta Ron casi en un susurro.

-Bueno, aunque tu vida haya mejorado bastante y tengas un hueco en el Ministerio… los dos sabemos que el héroe reconocido siempre ha sido y será Potter. Tú siempre serás su segundón, al que nadie recordará. El patético y fiel Weasel siempre a la sombra de su querido amigo Harry Potter.-continúa Draco con sus ojos grises destellando una diversión cruel. Ahora algunos magos y brujas han decidido acercarse a nosotros y forman un pequeño círculo a nuestro alrededor. Observan la situación tan expectantes como yo, sin interferir de ninguna forma.

Ante las palabras de Malfoy, Ron se muestra totalmente desencajado, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Sé que le ha dado en su punto débil y su provocación va a conseguir lo que quería, porque el rostro de Ron comienza a adquirir un color rojo alarmante y con ojos desorbitados acorta la distancia entre el rubio y él. Draco se limita a mirarle triunfante, con una de sus sonrisas más irritantes, esperando a que Ron actúe.

Y en el momento más inesperado, Ron empieza a sacudir con violencia al rubio y el círculo que nos rodea se llena de gritos ahogados.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Malfoy.-murmura con fiereza, pegando su frente a la de él.

-Vamos, pégame y mancha tu reputación. Potter se encargará de arreglarlo en cuestión de segundos.- le increpa el rubio sin perder la frialdad ni un solo segundo.

-No pienso hacerlo, no te voy a dar esa satisfacción.-responde mi amigo, relajando un poco la postura y soltando despacio al Slytherin.

-Muy bien, entonces lo haré yo.-dice el rubio encogiendo los hombros. Y al segundo, saca de nuevo su puño con tanta rapidez que esta vez da de pleno en su objetivo y la nariz de Ron comienza a sangrar ante el impacto.

No puedo más, necesito intervenir de una vez, pero el miedo me tiene paralizada. Ahora Ron, entre sorprendido y furioso se limita a mirar a Draco, mientras que con una mano se toca la nariz ensangrentada.

-¿No vas a reaccionar? Entonces no me queda más remedio que seguir.-continúa el rubio con su actuación, esta vez fingiendo una terrible lástima. Y esta vez apunta con su otro puño al estómago de Ronald, quien cae al suelo tras el golpe, jadeando. Pero no se detiene y a continuación le propina un par de patadas más en el costado, consiguiendo que mi amigo aúlle de dolor. Yo también pego un grito de terror ante lo ocurrido y me interpongo entre ellos, mirando a Malfoy desafiante.

-¡Ya basta, Malfoy! Él no quiere pelear.-sus ojos grises me observan con curiosidad, al parecer preguntándose qué quiero conseguir con esto.

-El otro día en cambio se plantó en mi casa y me estampó contra la pared usando su varita.-me espeta él- ¿No tengo derecho a devolvérselo?-añade, dirigiéndose a nuestro inesperado público.

Los murmullos crecen ante la pregunta y algunos asienten con la cabeza, defendiendo al Slytherin. Otros en cambio lo observan con odio, recordando de quien se trata.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es una completa locura. Vete de aquí, Malfoy.

-¿Y por qué debería de hacerte caso?-levanta una ceja, divertido.

-Porque no te conviene nada de esto. No cometas una estupidez.-digo, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Puede perder el puesto de trabajo que recientemente ha conseguido si protagoniza una agresión a un trabajador del Ministerio.- Y porque te lo estoy pidiendo yo.

Sus ojos grises se encuentran con los míos en una mirada muda y sin palabras. Me taladra, me perfora, pero no vacilo ni un segundo. Quiero hacerle entender que esto solo va a complicar las cosas entre nosotros, he de hacerlo. Porque al fin y al cabo este estúpido Slytherin me importa más de lo que desearía.

Finalmente y tras unos segundos de pura tensión silenciosa, el rubio asiente con la cabeza y se retira, dirigiéndome una última mirada tan intensa que consigue ruborizarme. Poco a poco, el círculo de personas se va deshaciendo y a los que se quedan los intento tranquilizar de alguna forma, pues en sus expresiones es evidente que reina la preocupación por mi amigo.

-No ha pasado nada, tranquilos. Todo está arreglado.-les informo con timidez, agachándome y comprobando el estado de Ronald. El pobre me mira de soslayo, algo débil por los golpes recibidos y con la nariz todavía sangrando un poco- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo.-responde él, apoyándose en mí para poder incorporarse. Yo le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado- Hace falta mucho más que eso para hacerme daño.-intenta hacerse el duro, pero no deja de sujetarse el costado y no puedo evitar sentir el impulso de abrazarlo, pero me contengo.- En mi despacho tengo unas cuantas pociones revitalizantes, en seguida estaré como nuevo.

-¿Seguro? Podemos ir a San Mungo en un momento.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, en serio.-responde él tocándose las costillas y lanzando una maldición- Pero no quiero que veas más a Malfoy, no es seguro para ti.

-Ron, no necesito que nadie me proteja. Sé cuidar de mí.-replico intentando no parecer demasiado brusca.

-Está bien. Pero si te hace algo… dímelo, por favor.

-Pero…dijiste que… bueno…-trato de explicarme como buenamente puedo, pero no me salen las palabras y me quedo trabada, dejando escapar un suspiro algo avergonzada.

-Sé lo que dije. Pero me importas, Herms, y eso no puedo cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana.-musita Ron en voz queda, esta vez con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Su intensa mirada me consigue intimidar, así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza.- Nos vemos pronto. Cuídate, por favor.

Me da un apretón cariñoso en el hombro y se retira finalmente en dirección al ascensor. Doy de nuevo un suspiro para intentar acompasar mi respiración y me dirijo fuera del Ministerio para respirar un poco de aire, porque lo necesito. Pero desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo para reflexionar demasiado sobre lo sucedido porque me encuentro de lleno con Draco y su mirada penetrante y perturbadora.

-Hermione.-susurra mi nombre despacio, y no puedo evitar reprimir un escalofrío. Parece sorprendido de verme.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-digo sin intentar disimular el fastidio que me produce su presencia. No tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a él después de esto.

-No lo sé.-responde, creo que con sinceridad. Por un momento su expresión perdida me produce lástima, pero en seguida recuerdo lo dolida que me siento y esa compasión se evapora.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero deberías irte y reflexionar porque la verdad es que estás actuando como un auténtico idiota.

-Tu amiguito me ha provocado, Granger. No olvides todo lo que ha dicho, por no mencionar la escenita del otro día en mi casa.-repone él, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

-No te justifiques.-le replico con reprobación.

-No pienso aguantar sus gilipolleces más, ¿entiendes? Si está celoso que se suba por las paredes.-dice con desprecio.

-Yo tampoco pienso aguantar las tuyas, así que más te vale cambiar tu comportamiento.-replico con los brazos cruzados, intentando mostrarme firme.

-¿O qué…? ¿Vas a romper conmigo?-inquiere el rubio en tono burlón.

-No hay nada que romper, Draco. Porque ahora ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que les dijiste a tus amiguitos, ¿no?

El rubio me observa desconcertado, sin saber si ha de creer en mis palabras o no.

-No confío en ti. Así que si quieres algo de mí vas a tener que ganártelo antes.-le explico con frialdad. Voy a enseñarle que hacer daño a Hermione Granger desde luego que tiene sus consecuencias.

-Muy bien, leona.-asiente el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado.- Nos vemos.

Y sin una palabra más Draco se desaparece, dejándome sola, triste y al mismo tiempo aliviada. Por fin puedo pensar con claridad sin sus felinos ojos grises observándome. Pero, ¿de verdad quiero pensar? Me siento agotada mentalmente, no quiero darle más vueltas a lo mismo de siempre. Sólo quiero trabajar, eso es. No me vendrá nada mal concentrarme en unos cuantos informes y dejar de retener el insoportable aroma del Slytherin que aún me mantiene embriagada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He inventado una excusa para no ir a trabajar a la tienda de escobas. No me apetece hacer absolutamente nada después de mi último encuentro con la sabelotodo Granger. Joder, pensaba que no me afectaría lo más mínimo algo así proviniendo de su boca, pero estaba equivocado. Estoy furioso, preocupado y… ¿es arrepentimiento esto que me aprieta el estómago y no me deja en paz? ¿Tendría que haber actuado de otra forma? Es absurdo, por supuesto que no. La comadreja se lo merecía por haberme provocado, por entrometerse entre Granger y yo, por querer quitarme lo que es mío. Eso le enseñará a no fastidiarme nunca más. Además no me creo del todo eso que ha dicho la castaña. Que entre nosotros ya no hay nada. Qué tontería, no va a poder aguantar el estar sin mí y lo sabe. Pero no sé por qué no llego a convencerme del todo. Mierda, creo que tengo miedo a perderla. ¿Desde cuándo tengo esta maldita necesidad por ella? Uf, creo que estoy empezando a volverme loco… Y eso me recuerda a mi madre. Tengo que ir a verla, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas. Además me he quedado con ganas de darle una paliza a la patética comadreja. Y todo por culpa de Granger. Si no me hubiera mirado de esa forma… Mierda, no puedo dejar que haga esto conmigo. No soy el títere de nadie.

Cojo el Whisky del armario de las bebidas y me pongo una copa para calmarme y dejar volar mis pensamientos. Noto la inconfundible sensación cálida del alcohol pasando por mi garganta. A cada sorbo que bebo mejor me encuentro. Me siento liberado, con ganas de salir y comerme el mundo. Porque yo sigo siendo el poderoso Draco Malfoy, y no me importa una mierda lo que diga el idiota de Weasel. El tiempo demostrará quien de los dos triunfará en la vida, eso es. Sigo y sigo bebiendo, y la sensación de euforia va aumentando cada vez más. Tanto que finalmente decido salir de casa y buscar algo divertido que hacer.

La brisa fresca me devuelve un poco a la realidad y me permite concentrarme más en el rumbo que voy a seguir. Mmm… el pub del otro día me gustó, podría acercarme y ver si hay alguien conocido. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿no? Granger no quiere saber nada de mí de momento, y mi preciado orgullo no me permite seguir persiguiéndola. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que rebajarme de ese modo. Tarde o temprano acabará volviendo a mí, pero tal vez ya me haya cansado de la leona para entonces… Sonrío para mis adentros, convencido totalmente de mis suposiciones y por fin logro realizar el hechizo de aparición sin ninguna consecuencia. Sé que me he arriesgado, pero en este momento todo me da exactamente igual.

Por fin atravieso la puerta del _"Aurors&me"_. El ambiente es cálido, pero no está tan lleno como la última vez a pesar de ser un viernes. Me deshago de mi cazadora y busco entre la multitud alguna cara conocida, pero no consigo ver con claridad a causa del whisky, así que decido acercarme a la barra y acomodarme un poco. No pasan más de unos cinco minutos cuando escucho a Nott gritar mi nombre.

-¡Draco! ¿Estás solo?-me saluda con entusiasmo, estrechando una de mis manos con fuerza.

-Sí, pero sabía que era muy probable que estuvieras aquí. No te pierdes ni una.-le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no sabes los bombones que estoy conociendo por aquí. De hecho estoy con unas amigas ahora… ¿te apuntas?-me propone con un guiño.

Por un momento me quedo callado, procesando la información. ¿Es buena idea? Voy algo borracho, probablemente beba más y sé precisamente que eso puede llevarme a… ¿A qué? ¿A divertirme? Es eso lo que quiero. Divertirme un poco joder, y olvidarme de las paranoias que salen de la cabecita de Granger.

-Pues claro.-acepto sin pensarlo ni un segundo más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

**-**Hermione, ¿puedo preguntarte cómo estás?-inquiera Pansy una vez que hemos recogido nuestras cosas tras un análisis del último informe que le he ayudado a descifrar.

-Sinceramente, no muy bien.-respondo finalmente, rindiéndome a ella. No sé por qué, pero estoy decidiendo confiar en Pansy. Al menos ella no me oculta nada.

Sus ojos negros me escrutan y me transmiten preocupación. Es evidente que quiere que continúe.

-Sabía que todo esto iba a ser complicado, pero pensaba que había cambiado de verdad.-confieso a duras penas, mientras caminamos por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

-Y ha cambiado algunas cosas, pero no las suficientes como para tener una relación con alguien. Es un orgulloso. Seguro que ni siquiera te ha pedido perdón.-adivina la morena, dejándome realmente sorprendida. Ella al ver mi cara asiente con la cabeza- Pocas veces lo hará. Se suele comportar como un niño malcriado.

-Lo conoces muy bien.-comento sombría, temiendo que todas sus palabras puedan ser ciertas.

-Demasiado, Hermione…-lanza un suspiro justo antes de que se abran las puertas del ascensor- Si quieres un consejo, ignórale. Tal vez así se dé cuenta de lo que ha perdido.

-Tengo muy claro que no voy a ir detrás de él, Pansy. No soy tonta.-respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero yo lo fui en su día… Así que no quiero que te pase a ti lo mismo.-y esta vez su expresión es la más sincera que la que había visto hasta ahora en ella.

-Gracias.

-No me las des.-realiza un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera mandar lejos mi agradecimiento- Por cierto, ¿haces algo esta noche?

-Pues lo cierto es que no. Estoy muy cansada y…

-¿Y vas a quedarte en casa deprimida porque Draco es un imbécil? Vamos, vente conmigo a tomarte una copa y así te despejas un poco.-me pide ella con voz de ruego, como si fuera una de sus mejores amigas. Yo me siento halagada, pero no me apetece nada salir y beber.

-Pansy, te lo agradezco pero…-intento negarme, pero ella me coge del brazo con entusiasmo y me lleva a rastras hacia la puerta del Ministerio.

-No acepto un no por respuesta.-y nos desaparecemos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De nuevo me encuentro en frente del letrero morado del pub más famoso entre los magos. Pero esta vez no siento la misma excitación que entonces. No tengo ganas de bailar, de beber ni de recordar el reencuentro tan fabuloso que viví con la maldita serpiente. Porque a mi pesar, no puedo dejar de pensar en él ni un solo segundo, y no puedo entenderlo. Estoy dolida, decepcionada. Pero al mismo tiempo mantengo la esperanza de una reconciliación y una posible disculpa por parte del rubio. Algo que cambie esta perspectiva que estoy volviendo a tomar de él. Porque sino todo este sueño llegará a su fin, y de momento esa idea no puede tener sitio en mi mente.

**Y bueno... hasta aquí he decidido llegar ! Sé que no ha sido demasiado largo, pero para comenzar de nuevo no quería aburriros demasiado. Han pasado algunas cosas importantes y decisivas que serán claves para los siguientes capítulos. El nuevo acercamientro entre Ron y Herms y el al mismo tiempo alejamiento entre nuestra pareja favorita, además de la doble actitud de Pansy... **

**Ya lo veremos en breves! Si os ha gustado no olvidéis de dejar vuestra opinión y muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia de verdad.**

**Un besito muy grande a todos! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Holaa Dramioneros! :D**

**Esta vez he cumplido y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo entre mis manos... Más que disfrutar esta vez os va tocar sufrir un poquito, pero bueno... **

**No me entretengo más y aquí os lo dejo, espero que os guste! No olvidéis vuestros queridos y adorados reviews :P**

**Gracias!**

Las amigas de Blaise no están mal, he de admitirlo. Pero no tienen mucha conversación, más bien se dedican a cotillear entre ellas y a intentar seducirnos con miraditas desde el otro lado de la mesa. Como la música está bastante alta a estas horas, sólo podemos escuchar a quien está justo a nuestro lado, y aún así es necesario gritar un poco. Así que yo simplemente le sostengo la mirada a la morena, que tiene unos ojazos verdes exóticos que me atraen bastante, al tiempo que hablo con mi amigo, sin cambiar un sólo ápice de mi expresión.

- Bueno... ¿Y cómo vas con la señorita Granger? - inquiere Nott en un momento dado con sus ojos azules como el hielo analizándome inquisitivos- ¿Ya has conseguido sacar algo de ella?

-Eso creo. Gracias a su recomendación ante la vieja Mcgonagall voy a ser el nuevo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts el curso que viene.- respondo mientras la morena me guiña un ojo. Ante el gesto le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Vaya... estoy realmente impresionado. Va a ser verdad que la tienes en el bote.- comenta mi amigo al parecer divertido-Y dime... ¿cómo es eso de acostarse con una leona? ¿Te ha clavado ya las garras?-Not comienza a reírse ante su propia ocurrencia y debido al alcohol no puedo evitar contagiarme.

- Créeme, me ha sorprendido bastante en ese aspecto.- confieso en un susurro sin poder evitar recordar unas cuantas escenas pasionales con la Gryffindor. Mi amigo lanza un silbido de admiración atónito tras mis palabras.

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba... Sabía que era una guerrera en lo que se refiere a la magia. Pero en la cama más bien me la imaginaba recatadita.

-¿Acaso te la has imaginado en la cama alguna vez?- pregunto esta vez yo enarcando una ceja en señal de escepticismo.

- Por supuesto que no...- contesta él poniendo cara de asco- Me extraña que puedas disfrutar de eso con ella, la verdad.

-Yo también, te lo aseguro.- asiento algo molesto. ¿Por qué coño me ha tenido que pasar esto a mí? Con lo fácil que sería ser el mismo de siempre, cada noche con una chica distinta sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Sin esta maldita necesidad de ella y los problemas a los que conlleva. ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de huir de todo esto?

- Pero entonces ya no la necesitas más. Te ha dado lo que querías, no tienes por qué seguir con ella, ¿no?

Tardo un tiempo en pensar qué palabras voy a decir exactamente. Ya fui sincero con Blaise, sí, pero él es otra cosa. Siempre ha sido mucho más abierto de mente, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a "chicas". Más de una vez lo he visto salir de su habitación por la noche con alguna amante secreta, y no precisamente perteneciente a Slytherin. Pero Theo… Él es diferente. Aún mantiene sus principios y sigue despreciando de igual manera todo lo que tenga alguna relación con los _muggles_. Por eso he de pensar muy bien qué palabras van a salir de mi boca… Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de contestar por fin y sincerarme con él, se acercan las chicas a nosotros.

-¿Vamos a bailar?-nos sugiere la rubia, cogiendo a Nott por el brazo y mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Mi amigo sonríe como respuesta y se deja levantar de la silla sin pensárselo más de un segundo. La otra chica, que creo que se llama Kate, se acerca a mí algo tímida, esperando que tome la iniciativa de alguna forma. Me limito a tomarla de la mano y sin una sola palabra, seguimos a Blaise y su acompañante a la pista de baile, no sin antes coger la copa inacabada de la mesa.

Los cuatro nos mezclamos entre la multitud y saludamos a unos cuantos conocidos de la escuela, todos ellos Slytherins. Sinceramente, pocos de nosotros llegamos a congeniar con alguien que no fuera de nuestra casa. Antes no me importaba lo más mínimo, pero ahora… Todo es distinto. Mi manera de ver las cosas ha cambiado. Ya no me parecen las cosas blancas o negras. La prueba la tengo principalmente en mi aventura con la leona Hermione Granger. Pero no, me niego a pensar en ella porque he venido a divertirme, y con un poco de suerte, a olvidarme de los malditos sentimientos contradictorios que me acechan.

Decido concentrarme en la música y en la chica que tengo delante describiendo movimientos suaves e insinuantes. Nuestros cuerpos se balancean muy cerca el uno del otro, al son de la música. Sus ojos verdes buscan los míos con una evidente intención, pero continúo bebiendo y bailando como si no me percatara de lo que pretende conseguir. Así continuamos durante un largo rato. De vez en cuando nos juntamos los cuatro, ellas bailan para nosotros y viceversa, pero al final el calor es tan sofocante que me retiro un poco de la pista de baile. Y no me doy cuenta de que Kate me ha seguido, así que de pronto me la encuentro a mi lado, mirándome de esa forma misteriosa y seductora que consigue hacerme dar un respingo.

-Eres escurridizo, pero yo soy muy observadora.-comenta la morena, acercándose peligrosamente a mí- ¿Por qué te ibas? ¿Te has sentido incómodo?

-Por supuesto que no.-respondo automáticamente. A Draco Malfoy nadie le hace sentirse incómodo jamás- Tenía calor, sólo eso.

Kate asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿no tiene nada que ver con que no te guste?-inquiere Kate sin dejar de sostenerme esa hipnótica mirada. Siento como el alcohol me empuja a ella, a abalanzarme sobre sus rojos labios. Una parte de mí lo está deseando con creces. Pero joder, hay otra que no está tan escondida como pensaba, y me lo prohíbe tajantemente. Me grita a voces que me arrepentiría de ello, y en este momento no consigo razonar el por qué.

Al ver que no respondo, ella da un suspiro que al principio creo que es de resignación. Pero me equivoco, no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Te conozco, Draco Malfoy. Creo que no estás interesado en mí…Pero podemos seguir bailando aquí, ¿qué dices?-me propone con inocencia. A toda respuesta encojo los hombros con total indiferencia- Eres muy frío, ¿no?

-Depende de con quién, nena.-y la tomo de la cintura, con la única intención de divertirme un poco y dejar de lado el rollo este de los ligues de discoteca.

Intento por todos los medios establecer una línea divisoria entre Kate y yo, pero me es prácticamente imposible controlarla. Es evidente que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para rozar su cuerpo con el mío. Al mismo me tiempo, me siento mareado a causa de todo lo que he tomado esta noche y los efectos del alcohol están más que presentes en mi organismo. Tanto que empiezo a tener visiones. Cuando cierro los ojos todo me da vueltas, pero una imagen me viene a la cabeza. Es Granger. Sí, ahí está. Ella, con ese pelo castaño indómito ondeando al viento. Es como si estuviéramos bailando en la discoteca de Miami y esta fuera nuestra última noche juntos. Joder, parece que fue ayer cuando no debíamos darle explicaciones a nadie. Todo era mucho más fácil entonces. Pero era una ilusión, una simple ilusión en el mundo de los _muggles._ Y yo no estoy preparado para esto, Granger. No puedo luchar por ti ni puedo dar lo mismo que tú me ofreces a mí. Así que aprovecharé esta última noche, pero después habré de dejarte ir…Así que déjame besarte una vez más, como despedida.

Y entonces lo hago y me lanzo a ella, pillándola completamente por sorpresa. Casi puedo oler ese perfume de caramelo, casi puedo besar sus labios con sabor a fresa. Casi puedo tocar su rebelde cabello… Pero cuando me doy cuenta de que algo va mal, cuando realmente soy consciente de que no es ella a quien estoy besando ya es demasiado tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En este preciso momento me tiraría al mar y dejaría que éste arrastrara mi cuerpo sin piedad, a su merced. En este momento no me importaría precipitarme al vacío con tal de no sentirme como me siento. Engañada, traicionada, decepcionada y vacía… Completamente vacía.

Pansy y yo hablábamos tranquilamente mientras nos tomábamos la primera copa en el exclusivo pub mágico de Londres. Había mucha gente bailando, pero preferíamos disfrutar de una tranquila charla sobre asuntos de trabajo, entre otras cosas.

-Seguro que te ascienden, Pansy. Estás trabajando muy duro.-le animé una vez me hubo expresado sus más sinceros deseos de poder realizar un trabajo más importante en el departamento.

-Espero que tú no tengas que esperar tanto como yo.-contestó la morena dirigiéndome una cálida sonrisa.

-Esperaré lo que haga falta, no tengo prisa. Estoy bien donde estoy. Aunque si te vas, probablemente me sienta algo sola.-le había confesado en apenas un susurro.

-Oh, ¿en serio? No te preocupes, seguiremos viéndonos. Me encargaré de ello.-replicó ella con entusiasmo. Entonces alzó la copa de sorbete y yo la imité un segundo después, comprendiendo que su intención era brindar conmigo.- Por nuestra nueva y sorprendente amistad. Ojalá dure mucho tiempo.

-Ojalá.-dije a modo de respuesta. Chocamos nuestras copas con suavidad y nos bebimos el último trago de golpe.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

Pansy asintió con la cabeza y cuando nos dirigimos a la barra para pagar la cuenta a los elfos domésticos, mis ojos captaron una imagen tan impactante a lo lejos que proferí un grito ahogado, pero igualmente desgarrador. Involuntariamente, me llevé una mano al corazón, temiendo que se hubiera roto en mil pedazos por lo que acababa de presenciar. La morena que estaba a mi lado también dio un gritito de sorpresa, totalmente alucinada.

Lo que había visto a pocos metros de nosotras, en la periferia de la pista de baile fue una cabellera rubia platino inconfundible. Una espalda ancha y musculada cubierta por una fina camisa gris rodeada por unos brazos que no eran los míos. Unos labios finos y carnosos besando unos labios que tampoco eran los míos. Y unas manos, que por supuesto no eran las mías, acariciando su cabello rubio con ardiente pasión.

Cuando me recordé a mí misma que debía respirar, no pude evitar comenzar a hiperventilar, completamente atónita tras lo que acababa de vislumbrar. Pero no conseguí apartar los ojos de él, porque no terminaba de creer que aquello fuera real. Y repentinamente, casi como si hubiera notado mi presencia, el Slytherin se separó bruscamente de la chica y se alejó de ella con pasos tambaleantes hacia la barra. Pretendía dirigirse a la puerta del local, pero no parecía haber reparado en nosotras, que nos manteníamos totalmente mudas por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía…-susurró Pansy junto a mí. Y por el tono que empleaba, logró captar mi total atención. La miré extrañada, preguntándome si eso que había notado era satisfacción en su voz. Ella me devolvió la mirada un tanto alarmada, como si se le hubiera escapado algo delante de mí que no debiera decir- Perdóname, Hermione… He de ser sincera contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Pansy?-pregunté con absoluto desconcierto.

-Draco no está enamorado de ti. No podía estarlo.-dijo más para ella que para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirí yo de nuevo con la voz fría como el hielo, mirando intermitentemente a Pansy y al rubio, que seguía caminando con parsimonia, al parecer algo desorientado.- ¿Te alegras de mi desgracia?

-No, sólo me alegro de que no sigáis juntos. Hermione, yo no tengo nada contra ti… -intentó explicarse la morena, al parecer algo avergonzada- Pero no quería que interfirieras entre nosotros.

-¿Vosotros?-repetí anonadada. Ahora sí que todo se escapaba a mi razón. Yo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, desando por una parte darle una bofetada a Malfoy y al mismo tiempo que la absurda conversación con Pansy acabara de una maldita vez. No podía aguantar más sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Le estoy esperando. Sé que cuando se canse de este estilo de vida… decidirá quedarse conmigo. Lo sé.-continuó ella, totalmente convencida de sus palabras. No sabía qué pensar ante aquella increíble confesión. ¿Qué era lo que está pasando? ¿Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco de repente?

-¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Vas a seguir tragando que se acueste con cualquier chica que se le acerque? ¿Con qué garantía?-pregunté totalmente incrédula. No podía entenderlo por más que lo pensara una y otra vez.

-Un Slytherin hace lo imposible por conseguir aquello que más quiere.-respondió ella, esta vez con aire soñador, mirando fijamente al rubio, que ahora se dedicaba a pagar lo que debía en la barra del pub- No espero que lo comprendas, Hermione.

-Entonces era verdad. Querías separarnos.-adiviné, más dolida de lo que esperaba- Pues mira, al final lo has conseguido.

-¡No! Hermione… Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, en serio.-se intentó defender la morena acaloradamente- Al principio quería separaros a toda costa, sin importar las consecuencias. Pero ahora… eres mi amiga.

-¿Amiga? Creo que los de Slytherin tenéis un concepto muy equivocado de la palabra amistad.-le espeté con brusquedad- Olvídame, Pansy. Tú y todas las serpientes que os habéis cruzado en mi camino.-añadí fulminándole con la mirada.

Eché una última mirada a Draco, que para mi sorpresa, se encontraba más cerca de nosotras de lo que cabría esperar. Parecí totalmente ido, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de donde se encontraba, pero en ese preciso instante en el que mis ojos se detuvieron en él… Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los míos. Fue durante un sólo segundo en el que se observaron, pero fue suficiente para que el rubio despertara de su trance. Adivinando sus intenciones, eché a correr a toda prisa hacia la puerta del pub, con el corazón martilleándome con fuerza en el pecho. Tenía de huir de Draco Malfoy o quien sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Pero él fue más rápido que yo, y su mano consiguió agarrar mi brazo en el preciso instante en el que mis pies se habían posado en el suelo de Londres. Justo antes de que pudiera conjurar el hechizo que me hubiera permitido desaparecerme y no tener que enfrentarme a la que posiblemente sería la situación más dura de mi vida.

-¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy! ¡No me toques!-exclamé con ira contenida, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hermione, tienes que escucharme.-casi me rogó el rubio, pronunciando las palabras con dificultad. Apestaba a alcohol y comprendí entonces que estaba borracho.

-No hay nada de lo que tú y yo tengamos que hablar. Todo ha quedado muy explicado ahí dentro.-le interrumpí antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-Pero no lo entiendes…. Yo… te vi… allí. Creía que eras tú. Quería despedirme…-balbuceaba el rubio hecho una pena.

-Malfoy, vas completamente borracho y sólo dices gilipolleces. Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos el uno del otro. Ya sabíamos que era una locura, no vale la pena seguir con esto…-continué, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente la dichosa serpiente no se acordaría prácticamente de nada.

-No puedo perderte, Hermione…-mascullaba Draco con desesperación.

Hacía lo que podía para intentar tragarme las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro, pero era casi imposible. No dejaba de temblar y lo único que podía hacer era despedirme para siempre de un Malfoy ebrio, al que desgraciadamente amaba con locura.

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes. Lo siento, Draco. Desde ahora todo será como antes de que nos encontráramos en Miami. Prefiero odiarte en la distancia, todo será más fácil así.-añadí con la voz quebrada de la emoción y la rabia que sentía- Adiós.

Y finalmente me desaparecí de allí, reteniendo en mi mente esos perturbadores y al mismo tiempo tan tristes ojos grises. Y lloré, lloré mucho, largo y tendido hasta que no pude más. Desando hacer desaparecer ese insoportable dolor, esa sensación horrible de pérdida, de vacío, que amenazaba con derrumbarme de un momento a otro…

Me dejé abrazar por Luna, que acarició mis cabellos toda la noche, soportando mis continuos sollozos y palabras inconexas que salían de mis labios en el momento menos pensado. Me susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, me hizo beber pociones relajantes y me cuidó como nunca había hecho nadie antes. Me dejé hacer por ella y finalmente, tras haber agotado por completo mis fuerzas, logré quedarme dormida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me despierto cubierto de un desagradable sudor frío. Abro los ojos de golpe, feliz de poder despertar de la pesadilla que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Lo curioso es que ahora no consigo recordarla. Cuando al fin decido levantarme, soy consciente del gran dolor de cabeza y de la terrible sed que amenaza con desgarrarme la garganta. Por un momento llego a sentirme como un jodido vampiro. Y todo a consecuencia del maldito alcohol. No hay cosa que más odie que las resacas. Debió ser el vodka. Encojo los hombros y me dirijo al piso de abajo. Bebo agua durante aproximadamente dos minutos hasta que me siento satisfecho y después decido darme una ducha que logre quitarme esta cara de zombi que llevo.

Mientras dejo que el agua fría me despierte la circulación, mi mente me lleva de nuevo a aquel pub. No consigo recordar prácticamente nada de lo que pasó anoche. Joder, tengo muchas lagunas en mi memoria. Pero algo dentro de mí me dice que sucedió algo que no debía de suceder. Tengo la sensación de que anoche algo se me fue de las manos. De que la cagué en cierto modo. Pero no consigo acordarme, joder. Decido finalmente recorrer por orden cronológico los sucesos poco a poco. Lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es la imagen de mi amigo Theo. Sí, recuerdo haber estado bebiendo con él y alguien más… ¿Eran dos amigas? Mmm… No estoy seguro. Pero de pronto, mientras embadurno mis manos de shampoo, unos ojos verdes exóticos aparecen en mi mente, surgiendo de la nada. Y lo más importante, un nombre: Kate. De eso estoy seguro, se llamaba Kate. Y ahora puedo ver con más claridad imágenes de ella y yo bailando juntos en la pista. Vagamente recuerdo su intención de coqueteo y hay algo más que no logro sacar a la luz.

¡Un momento! Casi resbalo de la ducha al reconocer de pronto la imagen de Hermione Granger en el pub. Sus ojos almendrados me observaban con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción. ¿Es posible que estuviera allí? Sí… Iba vestida con un traje de trabajo negro. Formal, pero sexy. Recuerdo que la seguí porque estaba huyendo de algo… ¿o ese algo era yo? Joder, recuerda Draco. Me pego pequeños golpes en la cabeza, frustrado por no poder avanzar en mis recuerdos. Falta algo importante, pero no consigo imaginarlo…. Pero creo que tiene algo que ver con Kate. ¡Sí, sí, debe ser eso!

Una bombilla se enciende en mi mente, animándome a seguir intentándolo. Algo me dice que voy por el buen camino. Seguramente Granger se pondría celosa al verme bailando con la amiga de Nott y discutiéramos… Sí, debe ser eso. Me convenzo a mí mismo de la idea una vez que me he devanado al máximo los sesos en busca de los recuerdos perdidos.

Pero no voy a quedarme con la duda. He de ver a Granger y comprobar que mi hipótesis es cierta. No sé por qué me preocupa tanto, sinceramente. Pero sé que por alguna extraña razón necesito estar cerca de ella. Así que decido peinarme y ponerme su conjunto favorito. Cuanto más la impresione mejor. Por si acaso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luna ha conseguido levantarme de la cama y me ha obligado a desayunar algo, aunque mi estómago está empeñado en cerrarse a cal y canto a la comida.

-Hermione, necesitas comer.-me insiste la rubia por enésima vez.

-No puedo Luna, en serio.-replico con cansancio- Si como algo lo vomitaré.

-Está bien, me rindo.-acepta resignada- Por los "_kroplekers" _que te rondaban anoche, doy por hecho que estás en una especie de estado depresivo- al ver mi cara de desconcierto, añade- Por eso y porque no parabas de llorar y murmurar insultos a Malfoy…

-Lo siento, Luna. No habrás dormido nada por mi culpa.-digo abrumada por las molestias que le debo estar causando.

-Tranquila. Comprendo que un desengaño amoroso puede ser duro. Nunca lo he sufrido, pero he visto casos… Muchos casos…-expone con su voz más ausente.

-Debes estar preguntándote qué demonios pasó anoche.

-En parte sí. Aunque no es difícil de adivinar que Malfoy debió algo inapropiado…-responde mi amiga, dando en el clavo.

-Además de estar borracho como una cuba se enrolló con una chica delante de mis narices. Eso no es algo inapropiado, es algo imperdonable.-replico apretando con todas mis fuerzas la cuchara sobre el fondo de la taza. Cada vez que me viene la imagen a la cabeza, la rabia es tal que no me sería nada difícil partir cabezas.

-Entiendo.-dice Luna, algo cohibida por mi respuesta. Creo que no está acostumbrada a verme de tan mal genio.- Al menos ya no lloras.

"Ni lo haré, Luna. No por esa asquerosa y traidora serpiente", pienso para mis adentros. Y es que después de haber derramado tantas lágrimas anoche, he decidido no volver a derrumbarme por él. Voy a ser fuerte, voy a ser dura. Porque yo podía vivir perfectamente sin Draco Malfoy a mi alrededor y puedo volver a hacerlo.

De pronto suena el timbre y Luna se levanta después de compartir conmigo una mirada de desconcierto. No consigo ver de quien se trata, pero escucho a Luna preguntar:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Necesito hablar con ella, déjame pasar…-escucho a lo lejos la inconfundible y fría voz del que ayer me rompió el corazón y mi pulso se acelera automáticamente. No puede ser él. No puede estar aquí…

-¡No es buena idea!-exclama mi amiga, imagino que interponiéndose entre Draco y la puerta.

-Me da igual lo que te parezca a ti. Voy a entrar te guste o no.-escucho gritar a Malfoy cabreado. Oigo pasos que se acercan, una puerta que se cierra. Y yo simplemente me he quedado paralizada, sin poder hacer otra cosa que apretar con fuerza el mango de la cuchara y dejar que el momento llegue.

En unos segundos ahí están de nuevo esos ojos grises, acechándome y derrumbando esa muralla que había intentado empezar a construir desde que me desperté esta mañana…

**Bueno... lo dejamos aquí de momento! Qué opinais? Espero no haber sido muy mala, pero era necesario para la historia... Draco es muy impredecible y no está a costumbrado a tener remordimientos, ni a disculparse ni a mantenerse estable con una persona... No sabe querer a alguien, y aquí ha quedado más que reflejado! **

**Pero bueno, yo lo sigo adorando igual que siempre! Es perfecto con sus imperfecciones :)**

**Por cierto quiero recomendaros un fan fic que estoy leyendo ahora de Promethea! Se llama Mugglelimpiadas y me encanta! No puedo parar de leerlo jajaja Es un Dramione (naturalmente) con muchos elementos diferentes... y que me hace reir! Escribe muy bien, asi que si teneis tiempo pasaros a leerla.**

**Bueno, nada más! Nos vemos en el próximo, un besito! :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado, os veo en el siguiente!**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

-Granger…-musita Malfoy al reparar en mi presencia, todavía sin atreverse a entrar en el comedor. Yo me levanto de la silla automáticamente, como si alguien me hubiera puesto una chincheta en el asiento, y le sostengo la mirada, desafiante. Estoy alterada, furiosa y mil cosas más que no puedo describir. Pero por encima de todo eso parece que está la parte de mí que aún sigue queriendo a este traidor, y no puedo evitar admirarle en secreto. Porque va vestido como un auténtico _muggle_, con ese polo azul de manga corta que le sienta fenomenal y le realza tanto los músculos que, por un momento me quedo embelesada ante la contemplación de este dios griego. Está tremendamente arrebatador. En otras circunstancias y si no estuviera tan dolida y decepcionada, quien sabe lo que podría llegar a ser capaz de hacer por este hombre. Pero el caso es que estoy dolida, muy dolida. Y no va a ser fácil hacerme cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? ¿Acaso no te quedo claro lo que te dije anoche?-inquiero con frialdad. No veo a Luna por ninguna parte, así que supongo que se habrá metido en su cuarto. Mierda, otra escenita aquí en su casa. Me enfurezco un poco más al sentirme culpable por mi amiga. No le estoy dando más que disgustos.

-Ése es el problema, no sé qué pasó anoche. ¿Discutimos?-pregunta el rubio con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Debo poner de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarle una maldición en este mismo instante.

-Espera un momento, ¿has venido a que YO te refresque la memoria?-inquiero perpleja. No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo puede tener tanta cara esta maldita serpiente? Frunzo los labios con fuerza, exprimiendo de algún modo mi indignación-Te aconsejo una cosa, deja de beber alcohol o un día tal vez beses a Ron sin darte cuenta.-añado en tono mordaz, sin una pizca de sentimiento en mi voz. Como si para mí todo este tema me fuera indiferente… Al menos eso voy a hacerle creer a Malfoy. No pienso mostrarme débil ante él nunca más.

El rubio se queda pensativo, meditando mis palabras. Por la expresión de sus ojos, creo que intenta recordar algo. El tenso silencio dura unos cuantos segundos, en los que intento acompasar mi respiración y calmarme, manteniendo mi postura con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Me besé con Kate?-pregunta en voz baja, como si hablara consigo mismo.

-No sé quien es Kate, pero besar se queda corto. Te estabas dando el lote con ella, Malfoy.-le recrimino con una mirada congelada.

-Lo raro es que pensaba que eras tú.-comenta entonces extrañado. Su expresión parece verdadera, pero sé a ciencia cierta lo mentirosos que son los Slytherin y lo bien que pueden interpretar un papel. Solo he de mirar a Pansy.

-Fantástico. Ahora además de alcohólico, también necesitas unas gafas.-repongo con ironía, sin dejarme influenciar por sus palabras.

-En serio, Granger. En ese momento estaba pensando en ti.-insiste Draco con su voz más persuasiva, y soy consciente de que poco a poco está reduciendo la distancia que nos separa.

El ambiente está muy cargado, puedo notarlo. Nuestras miradas se están estudiando con intensidad, y una parte de mí solo desea creerle. Perdonarle. Besarle. Pero debo hacer caso a mi razón, a esa voz consejera que me ha guiado durante toda mi vida. Ella siempre ha sido la que me ha sacado de las peores situaciones, y le debo esa confianza. No voy a dejar que unas simples palabras me hagan cambiar de opinión. Soy Hermione Granger, una de las supervivientes de la guerra mágica e importante pieza en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Me he enfrentado a todo tipo monstruos, desde perros de tres cabezas hasta árboles asesinos, y he salido ilesa. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que Malfoy se cree.

-No te acerques más.-le advierto haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pare.

-Joder, Hermione. En serio, no sé qué me pasó… Lo siento.-añade en un susurro. Sus ojos destellan algo de arrepentimiento, pero por desgracia, no es suficiente.

-Más lo siento yo por haber creído en ti.-repongo con dureza- Al final Pansy va a tener razón y no eres más que un mujeriego que se dedica a buscar un objetivo cada vez más difícil. Hasta que te cansas.-bajo la mirada al suelo, temiendo que las lágrimas comiencen a aflorar si continúo mirando esos ojos de color hielo.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿No te he demostrado nada aún?-exclama Draco, al parecer ofendido. En un segundo se encuentra justo enfrente de mí, y me levanta la barbilla casi con violencia, clavando su potente mirada en la mía- Fui yo el que se acercó a ti en Miami, fui yo el que decidió mantener el contacto una vez que te fuiste y fui yo el que te besé delante de todos sin importarme nada más.

-Te olvidas de que me humillaste delante de tus amigos. Y por si fuera poco luego le diste una paliza a Ron. Ah, y se me olvidaba el incidente de anoche en el que traicionaste la poca confianza que tenía en ti.-le espeto quitando su mano de mi rostro como si su contacto me quemara- Está claro que para ti soy solo un simple encaprichamiento temporal, y no pienso aguantar tus continuas faltas de respeto. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Malfoy, admitámoslo.

El Slytherin parece estar a punto de estallar interiormente por el color que está adquiriendo su rostro, aunque su expresión se mantiene imperturbable. No sabría decir qué es lo que está pasando por su mente, pero no me gusta esa frialdad que atisbo en sus ojos grises. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que solo reinaba el tenso silencio, Draco esboza una de sus muecas arrogantes.

-Tienes razón, Granger. Era evidente que alguien como yo nunca podría estar con alguien como tú. Supongo que este juego ya se ha acabado.-dice con su habitual arrastramiento de palabras- Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Me guiña un ojo con picardía y tras una mirada de puro desprecio, decide por fin poner distancia entre nosotros y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar la estancia.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, Draco Malfoy.-murmuro con toda la rabia que sale de lo más profundo de mi corazón- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que te da miedo reconocer lo que sientes por mí, pero cuando lo hagas y te des cuenta de que me has perdido… Yo ya no estaré ahí. Recuerda mis palabras.

A toda respuesta, Draco gira un poco su cabeza al tiempo que suelta una de sus risotadas más desagradables.

-Se te da muy mal amenazar, Granger…-y sigue caminando en dirección al pasillo, sin volver la vista atrás, hasta que desaparece de mi vista. Cuando al fin escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y soy consciente por primera vez de lo que ha pasado, algo en mi interior se agita con violencia. No quería que la situación llegara a este extremo, y una parte de mí me odia por ello. Por no haber sido capaz de perdonarle aun habiéndose disculpado, por no creer en sus palabras. Por haber dado por sentado que lo nuestro es imposible. Pero por otro lado, me siento indignada. En estos momentos le odio tanto como le quiero. Y es que el rubio ha actuado con toda la frialdad del mundo, mostrándose totalmente indiferente ante mis palabras, sin haber luchado por mí. Ha sacado una vez más su lado arrogante, despreciable e insensible. Ese que siempre he detestado. Y comprendo entonces que mis peores temores se confirman. Él no me quiere, ni jamás lo hará. Y ante este pensamiento, comienzo a llorar de nuevo, angustiada y arrepentida, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que un brazo me rodea los hombros con suavidad. Es Luna, claro.

-Luna, lo siento… No tienes por qué soportar estas tonterías en tu propia casa…-me disculpo avergonzada, limpiándome las lágrimas con un pañuelo que me ha tendido mi amiga.

-Calla.-me ordena con dulzura, abrazándome con fuerza. Ese gesto consigue debilitarme todavía más y continúo llorando, rompiendo la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma esta misma mañana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Has hecho bien, Herm.-dice mi amiga una vez que he conseguido tranquilizarme. Nos encontramos en el sofá, bebiendo un reconfortante té. Me siento mejor, pero no consigo asimilar aún lo sucedido, y la verdad es que tampoco quiero- No te merece.

-Pero tal vez no debería haber sido tan dura… Me pidió perdón, y eso es algo que Draco Malfoy no suele hacer. Debería haberlo valorado más.-replico apesadumbrada, sin dejar de sentir en un solo momento ese horrible nudo en el estómago.

-No, es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberte traicionado así. Debes hacerte respetar por él, Herms. Que sepa que no puede hacer contigo lo que quiera.-dice Luna, haciéndome entrar en razón.

Luna está en lo cierto, Malfoy debe aprender a respetarme. Pero claro, eso es difícil teniendo en cuenta que jamás en su vida lo ha hecho. Pensé que había cambiado de verdad, que esta locura que sentía tenía una explicación racional. Y es que al principio parecía todo tan perfecto… Recuerdo con nostalgia esas noches en su casa, durmiendo abrazados plácidamente después de haber hecho el amor. ¿Cómo se había complicado todo tanto? ¿Había vivido todo este tiempo en una ilusión?

-Además- sigue mi amiga con voz analizadora- esa forma de irse… Da a entender que su orgullo va por delante de todo. Es obvio que no soporta que lo rechacen, así que no te atormentes y olvídate de ese Slytherin por un tiempo. Si te quiere de verdad, él volverá a ti.

Asiento con la cabeza, un poco más segura de mí misma, y admirando a Luna por ser capaz de analizar con tanta exactitud la mente de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez de momento lo mejor sea eso… centrarme en mi trabajo y dejar que Malfoy salga de mi vida poco a poco. No es lo que yo quiero, pero sé que es lo mejor para mí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Golpeo violentamente la puerta con los nudillos, como si la vida me fuera en ello. En cuestión de segundos que se me antojan interminables, unos profundos y asustados ojos negros me devuelven la mirada.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Pansy con preocupación, haciéndome pasar a su casa.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?-respondo con ira contenida- Quiero que me expliques por qué cojones hiciste lo que hiciste.

-Draco…no sé a qué te refieres…-murmura ella algo vacilante y cerrando la puerta con torpeza.

-¡No me mientas!-exclamo sacando a relucir toda mi rabia, golpeando con fuerza la pared y asesinando a la morena con la mirada- ¿Acaso vas a negar que el otro día le fuiste con el cuento a Granger?

-Yo solo le dije la verdad, lo que tú me contaste.-replica ella, un poco más calmada. Se hace la tonta, pero a mí no me engaña.

-Y una mierda, Pansy. Te conozco. Me manipulaste para que te dijera lo que querías oír.-le recrimino, agarrándola por el brazo y obligándola a que me mire a los ojos.- Para usarlo en mi contra. ¡Y me has jodido!

-Vamos, Draco, sólo te he hecho un favor… Ya no tendrás que inventarte ninguna excusa para dejarla.-se excusa ella, intentando sonreír alentadoramente- Suéltame, por favor, me haces daño…

Y en vez de soltarla, le aprieto con más fuerza, dejándome llevar por el odio que ahora mismo siento hacia ella. Porque es todo por su jodida culpa. Si no se hubiera metido, probablemente Granger nunca hubiera descubierto toda esa mierda que le contó Pansy. Y entonces nunca hubiéramos tenido esa maldita discusión… Y por supuesto no habría cometido una gilipollez como la de anoche, estoy seguro.

-Yo no te pedí que me hicieras ningún favor.-murmuro esta vez con una peligrosa suavidad- ¿Te lo pedí? ¡Responde! ¿TE LO PEDÍ?-insisto perdiendo el control y sacudiéndola con fuerza por los hombros.

-¡No lo entiendo, Draco! ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¡Estamos hablando de Granger! Pensaba que te hacía un favor, lo juro.-dice con una nota de pánico en su temblorosa voz.

-Eres una estúpida y siempre lo has sido. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, eh? ¿Acaso pensabas que aún tenías alguna posibilidad conmigo? Ya es hora de que lo aceptes, Pansy. Nunca te he querido. Más bien me aburrías.-hago una pausa en la que me dedico a contemplar con satisfacción el efecto que tienen mis palabras en ella. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Está a punto de llorar, y eso solo me hace sentir mejor- Siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que yo te pidiera, sin importar el qué. Arrastrándote a mí sin contemplaciones, aunque te tratara como a una muñeca de trapo. Es lógico que perdiera el interés por tu patética pelotería. No me interesas, Pansy, asúmelo de una maldita vez y déjame vivir tranquilo.

-¿Cómo… puedes ser tan cruel…?-casi tartamudea la morena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y expresión desolada.

-Siempre he ido con la verdad por delante, aunque fuera cruel.-me defiendo a la vez que decido soltarla y poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros- Espero que ahora te haya quedado completamente claro. No malgastes inútilmente tu vida conmigo, Pansy.

Y dicho esto, salgo por donde he entrado, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo. Por lo menos ya me he desahogado con alguien. Y además ese alguien se lo merecía. Si hubiera mantenido el pico cerrado nada de esto hubiera pasado. Por una vez en toda mi vida maldigo el poder que poseo sobre las mujeres. Esa jodida obsesión por mí ha hecho que los planes que tenía con Granger se vayan a la mierda.

"¿Y qué planes tenías?" Me pregunta una molesta vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza. Pues básicamente seguir como hasta ahora. Poder pasar tiempo con ella, poder besarla, tocarla. Escuchar su voz antes de dormir. Y joder, pensar eso me preocupa. ¿Tanto necesito a la sabelotodo? ¿Por eso siento esta incómoda angustia? Creo que tengo una especia de obsesión con ella, y tal vez (sólo tal vez) haber cometido esta estupidez me salve de mi futura perdición: enamorarme. Puede que de esta forma pueda volver a empezar de nuevo. Quizás pueda volver a ser el Draco de antes… Visto así, no suena tan mal.

Sea como sea, no quería que esto pasara. No aún. Esperaba primero poder saciarme de ella. Pero Granger no me va a perdonar haga lo que haga. Ni siquiera será capaz de confiar de nuevo en mí. Y por si fuera poco he reaccionado de la peor forma posible. ¿Por qué cojones me sigue dominando el orgullo? Porque soy un Malfoy, y eso es lo que me han enseñado. Nunca me rebajaré ante ninguna mujer, ni permitiré que me rechacen. Nunca admitiré que me he equivocado. De hecho, ya ha sido bastante difícil disculparme con ella. Hasta ahora jamás había pedido perdón a nadie, joder. Nunca me había hecho falta, a decir verdad. Y menos tratándose de mujeres. Todas han caído a mis pies y han aceptado mis normas sin rechistar. Pero Granger es diferente, y lo peor de todo es que a mí me importa lo que piense. Y me siento miserable por haberle hecho daño, por hacerle llorar. Porque admitámoslo, nunca seré lo suficiente bueno para ella. Y esta es una sensación completamente nueva en mí que no se cómo enfrentar. Y es que en otros tiempos, jamás se me hubiera pasado algo así por la cabeza. Aquellos tiempos en los que consideraba a los _sangresucia_ unos seres inferiores. Cuando los menospreciaba por el mero hecho de provenir de _muggles_. Cuando me dominaban los prejuicios. Pero ahora todo es diferente… Demasiado. Definitivamente, todo era más fácil cuando la despreciaba.

La pregunta es: ¿ahora qué hago? ¿Finjo que nada de esto ha ocurrido y sigo mi camino sin Granger? ¿Me rebajo ante ella y le prometo que cambiaré? Lo veo muy poco probable. Necesito reflexionar con tranquilidad y descifrar todo el remolino de sensaciones que amenazan con hacerme perder la poca cordura que me queda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Llego pronto al trabajo. A pesar de que he descansado fatal esta noche y tapar mis enormes ojeras ha requerido un par de litros de maquillaje, necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada en algo urgentemente. No podía quedarme en casa y seguir recreando una y otra vez en mi cabeza la maldita discusión con Malfoy. No tengo muy claro lo que ha pasado, pero sé con certeza que no puedo estar con él. Al menos en un largo periodo de tiempo. Me siento traicionada, decepcionada y utilizada. Me siento como una más de sus conquistas. De ésas que utiliza a su antojo y luego las cambia por otra sin pestañear siquiera. Y es tan horrible esta sensación que no se la deseo a nadie. Pero sé que llorar no sirve de nada, y más cuando ya sabía a qué me atenía con el Slytherin. Realmente, no sé de qué me sorprendo.

Me encuentro en el despacho trabajando como puedo, obligándome a traducir textos sin ninguna pausa que me haga caer presa de oscuros pensamientos hacia la serpiente. En un momento dado de la tarde me dirijo hacia el baño. Nada más entrar por la puerta, escucho un leve sonido de fondo. Afino mi oído al máximo y me doy cuenta de que se trata de pequeños sollozos ahogados. Con sigilo, me acerco a la puerta de donde proviene el sonido y pongo la oreja pegada a la madera. Efectivamente, ahora que escucho con más claridad, es evidente que hay una persona llorando en uno de los baños.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto con suavidad.

-¡Vete!-exclama la voz, completamente resquebrajada por el llanto.

-¿Pansy? ¿Eres tú?-inquiero extrañada, reconociendo finalmente de quien se trata- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Déjame en paz, Granger!-repite con el mismo tono afligido y desesperado.

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que salgas y me digas qué te pasa.-digo con firmeza. No sé por qué tengo tanto interés en su bienestar, después de lo que pasó anoche y se descubrieran sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero mi parte empática no me permite dejar a alguien llorando a su suerte en un baño.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta finalmente se abre, dejando paso a una despeinada Pansy Parkinson, con aspecto desolado. Tiene la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Y no puedo evitar sentir lástima, porque imagino el motivo de su disgusto.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?-inquiere con algo de sospecha en su voz- Pensaba que después de lo de ayer me odiarías.

-No te odio. Aunque reconozco que sí me siento decepcionada. Te consideraba mi amiga y me has estado engañando todo este tiempo.-le explico con seriedad. Ella cambia su expresión, y adivino que ese brillo en sus oscuros ojos se debe a una pizca de arrepentimiento- Pero aun así no me gusta verte llorar. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es por Draco, aunque supongo que ya lo habías intuido.-responde ella finalmente, limpiándose las lágrimas frente al espejo- Me ha dicho cosas horribles. Me ha hecho sentir despreciable, Hermione. ¡Y todo porque le quiero! Ése ha sido mi único delito, ¡quererle!

Pansy comienza a llorar de nuevo, avergonzada. Algo incómoda por la situación, la rodeo con un brazo y ella deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Se desahoga durante un buen rato, llorando y maldiciendo contra el rubio. No puedo evitar sentirme identificada con ella, viéndola sufrir de ese modo. Al fin y al cabo solo es una chica enamorada, dispuesta a luchar por su amado de todas las maneras posibles. Una chica a la que le habían roto el corazón de forma brusca y cruel. Desde ese momento, el resentimiento que sentía hacia ella se esfuma y es reemplazado por una sincera compasión.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-le pregunto una vez ha cesado su llanto.

-Sí. Gracias.-responde ella con reservas, volviendo a la realidad.

-No tiene importancia, Pansy. Pero no vale la pena, no por él.-le aconsejo antes de volverme para abrir la puerta. Cuando estoy a punto de salir, la morena me llama de nuevo.

-Hermione. Lo siento mucho.-sus profundos y tristes ojos negros se clavan en los míos, y no puedo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizadora al tiempo que asiento con la cabeza. Después salgo del baño con un suspiro y vuelvo de nuevo a mi despacho, maldiciendo a Draco Malfoy por ser un capullo sin corazón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Decido hacerle una visita a mi madre al hospital. Para ello me acerco como de costumbre a los almacenes abandonados y paso por entre los maniquíes hasta llegar al que está justo tras una ventanilla. Entonces, como de costumbre, digo alto y claro el motivo de mi visita y automáticamente el cristal se abre por arte de magia. Con decisión lo atravieso y de pronto me encuentro dentro de San Mungo. Hablo con la bruja recepcionista y me dirijo hacia la cuarta planta, donde se encuentran los pacientes heridos por hechizos. Una vez allí, recorro el pasillo atestado de sanadores y familiares, sin detenerme a mirar a nadie. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a mi destino. Cuando finalmente llego a la habitación correspondiente, la conocida voz de la sanadora me da la bienvenida.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿ha venido a ver su madre?-me pregunta la mujer con dulzura. Es rubia, cuarentona y con unos cuantos kilos de más.

-Sí- respondo con una mirada sombría.

-Se alegrará de que haya venido.-comenta la mujer, con una sonrisa cálida.

Asiento imperceptiblemente y me adentro en la habitación sin más contemplaciones. No tengo ganas de charlas, y menos con este tema. ¿Cómo se va a alegrar de verme si ni siquiera me reconoce? Pero esta vez soy yo quien la necesito a ella. Es lo único que me liga a mi antigua vida.

Me acerco con precaución a la cama, donde se encuentra recostada mi madre leyendo un libro. Parece tranquila. Lleva el dorado pelo suelto, cayéndole por los hombros en bucles. Su expresión es de total concentración, como si estuviera totalmente inmersa en el libro. Por un momento incluso parece la misma de siempre. Elegante, culta, inteligente y serena. Esos son los principales rasgos que definen a mi madre.

-Mamá…Soy yo. Draco.-anuncio una vez que llego a su altura, para llamar su atención. Entonces ella fija en mí su mirada que parece cargada de desconcierto, dejando el libro momentáneamente apartado.

-¿Draco? Me suena tu nombre, pero no te recuerdo…-responde en tono ausente- ¿Quieres algo de mí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Aprieto los puños dejándome llevar por esa maldita rabia que ya me es tan familiar. Pero intento no perder la compostura y mantenerme sereno.

-Soy tu hijo.-musito en voz queda- Y te necesito, maldita sea. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, mamá. Necesito que me ayudes.-añado con desesperación, tratando una vez más de hacerla entrar en razón.

Ella me mira sorprendida y se levanta despacio, como si fuera una reina fina y delicada. Se acerca a mí, quedando frente a frente. Huelo su característico aroma a rosas y cierro los ojos, intentando imaginar por un momento que ella sigue aquí, conmigo. Que todo es como antes.

-Creo que te equivocas, Draco. Yo no tengo hijos.-murmura suavemente, cogiéndome de la mano- Pero si tuviera uno me gustaría que fuera como tú. Eres muy apuesto.-añade con ternura.

Tras ese comentario se me encoge un poco el corazón, sin poder creer que esas palabras estén saliendo de sus labios. Es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que se mantiene tan cuerda, aunque sigue sin un ápice de memoria. Y ese comentario me ha calado hondo. Joder, mamá, necesito que vuelvas conmigo.

-¿Por qué estás tan atormentado?-me pregunta, soltando mi mano y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Contempla el paisaje ensimismada y yo me sitúo a su lado, mirando hacia donde ella mira- Hace un día encantador, ¿verdad?

Ignoro el comentario y decido hablar, como si me entendiera. Como si estuviera ahí de verdad.

-No sé qué me pasa. Creía que una vez que volviera a Inglaterra podría recuperar mi vida, pero me siento perdido, mamá. No sé cómo volver a ser yo mismo. No tengo padres, no tengo un hogar, no tengo ideales. Lo único que tengo es una nueva percepción de la realidad, y eso no me ayuda, solo me confunde aún más. ¡Quiero volver a ser el mismo de antes! ¡Quiero que vuelvas, mamá! Te necesito a mi lado, joder…-confieso abrumado por mi repentina sinceridad. Y es que sé que en otras circunstancias jamás diría algo así, y mucho menos a mi madre. Pero la soledad está pudiendo conmigo. Y más ahora que acabo de perder lo único que conseguía distraerme de mis confusos pensamientos. Granger.

Mi madre se sobresalta por la angustia que transmite mi voz y me dirige una mirada cargada de comprensión.

-Hay veces que simplemente no se puede volver atrás. Hay veces que no puedes seguir desde donde lo dejaste. Hay veces que la solución es empezar de cero y olvidar. Todo tu mundo puede cambiar de repente, Draco.-su mirada es seria, pero su voz sigue siendo ausente- Y depende de ti el adaptarte o no. Pero no olvides que solo tú diriges el rumbo de tu vida.

-Eso es muy fácil decirlo.-murmuro finalmente, clavando de nuevo la vista en las calles de Londres.

Nos mantenemos en silencio durante unos minutos, los dos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Sintiendo su compañía, imaginando que nos encontramos en casa, en una de nuestras profundas conversaciones. Hasta que pasa lo inevitable.

-Un momento… ¿Pero quién eres tú? ¿Y qué has hecho con mi hijo? ¡Dímelo!-grita de pronto mi madre, volviéndose hacia mí con ojos desorbitados. Me agarra los brazos con fuerza, clavándome sus largas uñas en la piel.

-¡Mamá, soy yo! ¡Yo soy tu hijo!-exclamo con fuerza, intentando que entre en razón- Tienes que acordarte.

-Mientes. ¡MIENTES! ¡Tú lo has matado! Lo has matado…-solloza de forma lastimera, cayendo poco a poco al suelo, completamente idea.- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me lo has arrebatado?

Desesperada, me coge con ambas manos de una pierna, siguiendo con sus incoherentes gritos. Intento soltarme, pero no hay manera, y no quiero hacerle daño. Finalmente pido ayuda a la sanadora, que acude en pocos segundos. Ésta realiza un hechizo tranquilizante y acto seguido ayuda a mi madre a levantarse, llevándola de nuevo a la cama, susurrándole palabras dulces. Yo me mantengo paralizado, sin poder reaccionar de ninguna forma. Aún no me acostumbro a esos ataques de histeria. Y creo que nunca me acostumbraré.

-Draco, será mejor que vuelvas otro día.-dice la sanadora lanzándome una sonrisa afectuosa.

Y sin una palabra más, salgo de la estancia lo más deprisa que puedo. Aún estoy impactado por lo que acaba de suceder. Maldita sea, si pensaba que esta visita me haría sentir mejor, estaba completamente equivocado. Necesito salir de aquí y ver a alguien que me comprenda de verdad. Que me aconseje, que me pueda guiar de alguna forma… ¿Pero quién?

Automáticamente una persona se aparece en mi mente. La única persona que me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo. Que consiguió verdaderos milagros respecto a mi actitud. Aquella persona que no permitió que me derrumbara en el peor momento de mi vida.

Mi tía Vivian.

_Holaaa de nuevo! :D _

_Que tal? Este capitulo ha sido un poquito más largo que de costumbre, espero que nos os haya cansado! :)_

_Por un lado hemos visto la discusión de Draco Y Hermione... Ha sido bastante dificil ponerme en el lugar de cada uno, la verdad. Herms dolida, esperando algo mas que una simple disculpa... Y Draco es Draco. Al principio se ha mostrado arrepentido, pero al ver que ella le ha echado en cara algunas cosas... se ha enfadado y ha sacado su orgullo por delante, como siempre! xD Luego se ha dado cuenta de que no ha actuado bien, pero es un poquito cobarde y lo da todo por perdido... La pobre Herms lo ha tomado como un signo de indiferencia. Cree que ella no significa nada para él. Pero qué significa ella para él?_

_Por otra parte... Draco ha descargado su rabia con Pansy, despues ha ido a ver su madre porque se siente solo e incomprendido... La verdad es que me ha costado un poco describir esta escena. Hacer a Narcissa de ese modo...loca, ausente... Espero que haya quedado bastante creible jeje._

_Y nada más, ahora veremos que pasa en el siguiente cap.! ¿Sacara algo en claro Draco viendo a su tia? ¿Cómo llevara Herms esta nueva situacion?_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos aquellos que leen mi historia! GRACIAAS!_

_Un besito, nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todos! Ya he vueltooo! :D**

**Perdon perdon, he tardado un poquito más que de costumbre! Aunque os lo voy a recompensar con un capítulo más largo de lo normal jeje. Realmente el cap. lo escribí casi todo hace unos días, pero el estudio intensivo me impedia terminar... Y hoy me he obligado a hacerlo, porque el martes tengo el último y claro, este fin de semana ya me iba a resultar imposible. **

**Y bueno, antes que nada me gustaría agradeceros los reviews que sé que no he contestado, pero aprovecho esta actualización para ello ;)**

**sammR:** _Estoy de acuerdo conti_go._ El orgullo muchas veces se interpone en nuestra felicidad... Me siento identificada con Draco en ese aspecto, aunque yo lo he conseguido cambiar con el tiempo jeje. Será capaz Draco de cambiarlo también? Porque llega un momento en que te debes plantear si merece la pena mantener el orgullo intacto o perder algo importante en tu vida. En fin, ya veremos que ocurre con este rasgo característico del Slytherin._

**AshokaMalfoy9: **_jajajaj siempre me río muchísimo con tus comments! Se nota que vives la historia y los personajes :) Te doy la razón, a veces Malfoy se lo merece porque a la vista de los demás parece un completo insensible! Aunque nosotras sabemos que no es así, y que el corazoncito del rubio es mucho más grande de lo que él quiere aparentar, solo que todavía no lo sabe. Nos sorprenderá Draco en los siguientes capitulos? Y en cuanto a Pansy, sinceramente no creo que sea mala persona... Siempre la he visto como a una pobre chica enamorada, jajaj. Me da un poquito de pena, la verdad. Igual en este cap. te cae un poquito mejor :)_

**Minerva91:** _Creo que si que te he entendido jeje. Draco no da la cara cuando tiene que darla... aunque yo lo comprendo porque después de tanto tiempo, al querer recuperar tu vida y tu circulo social... Debe ser dificil reconocer ante tus superficiales amigos que te ilusiona estar con Hermione Granger, cuando ni tu mismo sabes lo que te pasa con ella. Así que entiendo a Draco en ese aspecto, pero debería haber sido mucho más sensible con Herms cuando ella se entera... Y nada, también darte la razón en que Draco no sabe en quien puede confiar. Pensaba que nunca iba a necesitar a nadie para que le aconsejara o guiara en determinados momentos, pero despues de haber estado con su tía... que actúo como una verdadera madre con él, pues ahora no sabe conducirse él solito ... Y mas teniendo en cuenta todas estas nuevas sensaciones que está encontrando en Hermione jiji. Pobrecito Draco! A ver si espabila un poco! :)_

**azu23blood: **_Me alegro que te gustara el cap. jeje. Sí, la ruptura es oficial y tendra que durar un poco... espero que no os aburráis mientras tanto! Y sí, alguno de los dos deberá de dar el primer paso... pero me temo que Hermione no estará muy por la labor nose por que... xD _

**Guest: **_Holaaa! :) Antes que nada, eres mariapotter2002? Porque creo que si, pero no estoy segura del todo jajaj Como no me salia tu nombre!_

_Bueno muchas gracias gracias, me ilusiona mucho que te pareciera el mejor cap. hasta ahora porque la verdad es que es muy importante para la historia! Espero poder mejorarlo en otro capitulo :) En cuanto a Dryadeh, completamente de acuerdo! No creo que los Dramione fueran lo mismo sin ella. En el fondo, pienso que nos ha inspirado a todas para hacer más y más fics sobre esta pareja. De momentoi solo me he leido sus dos fics más largos, Lija y Terciopelo y Dormiens. Y los dos me han parecido fantásticos. Quiero leer los demas cuando tenga tiempo jeje. Ahora estoy leyendo uno que se llama WANTED y que es bastante oscuro, mucho más duro y que toca temas más delicados jeje. Pero de momento me está gustando bastante. Si conoces alguno que iguale a los de Dryadeh no dudes en compartirlo conmigo porfi ! _

_Sobre el fic de Promethea, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que al final es muy surrealista. Pero bueno, aun así me lo leí y me termino gustando. A veces me gustan cosas raras y no convencionales jeje. Además su tono irónico me hacia gracia, además de las pruebas que les hacian en el colegio. Tenia su encanto jajaj._

_Y nada mas, perdon por tardar esta vez un poquito más! SOn los malditos examenes que no terminan nunca xD_

_Un besito muy grande y gracias por tu constante apoyo! :D_

**valeria: **_holaaa! :) Jajaj me alegro mucho de que te este gustando :) siempre he opinado que los amores imposibles o prohibidos son los mas interesantes... la historia te consigue atrapar porque sufres con ellos, y eso hace que sea más emocionante. Y como, un Dramione ha de tener estos aspectos, porque Draco Y Hermione son polos opuestos, predestinados a no estar juntos y con demasiadas diferencias. Eso tambien lo hace mucho más bonito. Como dos personas que se detestaban pueden llegar a enamorarse jeje. Y tambien me ilusiona mucho que pienses que estoy describiendo bien a Draco, porque la verdad es que es dificil ponerse en su piel! Sobre todo es lo que tu dices, tiene mucha confusion en su interior. Ha tenido que cambiar tantas cosas a la fuerza... Pobrecito! Es que me encanta su personaje :)  
Y nada más, espero que para ti tambien sea un feliz año! uN beso!_

__**Queen Scarlett:**_Hola y bienvenida! :) Me ha emocionado mucho tu review, muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste y te emocione, porque eso es exactamente lo que pretendo. Asi que nada te espero en este capitulo y puedes dejar tu opinion cuando quieras, que sera bien recibida. Un besito! :)_

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Es un nuevo día, un día sin Draco. Y eso sólo consigue deprimirme… No tengo fuerzas para afrontar 24 horas más sin él. Aún no estoy preparada, y eso me preocupa. ¿Cómo puede ser que en tan poco tiempo me haya acostumbrado tanto a su compañía? Por Dios, tan sólo hace dos semanas desde que volví de Miami… Pero parece que haya transcurrido muchísimo más. Porque han pasado demasiadas cosas. Cosas que no he podido asimilar todavía. Como por ejemplo, que estoy completamente enamorada del príncipe de Slytherin. Y sí, eso tal vez ya lo sabía. Pero es la primera vez que me enamoro de verdad, y no imaginaba que las consecuencias de un desengaño fueran tan terribles. Por eso tengo miedo de recaer. De volver al camino de la amargura, de la impotencia, del pesimismo que arrastré inmediatamente después de la guerra mágica. Y ahora que por fin había logrado volver a ser yo misma… No puedo dar un paso atrás. He de hacerlo por mí.

Así que poniendo de todo mi empeño, he conseguido salir de casa por mi cuenta y visitar el Callejón Diagon. Es todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que lo que siento en cada momento es unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Pero en fin, la inercia me ha llevado a donde estoy: la Biblioteca Central. No podía ser de otra forma, pues si hay algo que se mantiene intocable en mí, es que entre libros me siento...bien. Así que atravieso el umbral y me dejo llevar por las diferentes secciones, todas ellas dedicadas al estudio de la magia en sus diversos ámbitos. Esta biblioteca se podría decir que es la más grande de toda Inglaterra, y doy gracias a ello. Me pierdo en cada rincón, respirando el aroma tan peculiar de libros antiguos y desgastados, libros recién impresos, madera de época y lo más importante de todo: gente culta e inteligente. No puedo imaginar un ambiente más gratificante que éste.

Pero no he venido únicamente a mirar. He de buscar información para un nuevo e importante informe que he de entregar en persona al señor Grey. Así que sin dudar ni un momento más, me dispongo a hacer trabajar a mis neuronas. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, concentrarme en el trabajo y rendir al máximo. Lo que sea con tal de no pensar en el rubio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Y por fin he terminado.

Reviso por cuarta vez el informe, asegurándome de que está totalmente impecable. Y así es, incluso yo misma estoy sorprendida de la perfecta redacción. Ahora que me encuentro un poco mejor tras sentir esa satisfacción ante un buen trabajo realizado, puedo permitirme un poco de tiempo para descansar.

Salgo de la biblioteca con la intención de disfrutar de un refrescante helado en Florean Fortescue. Hace un día radiante, aunque he de reconocer que el azul del cielo inglés no es tan intenso como el de Miami. Mierda, no he de pensar en eso. Me trae demasiados recuerdos… Y es que parece que fue ayer cuando vi a Draco por primera vez. Estaba bañándose en la playa, lejos de mí. Sus elegantes movimientos al nadar y sus músculos tan bien definidos hicieron despertar mi curiosidad. Recuerdo que imaginé cómo debería ser su cara, pero la verdad es que no acerté en absoluto. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de él? Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché su inconfundible voz pronunciar mi apellido, con ese deje arrogante al final de cada palara tan particular… Pero más impactante fue depositar mi mirada sobre el rubio. Era él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Estaba tan cambiado… La piel le brillaba, luciendo un moreno bronceado muy atrayente. Su pelo rubio le caía con gracia sobre los ojos, dándole un aspecto rebelde y juguetón. Y sus ojos de hielo… Eran un reflejo del mar. Tan cristalinos y tan fríos al mismo tiempo. Tan magnéticos como tentadores. Y su mueca o casi sonrisa de autosuficiencia incluso me pareció sexy, aunque no lo quise reconocer en su momento.

-¡Hermione!-exclama una voz justo detrás de mí.

Doy un respingo por esta repentina vuelta a la realidad y me sonrojo súbitamente por haber estado pensando en cosas que no debería. Chasqueo con la lengua en señal de reprobación y a continuación me giro para encontrarme de frente con mis dos queridos amigos. Ahí están Harry y Ron. Se acercan a mí con sus mejores sonrisas, y eso no hace más que traerme otro tipo de recuerdos. Y es ese tipo de recuerdos lo que necesito ahora mismo: donde no aparezca el dichoso Draco Malfoy.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?-inquiero con sorpresa tras intentar devolverles la sonrisa.

-Estábamos investigando en el Callejon Knokturn.-responde el moreno en tono misterioso.

-¿Los dos? ¿Desde cuándo trabajáis juntos?

-Bueno, hoy ha sido una excepción. Resulta que hay un _yonki_ loco que se dedica a traficar y a consumir polvos de Doxy en plan adictivo. Es un peligro nacional…-explica Ron en su habitual tono que intenta sonar serio y profesional.

-Está causando muchos problemas entre los _muggles_. Lanza todo tipo de hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Creemos que se trata de un exmortífago trastornado.-continúa Harry- Pero ya lo hemos atrapado, así que puedes estar tranquila.

-¿Y tú que hacías por aquí?-pregunta el pelirrojo con recelo. Tal vez esté pensando en por qué no estoy con Malfoy.

-Vengo de buscar información en la biblioteca. Para un informe que he de entregar.-respondo, intentando aparentar que todo va sobre ruedas.

-¿Sólo te dedicas a eso? Qué coñazo… Percy hacía lo mismo.-comenta Ron sin malicia, a lo que yo respondo con un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Y ahora qué ibas a hacer?-inquiere Harry en tono despreocupado- Porque hace un día muy bueno… Un día perfecto para que el trío dorado se tome un helado.

El moreno enseña los dientes en una de sus mejores y más sinceras sonrisas. Es evidente que desea pasar tiempo tanto con Ron como conmigo. De hecho, yo también los echo de menos. Esos momentos especiales junto a ellos que no he podido disfrutar todavía a causa de la maldita guerra y sus inesperadas consecuencias.

-Has leído mis pensamientos.-respondo con simpatía. Y dicho esto, los tres comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia la mejor heladería mágica de Londres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-He de pedirte un favor.-comienzo, situándome en frente de mi amigo.

Me he citado con Zabini en su casa antes de irme a Irlanda. Quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas con él antes de mi viaje exprés a casa de mi tía. Así que le he enviado un mensaje en tono de urgencia y me ha invitado, no sin dejarme bastante claro que me iba a matar como no fuera algo de suma importancia. Le acababa de fastidiar una cita con una de tantas "amiguitas" con las que se dedica a tener sexo pervertido y desenfrenado.

-Tú dirás.-responde Blaise con su mirada oscura interrogante.

-Bueno… lo que quiero es…-comienzo algo inseguro, sin saber cómo decirlo sin que suene patético- Necesito que… vigiles a Granger cuando yo no esté. -Ya está, ya lo he dicho. El problema es que en voz alta ha sonado mucho peor de lo que me temía. Parezco un jodido acosador.

-¿Cómo? No he entendido bien…-dice el moreno, al parecer tomándoselo a risa- ¿Puedes repetírmelo?

-Joder, Blaise. Ya me has oído. Quiero que me informes de lo que haga en todo momento. ¿Tan difícil es de comprender? Ni que fueras Crabbe o Goyle…

Mi tono mordaz consigue que el moreno me lance una mirada hostil.

-No seas imbécil. Simplemente no lo entiendo… Sólo te vas unos días. Granger no se va a suicidar porque no estés tú rondándole.-replica Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y por su expresión diría que piensa que estoy volviéndome loco.

-Ya lo sé. Pero necesito saber qué hace y con quién.-respondo en voz queda, zanjando la cuestión de una maldita vez. En momentos como éste echo de menos a Crabbe y Goyle. Y es que aunque fueran unos completos lelos, al menos no me cuestionaban joder.

-¿Tanto te importa? Pues no te vayas, Draco. Si la has cagado, insístele hasta que no aguante más y caiga de nuevo a tus pies. Dile lo que quiere oír, siempre lo has hecho y ha funcionado.-dice mi amigo encogiendo los hombros. Y sí, he de admitir que lo que dice tiene toda la lógica del mundo. Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen.

Me remuevo nervioso en el sofá de terciopelo verde de la familia Zabini. No sé por dónde salir, no quiero darle demasiadas explicaciones, porque ni yo mismo sé lo qué me pasa. Bebo un trago del vino que me ha ofrecido Blaise, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

-El problema es que no sé si es eso lo que quiero.-confieso a duras penas, dejando mi orgullo un segundo al margen. Al recibir una mirada expectante de mi amigo, sigo hablando- Es decir, no tengo claro si quiero seguir… con ella.

Si hay algo que seguir, claro. Porque no puedo ponerle nombre a esta tan extraña relación que he mantenido con Granger desde que nos acostamos esa noche en mi suite del Hotel.

-¿Cuál es el problema tío? Cuando te canses o no te guste lo que veas la dejas y punto. Como siempre has hecho.-expone él siguiendo tan desconcertado como al principio.

-Esta vez es diferente.-musito en voz queda, sin saber qué coño quiero decir con eso. ¿Diferente en qué? Blaise tiene razón, todo debería ser así de fácil…. Pedirle perdón, prometerle que todo cambiará, que no me comportaré como un estúpido de nuevo. Hacerla caer otra vez en mis redes de cualquier manera, aunque no vaya a cumplir mis promesas. Aunque vuelva a hacerle daño con cualquier otra gilipollez. Aunque me canse de ella dentro de un tiempo. Eso sería lo más fácil, sí. Pero no puedo hacerlo, y no sé por qué.

-Ya veo….-murmura mi amigo, lanzándome una mirada cómplice y esbozando una lenta y siniestra sonrisa- Estás pillado por ella, ¿no es así? Dios, Draco… ¡nunca pensé que viviría este momento contigo!

Blaise se carcajea durante unos segundos, al parecer muy divertido por el supuesto descubrimiento que acaba de hacer.

-Lo siento, tío, pero… no puedo creerlo. Es normal que estés acojonado.-dice con un suspiro final, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Yo lo estaría. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es Hermione Granger. Si le haces cualquier cosa, Potter se vengará.

-Cállate, joder. ¿Vas a hacerme el favor o no?-le pregunto perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda.

-Sí…sí…. Te mantendré informado, no sufras.-responde sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

-Y que no se dé cuenta.-añado, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Lo que tú digas.-asiente Blaise con solemnidad. Y dicho esto comienza a reírse de nuevo sonoramente. Yo espero pacientemente a que sofoque su ataque, hasta que con un suspiro final logra calmarse.- Por cierto… ¿de qué te va a servir ver a tu tía _muggle_?

-De nada. Sólo quiero alejarme de aquí.-respondo en tono cortante. Y es que Blaise, por muy poco selectivo que sea en cuanto a mujeres, todavía no comparte conmigo la "igualdad" entre los linajes de sangrepura y el resto del mundo. No se lo reprocho, yo antes pensaba exactamente igual. Pero es lo que tiene vivir sin magia durante prácticamente un año y no espero que lo entienda. Así que, ¿para qué hablar más de la cuenta? Al fin y al cabo siempre he sido así. Pocas veces he contado a alguien mis problemas, no soy de los que necesitan un hombro en el que llorar.

-Vale. Pues espero que tengas suerte…. Dios mío, ¡Hermione Granger!-repite rompiendo a reír una vez más, sin control.

-Ni se te ocurra ir contándolo por ahí. Mantén tu bocaza cerrada, ¿quieres?-le ordeno con brusquedad. Y sin poder soportarlo más me levanto del sofá con intención de salir de aquí cuanto antes. Zabini me pone de los nervios cuando le entran esos ataques de risa.

- Buen viaje, tío.-logra decir conteniendo una risita ahogada.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y no está siendo precisamente un buen viaje. Hay turbulencias todo el tiempo, y no es que tenga miedo a los aviones pero… me acojona que haya un accidente. Suerte que este tipo de aviones sean propulsados con magia. Y es que ahora que he vuelto a recuperar mi posición de mago, no pienso mezclarme más con _muggles_ a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. No es que me importe tenerlos cerca, ahora no me dan repulsión ni pienso que haya tratarlos como esclavos, pero… cuanto menos me relacione con ellos, mejor. De esta manera quizás me cueste menos volver a mi vida de antes. Aunque me recuerdo a mí mismo que en este momento estoy viajando para ver a mis únicos familiares _muggles… _Una buena forma de recuperar mi personalidad. Bien, Draco, bien.

En ese momento pasa la azafata y me sirvo con un zumo de calabaza frío. Mmm, sabe igual que el del expreso de Hogwarts. No es para menos, éste era el vuelo más caro que podía coger. Y es que cuando uno está acostumbrado a lo mejor… simplemente no puede hacer otra cosa que disfrutar del lujo en todos los sentidos.

Me recuesto en el enorme asiento y me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos.

No sé por qué he tomado la decisión de ver a mi tía Vivian. ¿Qué espero encontrar allí? ¿La respuesta a lo que me pasa con Granger? ¿La manera de empezar de nuevo? Pero en fin, ya consiguió darme un camino que seguir cuando estaba tan perdido en el maldito mundo de los _muggles_. Tal vez sea una completa locura, pero… ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo?

Y lo más importante… ¿podría quitarme de la cabeza la estúpida idea de que necesito a Hermione Granger? Joder… Intento no pensar en ella, pero no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Trabajar, tal vez. Es una adicta al trabajo, y después de la decepción que se llevó… debe de estar intentando distraerse. Pero también se me ocurren otras formas de distracción. Cierro los puños con fuerza al imaginar a Granger conociendo a otro chico, o incluso siendo abrazada por la comadreja. Joder, no había pensado que tal vez en este momento de vulnerabilidad Weasel pueda acercarse de nuevo a ella. Mierda, mierda, mierda… Espero que Blaise cumpla su palabra y vigile todos los movimientos de la Gryffindor. Estoy obsesionado, lo sé. Y no puedo evitar odiarla por ello. ¿Qué me has hecho, Granger?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-…y Ginny dijo que lo más seguro es que tenga que viajar a Roma… Espero que me concedan el permiso y pueda visitarla a menudo.-comenta Harry. Pero escucho su voz un tanto lejana… Lo cierto es que hace un rato que no presto atención a lo que hablan mis amigos. Tengo la mente en otro sitio, y me reprendo mentalmente por no estar disfrutando de su compañía. Seguramente me arrepienta de haber estado así, pero no puedo evitarlo.- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás escuchándome?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí… ¿Por qué tiene que irse a Roma?-inquiero con energía, tratando de disimular mi poca atención.

-Ya lo he dicho antes...-se queja el moreno, frunciendo el ceño- Va a estudiar allí la carrera de periodismo. Siempre le ha gustado el italiano, y es una oportunidad muy buena de aprender.

-Entiendo.-digo a modo de respuesta. No es que tenga mucho interés en hablar de Ginny, pues también me duele la situación en la que nos encontramos. La considero todavía una de mis mejores amigas, pero algo se ha roto entre nosotras… Y puede que sea definitivo.

-Bueno, chicos, el trabajo me reclama. ¡A ver si quedamos más veces!-se despide Harry, dejando sobre la mesa unos cuantos galeones por su helado de chocolate.

En cuanto Harry se va, entre Ron y yo se forma un denso e incómodo silencio en el que nos dedicamos a terminarnos nuestro helado. De reojo veo las miradas furtivas que me lanza el pelirrojo. Intuyo que quiere decirme algo y no se atreve… Es su forma de comportarse en situaciones así. Finalmente y algo vacilante, Ron decide hablar.

-Hermione… no he querido decir nada delante de Harry, pero te noto rara. Estás distante, pareces triste… ¿Te pasa algo?-dice Ron pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, como si tuviera miedo de mi reacción.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No me pasa nada, Ron.-respondo con una sonrisa forzada, volviendo a comer helado. No me gusta por donde está yendo esta conversación. Puede que me derrumbe antes de lo que imaginaba.

-Vamos, a Harry tal vez se lo puedas ocultar… Pero no a mí.-insiste el pelirrojo, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva- Dime, ¿te ha vuelto a hacer algo ese malnacido?

Diviso la ira contenida en los ojos azules de mi amigo, y sé que no es buena idea hablarle sobre Malfoy… Si le cuenta lo que ha pasado, probablemente salga a buscarlo y no se detenga hasta haberle roto el cuello.

-No, Ron… no me ha hecho nada. Pero hemos terminado.-le explico en voz queda. Al menos no le he mentido del todo.

Pretende disimularlo, pero Ron acaba de recibir la noticia como un regalo. Creo que siente ganas de sonreír, pero se contiene. No sé por qué, pues lo entendería perfectamente. No ha de disimular conmigo. Aún así, no decido comentar nada al respecto.

-Y… ¿es por eso que estás triste?-pregunta suavemente.

Me limito a guardar silencio, porque creo que es evidente la respuesta y si continúo hablando, lo más probable es que me ponga a llorar. Tras unos segundos, Ron asiente con la cabeza.

-Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites, ¿verdad? Sea lo que sea.-añade pronunciando esa última frase con énfasis.

-Lo sé.-respondo casi en un susurro, sonriendo tristemente. Y en estos momentos, es cuando me lo pregunto. ¿Por qué demonios he tenido que enamorarme de Draco Malfoy? Ron siempre me ha tratado bien, ha sido tan atento conmigo… Me ha ayudado, me ha aconsejado, me ha dado lo que necesitaba en cada momento… y aún está dispuesto a dármelo a pesar de todo. ¿Por qué no puedo sentir por él lo que siento por el Slytherin?

Sus ojos azules son tan cálidos… Me transmiten una increíble sensación de calma y bienestar. Ron se acerca a mí lentamente, algo vacilante. Puedo oler su aroma. Es embriagador a su manera, aunque no tan hipnótico como el de Draco. Su dedo me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad, mientras una lágrima se desliza por ella. Él se encarga de limpiarla y después me rodea con un brazo, arropándome. Yo derrotada, me dejo querer y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Es una sensación muy reconfortante, estar de nuevo en sus brazos. ¿Por qué me empeñaría en no ser feliz con él? Todo habría sido tan fácil…

-Te quiero, Hermione.-musita Ron con delicadeza.

-Y yo a ti.-y es verdad, él lo sabe. Sólo que de manera distinta.

-Te mereces algo mucho mejor que Malfoy. De hecho, te mereces algo mucho mejor que yo.-expone él, sin dejar de acariciar mi hombro.

-No, Ron… no.-respondo, notando como voz se quiebra de la emoción.

-Pero aún así, aquí estaré para ti. Siempre.-y me aprieta con fuerza a él, como si no quisiera que me separara de él nunca más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo cierto es que para ser _muggles_ la familia de mi tía tiene buen gusto. La casa en la que viven se encuentra en uno de los terrenos más caros de las afueras de Waterford al sureste de Irlanda. Se trata de una urbanización de unas cuantas casas que se encuentra rodeada de campos intensamente verdes y bien cuidados. Puedes disfrutar de excelentes vistas de hermosos valles, que destellan miles de colores diferentes, montañas y demás. Y lo mejor de todo es la excelente situación geográfica en la que se encuentra: a tan solo 15km de la ciudad. Alejado de la contaminación céntrica pero al mismo no demasiado alejado de los polígonos industriales, donde trabaja mi tío Mark. Perfecto para una familia

Rodeo la valla blanca y me adentro en la parcela de mi tía. Me encuentro admirando la fachada victoriana de la casa cuando la veo. Justo en la parte derecha del jardín se encuentra Vivian, regando las plantas con esa parsimonia suya. Es una mujer delgada de pelo negro y rizado, tan alborotado como lo era el de mi tía Bellatrix. Sus ojos son de un color azul intenso, pero la verdad es que no son fríos. No como los de Bellatrix. Sinceramente, conserva la belleza de los Black, por muy _squib_ que sea. Eso he de reconocerlo.

-Draco.-dice ella nada más reparar en mi presencia- ¿Cómo tu por aquí? ¿Ya te has aburrido de tu vida nueva como mago?

Me dirige una mirada socarrona que me recuerda momentáneamente a mí. Ahora que lo pienso, durante el tiempo que pasé con ella descubrí algo: somos muy parecidos. Por esa misma razón chocamos tanto al principio.

-He venido a pasar unos días aquí. Tengo cosas en las que pensar.-respondo en tono cortante.

-¿Te has auto-invitado de nuevo? Yo no sé qué modales te enseñaron tus padres…-replica ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y acercándose a mí a paso lento. No es muy alta, pero siempre lleva unos tacones de vértigo que la hacen casi de mi estatura. Así que cuando queda frente a mí, nuestros ojos se encuentran prácticamente en línea recta.

-No me fastidies, Vivian. No estoy de humor. ¿Vas a dejar que me quede o no?-inquiero con algo de brusquedad. Sé que por una extraña razón a mi tía le divierte hacerme perder la paciencia.

-Por supuesto, Draco. Ya sabes que esta es tu casa, solo estaba bromeando.-responde finalmente, con un guiño divertido- Además, ¿cómo voy a negarme? Tienes una varita… no me arriesgaré a que me lances una maldición. -añade en un tono que no consigo interpretar.

Vivian se vuelve y con paso enérgico camina hacia la puerta de su casa. Yo la sigo y en pocos segundos entramos en esa familiar estancia. El olor es el de siempre, ambientador de pino mezclado con un desagradable hedor a chucho. Y efectivamente, de pronto me encuentro siendo acosado por el dichoso pastor alemán de mi tía. _Senior_, así se llama el perro, se pone sobre sus patas traseras y con sus mugrosas pezuñas me araña los pantalones una y otra vez, dejándome manchas blancas en la cara y delicada tela de la que está hecha la prenda. Maldigo una y mil veces la absurda costumbre de los _muggles_ por tener como mascota a un condenado chucho que lo único que hace es hacer ruido, manchar y tocar las narices. Hay cosas que desde luego jamás entenderé de ellos.

-¡Fuera, chucho!-exclamo, dándole un pequeño puntapié para que se aleje de mí.

-Desde luego, no sé por qué te tiene tanto cariño…-murmura mi tía agachándose y acariciando al perro con suavidad.- ¡Ay mi pequeñín! ¿El primo Draco ha venido? ¿Sí?

Dios, no es que mi tía sea muy empalagosa con los suyos, pero con el perro… es algo exagerado. Así que le dejo haciendo carantoñas al pastor alemán y me encamino hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a dejar mis escasas pertenencias en el tan conocido cuarto de invitados.

Una estancia rectangular, amplia, luminosa y sencilla me da la bienvenida. Observo que mi tía aún no ha cambiado las sábanas de serpientes que compró expresamente para mí. Y no puedo evitarlo, algo dentro de mí da una sacudida. ¿Tal vez emoción?

Una buena cantidad de recuerdos, buenos y malos, se me pasan por la mente a gran velocidad al sentarme en la cama. En esta casa he vivido momentos realmente duros. He sufrido innumerables crisis de identidad. También recuerdo algún que otro ataque de ansiedad en los que me dedicaba a romper a diestro y siniestro cualquier objeto que encontrara en mi camino. Pero por otra parte, también aprendí a respetar a los _muggles._ No sin poner de todo mi esfuerzo, claro… Y no sólo eso, ellos me enseñaron a valerme por mí mismo sin necesidad de magia. Mis tíos tuvieron que aguantar mis desprecios, mis intolerables faltas de respeto. Lucharon contra mí y contra mis prejuicios. Pero finalmente lograron hacerme cambiar en muchos aspectos… Y lo más importante de todo: gracias a ellos no perdí el juicio durante todo ese tiempo en el que creí estar en el infierno.

Salgo de la habitación, atravieso el pasillo y me detengo en la última puerta. Es la habitación de mi primo Stefan. Es el único hijo de mi tía Vivian y su marido. Está pasando ahora por su época adolescente y las hormonas le hacen cambiar de actitud como si fuera una mujer. Me divierte mucho molestarlo. El pobre es demasiado santo y nunca se enfada. En ocasiones me recuerda a Potter, sólo que mi primo es mucho más inseguro y pocas veces suele ser el centro de atención. En el pasado tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos. Él no entendía por qué me comportaba de la forma en que lo hacía y sufría por sus padres. En más de una ocasión me dijo que me fuera. Incluso una vez llegamos a las manos. Pero curiosamente, a partir de esa pelea comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Ironías de la vida.

Sin siquiera llamar, abro la puerta del cuarto de Stefan.

-¿Stefan?-logro articular ante la visión de la que acabo ser testigo.

Y es que ante mis ojos se presenta una imagen más bien íntima de dos hormonas con patas, montándoselo en la cama. Al reparar en mi presencia, los dos se revuelven en la cama y se apresuran a taparse intentando disimular patéticamente lo que es evidente que se dedicaban a hacer.

-Joder, primo, que está tu madre en casa. Un poco de respeto.-digo finalmente, tan frío y sereno como siempre. Al fin y al cabo no es la primera vez que pillo a una pareja en plena faena. El capullo de Zabini siempre se las arreglaba para escoger el momento más inoportuno de llevar a sus amantes a nuestra habitación.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?-me pregunta con voz entrecortada. La chica simplemente mira hacia abajo, tratando de taparse con la sábana, totalmente avergonzada- Te creía en Londres.

-Y estaba. Pero te echaba de menos. ¿Me reservas la siguiente hora para mí?-bromeo, a lo que él me lanza una de sus zapatillas con muy poca puntería- Está bien, luego hablamos.

Y me retiro con mi habitual elegancia, sin poder contener una risita ahogada. Joder, no sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Por qué no he tocado la maldita puerta? En fin, un trauma más que añadir a la lista…

De vuelta a mi cuarto, reflexiono ante la idea de mi primo con novia. Debe de haber empezado con ella hace poco, porque no recuerdo que estuviera con ninguna chica. De hecho, el cabrón no se había besado con ninguna hasta hace dos meses… Me pregunto si la habrá presentado a mi tía. Con esa mirada crítica y analizadora, la chica no se habrá sentido muy cómoda. Imagino divertido la escena. Y es que lo que caracteriza a mi tía Vivian son dos cosas en particular: realiza un informe mental completo de cada persona que conoce y no confía absolutamente en nadie.

Por suerte, yo nunca he tenido que pasar por semejante situación incómoda. Quiero decir, presentarle mi novia a mis padres… Primero porque nunca tuve una novia formalmente hablando, y segundo porque mis padres siempre fueron muy exigentes en cuanto a ese tema. Nunca se conformarían con cualquiera. Así que preferí mantenerme al margen y no dejarme atar por ninguna mujer. De todas formas, tampoco me hacía falta. Teniendo a mis súbditos y algún que otro amigo era suficiente. ¿Para qué más? En esa época no entendía lo que podía ser necesitar a otra persona para algo más que un simple interés. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo era absurdo. ¿Para qué alianzas? ¿Para qué ideales? ¿Para qué causar el temor? ¿De qué les había servido a mis padres? Acabaron siendo amenazados por el Señor Tenebroso, obligados a entregarme a él, a acatar todas sus órdenes… A luchar en una guerra que no era nuestra guerra.

-Draco. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi novia?-me pregunta Stefan con curiosidad un rato después, mientras comemos. En realidad no sé por qué pide mi opinión si me considera un insensible…

-Tampoco me he fijado mucho. Te recuerdo que estaba desnuda.

-¿¡Cómo!?-exclama mi tía al escuchar nuestra conversación. De pronto deja el cubierto en el plato y fulmina con la mirada a su hijo.

-Joder, Draco, eres un bocazas.-murmura entre dientes mi primo, frunciéndome el ceño.

-Es la primera vez que te la traes a casa, hijo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-inquiere mi tía visiblemente molesta- ¡Estando yo en casa! Estos jóvenes de hoy en día… cada vez peor… Espero que estés tomando precauciones, Stef. No quiero ningún disgusto, ¿entendido?

No puedo evitar reírme con ganas al ver la cara de vergüenza de mi primo. Debe estar queriendo que la tierra le trague.

-Y tú no te rías.-me reprende Vivian, regalándome una de sus encantadoras miradas asesinas. Si estuviera aquí tu padre, seguro que no te hubieras atrevido, ¿eh?-añade, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Stefan.

Y comienzan una de sus interminables discusiones, en las que yo me limito a mirar a una y otro y divertirme interiormente como si estuvieran jugando a un extraño juego. La verdad, no sé si va a ayudarme en algo esta visita, pero seguramente no tenga tiempo de aburrirme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Aquí tiene el informe, señor Grey.-digo, ofreciéndole a mi jefe una carpeta de aproximadamente folios.

-Excelente, señorita Granger. Tan eficiente como siempre.-me dirige una sonrisa educada, y ya estoy volviéndome para salir del despacho, cuando me reclama de nuevo- Espere, no se vaya. Siéntese un momento, necesito hablar con usted de algo importante.

Algo nerviosa, tomo asiento inmediatamente en el otro lado de la mesa, justo en frente de él.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?-inquiero en tono profesional.

-Verá… he estado hablando con la señorita Parkinson y me ha puesto al tanto de las últimas novedades.-me lanza una mirada suspicaz, pero no entiendo qué quiere decir con eso.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mire, yo estaba al tanto de la complicada relación que tenían ustedes… y por eso quise ponerle a prueba. Me dediqué a observarlas, vi cómo su relación mejoraba cada día.-se explica el señor Grey, mientras le escucho cada vez más confusa- Pero la señorita Parkinson jugó sucio. Algo que sinceramente me esperaba de su parte.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-inquiero perpleja- Es algo únicamente personal…

-En este departamento yo lo sé todo de mis trabajadores, señorita Granger.-responde él con una mirada penetrante que consigue intimidarme- Lo que no sabía era que a pesar de todo, usted realizó un gesto hacia ella que considero de gran valor.

-Simplemente me preocupé de ella, nada más. Lo hubiera hecho con cualquier persona.-replico, sin lograr entender de qué va todo esto.

-Cierto. Pero, ¿sabe quién me ha informado de esto último?-al ver que encojo los hombros, algo desubicada, decide continuar- La señorita Parkinson.

Se hace una breve pausa en la que creo que el señor Grey espera que comente algo al respecto, pero ahora mismo no tengo palabras. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir a todo esto? Por dios, es algo puramente personal. ¿Qué le importa al jefe que dos compañeras hayan tenido un desencuentro?

-Todo esto se lo vengo a referir porque… esta mañana tuve una reunión con la señorita Parkinson. Había decidido ascenderla por haber realizado un magnífico trabajo tanto por sus propios logros como por los logros que había conseguido con usted. Dejó a un lado sus prejuicios y estuvo ayudándola para que se integrara. La trató con respeto. Trabajó codo a codo con usted.

Asiento con la cabeza, totalmente enmudecida y absorta en sus palabras.

-Pero en algún momento de la reunión ella confesó que no había sido tan justa con usted como parecía. Dijo que la trató a usted bien desde el principio porque un amigo se lo pidió expresamente. Y que a pesar de que comenzó a apreciarla, estuvo engañándola todo el tiempo, fingiendo ser algo que no era. La traicionó, ¿no es así?-continúa el señor Grey, intachable.

-Algo así…-respondo sorprendida.

-En fin, la señorita Parkinson ha renunciado al ascenso. Cree que no es merecedora justa de ello.-expone finalmente, con una mirada sugerente- Así que no me queda más remedio que ofrecérselo a usted, señorita Granger. ¿Acepta usted el ascenso que le ofrezco?

-Por supuesto, señor Grey.-afirmo tras unos segundos de reflexión. No creo que al jefe le guste que le rechacen continuamente los ascensos.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora se encargará de establecer reuniones con los gobiernos mágicos de otros países. En cada reunión se tratarán unos asuntos concretos que su secretaria le ayudará a organizar. Por supuesto, su secretaria será la señorita Parkinson.-añade con una pequeña sonrisa- Y otra cosa más… Váyase pensando en realizar un viaje a Francia. Como sabe, dentro de un mes empieza un nuevo año escolar en las Escuelas de Magia. Y concretamente, en Beauxbeatons se celebrará el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Si está interesada… podría llegar a ser una de las organizadoras del evento.

-Eso… eso sería… increíble.-logro articular finalmente, impactada por toda la información que intento asimilar.

-Ya lo iremos hablando, no se preocupe. Siga así, señorita Granger. Ya se puede retirar.

Y así lo hago, aunque con algo de torpeza por el aturdimiento que me ha causado esta reunión. Dios mío. ¿Es esto real?

Me pellizco unas cuantas veces en el brazo de camino a mí despacho, incrédula ante tantas buenas noticias. Primero mi acercamiento con Ron, ahora el sorprendente ascenso gracias a Pansy…Parece irónico, pero desde la discusión con Draco todo está cambiando para bien y no puedo evitar pensar algo: ¿es una señal del destino? Sé que es absurdo pensar eso, puesto que lo extraño desesperadamente y siento un enorme vacío en mi pecho que dudo pueda llenarse en algún momento… Aunque si las cosas continúan así en todos los aspectos, quien sabe lo que es posible. Estoy angustiada y confusa, pero debo mantener la esperanza. No creo en la casualidad… Es algo que siempre he pensado. Todo ocurre por una razón, y tal vez este sufrimiento simplemente sirva para hacerme más fuerte. Quizás esta locura que he vivido con Draco sólo haya sido un empujón para cambiar mi vida, para tomar un camino diferente y volver a ser la misma.

Lo único que sé con certeza es que debo ser optimista desde ahora. Apoyarme en la gente que me quiere y aspirar a mis mayores por ambiciones. Porque yo soy una gran bruja, puedo con cualquier cosa que me pongan por delante y pienso demostrarlo.

Sí, eso querrían mis padres que hiciera. Ser feliz, sea como sea.

**Hemos llegado al final! :)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta la familia de Vivian? Aun no ha aparecido el padre, pero en el prox ahi estara jeje. Y el primito? Es super mono, me lo imagino como Harry pero sin magia y un poquito más despreocupado y bromista. En el siguiente cap. lo conoceremos más a fondo, prometido ;) Y decidme, ¿qué puede significar ese momento con Ron? ¿Podra Zabini espiar a Hermione? ¿Y Pansy, os lo esperabais? ¿Creeis que Draco va a sincerarse con alguien de su familia? **

**Bueno, realmente sé que ha sido un capitulo algo transitorio, pero como digo yo, necesario para la historia! jeje En el proximo os prometo mucha mas emocion, ya vereis.**

**Un besito y muchas gracias a todos lo que seguís mi historia o me comentáis! Si os apetece y quereis hacerme feliz, un review porfi! Que me de animos para el examen del martes jajaj. **

**Xaaaaao! **


	34. Chapter 34

**_¡Hola Dramioneros!_**

**_¿Qué tal? ¡Perdonad la tardanza de verdad! Acabé los exámenes el martes pasado y no había podido escribir nada de nada… Y he empezado otra vez las clases y tengo un horario extremadamente pesado. Pero bueno también he tardado un poquito más porque ahora me ha dado por escribir los capítulos más largos jeje. De hecho, iba a continuarlo un poco más, pero al final lo he dejado donde veréis, porque si no iba a ser exagerado jajaj. _**

**_Bueno muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que seguís mi fic y los que me apoyáis y motiváis con vuestros reviews de verdad! Todos me producen una ilusión increíble, os lo agradezco mucho J_**

**_Os contesto a todos ahora y después el capítulo! _**

**Abytutis y Caroone: **Hola!Me alegro de que os gustara el cap jeje y la nueva y optimista actitud de Hermione, que ya era hora de que recuperara esa seguridad en sí misma. E irónicamente,todo gracias a Malfoy J Gracias por estar ahí siempre!

**Queen Scarlett: **Hola de nuevo! J Yo también me divertí imaginando la situación jajaj. Ay este Draco que inoportuno es… xD Echas de menos los momentos Dramione? Bueno, tranquila porque en breves tendrás más… En el próximo cap. adelanto que el tiempo avanzará más rápido mientras estén separados. Así que antes de que te des cuenta, ya los tendrás discutiendo (o no) de nuevo! Jeje. Un besito y gracias!

**AshokaMalfoy9: **Holaa! J Pues aquí tendrás una escena de Blaise siendo espía.. A ver qué tal lo hace jajaj. Ya me comentas qué te ha parecido ^^ Draco sí, necesita unos días de reflexión que ya resumiré con los momentos más importantes y que ya dejo entre ver algo en este cap. A ver qué saca en claro de su viajecito exprés! Y por otra parte, yo también pienso que Pansy es una bruja, pero al mismo tiempo creo que es porque siempre ha creído que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale. Tal vez su cambio de actitud se deba a que se ha dado cuenta de que las cosas no son cómo siempre había creido jeje. Habrá madurado por fin? Ya veremos! Un besito, gracias por estar siempre ahí :D

**EliiWeasley: **Hola! :D Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te guste tanto de verdad, porque eso significa mucho para mí y me da fuerzas para seguir con las mismas ganas o más! Espero poder seguir estando a la altura jeje Así que muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y por apoyarme! El examen me salió muy bien, he aprobado con buena nota :) Todo perfecto para seguir escribiendo con la máxima motivación! Espero que sigas opinando, gracias de nuevo un beso!

**mariapotter2002: **Hola guapa! :D Cuanto tiempo! Ya he dado las excusas arriba jajaj. De verdad que no he encontrado tiempo, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿Por donde empiezo? Bueno, me alegro de que te siga gustando el fic! Estos cap. son necesarios para que Draco por fin se aclare del todo respecto a lo que siente… La distancia siempre ayuda jeje. Espero que no te aburra mucho! xD

Por cierto, me alegra saber que compartimos tantos gustos! :D Yo adoro a Christian y siempre lo adoraré jajajaj. (Aunque Jack también me gusta xD) En cuanto a lo de la autora de Cazadores de Sombras, me dejaste alucinada y lo busqué en internet porque quería leerlo! Al final encontré el primer fic que lo habían traducido al castellano y me encantó! Si antes me gustaba Cassandra Clare ahora es mi diosa jajaj. Pero los otros dos no los he encontrado traducidos L Espero algún día poder leerlos porque vale la pena y me dejo con ganas de más. Ahora que lo dices, lo cierto es que Jace tiene muchos rasgos de Draco. Esa actitud indiferente y cínica, su ironía y prepotencia… Me encantan! (al igual que Damon). Lo cierto es que siempre me han gustado más los personajes más auténticos y con su lado oscuro. Los perfectos al final resultan algo aburridos.

Y nada muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones! Las tendré muy en cuenta! Ahora me estoy leyendo todavía WANTED, pero en cuanto termine leeré uno de los que me has dicho y te comento jeje.

Bueno no me enrollo más, espero que te guste el cap.! Gracias gracias y gracias! J Un besito!

**Vale Malfoy: **Hola y bienvenida! :D Qué bien que te gustara de verdad, me haces muy feliz! Y la verdad es que es difícil retratar a Draco tal y como lo creó J. , sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ha cambiado en muchos aspectos… Así que tu opinión es como un aliento que me da fuerzas para que siga por ese camino J Muchas gracias de verdad, espero que te siga gustando. En este cap. veremos más cositas de la familia de Draco, ya me comentas qué te ha parecido si quieres ^^ Un besito!

**Fraan: **Hola! J Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, de verdad! Lo de actualizar más pronto, es según como me vaya la semana. En general suelo tardar una semana, a veces menos y a veces un poco más, pero aseguro que hago lo que puedo jeje. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic de verdad, un beso!

**Selene Lizt: **Hola y bienvenida! ;) Pues aquí está la actualización! Espero que te guste el cap. e intentaré actualizar pronto, prometido. Un besito y muchas gracias por el review :D

**CAPÍTULO 34**

-Bueno, Stefan. ¿Quieres la tercera revancha?-pregunto desinteresadamente, dando un bostezo totalmente fingido.

Mi primo me dirige una mirada de irritación, al tiempo que deposita bruscamente el mando de la videoconsola en la mesa.

-No pienso volver a jugar más contigo.-responde malhumorado, cruzando los brazos en señal de enfado- Estoy seguro de que haces trampas con los poderes esos que tienes…

Me carcajeo divertido. Me encanta ganarle al juego que sea y conseguir este tipo de reacción de su parte. Supongo que esta satisfacción se debe a esta competitividad que poseo en mis venas. Sea cual sea el reto, estoy dispuesto a ganar a cualquier precio. Es algo característico de los Slytherins, un rasgo que poseo desde que nací.

-No pongas excusas baratas… Sabes perfectamente que soy mejor que tú.-replico en mi habitual arrastramiento de palabras- Además, ese equipo de fútbol que siempre eliges es una basura.

-¿Una basura?-repita, indignado y levantando los brazos al cielo- ¿El Liverpool una basura? No sabes de lo que hablas, Draco. No tienes ni idea de fútbol.

-¿Ah, no? Te recuerdo que estuve trabajando en uno de los periódicos deportivos más competentes de Gran Bretaña.-le espeto sin perder mi serenidad- Permíteme decirte, pequeño Stefan, que el Liverpool está acabado.

-Vete a la mierda.-escupe con rabia, sosteniéndome una dura mirada.

Mi primo siempre es así de susceptible, así que ya estoy acostumbrado a sus característicos ataques de ira, que se le suelen pasar al cabo de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente. La verdad es que me encanta hacerle de rabiar. Me hace sentir como si tuviera un hermano pequeño. Y sinceramente, aunque lo haya mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo, siempre he querido tener uno. Sobre todo para molestarle y hacerle ver quién manda. Bueno, y para entretenerme, claro. Ser hijo único a veces era demasiado aburrido y agobiante, pues toda la presión por ser digno de los Malfoy caía bajo mi responsabilidad.

Finalmente, se sienta de nuevo a mi lado y enciende la televisión ya un poco más calmado. Durante la siguiente hora nos dedicamos a comentar un partido de tenis entre los dos mejores jugadores del mundo. Siempre ha sido un deporte que me ha llamado la atención y durante los primeros meses en los que me tuve que adaptar a la vida como _muggle_ el marido de mi tía me enseñó a jugar para aliviar la tensión y descargar mi rabia sobre la raqueta. Al final, para sorpresa de todos, acabó gustándome y se me daba realmente bien. Pero, ¿Cuándo me he propuesto algo y no lo he conseguido? Ese pensamiento me hace sentirme satisfecho de mí mismo. Sin duda, puedo alcanzar cualquier objetivo si quiero. Sólo he de pensar en Granger y en cómo cayó a mis pies tan rápido, sin apenas esforzarme. Sinceramente, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Pero claro, lo realmente difícil no era conseguirla, sino conservarla…

-¿En qué estás pensando, Draco?-me pregunta mi primo con recelo, mirando de reojo mis manos apretadas en un puño.

-En nada-contesto en tono cortante, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor.

-¿No vas a contarme por qué has venido?

Noto que Stefan se acerca un poco más a mí en el asiento del sofá y me revuelvo algo incómodo por su proximidad. Siento su mirada clavándose en mi nuca, y sé que va a seguir insistiendo hasta que no diga algo. Así que finalmente, con irritación, le devuelvo la mirada y encojo los hombros.

-No tengo por qué darte ninguna razón. He venido y punto. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cotilla?-enarco una ceja, esperando que eso le ofenda.

-Pero… es que no lo entiendo. Te pasaste meses maldiciendo tu vida entre nosotros, deseando volver cuanto antes a tu mundo. Y ahora que ya lo tienes todo vienes aquí de nuevo. Es muy raro.-añade clavando sus pupilas oscuras en las mías y frunciendo el ceño- No me malinterpretes. No me molesta que estés aquí. Pero es raro, y eso no lo puedes negar.

Y ya estamos de vuelta. Stefan y sus inútiles intentos de descifrar los más oscuros secretos de mi mente. No es la primera vez que intenta que me abra a él, que le cuente mis problemas y preocupaciones. Como si de verdad le importaran… Lo que pasa es que es un poco santo, como Potter, y quiere ayudar al prójimo, no importa de quién se trate.

-Joder, Stefan. No me des el coñazo, ¿vale? No te importan mis problemas, no te importo absolutamente nada. Así que no te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya, ¿entendido?-concluyo empleando uno de mis tonos más bordes.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan odioso, Draco? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca has tenido a alguien que se preocupe por ti? ¿Por eso te cuesta tanto aceptar algún tipo de ayuda?-exclama mi primo, intentando mostrarse ofendido- No sé cómo ha sido tu vida, primo, pero a mí no me engañas. Te proteges en una coraza de hierro, mostrando solo una pequeña parte de ti. Sé que no eres como aparentas ser… Lo sé porque te he visto cambiar mucho desde que viniste por primera vez. Así que hazte un favor a ti mismo y quítate la máscara de una vez por todas, porque dudo que nadie te conozca de verdad. Ni siquiera tú mismo. Y ya es hora de que eso cambie.

Después de esa explosión acalorada de opiniones por parte de Stefan, se crea una atmósfera silenciosa en el ambiente. Estoy cabreado, indignado, ofendido por todas las palabras que han salido de la boca del niñato de Stefan. ¿Pero quién se cree que es para hablar con esa libertad de mí? Le diría muchísimas cosas ahora mismo, y no precisamente agradables. De hecho, estoy a punto de soltarle algo bastante hiriente. Pero entonces, se escucha el sonido de la puerta de la casa al cerrarse y en pocos segundos aparece mi tío Mark en el salón.

-¡Hola chicos!-exclama tan optimista como siempre. Lleva su habitual mono de mecánico y esa perilla inconfundible. Un pendiente de oro cuelga de una de sus orejas, dándole ese particular aspecto de "rockero". Ciertamente, en cuanto a estética Mark deja mucho que desear. Siempre lleva ropa estrafalaria y su aspecto es demasiado atrevido. Pero aun así al final consiguió ganarse mi respeto. Ahí donde lo ves, tan bonachón y moderno, cuando se enfada le hace la competencia incluso a mi padre- ¿Qué hacéis, ver el tenis? ¿Cómo van?

Mi primo entonces se dedica a explicarle la situación, y con una última mirada asesina que le lanzo, decido poner fin a la discusión y me centro de nuevo en el partido de tenis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoy me apetece caminar de vuelta a casa. Hace un día excelente, y sorprendentemente estoy de buen humor. Tal vez se deba al ascenso, al hecho de que he podido pasar un agradable rato con mis mejores amigos o tal vez a que Pansy y yo hemos vuelto a hablarnos. De momento es una relación cordial, pero el ambiente es bueno para el trabajo y nos seguimos compenetrando bien. Y es que después de su confesión al señor Grey y de mi posterior agradecimiento, hemos recuperado parte de nuestra relación perdida. Sé que no es mala persona, pues de otra manera no me hubiera regalado su puesto. Se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho, y yo no soy especialmente rencorosa.

Cuando paso por el Hyde Park, uno de los parques más grandes de Londres en pleno centro de la ciudad, distingo un cabello pelirrojo. Es largo, liso y completamente reconocible en cualquier sitio. No podía ser de otra manera. La cabeza pertenece a Ginny Weasley. Siento un vuelco al corazón cuando contemplo como Ginny sigue caminando en dirección contraria a la que sigo yo. En cualquier momento nos cruzaremos y no podré evitarlo. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿La saludo como si fuéramos todavía amigas? Intercambio miradas hacia el suelo y hacia el frente, asustada cada vez que la distancia se acorta un poco más. La pelirroja va sola, y parece muy contenta. Lleva un vestido veraniego de color esmeralda que le sienta fenomenal y unas bolsas de diferentes colores y tamaños cuelgan de su brazo. Cuando nos acercamos peligrosamente, intento desviar un poco el rumbo de mi dirección para pasar lo más alejada posible de mi amiga, porque no veo con fuerzas de estropear el día de esta manera, pero es demasiado tarde.

-Hermione.-me llama ella, al parecer sorprendida de verme. Como Ginny se detiene, no me queda más remedio que imitarla y enfrentarme a ella.

-Hola, Ginny.-respondo en un tono neutro.

-¿Qué tal? ¿De dónde vienes?-me pregunta jovialmente, dirigiéndome una pequeña sonrisa.

-De trabajar, ¿y tú?

-Vengo de hacer unas compras. Preparativos para mi viaje a Roma.-responde ella con un incontrolable entusiasmo.

-Oh, sí. Me lo comentó Harry. Enhorabuena, debes estar muy contenta.-le felicito con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias.-dice Ginny, y entonces se queda pensativa, antes de continuar con la conversación- Oye, Herms, la semana que viene voy a hacer una fiesta de despedida. Estaría bien que vinieras.

-¿Estás segura?-no puedo evitar preguntarle, con miedo.

-Claro que sí. Aunque hayan pasado ciertas cosas… sigues siendo importante para mí. No me gustaría irme sin despedirnos.-replica la pelirroja, sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rojizo ante la confesión.

-Está bien, iré entonces. Gracias por invitarme.-añado en el mismo tono tímido de ella- ¿Dónde es?

-Hemos alquilado un recinto especial para la fiesta. Vendrá mucha gente del colegio.-responde, sin poder ocultar su emoción- Te mandaré una lechuza con la hora y la dirección, ¿de acuerdo? No me falles.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces. Adiós, Ginny.-me despido, algo contagiada por su buen humor.

Madre mía, cuando pensaba que nada podía ir mejor… aparece una de mis mejores amigas dispuesta a olvidar lo que sucedió entre nosotras. Dándome una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. Ante este hecho, no puedo evitar caminar con energía, casi botando. Me siento fantástica, completa, feliz. En este momento siento que todo el sufrimiento ha valido la pena. Que todo lo malo sólo ha hecho que reforzarme. Que todos los problemas simplemente me han ayudado a salir adelante hacia mi nueva vida.

Pero entonces, a mitad de camino es cuando me doy cuenta de algo. Es una presencia que siento tras de mí. No puedo explicarlo, pero siento que me observan desde hace un buen rato. Camino más rápido, intentando que se manifieste mi sospecha de alguna forma. Sé que me he vuelto algo paranoica, pero no soy tonta. Tras la guerra aprendí muchas cosas, y si alguien me sigue simplemente lo sé. Efectivamente, ahora escucho sonidos de pasos más apresurados. Con el pulso acelerado y adrenalina en mi sangre, intento despistar a la sombra que me acecha de alguna forma, zigzagueando entre las calles ahora más oscuras a causa del repentino anochecer. Por esta zona de calles más estrechas hay menos gente, pero eso aparte de temerario es una ventaja, porque puedo escuchar con más claridad.

Cada vez estoy más convencida de que me siguen, y por eso mismo no quiero girarme. Es demasiado arriesgado, pues el impacto que sentiría me haría perder la poca serenidad que aún me queda. Así que finalmente, con la varita en mano, echo a correr a la desesperada en línea recta por lo que queda de calle y en la primera esquina con la que me encuentro, giro bruscamente a la izquierda y me escondo en el primer patio que veo, aguardando a mi acechor. Respiro entrecortadamente, esperando el momento apropiado para atacar.

No aparto la vista del suelo, esperando ver la sombra de alguien a paso frenético, y tras unos segundos que se me antojan eternos ahí está. Una sombra alargada y delgada se acerca con rapidez. Oigo sus pasos cada vez más cerca, incluso su aliento al esforzarse por seguir corriendo. Y justo cuando llega a la altura del patio donde me encuentro escondida, lo hago.

-_¡Expelliarmus!-_exclamo con fuerza, disparando al objetivo. Y la varita del que parece Blaise Zabini sale volando hasta alcanzar mi mano izquierda.

La mirada del moreno es simplemente cómica. A pesar de su piel oscura, puedo distinguir la palidez de quien acaba de ser sorprendido haciendo algo incorrecto. Parece completamente petrificado, ni siquiera se mueve. Incluso parece tener miedo. ¿En serio?

-Blaise Zabini, me vas a decir ahora mismo que hacías siguiéndome.-intervengo finalmente con dureza, tras unos segundos en los que el impacto de verle me impedían reaccionar de ninguna forma- O te llevo ante Harry, como quieras.

-¡No! No…-dice Blaise sin cambiar un ápice su expresión, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano algunas gotas de sudor de la frente- No pretendía hacerlo… No tenías que darte cuenta.

-¿Cómo?-inquiero, totalmente incrédula- Claro, por supuesto que no querías que me diera cuenta.

Suelto un bufido de indignación y cruzo los brazos, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Le contemplo con mirada analizadora, esperando encontrar alguna prueba visible que le culpabilice y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado Zabini. Está más alto, más corpulento y lleva una ropa al parecer carísima, pero oscura y discreta. Aunque eso no es ninguna novedad. El patrimonio de los Zabini es si cabe aún mayor que el de los Malfoy debido a las diversas mujeres ricas con las que se casó su padre.

-Responde. ¿Por qué me seguías? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Blaise? No querrías secuestrar a una trabajadora del Ministerio y mejor amiga del auror y héroe más importante del momento, ¿verdad? –inquiero con peligrosa calma, sin alzar la voz lo más mínimo.

-Eso sería una buena idea… sacaría mucho dinero, sí. Si lo necesitara, claro.-dice más para él que para mí. Pero al ver mi cara, rectifica acaloradamente- Pero Granger, ¿de qué me serviría eso si sigo siendo asquerosamente rico? No quiero nada de ti, te lo aseguro.

-¿Entonces?-insisto, dando pequeños golpes al suelo con el pequeño tacón de mis sandalias- Como no confieses, haré que te hagan beber Veritaserum.

-Pero… pero… Draco me va a matar si te lo cuento.-musita el moreno, mirando al suelo al tiempo que sacude la cabeza.

-¡¿Draco?!-exclamo, sintiendo una terrible sacudida en el estómago al escuchar su nombre- ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto? Dilo de una vez, maldita sea.

-Está bien.-acepta, tragando saliva exageradamente- Draco me pidió un favor antes de irse…

-¿Antes de irse adónde?-pregunto con alarma, bajando por fin la varita que apuntaba al moreno.

-Eso no importa. El caso es que me pidió que le informara de lo que hicieras y dejaras de hacer.-confiesa con fastidio, entre dientes.

-¿Que Draco te pidió qué?-inquiero de nuevo estupefacta, esta vez más alto.

-Ya me has oído, no pienso repetírtelo, Granger.- Zabini cruza los brazos, imitando mi postura- Sé que es raro, pero es la verdad. El cobarde de Malfoy tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer mientras él no estaba aquí. Le dije que no era buena idea… No sé me da bien ser sigiloso.

Realmente atónita, le sigo mirando sin cambiar mi expresión, sin conseguir articular palabra alguna. Y es que esto me pilla completamente por sorpresa. Pensé que Draco no querría saber nada más de mí después del duro intercambio de palabras que mantuvimos. Estaba convencida de que desaparecería del mapa porque ya no le interesaba lo más mínimo continuar con esto. Que mi rechazo y su orgullo harían lo evidente: alejarnos.

Y ahora esto. ¿Por qué demonios lo ha hecho? ¿Qué pretende controlando todas mis acciones? ¿Quiere asegurarse de que no voy a olvidarme de él? Es tan retorcido incluso para Malfoy… Y no sé cuál es la verdadera explicación para ello, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme a mí misma algo: "¿Le importo de verdad?" Desde luego, no es la mejor forma de demostrarlo, pero viniendo de Draco cualquier cosa es mejor que nada. Tratándose de él, esto debe tener un significado oculto. Y de pronto, siento como las mariposas comienzan a revolotear en mi estómago. Una sensación de ilusión y esperanza se extiende por toda mi piel, haciendo que mi corazón se pare por un segundo. Pero por otra parte… estoy furiosa. ¿Qué clase de persona es Draco Malfoy? En vez de despedirse de mí, tratar de arreglar las cosas como personas civilizadas… manda a uno de sus súbditos seguirme e informarle de mis movimientos. Como si fuera un espía o algo por el estilo. Dios, no he visto a alguien igual. La verdad, todavía me sigo preguntando qué he podido ver en un idiota como él…

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Zabini?-consigo preguntarle finalmente con un hilo de voz.

-Joder, que sí Granger…-asiente el moreno perdiendo la paciencia. Y es que entre Zabini y yo nunca ha habido lo que se dice una buena relación. De hecho, con ningún Slytherin he tenido algún tipo de relación positiva- No sé qué demonios os traéis entre manos, pero te puedo decir que Draco está muy raro desde que volvió.

-No creo que yo tenga mucho que ver en eso. Te recuerdo que tu amigo tuvo que vivir sin magia durante 365 días. Es lógico que haya cambiado.-replico algo molesta por el comentario. Solo faltaba que ahora Zabini me echara en cara que he trastornado al rubio.

-Y tanto… Yo creo que acabaría volviéndome loco.-comenta el Slytherin, fingiendo un escalofrío- Está demasiado bien de lo que podría estar, eso es verdad. Que tú le gustes no es nada en comparación con lo que podría haber pasado.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, Blaise?-inquiero, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada suspicaz.

-No, Granger… No me malinterpretes. Sé que tú y yo no nos hemos llevado lo que se dice bien… pero nunca he tenido nada en contra de ti. En serio.-añade, al observar mi expresión escéptica- Es sólo que es tan extraño. Teníais una relación completamente antagonista. Por Merlín, ¡os odiabais a muerte!

-Para nosotros también ha sido raro, créeme. Pero surgió así y nos dejamos llevar…-digo, rememorando ciertos momentos íntimos con Draco y sintiendo nostalgia- Aunque ya no importa. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros.

-¿Tan segura estás?-me cuestiona Blaise enarcando las cejas.

-Sí.-afirmo con rotundidad- Tendría que haber un milagro para que volviera a confiar en él.

El moreno encoge los hombros, aunque no parece muy convencido de mis palabras, cosa que me llena de rabia. No soy ninguna mujerzuela fácil de ésas con las que ha tenido tantas aventuras… ¿Qué se piensa Zabini?

-Olvidaba que hablo con la respetada y admirada Hermione Granger, tan correcta como firme en sus decisiones.-comenta Blaise con una sonrisa burlona- Bien, entonces me voy… Que te vaya todo bien, Granger.

Pero antes de que se gire por completo, alargo el brazo y agarro su hombro, deteniéndole y obligándolo a volverse de nuevo hacia mí.

-No tan rápido, Zabini. Como te vuelva a pillar espiándome… eres hombre muerto, ¿de acuerdo?-añado, con una sonrisa encantadoramente perversa.

-Pero, Draco…-intenta protestar, con expresión apurada.

-Malfoy se tendrá que aguantar esta vez. Te lo aviso, Blaise.-levanto un dedo índice amenazador para darle más énfasis a mi advertencia y finalmente el moreno asiente con la cabeza. Sin una palabra más, Zabini da la vuelta y se aleja todo lo rápido que puede.

Todavía absorta por la información que he conseguido de este inesperado encuentro, comienzo a caminar a paso lento la poca distancia que queda hasta la casa de Luna. He de digerir todo este remolino de sentimientos que se me han formado por la repentina vuelta de Draco a mi vida, aunque sea de forma indirecta.

Noto como el corazón comienza a latir con fuerza al evocar esos increíbles y magnéticos ojos grises en miles expresiones que no había podido imaginar antes de nuestro encuentro veraniego. Tan solo hace dos días que no los veo y ya los echo de menos. Pero al mismo tiempo sigo enfadada y dolida por su reacción, por su poca sensibilidad y sobre todo por su miserable traición. Tal vez él siga sin entenderlo porque no ha sentido en todo este tiempo ningún tipo de lealtad hacia mí, hacia nuestra extraña relación. Quizás es por eso que su orgullo le impidió luchar por sus sentimientos… si es que realmente los tiene. Porque entonces, ¿a qué se debe este ataque de control por su parte? No creo que con todas sus amantes haya actuado de esta forma frente a un rechazo. Así que deduzco que siente algo por mí, por pequeño que sea, pero existe.

De todas formas es un completo idiota y estoy cabreadísima por intentar espiarme. ¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo esa maldita serpiente! Y más después de hacerme lo que me ha hecho. En todo caso sería yo la quien tendría que vigilarlo, puesto que es evidente que no puedo dejarlo solo ni un momento o las arpías se abalanzan sobre él. Merlín, cómo le odio por provocar en mí estas sensaciones tan contradictorias.

Por un momento tengo la descabellada idea de coger el móvil y llamarlo y decirle un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que me deje en paz y haga su vida o que como vuelva a intentar espiarme yo misma le mandaré de vuelta al mundo _muggle. _O simplemente porque tengo unas terribles ganas de escuchar su fría e inconfundible voz pronunciar mi nombre… No es la primera vez que he de aguantar el impulso de marcar su número. Pero no, lo más sensato es esperar. Las cosas de momento están mejorando considerablemente y no quiero volver a caer en el peligroso juego del Slytherin. Esté donde esté, es mejor que se quede de momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente me llega una lechuza de parte de Blaise. Ansioso como estoy por saber algo de la vida de Granger, la abro sin muchas contemplaciones y comienzo a leer.

_Draco, lo siento tío, pero el plan se ha ido al traste. Granger es muy intuitiva y consiguió darse cuenta a la primera de cambio. _

_A pesar de todo, tengo noticias. La he visto acompañada por la hermana Weasley. Al parecer, ésta la ha invitado a una fiesta de despedida la semana que viene y ella asistirá. _

_P.D Espero que te estés aclarando con respecto al tema y no hagas enfadar más a Granger, porque la verdad es que intimida…_

_Blaise_

Pedazo de inútil… Joder, para una cosa qué le pido. Arrugo el papel con rabia y lo tiro al suelo. Ahora habré de esperar aquí, sin saber qué hace o deja de hacer la Gryffindor, y eso no entraba en mis planes.

-¿No pensarás dejar eso ahí tirado, verdad?-inquiere una voz a mis espaldas.

Vivian me observa con las cejas alzadas, retándome a que no le obedezca. Pero una disputa con mi tía no es precisamente lo que me apetece en este momento, así que recojo el papelito con fastidio y lo llevo a la papelera más cercana.

-¿Contenta?

-Sí.-asiente ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. De pronto aparecen mi tío y Stefan que acaban de bajar por las escaleras. Mi primo va vestido con el característico chándal deportivo de los viernes.

-Tengo partido de fútbol.-me informa Stefan con ferviente entusiasmo- ¿Quieres venir?

A toda respuesta encojo los hombros. No me ilusiona mucho pasar la mañana en familia, pero ver un partido de fútbol no es una mala opción después de todo… Si me quedo en casa probablemente me coma la cabeza con temas en los que prefiero no pensar ahora mismo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ir en el coche de mi tío es toda una experiencia en cuanto a velocidad. En general, no es que me llame mucho la atención el mundo de los coches… Mi padre me inculcó en su momento que sólo eran una mediocre alternativa a las escobas, hechos para los pobres y _muggles_ que debían conformarse con un cacharro así. Pero el coche de mi tío es simplemente alucinante. Me he enterado de que los Mercedes pertenecen a una gama potente y elegante, de hecho solo hay que ver la tapicería. Pero aún es mejor en cuanto a la aceleración. La primera vez que me monté en el coche de mi tío pensaba que de un momento a otro me pondría a vomitar. Pero cuando me acostumbré a la sensación… me encantó. Siempre me ha gustado vivir al límite, las emociones fuertes. Y sin duda, la manera de conducir de mi tío es una de esas cosas que te disparan la adrenalina.

-Mark, no vayas tan rápido.-le advierte Vivian desde el asiento del copiloto como de costumbre con reproche en sus ojos.

-Tranquila cariño.-dice él sin demasiada convicción. Y suelta un poco el acelerador. Pero sé con certeza, que eso solo durará unos segundos.

Mientras nos acercamos cada vez más a nuestro destino, me dedico a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla, mientras dejo que la música que suena de fondo me ayude a reflexionar. Está sonando _Every breath you take, _de _Sting_ y recuerdo entonces que Granger me dijo que era una de sus canciones favoritas.

Y eso hace lo que al parecer resulta inevitable, pensar de nuevo en ella. Aún estoy confundido por todo lo que pasó el otro día. Ella se encargó de rechazarme, yo me limité a comportarme como siempre he hecho, sin dejar que me afectara lo más mínimo. Pero le pedí perdón, y eso debió ser suficiente, ¿no? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me arrodillara ante ella y le suplicara como un perro?

Por otro lado, no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubiera sido al revés. ¿Y si hubiera visto a Granger besándose con Weasel? Merlín, qué desagradable. No puedo evitar sentir angustia ante tal imagen. Está claro que me sentiría traicionado, pero si fuera a causa del alcohol no tendría tanto reparo en aceptar sus disculpas, ¿no? Aunque claro, nunca me han puesto en una situación así. Mis amantes siempre han sido tan sumisas… Y con Granger nunca se sabe, al fin y al cabo me hace sentir cosas _diferentes._

Y luego está lo que me dijo mi primo ayer. No he querido darle demasiada importancia a sus palabras, pues al fin y al cabo es todavía un crío. ¿Qué sabrá él de la vida? Aunque no pude evitar pensar que sonaba demasiado lógico. Bueno, es lógico que me proteja de los demás teniendo en cuenta lo que me enseñaron mis padres. Nunca debía mostrarme vulnerable ante nada ni nadie. El cariño, el amor… Eran sentimientos que te hacían más débil.

Pero, ¿cómo no voy a conocerme a mí mismo? Qué cojones, eso es imposible. Yo sé perfectamente como soy. He cambiado, sí, pero mi esencia sigue siendo la misma. No sé a qué demonios se refiere mi primito entrometido, pero no debo darle importancia a sus reflexiones adolescentes.

El campo en el que juega mi primo es más grande de lo normal, parece incluso de profesionales. Todo está lleno de gente cuando al fin llegamos. Tomamos asiento en una de las gradas más bajas, cerca del banquillo del equipo de Stefan y entonces el árbitro da un pitido y comienza el partido. En la primera parte Stefan consigue marcar un gol, pero en pocos minutos llega el empate. Mi tío se dedica a gritarle al árbitro, Vivian se muerde las uñas en su sufrimiento silencioso, pero yo voy más allá. Observo las tácticas de cada equipo, deduzco la estrategia de cada uno y reconozco unas cuantas jugadas que aprendí durante el tiempo que trabajé en el periódico deportivo. Al menos estoy entretenido y me lo paso bien viendo a mi tío despotricar continuamente.

Pero en un momento dado ocurre algo. Una jugada de gol por parte del equipo contrario al de mi primo, se convierte en un accidente entre el portero y uno de los delanteros. Las consecuencias son: un portero lesionado y un jugador sangrando por la nariz. Puedo ver a mi primo que se acerca corriendo hacia el banquillo, al mismo tiempo que otros jugadores. El entrenador y los jugadores comienzan a hablar, si se puede decir hablar a pegar gritos histéricos. Entiendo finalmente que no tienen portero suplente y están bastante desesperados. No saben a quién recurrir.

Y entonces, la mirada de mi primo se encuentra con la mía. Su expresión cambia de inmediato y una sonrisa es reemplazada por su cara de absoluto terror. Y yo no puedo evitar encogerme en mi asiento, temiendo qué es lo que va a suceder a continuación.

-¡Draco! ¡Ven!-me llama mi primo. Puedo notar como todas las miradas del estadio se posan en mí. Joder, lo que faltaba, como si yo solo con mi presencia no atrajera las miradas de los demás… Ahora es todo el estadio quien está pendiente de mí. - ¡Vamos!

Pasan unos segundos en los que se hace un silencio sepulcral. Me permito vacilar unos instantes, haciéndome de rogar. No tengo ningunas ganas de mezclarme con mi primo y sus amiguitos futbolistas, la verdad. Pero lo cierto es que hacer deporte siempre me ha ayudado a aclarar mis ideas…. Finalmente decido, sin disimular ni un solo instante el fastidio que me produce, acudir al campo al ser presionado por toda la multitud.

-Tu primo me ha dicho que juegas bien de portero, chico.-comenta el entrenador, estrechándome una mano con rapidez. Es totalmente calvo y lleva una gorra con el escudo del equipo. Además el chándal le viene un poco ajustado y deja a la vista su enorme barriga- Ponte esto y al campo, venga.

El entrenador me ofrece el chándal del portero de color negro y me guía con impaciencia a los vestuarios para que me cambie.

-En cinco minutos te quiero allí.-me ordena con una sonrisa alentadora.

Joder, ¿desde cuándo me limito a aceptar órdenes de los _muggles_? ¿Y desde cuándo no opongo prácticamente resistencia a mezclarme entre ellos? ¿Es posible que mi primo tenga razón y aún no me conozco ni yo mismo? Es cierto, he cambiado y debería asumirlo de una jodida vez. Pero ahora no quiero seguir pensando es estos embrollos mentales. Mi instinto competitivo se está activando. Mis ganas de ganar, de aplastar al rival vienen con fuerza y no pienso ignorarlas. Y es ahora cuando inexplicablemente me siento yo de nuevo.

En fin, hay un maldito partido que ganar.

**_Bueno, llegamos al final de capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, las cosas siguen más o menos por el mismo camino. Draco intentando encontrarse a sí mismo, Herms estaba bastante feliz hasta que volvió a saber algo de nuestro querido rubio… En el siguiente adelanto que el tiempo pasará más rápido! Espero que os haya gustado, y espero con los brazos abiertos vuestros comentarios y opiniones. _**

**_Un besito y gracias! :D_**


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

Miro la portería con desafío en los ojos. Soy bueno en los deportes, tanto mágicos como _muggles_, y sé con certeza que la clave está en la concentración. Así que no me dejo distraer por los gritos de la multitud que ovacionan mi llegada al campo de juego. Distingo algunas voces femeninas lanzándome algún que otro cumplido, pero es un eco muy lejano.

Espero con impaciencia a que el árbitro dé por comenzada la segunda parte del partido con su habitual silbido, y entonces comienza la acción. Lo que me gusta de ser portero es sobre todo la templanza y serenidad que se debe poseer. Soy muy frío y calculador, y eso es una gran ventaja. Contemplo la situación del juego sin desconectar ni un solo momento de mi objetivo: el balón de juego. No dejaré que pase por encima de mí. Y no es que me importe demasiado este estúpido partido, ni siquiera que mi primo gane o pierda. Lo único que está en juego ahora mismo es mi orgullo y no pienso dejar que nadie lo rebase de ninguna de las maneras.

Mi primo y los demás no juegan del todo mal para ser unos meros aficionados, pero se nota quien tiene el dominio del partido en este momento. Los jugadores vestidos de blanco controlan el balón, parece como si llevaran imanes implantados en sus zapatillas. En 10 minutos ya han llegado tres veces a mi portería, y por suerte me he sabido defender. Escucho aplausos y gritos de ánimo, en los cuales distingo el vozarrón de mi tío Mark, pero yo no aparto mi mirada del juego.

Los minutos pasan extremadamente rápido, y el equipo de Stefan desaprovecha unas cuantas oportunidades claras de marcar. Logro hacer una parada de absoluta casualidad estirando en último momento mi pie derecho, y la multitud ahoga un suspiro. "¡Uyyy!", es lo único que soy capaz de escuchar. Me seco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de uno de los guantes, y espero a recibir el córner.

-¡Aguanta, Draco! ¡Sólo quedan dos minutos más lo que añada el árbitro!-exclama mi primo, al tiempo que me da un suave golpe en el hombro, con la intención de infundirme algún tipo de seguridad, cosa que es totalmente innecesaria.

El equipo blanco saca el córner con una increíble rapidez y el balón vuela peligrosamente a un jugador que lo está esperando cerca del segundo palo de mi portería. Veo a uno de los defensas que intenta evitar el golpe, pero es demasiado tarde. El balón va dirigido con suma precisión a la cabeza del rematador. Éste salta y empuja el esférico con fuerza hacia el suelo, haciendo que bote peligrosamente y provocando un efecto para confundirme. Pero mis reflejos son mejores de los que se cree, y por la forma de golpear el balón en el suelo puedo imaginar la dirección que tomará y la altura con la que el balón se elevará para tratar de colarse en el arco. Así que simplemente cruzando mis brazos y manteniéndolos en la posición correcta, el balón choca en mis guantes justo a tiempo. Acto seguido, logro coger el balón antes de que a cualquiera le dé tiempo a reaccionar por la increíble parada que acabo de realizar. Veo a Stefan a lo lejos, corriendo y desmarcándose. Imagino que tenía la esperanza de que salvara la situación, y por supuesto estaba en lo correcto.

Sin pensármelo ni un segundo más, saco con fuerza y precisión, esperando que el balón llegue a la posición de mi primo. Los jugadores se dispersan al darse cuenta de mi intención, pero el balón ya está demasiado lejos. El balón aparece unos metros por delante de Stefan, y éste se marca la carrera de su vida a tan sólo unos segundos del final del partido. Todo el mundo está expectante y por un momento me permito desconcentrarme y fijo toda mi atención en mi primo. Está completamente solo ante el portero, y por un momento pienso que la presión podrá con él y no será capaz de marcar. Pero ahora soy yo el que está equivocado, porque cuando llega a quedarse a tan solo un par de metros del portero y éste sale a intentar quitarle el balón de alguna forma desesperada, Stefan responde con un increíble recorte para justo después disparar a portería sin asomo de duda en su rostro.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!-es lo único que se escucha en todo el campo. Veo la grada del equipo de Stefan vitoreando, saltando y aplaudiendo entusiasmados. Me permito una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras el árbitro pita el final del partido. Como era de suponer, hemos ganado.

Todo el equipo se acerca a Stefan, felicitándole con efusivos abrazos y demás, pero yo me quedo en mi sitio esperando a que terminen con esa incómoda situación. Acto seguido me encamino hacia el vestuario, sin prestar atención a los gritos de admiración que me llevo de la alocada multitud.

Pero para mi sorpresa, antes de que consiga escabullirme, llega mi primo y todo su séquito y casi sin darme cuenta me suben en volandas, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por resistirme. Finalmente y con fastidio, soporto como me elevan una y otra vez cantando y voceando como locos. Y no sé cómo lo logran, pero acaban transmitiéndome su alegría y no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Sin duda, esto es una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí, pero me sorprendo al comprobar que no es tan mala como esperaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Me encuentro tumbado en la cama, descansando. No es que haya hecho un gran esfuerzo físico en el partido, sinceramente, pero no me apetece hacer absolutamente nada. Me he quedado satisfecho por la victoria, el partido ha servido como distracción…Pero simplemente, no dejo de sentir un nudo en el estómago al cerrar los ojos y ver los grandes expresivos ojos castaños de Granger. Haga lo que haga ella sigue aquí, en mi mente. No puedo evitar preguntarme si estará pensando en mí tanto como yo lo hago en ella. Seguramente no. Lo más lógico es que esté tratando de olvidarme como sea, al fin y al cabo siempre me ha odiado. No le costará demasiado volver a hacerlo, ¿no? Joder, pensar eso me amarga. Pero al mismo tiempo me alivia. ¿Qué coño me pasa con Granger? Doy una patada al aire con toda mi frustración. Una parte de mí, y no precisamente pequeña, me está gritando que venir a Irlanda ha sido un grave error. Que debería estar con la castaña, intentando conseguir su perdón. Pero simplemente no puedo hacer eso, no va conmigo. Y además, no sé si quiero hacerlo realmente… Joder, maldita sabelotodo. ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme tu sonrisa de la cabeza? ¿Y por qué el sexo parece quedar ahora en un segundo plano?

El sonido de la puerta me hace volver a la realidad.

-Draco, ¿puedo pasar?-es la voz de mi tía al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Es una pregunta?-inquiero con ironía. Sé perfectamente que hará lo que le dé la gana, responda lo que responda.

A toda contestación, Vivian abre la puerta con una sobreactuada sonrisa.

-Cómo me conoces, sobrinito.-comenta ella, cerrando la puerta y adentrándose en el cuarto. Yo no cambio la posición en ningún momento, con la vista fijada en el blanco techo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto desinteresadamente.

-Una conversación contigo.-dice ella, encogiendo los hombros con inocencia- Creo que me merezco que me aclares un par de cositas.

Enarco una ceja tras dirigirle una rápida mirada, mostrándole mi desconcierto con ese simple gesto.

-¿Necesitas hablar de algo, Draco?-inquiere Vivian, acomodándose los rizos negros que le molestan detrás de la oreja y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ni contigo ni con nadie, tía.-respondo educadamente, sin cambiar mi expresión.

-Vamos… ¿ni siquiera por una vez vas a evitar que te lo saque por la fuerza?-sus grandes ojos negros no dejan de buscarme.

Finalmente y con irritación, me incorporo y me quedo sentado frente a mi tía, fulminándola con la mirada. La conozco demasiado como para creer que va a dejarme tranquilo si intento ignorarla.

-A ver, ¿qué crees que es lo que me pasa, detective Vivian?-pregunto en tono cansado.

-He notado un cambio en tu actitud, Draco. La manera de rechazar a esas chicas… ha sido educada y formal.-se explica ella, entrecerrando sus ojos con la intención de analizarme más allá de lo que puede ver por fuera.

Recuerdo vagamente la situación que hemos vivido al salir de los vestuarios, después del partido. Un grupo de chicas jóvenes nos ha recibido con los brazos (y otras cosas en las que prefiero no pensar) abiertos. Trataban de ganarse nuestra atención con sus descarados elogios sobre nuestra manera de jugar, haciendo algún que otro comentario bastante subidito de tono sobre nuestro físico, etc. Las típicas quinceañeras que buscan que el primer polvo de su vida merezca la pena. Pues bien, el caso es que las chicas no dejaban de atosigarnos, principalmente en Stefan y en mí. Un par de ellas no paraban de insistir en que quedáramos, las invitáramos a salir y no sé qué tonterías más que ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Mi primo, que es un buenazo, no era capaz de negarse temiendo herir sus "sentimientos", y a mí me estaba divirtiendo realmente la situación y su cara de apuro. Pero al final no me quedó más remedio que intervenir y decirles claramente que no estábamos interesados de ninguna manera en ellas. Las chicas se marcharon algo indignadas, pero al menos nos conseguimos quitar de encima a esas perturbadas.

-Bien, entonces eso es una señal de que he madurado. Debes estar orgullosa de mí.-digo con fingido entusiasmo.

-Pues mira no vas tan desencaminado. Pero lo que verdaderamente me importa no es el qué, sino el por qué…-continúa ella, decidida a conseguir su propósito.

-Yo te diré el por qué. Esas chicas no me gustaban.-respondo con sencillez.

-Draco… en un tiempo no demasiado lejano ahora mismo no estarías en casa. Probablemente habrías pasado incluso la noche con una de ellas. Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que a todas no habrías rechazado.-dice con seguridad, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho y volviendo a dibujar en su rostro esa sonrisa decidida.

-No me gustaban y punto.-respondo en voz queda, intentando zanjar de una vez la maldita conversación.

-Te conozco bien, querido sobrino. Te quedas pensativo más que de costumbre, tus ojos a veces brillan cuando lo haces. Rechazas inconscientemente a las mujeres, ni siquiera te permites fijarte en ellas. Y no comes como siempre.-añade, esta vez con un susurro. Y sé que me tiene pillado desde el principio. Me va a hacer confesar, lo sé. Tiene ese don de conseguir que alguien obedezca simplemente con su penetrante mirada. Conmigo nunca le ha sido fácil, pero debo admitir que logró que yo reconociera cosas que nunca jamás habría compartido con ella ni con nadie.- Tú estás enamorado.

Y la palabra suena peor de lo que me imaginaba. Mi estómago responde con una fuerte sacudida, noto las manos sudorosas y mi pulso se acelera involuntariamente. ¿Es verdad? ¿Es posible que yo, Draco Malfoy, esté ENAMORADO? ¿De Hermione Granger?

-He dado en el clavo, ¿verdad?-interviene Vivian al cabo de unos segundos silenciosos acomodándose junto a mí. Esta vez su mirada es comprensiva.

-No lo sé.-respondo con sinceridad, clavando mis ojos en los suyos y rindiéndome ante ella- No sé qué me pasa con ella…

-Sí lo sabes. Pero no quieres y no puedes reconocerlo.-responde mi tía, asintiendo con la cabeza, totalmente segura de sus palabras- Draco, sé que debe ser una sensación difícil de aceptar.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo puedo sentirme…-replico molesto.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, jovencito.-me interrumpe ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le deje hablar- ¿Sabes? Siempre me has recordado a mí. Desde el primer día que llegaste a esta casa no pude evitar compararte conmigo. Esa mirada perdida, ese carácter tan arrogante y frío, esa dureza en tus ojos. Tal vez fue por eso que decidí ayudarte, no lo sé… El caso es que siempre he sabido la causa de tu actitud frente a la vida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora resulta que eres mi némesis?-no puedo evitar preguntar con desdén.

-Soy observadora, Draco. Como tú.-responde ella, ahora terriblemente seria- ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil ser rechazada por mi familia siendo tan solo una adolescente? Mis padres me echaron de casa cuando dieron por perdida la búsqueda de magia en mis venas. Lo único que sentían por mí era vergüenza.-confiesa ella, dejando mostrar todo el dolor en sus ojos. Es la primera vez que se sincera así conmigo y no puedo evitar sentirme algo… ¿conmovido? por ella- Nadie quería ayudarme. Así que tomé la decisión de huir de mi vida y empezar de cero entre los _muggles_, aquellos a los que me habían enseñado a odiar y despreciar desde que nací. Puedes imaginar lo duró que me resultó todo aquello.

Me encuentro totalmente mudo y absorto en sus palabras. Jamás imaginé que Vivian podría haber pasado por algo semejante, o simplemente no quise verlo en su momento. Pero ahora que soy consciente del infierno que debió pasar, algo parecido a la culpabilidad crece en mi interior por todas las veces que me comporté con ella como un auténtico capullo descerebrado.

-¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir tú sola?-inquiero, esta vez interesado.

-No pude… Viví en la calle un par de meses. No tenía dinero ni un hogar al que acudir. Me alimentaba de restos de comida que buscaba en la basura.-sus ojos brillan peligrosamente, pero su voz se mantiene firme y serena- Hasta que conocí a Mark. Él me encontró y me llevó a su casa con la intención de ayudarme. Al principio me negué en rotundo, pues prefería morir a ser ayudada por un miserable _muggle_. Fui todo lo desagradable que pude con él, le insulté de todas las formas posibles, pero él no se apartó de mi lado. Y así día tras día, Draco. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que quedaba en mi interior era odio, rencor y desprecio. Así que eso era lo que recibía Mark.

-Pues no sé cómo pudo soportarlo…-comento amargamente.

-Supo ver más allá de lo que le mostraba. Me conoció mejor de lo que yo misma hacía. Me ayudó, me hizo cambiar poco a poco y con paciencia. Fue muy duro para él.-añade con una sonrisa triste- Pero lucho por mí. Y yo… acabé enamorándome.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Que estabas enamorada, quiero decir.-pregunto con un hilo de voz, temiendo su respuesta.

-Bueno, no fue fácil.-responde, esta vez con un brillo enigmático en sus pupilas- Era todo tan confuso… Yo nunca había amado a nadie. Y de repente ahí estaban todas esas sensaciones desconocidas e incómodas que no me dejaban vivir. Cuando estaba con él, me sentía una persona diferente. Deseaba ser mejor, no quería defraudarle y eso me agobiaba al mismo tiempo. Pero al final acabé asumiéndolo, curiosamente cuando creía que lo había perdido ya.

-¿Él… te dejó?-adivino totalmente incrédulo.

-Algo así.-asiente ella, sonriendo- Afortunadamente no fue definitivo. Así que sobrinito, te aconsejo que no huyas de tus sentimientos. Enfréntate a ellos o acabarás arrepintiéndote toda la vida.

-Tú no lo entiendes.-replico, a la vez que decido levantarme de la cama. Esta discusión está llegando demasiado lejos y aunque me enorgullece mi famosa templanza, ahora mismo mis nervios actúan por mí- Ella representa todo lo que en su día rechacé. No puedo estar con ella, si lo hago jamás volveré a ser yo mismo.

-Me decepcionas, Draco.-comenta mi tía tras unos segundos de vacilación con mirada sombría- Pensaba que habías aprendido algo de tu vida sin magia.

-Y lo he hecho. Pero deseo volver a ser el Draco de antes. Éste no soy yo.-añado señalándome a mí mismo enérgicamente.

-Claro que lo eres y siempre lo has sido. Draco Malfoy, tú eres una buena persona.-exclama mi tía, también alzándose y señalándome con un dedo acusador- Reconócelo de una vez, no sé te da bien ser el chico malo porque realmente no lo eres y lo sabes. Deja de fingir que no te importa nada en este mundo aparte de ti mismo. Vivirás más tranquilo.

Vivian espera una respuesta con los brazos en jarras. Su pálida piel se ha vuelto roja en las mejillas a causa del enfado y la indignación.

-No creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella.-confieso a duras penas, en apenas un murmullo, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Tienes miedo de ser rechazado? ¿De no estar a la altura?-inquiere mi tía un poco más tranquila, acercándose lentamente a mí.

-No quiero mostrarme vulnerable ante nadie. Es simplemente eso.-le intento explicar, agotado por la interrogación. Me cuesta muchísimo decir lo que siento, a veces yo mismo busco las palabras para al menos pensarlas, pero ni siquiera ahí las encuentro.

-Pues tú decides si arriesgarte o no.-contesta Vivian encogiendo los hombros- Draco, no olvides que todas las personas merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Si antes no fuiste feliz, ahora puedes intentarlo de nuevo. Lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida es arrepentirte de algo que no llegaste a hacer.

Asiento con la cabeza y paso las manos por mi recién engominado pelo, alborotándolo y descargando mi confusión en él. Estoy harto de esta situación, necesito avanzar hacia el lado que sea. Con Granger o sin ella, pero he de decidirme cuanto antes. Lo que sí tengo claro es que Vivian tiene razón. Puedo empezar de cero, no he de ser siempre Draco Malfoy, el hijo de un mortífago y siempre en contra de los mestizos. Tal vez sea hora de intentar averiguar quién soy realmente, ¿no? Y tal vez sea Granger la indicada para ayudarme en esta tarea.

Noto entonces las manos de Vivian en mis hombros, decidida a darme un abrazo. Sorprendido por su atrevimiento intento resistirme a ella, odio esas muestras de afecto y lo peor es que sé a ciencia cierta que a ella le ocurre exactamente lo mismo en ese aspecto. Pero Vivian insiste y con fuerza logra darme un breve apretujón cariñoso. En un primer momento, el gesto ha sido mal recibido, pero lo cierto es que consigue relajarme y aportarme algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Ese afecto familiar, ese apoyo incondicional del que he carecido toda mi vida y echo en falta, sobre todo por parte de mi madre. Y se lo agradezco.

-Gracias, tía.-musito una vez que nos hemos separado.

-Para eso está la familia.-dice ella simplemente, cogiendo el pomo de la puerta y saliendo de mi habitación con una última mirada emotiva y un suave suspiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

_Cinco días después…_

El teléfono móvil vibra, y por un segundo parezco haber olvidado cómo se debe respirar. No puede ser… La única persona que puede llamarme a este número es él. Draco. Temblando como una hoja, logro coger el móvil de la mesa y observo lo que muestra la pantalla aún conteniendo el aliento. Efectivamente, mis temores se confirman, es él. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: ha vuelto de su retiro.

No puedo evitar sentirme confundida, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿He de cogerlo? El teléfono sigue sonando, la vibración me está volviendo loca. Mi corazón late frenéticamente al pensar que Malfoy intenta ponerse en contacto conmigo después de más de una semana de los hechos que acontecieron. ¿Qué querrá de mí? ¿Intentará disculparse? ¿O simplemente quiere vengarse y recordarme que jamás podremos estar juntos? Una y mil preguntas surgen de repente, impidiéndome actuar con sensatez. Y entonces, el teléfono cesa en su vibración.

¡Mierda! Me maldigo a mí misma por no haber sido capaz de responder al maldito teléfono. Espero con impaciencia a que el rubio vuelva a insistir. 1 minuto… 2…5 minutos me paso simplemente contemplando el maldito fondo de pantalla del móvil. Y nada sucede. No puede ser, ¿no va a volver a intentarlo? Siento decepción y rabia, y me reprocho a mí misma el haber sido capaz de hacerme tantas ilusiones por una simple llamada. ¿Qué esperaba? No va a venir corriendo a mis pies, y eso ya lo sabía. ¿Y si le llamo yo? No, no, eso sería rebajarme ante él. Habré de esperar una nueva oportunidad, si la hay claro. ¿Pero quiero que la haya?

Recuerdo por un momento los acontecimientos recientes. Algunas cosas han cambiado durante estos días… El señor Grey y yo mantuvimos una reunión muy interesante, en la cual me hizo formalmente la propuesta acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos en Francia. Y ya me lo he pensado lo suficiente. Estuve hablándolo detenidamente con Luna, con Harry (que ya está al tanto de mi ruptura con el Slytherin) y por supuesto con Ron. De hecho, he estado últimamente muy unida a Ronald, casi como en los viejos tiempos. No sé qué ha pasado, pero hemos tenido un acercamiento importante, y lo cierto es que me alegro de poder contar de nuevo con él.

Me he citado de nuevo con él en el descanso de mi jornada laboral en un bar al que solemos acudir los trabajadores del Ministerio tras haber tomado una decisión respecto a la propuesta de mi jefe.

-¿Has aceptado?-me pregunta el pelirrojo con interés una vez nos hemos saludado y tomado asiento en una de las mesas de madera.

Asiento tímidamente con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

-¡Fantástico, Hermione!-exclama Ron alzando la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla- Brindemos por ello.

Dejo escapar una risita de emoción y ambos bebemos un buen trago. A continuación los ojos azules de Ron se posan en los míos y se hace el silencio entre nosotros, pero curiosamente no me siento incómoda en absoluto. Creo que intenta decirme algo importante, es su manera de coger fuerzas para hacerlo. Primero me analiza con la mirada, esperando encontrar en mí expresión una señal que le dé la confianza necesaria.

-¿Sabes? Podría acompañarte.-interviene finalmente, en un tono suave y despreocupado- Si quisieras, claro. Es decir, te voy a echar de menos…

-Vamos Ron, solo es un par de meses de preparativos. Luego podré venir más a menudo.-replico algo sonrojada por su petición.

-Aún así pasarás mucho más tiempo en Francia.-comenta con tristeza. Acto seguido me toma de la mano con delicadeza, hecho que recibo con cierta sorpresa. Pero no me aparto de su contacto- En serio te lo digo… Podría irme contigo, solo tienes que decírmelo. Piénsalo, podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad, empezar de cero.

Veo como las orejas de Ron adquieren un tono parecido al de su cabello al expresarse, pero no me atrevo a interrumpirle. Parece más decidido que nunca en su vida, y eso es algo que me hace sentir todavía más confundida con mis sentimientos. ¿Y si no fuera tan mala idea lo que me está proponiendo?

-Al fin y al cabo…. Bueno… todos necesitábamos un tiempo después de la guerra para pensar. Puede que ahora las cosas fueran diferentes, ¿no crees? Pero sería sin ningún tipo de presión, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es una locura? ¿Lo es? Porque yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Herms… te lo aseguro. Puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta.-continúa explicándose atropelladamente y mirándome finalmente con aprensión, como si temiera mi reacción.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante tal muestra de ternura. Es conmovedora la fuerza de sus sentimientos por mí. Ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo. Con Ron la vida era tan fácil… Discutíamos, sí, pero lo arreglábamos inmediatamente después. Me acostumbré demasiado a estar con él, y tal vez dejé que cuidara demasiado de mí. ¿Puede que me refugiara tanto en él que al final perdí el interés en lo demás? ¿Es por eso que cambié tanto? Y aún así el había permanecido a mi lado todo el tiempo, luchando por nuestra relación. Y lo más sorprendente es que lo sigue haciendo ahora, después de todo el daño que le he causado.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?-inquiere Ronald enfadado, segundos después durante los que me he dedicado a sostener una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, claro que no…-respondo alarmada- Lo pensaré, te lo aseguro.

Él asiente satisfecho, me suelta la mano y continuamos parloteando de asuntos más profesionales.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoy es el día de la despedida de Ginny. Sábado soleado, con brisa suave y temperatura agradable. La verdad es que no podía haber amanecido mejor.

Me miro al espejo algo ansiosa. No me convence la ropa que me he puesto, y no dejo de mirarme desde diferentes ángulos valorando cada perspectiva del vestido que he elegido para la ocasión. Es negro y se acopla bastante bien a mis curvas, pero la abertura de la espalda a mi parecer es demasiado atrevida y el escote en forma de corazón me incomoda un poco.

-Herms, ya basta. Te he dicho que estás estupenda.-me regaña Luna, entrando al baño a ponerse los pendientes. Ella se ha decidido por unos elegantes pantalones negros y una blusa azul fosforescente que hace destacar más si cabe esos grandes ojos azules que tiene.

-No sé… me parece demasiado ligero.-repongo no muy convencida.

-Ponte algo encima y solucionado. Esa chaqueta fina que tienes gris te va muy bien con el conjunto.-me aconseja la rubia mientras se maquilla- Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu pelo liso.

Le dirijo una sonrisa afectuosa y me encamino a mi cuarto a por la cazadora. La verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa por el evento. Habrá mucha gente conocida, antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts que hace bastante tiempo que no veo y que seguramente estén al tanto de la complicada situación por la que he estado pasando desde que terminó la guerra mágica. Sé que no he de darle demasiada importancia al qué dirán, pero aun así quiero mostrarme fuerte y valiente. Que vean que la antigua Hermione Granger está de vuelta y el aspecto físico ha de realzar esa seguridad en mí misma.

Y luego está el tema de siempre. Draco Malfoy en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo puedo quitármelo de la cabeza? No dejo de preguntarme qué habrá estado haciendo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y más ahora después de la inesperada llamada de ayer. No ha vuelto a intentar ponerse en contacto conmigo y eso me inquieta. ¿Debería informarle de mi traslado repentino a Francia a falta de dos semanas? ¿Le importará? Me reprocho a mí misma mi innecesaria preocupación. Durante estos días me había propuesto no pensar en él, y sin embargo desde que pillé a Blaise con las manos en la masa no he dejado de imaginar su afilado rostro una y otra vez. Oh, Merlín… ¿qué puedo hacer?

-¿En qué piensas, Herms? Llegaremos tarde…-me avisa Luna haciendo aparición en mi habitación. Su rostro automáticamente se relaja al verme sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida-¿Ya estás en las nubes? Creía que yo era la mejor en eso, pero últimamente tú te me has adelantado.

-Perdona, Ginny.-reacciono a sus palabras y me levanto rápidamente tras coger el bolso y la chaqueta gris- Vámonos.

-Ya verás qué bien nos lo pasamos, Hermi. Queda terminantemente prohibido pensar en el trabajo o en cierta serpiente rubia, ¿de acuerdo?-dice mi amiga con el dedo índice levantado en señal de advertencia.

-Sí.-asiento finalmente con la cabeza, auto-convenciéndome a mí misma de ello y finalmente salimos de casa.

El recinto está completamente a rebosar de gente joven cuando llegamos. Lo que han montado los Weasley es una fiesta sin precedente. Hay mesas alargadas alrededor del lugar que ofrecen deliciosos aperitivos y toda clase de bebidas (algunas con alcohol, por supuesto). La música suena con fuerza en una carpa, donde miles de luces se entremezclan simulando la pista de baile de una discoteca. Observo a lo lejos una tarima elevada donde supongo que actuará alguna banda de música. También observo ciertas mesas circulares donde la gente se puede sentar y charlar tranquilamente a lo largo del recinto.

En cuanto Luna y yo entramos a la fiesta se nos acercan Lavender y Parvati, que parece que acaban de llegar casi al mismo tiempo que nosotras.

-¡Hermi!-exclama Lavender con exagerado entusiasmo. Me regala un pequeño abrazo y a Luna le da dos besos casi sin rozarse- Qué bien que hayáis venido. ¡Esto va a ser estupendo!

Parvati nos saluda también y comenzamos a caminar entre la gente. Miro a todos lados esperando encontrar a Ginny, pero de momento la multitud me lo impide. Nos encontramos al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, con los que nos entretenemos un buen rato y después aparecen Seamus y Dean que parecen totalmente ebrios y apestan a alcohol.

-¿Habéis visto a Ginny?-inquiere Parvati por tercera vez.

-¿Y yo qué sé…?-responde Seamus sin parar de hipar- La última vez que la he visto estaba bailando con Harry en la carpa…Lav, ¿por qué no te quedas un ratito conmigo?-añade con un intento de mirada seductora a Lavender.

-Puagh, Seamus… cuando te des una ducha tal vez me lo piense.-contesta ella con una mueca de asco- Vamos, chicas…

Parvati suelta una risita tonta ante la actuación de la rubia, y continuamos el recorrido hasta llegar a la carpa musical. El ambiente aquí es sin duda inmejorable, pero la gente se encuentra demasiado apelotonada para mi gusto. Cogidas las cuatro de la mano conseguimos abrirnos hueco y tras un par de vueltas alrededor del recinto una mano agarra mi brazo y hace que me gire repentinamente.

Son los ojos verdes de Harry que se encuentran con los míos.

-¡Hermione! Llevo un rato buscándote- me saluda el moreno con alegría. Me fijo en que mi amigo va muy elegante, con una americana de color azul marino, vaqueros y camisa blanca a juego- Estás guapísima.

-Tú también.-le respondo con una sonrisa cariñosa. Y entonces aparecen de la nada Ron y Ginny, los dos bebiendo y riendo juntos, acompañados de Bill, Fleur y George.

Bill está muy guapo, con ese estilo suyo tan personal y alternativo. Fleur está a su lado, tan impresionante como siempre, con su larga melena rubia ondulada y recogida elegantemente a un lado de su cuello. Por otro lado George parece mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vi. Ha engordado un poco (le hacía falta), y ha recuperado su buen humor.

-Vaya, vaya… menudos bombones acaban de llegar.-comenta George con un silbido de admiración- Sobre todo, tú, Hermione. Estoy pensando en que si mi hermano no ha sabido aprovecharte, tal vez pueda hacerlo yo…

-Cierra el pico.-le replica Ron con una mirada asesina.

Ginny se ríe con ganas y me siento un poco mejor. Parece que ha olvidado la tensión que se formó entre nosotras por su hermano. Está radiante con ese vestido turquesa que lleva, pero al mismo tiempo parece nerviosa. Después de todo va a dar un importante cambio en su vida.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-le pregunto estando las dos un poco apartadas del grupo.

-Un poco, la verdad-admite la pelirroja- Me alegro de que hayas venido, Herms. Perdona por haber sido tan dura contigo estos días.

-No pasa nada, yo hubiera actuado igual.-respondo con sinceridad- La única que se debe disculpar soy yo.

Nos miramos brevemente y tras un pequeño abrazo, nos sonreímos recuperando nuestra antigua complicidad.

-Voy a echar de menos todo esto... Tengo un poco de miedo.-me comenta entonces.

-Es natural. Lo nuevo siempre es difícil, pero estoy segura de que te acostumbrarás y podrás con todo. Eres muy fuerte.-le intento tranquilizar de alguna forma.

-Gracias.-dice ella intentando sonreír- Por cierto, estás estupenda. Me encanta tu vestido.

Y seguimos bailando en la carpa durante un rato más. Pasamos los minutos bebiendo, saludando a gente conocida y la verdad es que me está resultando más fácil de lo que pensaba. Los jóvenes magos ebrios suelen ser mucho más simpáticos con alcohol en la sangre, así que todo son bromas y comentarios divertidos. La fiesta está saliendo a pedir de boca para mi amiga.

Ron, que también se ha puesto elegante para la ocasión, me saca a bailar de vez en cuando. No puedo evitar quedarme un poco embobada mirándole, con esa camisa a rayas azules y blancas que le queda tan acoplada a su cuerpo. Lo cierto es que me atrae, y eso siempre lo he sabido. Su espalda ancha, sus manos ásperas y calientes, su pelo naranja tan particular cayéndole con gracia sobre sus ojos… Y además huele muy bien.

Suena una canción de fondo un poco más lenta y Ron no duda en cogerme de la mano para seguir la danza. Su otra mano se posa en mi cintura y yo le dejo hacer, sin oponer resistencia. Al contrario, mi mano se coloca detrás de su espalda y bailamos lento, más cerca de lo que hemos estado en semanas. No es el alcohol lo que me embriaga de esta forma, es algo más… Es una sensación cálida que me recorre el cuerpo, un agradable cosquilleo lo que siento cuando el aliento de Ron roza mi oreja. Y no lo entiendo, porque sé con certeza que sigo enamorada de Draco, pero esto ha de tener una explicación. ¿Y si realmente sigo sintiendo algo por Ronald?

No me da tiempo a seguir pensando porque la canción termina y Ron y yo nos separamos suavemente. Nuestras miradas se estudian largamente, parecemos hipnotizados. No nos atrevemos a movernos, no sabemos qué decir. Sólo sé que estoy atrapada en sus ojos azules y no estoy asustada ni incómoda. Es algo que no consigo definir.

-Hermione… yo… yo… -titubea finalmente el pelirrojo, con las mejillas del color de su pelo- Sé que puedo hacerte feliz, lo sé. Démonos otra oportunidad.

Muda por sus palabras, confusa y paralizada. Así me encuentro en este momento. No sé qué demonios me está pasando, pero siento ganas de besar a Ron. Él parece darse cuenta de ello porque comienza a acercar su boca a la mía sin dejar de mirarme en un solo momento. Cierro mis ojos, esperando el momento de que sus dulces labios se encuentren con los míos… Pero el beso no llega a producirse.

-Cambio de pareja.-anuncia una voz desconocida a mis espaldas.

Ron y yo nos giramos sobresaltados por la interrupción y nos encontramos con un chico muy apuesto de pelo negro y mirada de hielo, que se encuentra sonriendo forzadamente de medio lado.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-pregunta Ron sin ocultar su mal humor.

-Thomas Winsdey, amigo de Ginny.-responde el moreno, alargando su mano para saludar a Ronald. Pero éste no le devuelve el saludo.

-Cambio de pareja.-vuelve a insistir el chico, esta vez en un tono de voz más tenso.

-Ni lo sueñes…

-No te preocupes, Ron. No pasará nada. Enseguida vuelvo.-le interrumpo entonces para sorpresa de ambos. No sé por qué lo hago, pero siento curiosidad por saber quién es este chico de mirada misteriosa y curiosamente familiar. Ron me dirige una mirada aturdida y al mismo tiempo de indignación, pero no hay tiempo para nada más porque Thomas tira de mí ansioso y me lleva a otra parte del recinto, lejos de mis amigos.

**¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza, pero ahora solo voy a poder actualizar con esta frecuencia porque entre semana me es casi imposible. Espero que no os importe! J**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Porque me ha llevado mi tiempo escribirlo…jajaj Quería que quedara bastante claro lo que le pasa a Draco, y por fin parece que ha entrado en razón. ¿Qué habrá decidido hacer respecto a Hermione? **

**¿Y este nuevo y peligroso acercamiento entre Ron y ella? ¿Qué opináis? Herms está muy confundida con sus sentimientos, pensad que lleva más de un año con Ron y es difícil olvidarse de alguien que ha sido tan importante para ella… Y más si cuando logra enamorarte de otra persona lo único que recibe es traición y dolor. Creo que es lógico su comportamiento, ¿no? **

**Os preguntaréis qué pinta este chico nuevo… Thomas. Bueno, no os precipitéis, nada es lo que parece, pero no doy más pistas jeje. Tranquilos que el Dramione llega en el siguiente capítulo, prometido ;)**

**Muchas gracias como siempre por vuestros maravillosos reviews que no he podido contestar, pero aprovecho este espacio para ello! Seguid haciéndolo porque de verdad que es una motivación enorme para seguir con el fic. Gracias gracias y gracias por seguirme!**

**Effy Malfoy Reckless: **Holaaa!Me encanta que te encante! Espero que este cap. te haya gustado, muchas gracias! :D Es un placer actualizar para vosotros y para mi ^^ Un besito!

**Queen Scarlett: **Holaaa! :)No sé porqué pero siempre me he imaginado a Draco practicando algún deporte muggle jajaj. Se me ocurrió la idea y bueno… espero que os guste esta pequeña anécdota de nuestro querido rubio. A ver cómo termina el partido :P Y sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, a Hermione esa noticia le ha llegado porque pensaba que Draco pasaría completamente de ella… Pero no es así! A ver qué pasa en el siguiente si se reencuentran, ¿no? Un besito y gracias!

**Vale Malfoy: **Saludos! :D Sí, es extraño, lo sé. Pero como le he dicho a Queen Scarlett, siempre imaginé a Draco haciendo cualquier deporte muggle, me parecía sexy jajajj. Bueno, es lo único que le gustó a nuestro rubio del mundo muggle al principio de su vida sin magia. Así que es razonable que lo haga para desahogarse de alguna manera. Cuerpo sano, mente sana! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, hago lo que puedo en serio! Pero las clases me quitan muchísimo tiempo :'(. Pero bueno, lo compenso con cap. un poco mas largos que antes jejej. Sí, los dos son unos tozudos que se echan de menos pero no son capaces de hacer algo por acortar esa distancia que les separa…. A ver cómo cambia esta situación. En el siguiente, escenas Dramione prometido ;) Muchas gracias! Un besito! :)

**AshokaMalfoy9: **Holaaa! :D Que tal? Me alegro que te hicieras gracia la escena de Blaise "el espía" jajajaj. Yo también reía mientras lo escribía, porque Blaise el pobre es muy rico y juguetón con las mujeres, pero es un poco torpe y suele decir lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza xD. Qué bien que te gustara el arrebato de San Casillas! Porque a mi me encanta Casillas jajajj. Sí, su primito se lo ha explicado bien, y su tía también tenía unas cuantas cosas que decir… A ver qué te parece la conversación tan intensa que han tenido en este cap, y luego por supuesto la nueva relación Ron/Hermione. Por cierto, respecto a 50 SOMBRAS! Jajaj Me reí mucho al leer tu opinión, porque hace poco tiempo yo me los leí y la verdad es que en ciertos aspectos Draco puede parecerse a Christian, sobre todo en el cap. anterior donde me comentaste. En lo de controlador obsesivo por Hermione, por ejemplo, o en lo de que sus amantes anteriores siempre han sido muy sumisas, no? Jajajaj Bueno, no es exactamente como en el caso de Christian Grey, pero es cierto que entre los ojos grises y algunos comportamientos… Pero de momento a Draco no le va el sado, te lo aseguro jajaj. Me encantaron los 3 libros de 50 sombras, tal vez me haya influido en algunas cosas xD. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comment, como siempre! Un besitooo :D

**azu23blood: **Holaaa! :D Bueno, si te gustó la faceta de jugador de Draco seguro que te ha gustado también cómo termino el partido jeje. La verdad es que me encanta imaginarme a Draco vestido de portero…. :P Respecto a Blaise, pobrecito se quedo un poco cohibido por nuestra leona, pero bueno eso no impedirá a Draco enterarse de ciertas cosas xD. Crees que dejara de una vez el orgullo atrás después de su conversación con Vivian? Intentará recuperar a Hermione o ya será demasiado tarde? Bueno, espero tu comment ;) Muchas gracias como siempre! Un besito! :)

**Abytutis: **Síiii! Jajaja Espero que te haya gustado la escena del partido ;) Muchas gracias por seguir ahí como siempre! Un besito!

**mariapotter2002: **Hola guapísima! :) Los exámenes genial, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! Asi que ahora estoy motivada al 100% jajaj. Que tal llevas el carnet? Cuanto tiempo estuviste sin coger de nuevo el coche? Yo también me lo he tenido que dejar de momento por falta de tiempo y dinero, asi que creo que lo intentare otra vez en verano! Y encima ahora lo han cambiado y han puesto conducción autónoma, que miedo! .

Perdona por tardar tanto en contestarte, tal vez ya hayas encontrado el fic de Cassandra, pero te lo explico por si acaso. La verdad que no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, puse en google Draco Trilogy Cassandra Clare y me salió una pagina que se llama Mi Friki Mundo, que es una especia de blog y ahí la chica puso un enlace de otra web. En esa web inicias sesión con Facebook y ningún problema! Estan todos los capítulos subidos del primer fic, lo malo es que de los otros no encuentro nada que este en español! Si encuentras algo ya sabes :)

Bueno nada más, espero que te haya gustado este cap (no sé si será también de transición, tal vez si xD). Siento no haber metido Dramione todavía, pero en el siguiente ya habrá momentos entre nuestra querida pareja, lo juro! La historia está entrando en la recta final, tal vez le quede capítulos. Ya me dirás que opinas de esta nueva intromisión de Ron, la conversación con su tía Vivian y más cosas que quieras decirme jajaj.

Pues nada te dejo que necesito ver el nuevo cap. que han sacado de CV! (Estoy enganchadisimaaa! xD). Muchas gracias como siempre, que vaya todo fenomenal, un beso grande! :D

**StarlightBlue26: **Hola y bienvenida al fic! Me hace muy feliz que te enganchara tanto mi fic, de verdad! Pero no dejes de lado tus deberes! :P jajajj Pues me alegra que me digas que me ciño a los personajes, porque la verdad es exactamente mi propósito para que la historia sea lo más creíble posible jeje. Ya me comentas que te parece el cap. si te apetece! Un besito muy grande, gracias gracias! :D

**Fraan: **Hola de nuevo! :) Espero que te haya gustado el cap, intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar! Gracias por seguir ahí, un besito!

**Dreams Hunter: **Gracias por seguir mi historia!:D Un beso!


End file.
